


No Escape

by dondena



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Psychological Torture, Suicide Attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 114,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has a fight with Raph then goes out for some air. Then is captured by the Foot and tortured. Will he ever make it through this and see his family again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written with Darkunderworld and Amonraphoenix from fanfiction.net.

It was a dark and stormy night, the clouds gloomed threateningly over the city that never sleeps. The rain hasn't hit this hard in months, like someone did something to piss it off, and now it's taking it's revenge out on the city. It didn't show signs of letting up, not even by an inch. The falling rain hit the ground with such force, making each rain drop sound like drum sticks hitting the snare drum of a newly built drum set.

The sky was eerily lit, showing no light, except the white light that radiated off the moon. The city was bathed in a creepy darkness, as if all the happiness was evicted. The happiest person could walk into the city and feel worse than a abused child.

Oroku Saki sighed deeply as he stared out the large window. Although he couldn't see very far due to the rain, but he saw enough to make the feeling in his gut become worse. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass, feeling it infiltrate him and soon take over his whole body. Leaving him feeling like a ghost of his former self.

…

"Get that shit out of here Leo! I don't even want to look at you anymore!" Raph yelled, his voice radiated throughout the lair.

"What, now you're just going to give up?" Leo yelled back, never feeling this angry. "It's not like you to give up so easily, or have you actually realized that this was all your fault?"

"Listen you sack of shit! What happened tonight wasn't even close to being my fault… It was your stupid plan that failed! You're the leader, your just blabbering like a baby because you think you're so perfect."

"Listen to yourself. You're the one acting like a kid, cursing and insults won't help you here, Raph. It only admits that you're losing!" Leo screamed.

"Oh, you want to see losing?" Raph yelled, "Here's losing for you!" Raph grabbed a snow globe that Mikey bought one day, and launched it at Leo.

Leo, not expecting an attack so soon, took the snow globe right in the face. He fell back and held his face, feeling warm, fresh blood run from his nose and through his fingers. He took the hand away from his face, examining the blood.

"Raph!" Leo said in disbelief.

"For once… I don't regret that." Raph said angrily.

…

Oroku Saki raised a hand and placed it on the window, thoughts running through his head about those damn turtles. 'I need to find a way to rid me of those fu*king turtles, but every time I try, they always find a way to thwart me.' Saki thought.

He forcefully rammed his head against the window in anger, the windows were strong, so it left nothing but a ache in Saki's head. He clenched his fists in a ball and tightened every muscle in his body. He swung his head back and forced it against the window, smashing it into little pieces. He relieved his anger as the rain from outside traveled through the broken window and landed on Saki's suit. He felt the fresh drop of blood roll down his forehead and travel down his cheekbone and onto his neck.

…

"Are you really going to resort to physical violence toward your brother because you can't admit that you screwed up?" Leo screamed.

"SHUT THE FU*K UP!" Raph screamed as he ran toward Leo, who still laid on the ground. Raph lifted his knee and intended to hit Leo in the face, but Leo caught his foot and slammed Raph into the ground.

"What is wrong with you? Hitting a ninja while he's on the ground is not what honor is about." Leo screamed at Raph.

"Fu*k honor!" Raph said.

Leo felt as though a load of bile came from his stomach and into his throat, refraining him from speaking.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Raph said mockingly, "You know, Leo… I have no idea what that old rat was thinking when he made you leader. You're not a leader; You're a pussy."

Leo felt a chilling coolness embrace him, he didn't feel anger, or pity… No… he felt hatred.

…

Oroku Saki stood in front of the broken window, letting the speeding rain splatter all over him. He heard the door swing open and footsteps.

"My lord," a small and familiar voice said.

"What is it?" Saki said sharply.

"The Foot are growing restless… When shall I continue training them?" Karai asked.

"Later… I have business for you." Saki stated.

"My lord… what has happened to your window?" Karai asked curiously.

"Forget it." Saki stepped away from the window and stepped in front of his glass case where his infamous suit was preserved. "The Foot will not be trained until I get what I want."

"And what is that?" Karai asked.

"Those turtles."

…

"It seems I've hit a nerve. Does our fearless leader not like being called a pathetic sack of shit?" Raph said.

Leo clenched his fist, trying to stop himself from doing something stupid.

"Or maybe it's the fact that our fearless leader is a pussy." Raph said.

Leo cringed.

Raph let out a evil chuckle, "Come on Leo. You can do better than sitting on the floor and cowering like a baby… show me what you got." Raph said.

Leo stood up, "You think I'm a fool, but yet, you're too dumb to understand that you're the fool."

"Ohh, Leo… That hurt… now listen here!" Raph started.

"No!" Leo interrupted, being blinded by anger, "You listen! You think you're some kind of god, walking around here, giving orders like you're some kind of overlord. But you struggle to understand. You're alone. The truth is Raph, no one loves you! Mikey doesn't, Don doesn't, I sure as hell don't… not even Splinter."

Raph stared at him, at a loss for words.

"Oh… I see the cat has your tongue now… Good… shut you up for five minutes." Leo said, nose throbbing.

Raph breathed in and slid his sais out of his belt.

…

"I want those turtles' heads on a platter! Infiltrate their base if you have to, but I want a turtle by midnight!" Saki shouted.

"As you wish, my lord." Karai said.

Karai turned around and walked out of her lord's den. Her new mission was a stale one, one that has been given to her many times. She walked passed her den when Saki's voice rang through the intercom.

"Karai! I have selected a few ninjas that will be joining you on this mission, they are waiting for you outside."

Then the intercom shut off.

Karai turned the corner and headed for the door. When she walked out, she was greeted by a heap of rain. She covered her face and spotted the army of about five or six ninjas that stood a couple feet from her.

They looked at her and nodded.

"Ok… Let's go." She said.

…

Leo stared at the sais that Raph had in his hand. "And what do you plan on doing with that?" Leo asked.

Raph didn't respond.

"Oh come now… surely the great Raphael has a plan up his sleeve." Leo mocked, blinded by anger.

Raph tightened the grip on his sais.

"Give me your best shot." Leo mocked once more.

Raph twitched, he lifted his hand and launched his sai through the air. Leo saw this coming, and proceeded to catch the sai in mid air, twist around and launch the sai back at Raph, who wasn't expecting it. Raph saw the sai fly toward his face, but didn't react as quick as he could have. He closed his eyes as he felt a fast flow of air sweep his face and then disappear. He opened them again and saw Leo staring at him, eyes in complete disgust.

Raph looked down and saw his body was untouched, turned around and saw his sai sticking out of a wall.

Raph turned back at Leo with shock and disbelief.

Leo looked at him for a second, then turned around and walked toward the door. He opened it and walked outside, leaving Raph alone.

Once the lair door closed, Leo took in a bunch of air and coughed out.

"Leo!" He heard.

He quickly turned his head toward the sound and saw Don walking toward him, supporting Mikey. Leo wanted to ask how Mikey was doing, but couldn't get the lump out of his throat. He walked and pushed pass them, walking down the tunnel alone.

"Leo!" He heard Don shout behind him, but he didn't turn around, he just continued walking.

He climbed up the ladder and pushed the lid up and over. He climbed out and was instantly soaked from the rain. He ran down the alley, not bothering to fix the lid. He slid in front of a ladder and quickly climbed it to the top of the building. When he got to the top, he looked around, let out a sob and knelt down. Letting the rain wash over him, he held his hands to his face and cried softly in his hands, horrified at what he had done. Then when he took his hands away, he saw three legs. He quickly looked up, and saw two Foot ninjas, and Karai.

He quickly shot up and bumped into a couple more Foot ninjas.

"There's no escape this time." Karai said with a smile.

Leo's heart dropped as he realized that he was surrounded, with no escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo couldn't quite get it through his head, that he was surrounded, and facing certain death. He stared dumbly at Karai, studying her face.

"Where are the rest of you freaks?" A Foot ninja asked.

"Just one will do." Karai said, "Shredder will surely have fun with this one."

Leo's mind finally shot on, and told him that he needed to run, or fight. Leo jumped up and unsheathed his swords.

"Don't even try… You're just making matters worse." Karai said.

"Like hell!" Leo said as he drew back, and rammed his foot into Karai's stomach. She yelped, and held her stomach in pain.

A ninja grabbed Leo's shoulder, and Leo rammed his elbow into the ninja's nose. He knelt down and tripped the ninja, and made him fall to his face. Another ninja swung his sword up and came down toward his head, but Leo swung his swords up, and blocked the incoming swords. Leo then did a handstand, and kicked the other in the face.

Karai grabbed him, but Leo used his head, and smashed her in the jaw. He looked around, and saw an opening that the ninjas had made.

He pushed past them, and dashed toward the nearest building.

"Get him!" He heard Karai shout from behind.

He pushed himself harder to get away from the Foot ninjas. He didn't want to risk looking behind him, but he was certain that they were right behind him. Running in this rain wasn't a walk in the park.

There were times where he almost slipped, his grip wasn't the strongest due to the water, he couldn't see the area ahead of him, he couldn't tell when he had to jump, or when an obstacle would get in the way.

Ok, he didn't think it would interfere that much, he turned his head back and saw the army of Foot ninjas gaining on him. Then he felt as his foot slid unnaturally across the roof, he fell to the ground, and continued to slip. He was in too much shock to even scream as he saw the edge of the building coming closer toward him. He turned to his plastron, and reached out to grab anything that would stop him.

His feet went over the edge, and dragged his whole body with it. He screamed, and managed to grab a hold of the edge. He hung there helplessly, hanging by one hand. It was a wonder how his hand hadn't slipped already. But he lifted his other hand, and grabbed the edge. He pulled himself up, and managed to get his arms on the building.

He was greeted by the army of Foot ninjas, standing and watching him hang. Leo yelped as his arm began to slip, but he tried his best to stay up there.

"Give up, Leonardo? There is no escape." Karai said, "Come with us… or you will die."

Leo watched her, legs flailing and grunting to stay up there. An idea shot through his head, it could possibly work, but what choice did he have?

"See you on the flip side!" Leo said.

He straightened his arms and allowed them to slip off the edge. He saw Karai's surprised expression as he fell farther and farther. He didn't know how long the drop was, but he didn't care, if he died, he died.

Then he felt the impact, a surge of pain ran through his whole body, but he was alive. He rested on the cold ground, allowing the rain drops to fall limply on him. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the peaceful place he was in.

Then a large and stunning thunder boom rang through the streets, and forced Leo's eyes open. He saw the Foot ninjas slowly making their way down the building, jumping from window to window.

"Get up, Leo." He said to himself.

The Foot ninjas got closer.

"Get up… Get up."

Leo weakly lifted himself up and stood on his feet, realizing how much pain he was in. He pulled out his shell cell and dialed Don's number as he limped away from the Foot ninjas. He held it to his ear and heard the ringing.

"Hello?" Don's voice was heard.

"Don! I need help… Ka-" Leo yelped when he felt a sharp sting in his neck, he pressed his hand against the sting, and felt a dart sticking out of his neck. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"Don," Leo said weakly.

"Leo! Leo, what's wrong… Where are you?" Don said loudly.

"Come…" Leo felt the shell cell fall from his fingers.

His legs soon grew weak, making it impossible to stand. He fell to his knees, and then flopped onto the cold ground. Resting his head on the cold, wet ground. He could still hear Don's voice in the shell cell.

-

"Leo! Leo!" Don screamed.

Don pressed the phone closer to his ear to see if he could hear the slightest sound. He heard nothing. His stomach hit the floor.

"Don? What's wrong?" Mikey asked, lying on his examination table.

"I don't know… I think he's in trouble." Don said, he set his cell down on the table and furiously typed on his keyboard. Mikey saw a map pop up on the screen, Don continued to type on his keyboard, then a red dot came up on the screen.

"There! Leo should be right there." Don said.

Don grabbed his Bo staff and slid it in its holster.

"You ok enough to tag along?" Don asked.

Mikey moved to the edge of the table and held his leg as he moved it, he cringed when he came back down.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Don asked in worry.

"Yes Don, I'll be fine. Now let's go!" Mikey said sharply.

Don grunted and ran out of the lab, he ran into the dojo and spotted Raph punching the punching bag.

"Raph, Leo's in trouble!" Don said quickly.

Raph didn't respond.

"Raph, did you hear me?" Don said.

Raph stopped, "Yeah… I heard ya… And I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to skip this one." Raph said.

"But Raph, Leo needs us." Don said.

"Whatever." Raph said quietly.

Don grunted, "Come on Mikey, lets go." Don said.

Mikey grabbed his nunchucks, and followed Don out of the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

In the dark, everything seems better, if you breathe just right, you'll feel immortal. Saki's eyes remained closed when he heard the thunder clap outside. He smiled at the vision in his head.

Him in his suit, the four turtles in front on him, tied up and beaten. He would walk over to the young one… Michelangelo, drag him over to the front, so his brothers got a good look at him. Then he would ram his glove into his side, making him scream out in pain as his brothers watched. He would do it a couple more times before placing his glove on the little one's neck. His brothers would scream and cry for his mercy. But he wouldn't listen, he would take the little one's head, snap it back, and drag the blade along his neck, watching the blood flow out onto the floor, and on his hands.

Saki tingled in pleasure at the thought, feeling the turtle's warm blood on his hands. Then he would take the red one, and bring him to the front, beat him for a couple minutes, then take his head, and break the little freak's neck.

And with two left, he was at a loss of what to do with them. He thought about it, then smiled.

He would take the purple one and drag him out to the front, then take the blue one, and untie him, giving him one of the cherished maces from the renaissances era, and tell him to kill the purple one. Leonardo would put up a fight for a minute, then Saki would gauge his blade into Leonardo's arm, and tell him to finish the little freak, or the purple one would be tortured. Saki would hope that he didn't do it so he could torture both of them. But Leonardo would rather have his brother die a quick death then a slow one, say a quick goodbye, and slam the mace into the back of Donatello's head.

Leonardo would drop the mace and begin sobbing like a little pussy. Then he would take him to the torture chamber, and tie his feet to the floor, tie his hands to his back, and connect his hands to a pulley system. Then pull the rope and watch, as his hands went up, and his shoulders broke out of the joints, and continued to pull. Saki would pull harder, and the anticipation of when his body was going to tear in half. Then the sound of the door swinging open brought him out of his thought.

"My lord."

Saki's eyes shot open, his anger skyrocketed, "What!" He said loudly.

"We have captured a turtle." Karai said.

Saki spun around in his chair and looked at Karai straight on, "Just one?"

"Yes."

"Which one?" Saki asked curiously.

"The one they call Leonardo." Karai responded.

Saki smiled, "Excellent." Saki leaned back in his chair, "Where is our… guest of honor?"

"He is being taken to the Foot headquarters outside of New York." Karai answered.

"Then what are we doing here? Lets go meet our test turtle." Saki said, standing up and beginning to walk.

"What do you plan on doing with him?" Karai asked as they walked out of the room.

"I have conducted a series of tests for our little rodent… He will be beaten… poisoned… starved… and isolated!" Saki said, "Call Hun, tell him to gather up an army of his toughest Purple Dragons, and meet us at the headquarters. We will need him."

"Yes, my lord." Karai responded.

"Our guest will not be fed until I say so. He is allowed one glass of water after each test, and his wounds will not be treated... and if you do not follow my orders, I will not think twice to throw you in with him." Saki ordered.

"Yes my lord."

…..

Leo weakly opened his eyes, a strong smell of metal entered his nostrils. His hands instinctively flew up to his head in pain. His head throbbed in intense pain. It felt as if his brain had exploded. He placed his hands on the floor and lifted his body up into a seating position. He examined the room he was in. At least he was glad for not waking up to find himself tied down.

All it had was one mirror and a toilet, no bed.

He moved his leg, but then felt it tug. He looked at it and saw the shackle wrapped around his leg, and attached to a pipe connected to the wall. He pulled it and tried to get free, but it wasn't budging.

He gave up, looking at the chain. It was thick, probably impossible to break by hand. He grabbed the chain and examined it, looking for any cracks or breaks that he could use. He cursed, and threw it down on the floor.

"Where am I?" He said to himself. He also noticed that his sword harness holder was gone from around his middle. "Great. I'm weaponless. Just like the enemy to take my swords." Leo groaned.

Just then, the door at the end on the room flung open and two Foot ninjas walked in, followed by Oroku Saki.

"Shredder!" Leo shouted.

"At last… I've waited for this moment for years." Saki said.

Leo felt a cool tingle roll down his spine, his foot twitched.

"Aww… The little turtle didn't see this coming." Saki walked closer to Leo and knelt down, "What? You thought that this wasn't going to happen? Well, snap back to reality, because you're done! You'll see the city no more, never see you're brothers again!"

Leo jumped at him, stretching his arm and reaching for him, but Saki was out of his reach, just by an inch. He managed to brush against his pants.

"Heh… Pathetic… I expected better from you Leonardo." He stood up, watching the turtle as he reached for him, seeing his hand reached out toward him.

He took his foot and slammed it down on Leo's hand. Leo yelped and pulled it back, holding it to his chest.

"Your first test will be in thirty minutes." Saki said.

"…What test?" Leo asked in anger.

Saki smiled, and then walked out, leaving Leo alone.

He quickly turned around, grabbed the chain and pulled, screaming as he pulled. He wrapped his arm around the chain and tried to pull harder, but the chain didn't move an inch. He cursed and threw the chain on the ground. He leaned up against the wall and rested his head on the wall.

"How did this happen?" Leo asked softly.

…

The door swung open after a lifetime of silence, Leo opened his eyes, and saw two Foot ninjas walk in, one carrying one hand cuff with a long chain, one normal one, and a sack.

"What is this?" Leo asked.

"Time for the first test." A ninja said.

The ninja carrying the stuff walked over to Leo and grabbed his hand, cuffed it, and went for the other hand. Leo maneuvered it away, and rammed it into the ninja's face.

The other ninja pulled out a cattle prod and shocked Leo. Leo was immobilized for a second, but not for long. Once the ninja reached for his other hand again, Leo head butted him and kicked him away.

The other ninja went to shock Leo, but Leo grabbed the cattle prod and forced it out of his hands, then used it to shock the ninja. He shocked the other, and managed to keep them away.

Then four more Foot ninjas walked in, one had a police taser gun and shot it at him.

Leo lost track of what happened after. All he remembered was white, hot pain course through his body.

Next thing he knew, they managed to cuff his other hand, and they cuffed his feet. They undid the shackle that connected him to the wall, and lifted him to his feet.

After the intense pain went away, he saw a ninja walk up to him, and place the sack over his head. Then he was pushed forward and he began walking, unknowing of where he was going.

After walking for a considerable amount of time, they stopped him, removed the cuffs on his feet and then removed the sack. The light hit him unexpectedly in the eyes. He focused his eyes and turned around, seeing the door close and lock. He turned back around and looked around the room he was in. It was definitely bigger than the last room, with three more doors and a window at the top.

"Welcome Leonardo… To your first test!" Undoubtedly Shredder's voice.

"What test?" Leo asked.

"In this test… You will be tested on your strength, and ability to fight with handcuffs." Saki responded.

"What! You're joking right?" Leo said.

Then the three other doors opened up, and six Purple Dragons walked in. Three carrying bats, two nothing, and one with an axe.

"You must be joking!" Leo said.

A Purple Dragon ran up to Leo and swung his bat at him. Leo dived out of the way and caught his bearings.

Another two more Purple Dragons ran up to him, one with a bat and the other not carrying anything. The one with the bat was first and swung for Leo. Leo ducked and swung his fists at the other, hitting him in the head and knocking him outcold. The other swung his bat again, and hit Leo in the shoulder.

He yelped in pain and looked at him, the Purple Dragon looked at him for a second, then lifted his bat in the air. Leo spread out the hand cuffs, and caught the bat in the chain, and pulled it out of the Purple Dragon's hands, kicked him in the stomach, and then kneed him in the head.

He heard another Purple Dragon run up to him, turned around and launched the bat at him and managed to hit him square in the head, making him fall. With three knocked out, he had three more, axe still in play.

He felt a Purple Dragon hold his arms and trapped him. The one with the axe smiled and ran up to him, axe in the air. Leo thought fast, kicked the man in the groin, and held the hand cuffs up just as the axe swung down. The axe cut through the chain, Leo looked down at his hands, and saw that the hand cuffs were broken. He smiled and rammed his fist into the man's jaw, blocked an incoming bat, grabbed it out of the guy's hand and swung it at the other guy.

"Please." He heard.

He turned around and saw a Purple Dragon on his knees, pleading, "Please, no more… I beg for mercy."

Leo didn't know what to think, should he stop? Just as he thought of it, he felt a white, hot pain in the back of his leg. He fell to the ground and held his leg.

Then flipped around and looked at the Purple Dragons as they surrounded him and slammed bats on him.

He couldn't even feel the impacts, all he felt was agonizing pain all over his body.

He heard a voice, and then the beatings stopped.

He opened his eyes and saw Shredder, standing in the doorway. The Purple Dragons cleared out and Shredder walked up to Leo.

"Your first test is finished, but don't worry, there's many more to come." Shredder said.

Leo didn't like the sound of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Don held his tracker in his hand as he and Mikey were following it to the last spot where the shell cell said that Leo was. He hoped they weren't too late.

They got to the alley and looked around. "Is this the place, Don?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. This is the alley Mikey. Look around for signs of him." Don said. They both went to look for Leo. The tracker didn't lie.

Soon, Don did find the shell cell however. And a dart syringe close to it. "Mikey! I found something!" He called.

Mikey came over to him. "What'd you find?"

Don held them in his hands, "Leo's shell cell, and a tranquilizer dart. Evidence that Leo was darted before he was taken away."

Fear showed on Mikey's face. "But who could have taken him?" It showed in his voice.

"I'll have to analyze this dart. It could provide the information, but also lets look at what enemies we mainly have. The Foot is number one, Bishop number two, the Mob, and the Purple Dragons." Don said. "It had to be one of them. There's not much we can do here. We have to go back to the lair so I can analyze this dart."

"I hope it proves something." Mikey said.

"Me too." Don said.

"What about Raph? Will he care enough to help us try to find Leo?" Mikey asked.

"You heard them fighting before Leo stormed out of the lair. They were both pretty mad at each other. But I did fear something would happen as Leo had left the lair alone. But as much as they fight, we both know that they do care for each other. We all say things when we're mad that we don't mean." Don explained.

"I hope Leo didn't mean that about us not loving Raph. I know I love to annoy him, but I still love him." Mikey confessed.

"Leo was just mad, Mikey. They may fight a lot, but it's just about how concerned they get about situations and us." Don said.

...

Raph was still mad at Leo for saying those things to him. He just couldn't go to save his big brother after he had honked him off. Sometimes he did wonder if life would be better off without him.

Leo was such a perfectionist. He thought that Leo wanted him and everyone else to do things his way, or nothing mattered.

But it was because of his own hot temper why things didn't always go as planned.

As he was now done hitting his punching bag, he had blown off most of his steam, he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Who needs Leo and his stupid plans." He growled.

He began to calm down a bit. He didn't turn on the TV. He just sat and stared at the blank screens. Then he got to thinking.

About all the fun times he and Leo had during their young lives. Both young and at their age now. They fought like any brothers did, though maybe more intensely at times too. Over leadership, the accidents that happened to them, and why or what happened.

Leo and Raph were the two oldest ones. They could be at each other's throats for one time, and then the next, they could be nearly so close to each other as best friends.

Did Donny and Mikey find anything? What if Leo did get hurt?

Raph seemed to care for Leo the most when he had gotten hurt, nearly dying many times before.

But little did he know that it would be a long time before he ever saw his brother again.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo was forced to his feet, a hand grabbing his shoulder, and forcing him up. But his legs were like butter, so he kept falling. They placed the sack over his head again, and didn't even bother with the cuffs. They knew he was too weak and hurt to do anything. As they walked down the hallway, Leo kept falling to his knees, forcing the ninjas to drag him.

As his knees were being dragged across the tile floor, all he could think about was that test, and how many more there was. If the tests were as brutal as that one, then Shredder was right. He would never see his brothers again. And as he was dragged across the floor, all he felt was the feeling of failure, like he gave up on everything, his brothers, his father, himself.

He tried to stagger to his feet, but once he stood up, his legs screamed in pain, and gave way, he just ended up falling back down. Each time he fell, it hurt more and more inside, the guilt was eating him from inside out. He felt the tears fall onto the sack and stick to his skin.

He heard a door open and they made a sharp turn, then the sack was removed and he was thrown into his room. He hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to equal the hurt he was feeling in his heart.

"Your next test is tomorrow. Be ready." A ninja said.

Then the door closed, and left Leo in a daunting loneliness. He felt his insides festering with the feeling of being alone. He was never alone, he always had someone to talk to. Donny… Mikey... Raph. Hearing that made his insides turn cold. He had never talked to any of his brothers like that, and what he said… Telling him that no one loved him… was the last thing that Raph would hear out of Leo's mouth.

Leo buried his face in his arms, his tiny whimpering turned into a hard cry. His mask soaked from the tears. He wished for a redo, to restart everything, to go back before that ambush the Purple Dragons set up, Leo's plan messing up, and Mikey getting hurt… and Leo blaming Raph.

Leo hollered as he slammed his fist into the ground. So many regrets in one man… one monster. He deserved this, he deserved this punishment, being beaten mercilessly.

Something caught his eyes. He looked up and saw a glass of water, sitting in the middle of the room. He placed his hands flat on the floor, and pushed himself up, but ended up falling. He groaned in pain, placed his hands on the floor, and pulled himself closer to the water.

Once he was close enough, he reached and grabbed the warm glass of water. He didn't care, water was water. He held the water and pulled himself to the wall and leaned up against it. He lifted his arm and brought the water to his mouth, taking short and heavenly drinks.

He stopped himself, knowing that he wasn't going to get water often. Once he was satisfied, he placed the half full glass on the floor. Then leaned his head against the wall, he wondered what the next challenge was going to be. Was he going to be beaten again? Or something different? As this thought ran through his head, he unknowingly closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

…..

The beautiful morning sky hung high above the fields. Saki preferred the country, not the city. The city was filled with scum bag whores and politicians who don't know when to shut the hell up. And the prostitutes who would do anything for a buck, whose lives are so pathetic that they actually have no use, their dying and diseased body is just rotting the air and will soon turn to dust in the wind.

The doors swung open and Karai walked in.

"My lord, the test is ready. When shall we proceed?" She asked.

"Soon… warn our guest that his test will be in an hour." Saki said.

"Yes, my lord." Karai walked out of the room and walked down the hall.

Her thoughts uncertain about this whole scenario. Sure, capturing the turtle was necessary, but Karai thought the tests were a bit harsh. But hey… she didn't care. The Foot is better off without the turtles ruining everything. She turned into another hallway and stopped in front of Leonardo's door, the Foot ninja that guarded the door sprung to life and stood straight up.

"Warn the turtle that his test will be in an hour." Karai said.

The ninja nodded and Karai walked off. The ninja sighed, hating his job. He opened the door and looked at the turtle, who sat up against the wall, giving him a dirty look.

"Your test will be in an hour." The Foot ninja said.

Then he closed the door and left Leo alone. He muttered curse words under his breath, thinking about the sleepless night. The long and painful night. He couldn't get comfortable at all, his bruises throbbed painfully against his skin. The cold floor gave no warmth, the darkness gave no comfort. He swore he heard voices. He even thought he heard Raph's voice, which gave him chills.

He thought about giving the standing thing another shot. He hadn't moved at all, except for waking up lying on his side, his sore side. He moved his feet and placed them flat on the ground, pushed himself up, and managed to stay standing for more than five seconds.

He staggered to the mirror and balanced himself out, then he looked in the mirror, staring at the reflection that stared back at him. The guilt continued to eat him alive, the guilt of leaving his brothers alone, without a leader, without a brother. But Raph was more than capable of filling in as leader, Splinter would be more than happy to train Raph on becoming the new leader. Leo had faith in him, he had faith that Raph was going to be a better leader then Leo ever was.

He just wished that he could talk to Raph one more time… just to tell him how sorry he was. But he didn't foresee that happening.

He reached behind his head, untied his mask and hung it on the mirror. He felt like he had no right to wear it anymore, that he betrayed his family… his honor. And that wearing it would be an insult to himself. He looked at himself for a while, before hearing the door open. He looked in the mirror and saw three Foot ninjas walk in, one with the cuffs, one with the sack, and the other with the cattle prod.

"It's time."


	6. Chapter 6

Leo turned around and walked toward the ninjas. The ninja with the cuffs walked up to him and held them up.

"I don't need the damn cuffs." Leo said.

The ninja looked at him, held the metal cuffs and swung it at Leo, smacking him in the head. Leo grunted as his vision blurred for a second, then he felt the ninja slap the cuffs on his hands. Then the other ninja threw the sack on his head, cutting off his sight. A ninja shoved him forward, and his feet began working as he walked unknowingly toward his second test.

He couldn't shake the feeling that this test was going to be worse than the last one. The last one was brutal. What was this one going to be? Even more brutal? More painful? Leo didn't know, and he wasn't looking forward to it either.

He felt the ninja's hands on his shell, pushing him forward. He grunted, and continued walking. HE felt like he was in prison, but prison would be better. It was a cold place; cold and lonely. Like he was isolated from the whole world.

After this thought, he was forced to stop. They removed the cuffs, and removed the sack.

Leo squinted at the sudden brightness. After his vision returned to normal, he noticed he was standing in the large room he was in during the first test. Three wooden doors, one window at the top, but it acted as a mirror, refraining Leo from seeing inside.

Then the intercom sparked on.

"Welcome… To your second test… In your last test, your strength was tested. Now we will work on your physical attributes… Starting with your ears… We will test how much your ear drums can take before we start seeing problems." A nerdy man's voice said.

Leo swallowed, feeling a knot in his stomach.

"Beginning in 5… 4… 3."

Unexpectedly, a piercing, high pitched noise rang through the room, hitting Leo like a brick wall. He instantly fell to his knees, and forced his hands up to cover his ears. It felt like someone was squeezing his brain.

He yelped as it continued to pierce his ears. He pressed his hands harder against his ears in agonizing pain, feeling every inch of his ear drum slowly shrivel up.

He yelled as the pain slowly got worse. He tried focusing his vision on the door, but his vision was blurry. He pumped energy through his feet, and sprinted toward one of the three doors. He slammed into one, grabbed the door knob, and tried to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. He cursed, and slammed his hands against the door.

His legs felt numb, he felt like fainting. But he couldn't, he had to keep himself conscious.

He tried ramming his shoulder through the door. He screamed as he slammed his fist through the door. He felt a crack, but he didn't stop. He kept ramming his fist into the door, feeling like his brain was about to explode.

After a few more agonizing minutes of slamming his fist into the door, the door fell to the ground. Inside the room was three Purple Dragons. They instantly covered their ears as the noise entered the room.

Leo ran to one and rammed his fist into a man's nose. As he fell to the ground, Leo ripped off his bandana and tore it in half, sticking both sides in his ears.

It didn't get rid of the noise completely, but it lessened the pain. Leo fell into a corner, watching the Purple Dragons cower in pain. He caught his breath, and closed his eyes, trying to get his senses back to normal.

After a few minutes of darkness, he opened his eyes. Closing his eyes just made the pain worse, and his eyes hurt. He saw the Purple Dragons on the ground, rolling around, trying to cover their ears.

Leo cringed as one of them screamed bloody murder, removed his hands and slamming them on the ground. There was blood dripping out of his ears, blood coming out of his eyes, and nose. Then he started to have convulsions.

Leo looked away, not able to stand the sight. He felt everything go incredibly numb, his arms flopped to the floor, making the ringing more dominant.

He shifted his body and began to crawl. As he crawled past the dying Purple Dragons, he felt his vision become incredibly dark. Once he made it outside the door, he hit the ground, feeling his muscles go disoriented. He was then embraced by darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now the next day. Don was in his lab, trying to analyze the dart and a bit of its content that he extracted from inside it.

Raph now felt truly guilty that Leo was gone. When Don and Mikey had come back, they had not been too happy with him that he had forced Leo to go out of the lair like that, and alone. He sat in his room right now, thinking about Leo, why he had done that, and if Leo was ok, and was he coming back? He waited for news from Don, whether he was mad at him or not.

Sure they knew Leo liked to be alone at times, but going out to blow off steam was one thing, but then to have the stupid Foot come after him was heartless! (Though Raph didn't know who was responsible yet.) And Raph hadn't even come with them to try to find his brother when he had called for help! He could have taken his anger out on the Foot, a much better choice than Leo.

The turtles and Splinter had only had each other all their lives to rely on. The human race, aside from the few real friends that they had, had and never would really be there for them. Sure, Splinter had once had his master, Yoshi, but he was dead now.

Splinter had been upset that his oldest son was now missing. He knew that whoever had taken Leonardo could, and probably would do terrible things to him. Though he was also sore at Raphael too, for making Leo so upset that he had to leave just to calm down. He had heard their bickering.

But Mikey was ok. He was injured, but alive. What had happened was that they had all been fighting some Purple Dragons, and Leo had wanted to leave, but Raph wanted to stay, figuring they could beat them. But in the fighting, Mikey hadn't been paying attention as one of the PD's had snuck behind him and the struck his calf with a bat that had nails on it.

Leo had wanted to leave, but blamed Raph. Raph just blamed Leo for not looking after Mikey.

Mikey was still limping, but he was doing better now. Right now, he was avoiding Raph. He just wanted his oldest bro to be ok. He might wait for some news from Don before he choose to speak to Raph again.

Aside from analyzing the contents of the dart, and the dart under a microscope itself, Don had also called April up that Leo was turtlenapped. She and Casey should help them look too.

"I'd love to help in any way we can." April had said.

"Thanks April." Don said.

So far, from what he could see on the dart, it was a little hard to tell officially, but he began to think that the Foot clan was behind Leo's kidnapping! They were the most persistent to get rid of them. Since Shredder and his daughter, Karai, had the most grudging against Leo. While other enemies didn't entirely target just one turtle on the team in particular.

Though there had also been the Ultimate Ninja too. But he was now taken care of, and now officially Leo's friend.

But then, there was also the rare occurance of Touch and Go, two electrified, almost mechanic humans who worked for Hun, that had also seemed to have targeted Mikey.

Splinter was trying to meditate, to see if he could find Leo's spirit in the astral plane. Surely, he would find his son there sooner or later. He knew that even when the baddies would do tests, no matter how severe, even they would let their victims have breaks in between tests.

Surely, Leonardo would be trying to reach him when he got a break from whatever they were doing to him. Splinter had to know who had taken his son!


	8. Chapter 8

Leo awoke in a daze, head throbbing and ears ringing. He moved his arm and looked around, seeing he was lying in the middle of his room. He groaned, and placed his hand on the ground, lifting himself up. He tried to stand on his feet, but he stumbled, and landed on his rear. He clenched his teeth and held his head in pain, squeezing his eyes shut, and moaning in pain.

He opened his eyes, and looked in the middle of the room, seeing the glass of water in the corner. He shifted to his knees and crawled to the glass, and then he noticed something. He looked back and saw his foot was not chained to the wall, but lay on the floor, gathering dust, much like himself.

He shook his head, and continued to the glass of water, reached out and wrapped his hands around the cool glass. He sat in the corner and placed the glass on his head, hoping it would lessen the pain.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He groaned, and placed a hand on his stomach. He hadn't eaten in what felt like forever, and the pains in his chest weren't getting better. He sipped some water and fortunately the pain lessened, but didn't disappear.

Then the door opened, and two Foot ninjas stepped in. One with a cattle prod, and the other with the sack.

"It is time." The ninjas said.

"What are you talking about? I just got back." Leo said gruffly.

The ninjas laughed. "Wow! You're losing your mind already! It would usually take a couple more weeks before you start losing it!"

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked urgently.

"Your last test was yesterday." The Foot ninja said.

"Yesterday? You mean… I was out all night?" Leo asked.

"I don't care. Get your ass up, and get in the testing chamber!" The ninja said, sticking Leo with the cattle prod.

Leo jumped and held his arm in pain. He stood up, and they shoved the sack on his head. He stood still for a second until the ninjas pushed him forward, and he began walking the same walk he had been walking for a couple days.

As he walked, Leo could smell the scent of freshly made food. They must have been passing by a cafeteria. It made his stomach lurch in pain. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. This is what being locked up like an animal feels like, being locked up for what he truly is.

A freak.

They stopped him, removed the sack, and pushed him into the room, slamming the door closed. He looked around, seeing nothing different about the room.

"Welcome to your third test. In this test, you will be tested on how fast you can dodge quickly moving objects."

"Great." Leo said.

Then the entire wall in front of him flipped over and revealed little tiny poles, pointing at him.

"What the?" He said.

Then something shot out of one and stuck him in the shoulder. He yelped, looked and saw a large dart in his shoulder.

"Don't worry. They not poisonous or anything… they just hurt!" Said a voice.

Leo pulled out the dart and threw it on the floor. Then another shot out, but Leo dodged it. He did a roll on the ground and saw another one shoot out. He did a back flip and it missed him by an inch.

Another one shot out, hitting him in the leg. He squealed, and quickly removed the dart. Then four more shot out. He dived out of the way, but one got him in the shoulder.

"Goddamn it!" Leo shouted.

He looked at the wall of dart shooters and saw five of them shoot at the same time. He tucked and rolled out of the way, fortunately missing them all.

Thoughts rushed through Leo's head as he dodged the incoming darts. How did he know those darts weren't poisoned? He dodged another wave, but felt a sharp pain in his arm. He grunted and removed the dart. He closed his eyes, and remembered what Splinter had said to him once before.

"A good ninja must be fast on his feet in the light, but when you cannot see what you are up against, then you must rely on your hearing, and only in darkness will your hearing be your greatest ally."

Leo took a deep breath, and kept his eyes closed. Then he heard another wave of darts approached him. He kept a steady breathing pattern, and dodged each dart with perfect posture and even movement. He stayed in the posture he left, and waited for the next wave.

When he heard the darts whizzing toward him. He clenched his eyes shut, and maneuvered past each dart, but this wave was different, they just kept coming and coming.

Leo didn't care.

He felt like he was back at the dojo, swiftly maneuvering with the air around him. He turned around and did a back flip, feeling as if he were invulnerable. He flipped, placed a hand on the ground and crossed over, landing on his feet.

Then the darts stopped. There was a uneasy silence around the room. Then a voice made him open his eyes.

"Very good. Now to shake it up. We've added darts that are filled with a substance which will make your muscles go numb. These darts will have a green line on the needle."

"What!" Leo shouted.

"Go!"

Then seven darts shot out and sped toward Leo.

Leo panicked and fidgeted around each dart, feeling the air fly past his skin, which made him freak out even more.

He felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He gasped and quickly pulled it out, examining the needle. There was no sign of a green line. He sighed in relief and threw the dart on the floor. He quickly closed his eyes and returned to his meditation trance and started dodging the darts with ease.

After a minute of dodging the darts with no problem, he moved his foot to get ready for a flip, but he stepped on a dart and lost his pattern.

As he regained his pattern, he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He shouted and pulled it out, examining the needle.

A green line!

"Oh no!" Leo said softly.

He instantly felt his muscles go numb, feeling like he couldn't stand. He placed a hand on the wall to support his weight.

"Give him all it's got!" He heard a voice say over the intercom.

Then he saw the wall shoot out dozens of darts!

He felt his stomach drop and his eyes widened. What now?


	9. Chapter 9

Leo clenched his teeth as he felt the darts enter his skin. His muscles were numb, but he still felt the pain travel through his skin. He couldn't help it. It felt as if white, hot blood traveled up to his head and forced him to scream out loud as the darts continued to penetrate his skin.

He waved his hand in the direction of the darts, hoping to clear some of them out. But his plan didn't go as planned, since the darts impaled his arm and hand. He fell to the floor and as he hit the ground, the darts that were in his leg traveled farther up in his skin, making bigger holes in his leg.

The darts just kept coming and coming, soon there wouldn't be any more room for anymore darts to enter his skin.

The darts stopped flying suddenly.

Leo placed his head on the wall, hoping that no more would come out. He heard a strange noise and looked at the wall, seeing it return to normal. He sighed in relief and fought back the urge to look down at his body. He nodded his head and peeked down, seeing the many darts sticking out of his skin.

Leo cringed at the sight. He coughed out, not knowing what else to do. He lifted his hand and grabbed one on his leg. He slowly slid it out, clenching his teeth, seeing the blood form up and beginning to drip.

As he extracted the needle, blood ran down his leg. He threw the dart on the ground. Then grabbed another, and plucked it out in a swifter motion than before.

Took another, and pulled it out.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

After a good twenty minutes of pulling and yelling in pain, the darts were all out and they only left tiny puncture holes in his skin, except for the two that were lodged up farther when he landed on them. Then those left two gaping holes.

"Very good. You seemed to have known what you were doing." A voice said.

"Very good? You freaking sabotaged me!" Leo shouted.

"Sabotaged? We did no such thing. Now we better take care of those puncture wounds. We wouldn't want them getting infected. A team of Foot Ninjas will be in to take you to our medical facility."

Leo gritted his teeth and heard the door open. They walked up to Leo and picked him up. Leo felt the sharp pains erupt as he moved his arms and legs. They didn't bother putting the sack on, they just held him and walked him out of the testing room.

Leo, pretending to be in an unbearable amount of pain, studied the hallway he was walking down, trying to plan out his escape when it came down to it.

Then, the ninjas turned the corner and opened a door, throwing Leo inside.

Leo scrambled to his feet, and examined the room. It was much smaller than his normal room, it looked more like a shower. His confusion aroused when a small shower head entered from the ceiling.

"Now see here, you have many puncture wounds on you. We better disinfect them so they won't get infected and we have to put you down. It will only last a minute or two." A voice coming through the intercom said.

Leo stood in silence, waiting for something to happen. Seconds ticked by as he waited in nervousness, for something to happen.

Then he heard a strange noise, and felt as every puncture wound on him screamed out in pain. He clenched his teeth and fell to his knees as the sudden burst of pain got worse and worse. He looked up, and felt a wave of liquid wash over his face. He could tell instantly that it wasn't water, due to the sour taste and smell. All he could do was cower in the corner and cover his face, letting the mysterious liquid hit his wounds, making it sting big time.

"Alcohol." Leo said softly, "It's freaking, rubbing alcohol!"

He closed his eyes, but still felt the alcohol run down his face and touching his lips. Without trying, he could taste the incredibly bitter taste on his lips. He clenched his lips closed, and tried to think of a better time, hoping it would take his mind off the pain. But all his memories were infected with broken moments of his past, remembering nothing expect the fights, the disagreements, the yelling, and the screaming.

That was more painful than a wall full of darts, knowing that he couldn't even remember a happy moment with his brothers. All he remembered were the times he regretted the most, with Raph, with Donnie… Mikey… even Splinter.

A new taste entered his lips. It wasn't the bitter alcohol, nor was it better, but the salty taste of a tear entering his lips, and without realizing, all he could taste was the salty sensation of his lips. Then he heard the door open. He looked up and noticed the alcohol had stopped running, but the pain still lingered on the wounds.

The ninjas came in, picked him up and started dragging him back to his room. He looked down on the ground and felt the cold ground rub against his knees. They entered a large room, but continued to walk, Leo looked up and looked around the room.

It was a cafeteria.

He instantly smelt the food, feeling his stomach explode in hunger. He watched the Foot ninjas eat their lunch peacefully, making Leo's anger rise. He wanted that food, and he would do anything to get it.

But they entered another hallway, and walked away from the cafeteria.

They turned to a door, opened it and threw Leo inside.

Leo hit the ground and slid for a second before stopping at a corner. He looked at the door and saw it being shut closed. He exhaled, actually relieved to be back in his room. He looked at the corner of the room and saw the glass of water, sitting right where it always was.

And where it always would be.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days had now passed without any sign of Leo.

The family and their allies were getting all extremely worried about him. Don had come up with the conclusion that the Foot clan had to be responsible for their brother's disappearance!

Raph was ready to go kick their butts. And he was also more than ready to say sorry to Leo ... if his brother was still alive that is. Raph thought with a shudder, thinking of their horrific fight that started this deadly chain of events.

Don, Raph, and Mikey had gone to the Foot Tower headquarters, but it was vacant. No one had been there in awhile. Where could they be? Even the toughest of the Purple Dragons had also mysteriously disappeared as well.

They had reluctantly gone back to the lair, and Don began to search on his computer to see if the Foot had any other hideouts in the city, the state, or even possibly, out of state, and what looked most like they had taken a mutated turtle with them.

Don eventually found one, but the firewalls on this operation were hard for him to hack into. Since it had been designed by Stockman, he might have to include April's help in this one, since she had once worked with the ego-statistic maniac psychopath.

He called April up, and asked if she could come down and try to get into the Foot's system. She was sure to know more about it than him.

She said yes. She would be down in a little bit.

And with Don and April doing the computer lookouts for Leo, Raph and Mikey went out to search the city. Maybe they could even be hiding him somewhere that the Foot didn't want anyone to know about.

And even the Purple Dragons had their own headquarters now too. That would be another choice to check out. Raph wanted to make sure that the worst of their enemies didn't have him. Same went for Mikey and Don, and Splinter.

Tracking down Bishop would only be a last resort to check out.

And there sometimes was also the rare times when new temporary enemies would show up as well. The family hoped that no one new had abducted Leo. Then they wouldn't know where to look exactly, but Don and April were smart. Even Leatherhead might have to be involved later on. Working together as a team, the smart ones did come up with answers fairly quickly.

Once Don, LH, and Honeycutt were working together and they were able to track Bishop down when he had kidnapped Master Splinter. And having used his old former train cars to arrive, the turtles and Honeycutt saved Master Splinter, and ruined Bishop's plans.

Now if they could just do it again, to find Leo before something really bad happened to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo opened his eyes, realizing he was still lying on the floor. He stared at the glass of water on the floor, wanting to get up and grab it, but he was in too much pain to move. His stomach sent hunger pains every five minutes, wanting to make him vomit. He wanted to stop, he wanted to plead for mercy, this was too much for him, and he wanted to give up. But he knew he couldn't do that. This would never end, unless… unless they were keeping him in here just to see how much he could go through, until he broke.

In that case, he couldn't give up, no matter how much pain he was in. He remembered his father's words. Whenever Leo would feel stressed or under pressure, Splinter would always tell him one thing.

"To be a true leader, you mustn't give up. No matter how much pain you're in, you mustn't fall under pressure, and you must be strong, and carry out the command with your head held high, and face the problem head on, no matter how big the problem is."

And this was a really big problem. But Splinter was right, he mustn't give up. No matter what Shredder threw at him, Leo would not give up!

Then the thought came to him, meditation.

…

Don stopped typing and rubbed his eyes, feeling his fingers crack as he moved them. This whole situation was putting so much stress on him that he couldn't stay focused on his work. He stood up and walked out of the lab, taking a break from trying to get past the firewall. He should just wait for April to arrive, which was supposed to be a couple minutes ago.

Don sighed and sat down on the couch next to Mikey, looking over and seeing he was fast asleep. 'Good, he hasn't been getting that much sleep lately.' Don said to himself.

Then the sound of Raph leaving the dojo hit his ears.

"Hello, my son." Splinter said. Don didn't know that Splinter was near. He guessed he was just sitting in the kitchen.

"Sup." He said, walking into the bathroom.

Don knew that Raph hadn't forgave himself for that fight, but it wasn't his fault. It was his anger. He was only upset at himself that Mikey got injured and he wasn't there to protect him. Don wanted that memory to go away, so he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, my son." Splinter said again.

"Hello Sensei." Don responded.

He saw Splinter stand up and about to leave, "What are you doing?" Don asked.

"I am going to try meditating again to reach Leonardo." He answered.

"But Master, you've been trying all day… You need to take a break, or you'll hurt yourself." Don said.

"I will take a break when I know my son is ok." Splinter said sharply.

Don decided not to argue. He watched Splinter walk off into the dojo, leaving Don alone in the kitchen.

…

Leo quickly jumped up, limped to the water, grabbed it and began to chug it. He stopped himself from finishing so he could have more for later.

He sat down in the middle of the floor and crossed his legs, getting into his meditation position. He held his breath, then inhaled deeply, held it for a second, then exhaled. He continued this process until he was fully relaxed.

It felt like each dart wound quickly healed, and there was no more pain. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep meditation phase.

….

Splinter closed his door, sat in the middle of the floor, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He had been doing it for so long, he had already entered a deep meditation. He waited a second, then began to channel Leo.

"My son… If you are out there, come to me."

"Father? Is that you?" Leo said.

"Leonardo! Are you alright? Where are you?" Splinter asked.

"Father… I don't know where I'm at."

"Well, do you know who took you?"

"Yes… It's the Shredder!"

"What has he done to you?" Splinter asked.

"Father… They have put me through these tests… and each test gets worse and worse! I don't know how much longer I can last, Father!"

"Leonardo, you must be strong, never give up!" Splinter said.

"I know Father, but this is too much!" Leo said. He sounded like he was on the verge of panicking.

"Nothing is too much! Just hang on, Leonardo. Your brothers will find you, and you will be returned to us." Splinter said.

There was a sudden silence.

"Sensei? How's Raph?" Leo asked.

Splinter was quiet. "Raphael… Is being very difficult on himself… He-"

A sudden door blast cut Leo off of his meditation trance. He shook out of it and looked at the door.

"It's time for your next test!" A ninja said.

…

"Leonardo! Leonardo! Are you there?"

Splinter opened his eyes, feeling his heart beat faster than ever. He stood up and walked out of his room.

"My sons! I have spoken with Leonardo!"

Don jumped out of his chair, and ran out of the kitchen.

Mikey awoke and was already out of the couch and next to Splinter.

"You talked to him? What did he say? Where is he? Is he ok?" Mikey asked, being jittery at the moment.

"Calm down, my son. He is ok and alive, but he is in a lot of pain. The Shredder is putting him through these tests that are slowly killing him."

"Then we need to go get him! Where is he?" Don asked quickly.

"He is unaware of his location." Splinter said sadly.

"If the Foot ninjas have him, then I'm certain that the location that is protected by a firewall is where they are keeping him. We need to wait until April gets here to try and get past it." Don said.

"Then we must wait." Splinter said.

"But Master-" Mikey whined.

"Leonardo will be alright. He needs to be strong." Splinter said.

Mikey sighed and looked at the bathroom, seeing Raph standing there, watching them.

A thought came to Raph.

…

Leo was accompanied to his next test. He was at least glad that they didn't use the bag and cuffs anymore, but they still carried the cattle prod, and that stuff hurts.

They stopped in front of a door. They opened it and pushed him inside. He recovered and stood up and examined the room he was in.

It wasn't his normal testing room; it was a lot smaller. He wondered what this test was going to be. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hello again." A loud voice shouted through the intercom. "Welcome to your next test!"

"You don't have to make it sound like a carnival ride every time, you know." Leo said.

"Ohhh, someone's grouchy. I was going to explain your test, but I think you would rather be surprised." The loud voice said.

"I'm shaking!" Leo said sarcastically.

"Alight then, I hope you really are a turtle." He said.

"What?" Leo asked, confused.

All of a sudden, a small hole formed above him. Nothing else happened.

"Is that it?" Leo asked.

Then he jumped when he felt icy cold water pour all over him. He cowered back into a corner, and watched the water pour from the hole and into the room. There was no drain, so the water landed on the ground and quickly rose.

The water wasn't giving him any wiggle room. In two seconds, the water already hit his chest. He followed the water and placed both hands on the ceiling, trying to take in as much water as he could before the room was filled.

He took in air as the water passed his chin. He took a deep breath, then went under. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He knew that he could survive under water for a couple hours before he needed air. But how long were they going to force him to stay under?

….

A couple uneventful hours passed, and Leo had been calmly floating in the water. He began to feel the need for air, but he was not going to let himself panic over it. To keep himself calm, he went back to a better place, thinking about the good times with his brothers.

Thinking of a better time, with no worries or troubles. The day that he thought Shredder finally died and the Foot was history. That day they threw a huge party. Don made the banner, Mikey made the cake, Raph planned the movies and video games, and Leo made an awesome dinner.

Six large boxes of pizza!

After they devoured that pizza, they watched almost three movies before they devoured the cake, then played hours of video games.

Everything was just perfect. Like Leo never wanted it to end.

Then Leo felt it: a sudden stab of pain in his gut, telling him that he needed air. He clenched his teeth and ignored the pain, trying to focus back on the memory, but the memory faded as the pain grew larger and larger.

He began to panic, not being able to hold it in. He flailed around in the water, kicking his legs, hitting his fist against the wall. But no matter what he did, the pain didn't go away. He began to see his vision grow darker, he didn't want to. He did whatever he could to stay conscious. But with a deep exhale, he floated peacefully in the water.

….

Leo coughed out, feeling the water fly out of his mouth and onto his face. He opened his eyes and inhaled deeply, coughing as he exhaled. His vision came back to him and he saw the ninjas standing above him.

…

He couldn't feel his legs as they were walking back to his room, so they ended up dragging him once again.

Once they made it to his room, they threw him inside and he rested on the ground.

He looked in the corner and saw a newly filled cup of water, but water was one thing he didn't want to look at right now.

His muscles were numb, but all he could think about was before the test, talking to his father.

"Daddy." Leo said softly.

He placed his hands on the floor and pushed himself up into a seating position. He grabbed his legs and crossed them. It took a little longer to relax, but he managed to do it.

"Father!" Leo said.

There was no response.

"Father, are you there?" Leo asked.

"Leo?" He heard a soft and rough voice say.

"…Raph?"


	12. Chapter 12

Leo felt his skin turn cold, heart dropping to the floor. He wasn't expecting this one. He didn't know how to talk to him. All he could think about was throwing the sai at him and almost killing him.

"Leo?" He heard Raph's voice say.

Leo bit his lip, not knowing how he should do this.

"Leo, are you there?" Raph asked again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." Leo said.

"...You doing ok?"

Leo couldn't gather the words. "Y-yeah. I'm hanging in there." He said truthfully.

There was a frightening silence. Leo didn't know where to break it, or embrace it.

"Donnie says he may have found the Foot headquarters you're in." Raph said.

"Really?" Leo asked, actually surprised.

"Yeah. We'll find ya and bring you home." Raph said.

Leo felt his heart begin to warm, but there was another silence. This one was much longer. Leo was beginning to wonder if Raph was still there. "Raph?" Leo said.

"Yeah?"

He heard.

"…Just making sure you were still there." Leo said.

Raph felt his heart cringe. "Leo… I'm sorry… This is all my fault." Raph said.

Leo was waiting for this moment. "This isn't your fault. I deserve this… I deserve to be here after what I said to you." 

"You don't deserve any of this, Leo." Raph said.

"But… But I almost killed you." Leo said.

"And I nearly killed Mikey! I'm the stupid one. I should be there."

"Don't say that. No one should be treated like this… No food, going through brutal tests… like I'm a caged animal." Leo said.

"Leo, we're going to find you, and we will rescue you, whatever it takes." Raph said.

Leo smiled. "Please, I don't think I can take much more!"

There was another silence. Leo felt it eating his insides.

"It's late. You need to rest." Raph said.

Leo didn't want to stop talking to Raph, but he did feel sleep embrace him. "Promise me you'll come and find me." Leo said.

"I promise. I love you bro."

Leo's heart cringed. "I love you too."

Then the connection faded and Leo opened his eyes, seeing his room, just the way he left it. He exhaled and shifted to the wall, leaning up against it. He reached over and grabbed the cup of water. Not caring anymore, he began to chug the water, feeling it violently make its way down his throat. He set the empty glass on the ground and rested his head on the wall, feeling his eyelids get heavier. With one last exhale, he fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The click of his cell door being unlocked brought Leo out of his slumber, that was his only refuge from the harsh reality of his capture. The door opened, and Leo wasn't surprised to see two Foot ninjas enter his cell. The ninjas strode over to him, and pulled him roughly to his feet.

"Time for your next test." Hissed one of the ninjas holding him.

Leo started to walk towards the door, pulling the ninjas holding him, with him. Before he had gone two steps, the ninjas holding him, jerked him to a sudden stop.

"Not this time. This time the test will be held in here." The ninja on his right side growled.

Another two ninjas entered, carrying a large vertical metal table between them.

Leo, fearing the worst, started to struggle with the two ninjas holding him.

Leo didn't see the punch coming. The ninja on his left hit his jaw, knocking him to the floor.

Leo hit the floor hard, briefly knocking the wind out of him.

As Leo lay stunned on the floor, gasping for breath, the first two ninjas picked him up, and dragged him over to the metal table in the center of the room.

Three ninjas held Leo down, while the last one strapped him to the table securely. A strap was placed on the shoulders, one mid-abdomen, and another mid-thigh held him down tightly. More at the ankle and wrist level with individual straps to restrain his feet and hands, made sure that he wouldn't be able to move an inch.

When everything was in place, one of the ninjas approached him with a container, and a device. The ninja opened the container and spread a cold sticky substance on his plastron, right above his stomach. Then the ninja placed the device on top of the substance. It held fast to his plastron.

'Must be some sort of glue,' Leo thought. 'But what's with the device? Is it part of the test?' He wondered.

As if reading his thoughts, one of the ninjas explained what the device did and his next test. "Your next test is a hunger test. Every time your stomach growls, the device gives off a sound. Every time the device emits a sound, is one more hour you'll be strapped to the table."

Leo gulped. It had been so long since he last ate, and he was very hungry.

All the ninjas left the room. Before the last one left, he turned and looked at Leo. "Oh, I almost forgot to give your stomach some incentive to growl." He laughed cruelly as he reached for a walkie talkie on his belt that he quickly talked into.

After a few minutes, ninjas started to fill the room and placed tables around his cell. After that was set up, they quickly left, but came back in a few minutes. Each ninja carried a different food dish. There were dozens of different types of food.

Leo's heart began to pound, and his mouth started to water as food was paraded around him. There was so many different types: Chili, Lasagna, Garlic Bread, Sausages, various types of stews, desserts and pizzas… just to name a few.

Then the ninjas started to eat the food in front of him. He watched as they feasted. He longed to be one of them, sinking his teeth into the delicious smelling food. But no, he couldn't even have a meager meal, let alone a crumb. All he could do was watch with envy as they ate, and enjoyed their meals.

'They couldn't even spare a little something for me. Maybe that's what they wanted; me to wither away to nothing. It would probably make it easier for them to kill me in one of these crazy tests. I'd be practically dead already.' Leo thought bitterly. 'I really, really wish I could have some of it... all of it.' Leo thought to himself as his stomach loudly voiced its agreement.

As soon as his stomach growled, the monitor emitted a shrill beep. The ninjas stopped their feasting and laughed at the turtle's discomfort.

Leo blushed darkly, turned his head away, and closed his eyes tightly, to block out what was going on around him, but that didn't help with the smell that penetrated the room with lovely different aromas.

As the hours wore on, Leo could feel his hunger was taking a toll on him. He felt slower, weaker, and his head ached all the time. It was becoming more painful just to think and try to remember about the good times with his family to keep his spirit up.

Leo watched dully as the ninjas gave up on eating their food, and instead started to play with it, or just pick at it before throwing it in the trash. 'Don't they know how precious food is? The only thing standing between them and death?' Leo thought angrily as he watched the senseless waste in front of him.

His stomach let out a high-pitched growl, followed by a sharp pang of pain. The monitor went off again, followed by more laughter. Instead of being embarrassed this time, Leo just glared back at the ninjas until they turned away.

Leo felt tears in his eyes that he couldn't be fed. Now he had a feeling like they were going to starve him and never give him anything at all. 'Is it a goal of theirs to make me so weak that I will lose in a fight in one of these tests?' He thought again. He didn't know, but felt for sure that was part of their plan. He just didn't know when.

The ninjas soon grew bored with their food fight and had decided to leave him alone. The plates full of food had been left in there for him to smell for most of the day, and the smells of food were getting to him. So was his stomach growling.

Leo finally couldn't take it anymore! He began to struggle in his bonds. He was trying to get loose so he could get something from those plates. The bonds were holding strong at the moment, but he had to keep trying. It wasn't easy to fight leather straps. Plus he also could feel he was hungry. He didn't need the Foot knowing. Though they had already laughed at his hunger.

'You wouldn't be too happy if you were in my place either!' Leo thought. He was tired of hearing this monitor going off every time his stomach growled. He had to get free of these bonds and get something! But after going so many days without food, he didn't have quite the strength that he usually had, but he was determined to try to get free.

It was then that Leo heard something. He wasn't sure what it was. A noise that was almost beyond hearing, and yet somehow, still part of it. It was then that Leonardo realized that he was beginning to break. 

The smell of the food made his stomach claw and rip at itself, like a hungry beast that would never be sated, but if he ate, he would lose his sanity and his honor, because he would have broke. 

This thought that flashed through his head made him stop struggling against the bonds that held him from what he had begun to think of as his salvation. But it wasn't really, it was just another way to entrap him, make him do what they wished. He refused to be that weak.

He heard it again, that sound that was just beyond his hearing. 'Was it a voice?' Leo wondered to himself. Or was he dreaming? Was anything even real? Would the food that he could see and smell turn to dust in his hands if he was to take a bite, like nothing more than a mirage sent to tempt him?

"You really screwed up Leo." Raphael's voice drifted through his mind.

Leonardo frowned in confusion. "Raph?" He asked.

"Nope, you're so damn hungry you're hallucinating, and I was the lucky one you decided to choose to imagine I was talking with you. That is kinda messed up Leo." Raphael's mocking voice was almost like a bomb to his wounded senses as he watched his brother walk over, and look down at him.

"I can't do this anymore, Raph." Leo whispered to Raph's incarnation. "I am so hungry. I am no more than a rabid animal. They have reduced me to nothing more than my basic instincts."

Raph snorted. "You really think that Leo?" He questioned. "After all, if you were nothing but a slavin' animal, you would have already tried chewing off your arm to get to the food. But from what I can see, you still got all your limbs."

Leonardo looked at his limbs encircled with leather. He closed his eyes and acknowledged that his brother's incarnation was right. "I know I messed up Raph." He said softly. "I blamed you for Mikey getting hurt, even though it was my fault."

"Yup, you messed up." Raphael agreed with him without hesitation.

Leonardo opened his eyes in surprise as he studied his brother. "I'm your fake brother, you idiot. Of course I agree with you. Though if I was really your brother I would have said something more like. 'You're an ass Leo, and your plan sucked and Mikey got hurt, but it wasn't all your fault.' Or something like that." His brother said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can you hear them coming Leo? They've got their keys and their cattle prod. Looks like you get time off for good behavior. See you around bro."

Leo heard the jingle of keys in his cell door. He lay on his table and watched as the cell door opened, revealing three ninjas. One held a cattle prod in his hand, while another held a gun of some sort, that was connected to a tank on his back. Leo stared at the tank, and wondered what was going to happen to him next.

"It's too bad," The ninja with the cattle prod began. "The turtle passed his test, so now we have to let him go." The ninja paused briefly. "Burn it." He ordered.

Leo watched in restrained horror, as flames began shooting from the end of the flame thrower. Leo could feel the heat of the flame spreading across his flesh. The smell of the burning food made his stomach churn in disgust, even as he fought back tears of frustration at the loss. He strained against his bonds, trying to get away from the feel of his flesh burning.

"Now get the device off." The man with the cattle prod ordered. The ninja with the flame thrower, aimed the nozzle towards Leo's chest.

Leonardo swallowed down his apprehension as the flame was lit and the hiss of the gun proceeded the flame. He flinched as the ninjas laughed, the flame finally cutting off, his flesh remained unburned.

The third ninja walked over, and ripped the device from his plastron.

"Can I try to burn the leather straps off?" The ninja with the flame thrower asked.

"Maybe later. The Master needs him in mostly working condition." The one with the cattle prod said. "Now are you going to give us any trouble?" He asked as Leo closed his eyes. He felt the remnants of the device being wrenched from his plastron. The leather straps were quickly undone, and he was unceremoniously dumped off of the table.

He tried to stand, but found he was unable to do so. They were beginning to break him. One day at a time, they were wearing him down.

He heard the slam of the door, and the click of the lock that sounded more like a nail being driven into a coffin, than the sound of metal against metal. Not for the first time did he wonder if his brothers were going to make it before the Foot either broke him, or killed him.

He pulled himself back to the wall and tucked his legs up close to his body and hugged them tightly, restraining the urge to cry as he fought against thinking about the pain clawing at his stomach. It was then he realized, that the Foot weren't going to feed him, and even if they did, he wouldn't trust that the food had not been tampered with in some way, possibly even poisoned.

With the realization of that thought, Leo's only hope was that Don could crack that firewall. He just didn't see himself getting out of this place, as his strength and energy were fading fast, with all the brutality that the Foot had been treating him with these tests. And his mentality was too.


	14. Chapter 14

Leo awoke once again in the cool cell and once again, a glass of water was waiting for him. After watching the feast and its destruction, the water didn't seem nearly enough to satisfy his gnawing hunger. Leo slowly drank the water, hoping to make it last, but all too soon, it was gone. As soon as he set the glass back down on the floor, there was a click, and his cell door swung open.

Three ninjas entered his cell. One carried the usual cattle prod, the leader didn't have anything in his hands. Leo couldn't tell if the third ninja had something in his hands or not.

"Time for your next test, Freak." Growled the lead ninja.

Leo warily got to his feet. Before he could move a few steps, the third ninja stepped into view and raised a gun at him.

Leo's mouth dropped open slightly in shock, his breath seizing in his chest. Leo heard a loud bang. His last thought before darkness claimed him was, 'I'm sorry guys. I love you, please take care of one another.'

-

Leo slowly came to be awake, at least he thought he was awake. Leo couldn't see or hear nothing, but he could smell salty air. 'Where am I? What's going on?' Leo thought dully. As he thought to regain his senses, the hood was pulled from his head.

Blinking in the sudden light, Leo blurrily took in his surroundings. He was shocked to see he was outside, down by the docks. As he slowly got to his feet, Shredder's voice rang out, breaking the still silence.

"Ah, you're awake. Are you ready for your next test?" He asked coolly as he stepped into Leo's line of sight.

Leo looked at his enemy with disdain. "What is my test this time?" Leo spat as he shakily got to his feet.

"Oh, its real simple. All you have to do is run a simple maze for me." Shredder answered with a sneer.

"There is nothing you can offer me that will make me run your little test, like a rat in a maze. I refuse." Leo answered back with a snarl.

Then the Shredder smiled coldly. "Even if it was a feast to end all feasts?" The Shredder asked in a oily self, satisfied voice.

Leonardo shook his head, even though his hunger clawed and gnawed at his stomach, making him very dizzy.

Leonardo took a steadying breath, and attempted to regain his senses. He nodded in confirmation to the Shredder's offer. "Even if!" His voice cold and steady, showing no weakness to his captor.

The Shredder laughed maliciously. "And if I told you I managed to capture all of your freak brothers, what then? Would you run like a rat in a maze to find the cheese, if one of your brothers was in the center?"

"You lie!" Leonardo roared, as icy fear ran down his spine.

"Do I? Well, I suppose you will have to see if the one who you call Michelangelo sits at the center of the maze, screaming in terror as he watches his death approach closer and closer as each minute of the clock ticks by. But I suppose it is up to you. Do you want to take the chance that your brother is not in the middle of the maze, or do you run it not knowing for sure?"

Shredder signaled one of his hidden ninjas.

Leo heard a grating sound. Turning around, he noticed for the first time a massive warehouse behind him.

The grating sound came from two huge doors that were being slowly swung open.

Leonardo glared coldly at the Shredder. He couldn't take the chance that Mikey was in the maze. He had no choice but to do as the Shredder said.

"You have six hours to find the center of the maze, otherwise your brother dies!" Shredder yelled at Leo as he fled into the darkness beyond the doors.

Inside the Maze:

As soon as Leo stepped inside, darkness engulfed him. After a few minutes, Leo noticed that the maze was dimly lit by red lights. He studied the walls, which appeared to be 14 feet high. The hallway was about 9 feet wide.

He walked a few cautious steps, unsure of what hidden traps the Shredder might have in store for him. He hadn't gone more then a few feet when a loud bang startled him. He turned around quickly as he saw the doors he had entered in had slammed shut. Leo listened as a heavy bar was moved into place, locking him inside the maze.

'No going back now,' Leo thought, as he once more crept slowly down the hall. He walked for what felt like an eternity, but no matter how far he walked, the hall never changed. It seemed to him to be one giant rectangle going around and around and around. 'How can you call this a maze when there are no other twists or turns?' Leo grumbled inside of his head.

After what felt like the millionth time going around in a circle, Leo was getting more and more frustrated. 'I don't have time to go in circles, Mikey needs me.' An idea came to Leo as he closed his eyes, and placed his hand on what he thought was the inner wall. Slowly, he proceeded forward when after a few moments, he suddenly fell through a gap in the wall.

Leo looked at where he had fallen through. It appeared to be a solid wall, but was in fact a very cleverly disguised optical illusion. 'Now we're getting somewhere. Hang on Mikey, I'm coming!' Leo thought with excitement as he dashed into the new corridor.

Leo ran down the hallway. He could see a corner up ahead when he slowed at the sound of low voices talking up ahead.

"Snake, how much longer do we have to wait for the freak? I'm getting hungry." Whined a slightly high pitched voice.

"Quiet!" Hissed a voice, possibly belonging to Snake. "Do you want him to hear us?"

"He ain't coming." Pouted a new voice.

"Hun told us to stay here and beat the turtle up, so he can't get to his brother. If you want to complain, then go complain to Hun!" snarled Snake.

Leo gasped in shock. 'Then it was true! They do have my baby brother!' He thought to himself in horror.

Leo had no choice, but to continue forward. He only hoped that the three voices he heard were the only thugs lying in wait for him. He knew he had no weapons, and hadn't eaten in days, which meant that he was not going to be as fast, or as strong as he usually was. But this meant he would just have to be smarter. He also would have the element of surprise.

He slowly made his way along the wall. He carefully looked around the corner and had to retain a groan of frustration. There were at least 10 Purple Dragons, all heavily armed with knives, bats, chains, metal pipes, and a metal bo staff. Leo was thankful that at least there didn't appear to be any guns.

He stepped back and ran into something hard. "Looky what I found!" An exuberantly malicious voice said happily. Leo dodged out of the way as a bat swung past the side of his head. He turned quickly and realized that while he had been studying the 10 Purple Dragons in front of him, 10 more had come up behind him. He mentally kicked himself for not being aware of his surroundings, and for letting his enemies sneak up behind him.

He took a step back and nearly stumbled. Exhaustion and hunger were trying to drag him down and make him lose focus.

"Aw, the little turtle is barely able to stand. How is this supposed to be any challenge?"

Leo glared at the purple, spiky haired man in front of him. "Oooh, I think I made it angry." He laughed. "Get 'im." He said with a smile.

Leo backed up, putting his back to the wall. He knew only a certain number of thugs could get at him at one time as long as he was able to stay at the wall. The Purple Dragons advanced on him. A metal pipe hit him hard in the side as a fist hit him hard in the jaw. He felt his lip split and was glad of the taste of salty copper in his mouth, because it allowed him to focus.

He managed to block a pipe that was aimed at his midsection. He held the pipe as firmly as he could as he felt another blow hit him in the shoulder, but he did not let go of the pipe. He pulled forward with all of his strength, and as the Dragon in front of him pulled back, Leo let go, causing the Dragon with the pipe to stumble back, giving Leonardo enough room to kick a Dragon with a chain in the gut.

As the Dragon doubled over, he kicked him in the face, where the Dragon fell to the ground in an unconscious heap. Leo had no time to celebrate this small victory, as another chain whirled at him from the seething mass of angry Dragon bodies. He blocked the chain with his right arm, the chain striking and causing it to go numb with pain.

Leo winced as a bat struck his right shoulder, causing the rest of his arm to go numb. He struck out with his left fist, and caught a Dragon under the chin, knocking him back. He followed the Dragon's fall as he snatched a fallen pipe. He closed his eyes briefly as his world swam and pain blossomed in his head as he realized he was close to fainting from the lack of food.

He kicked a Dragon in the knee and gave a slim smile of satisfaction at the snap of bone breaking. He was able to block the next few punches as he punched a Dragon in the face, blood spurting as his nose caved beneath his knuckles.

He managed to back away, giving himself more room to maneuver as he tripped a charging Dragon, who fell face first into the wall.

Leo's world exploded with pain as a chain hit him in the side of the head. He stumbled sideways as a heavy boot slammed into his gut, causing him to double over in pain. He tried to take a breath as the Purple Dragon thugs swarmed around him.

Another blow to the head almost made him fall to the ground in a semi-conscious daze, but he shook his head, willing himself not to fall, because if he fell, he was dead, and if he was dead, then so was Mikey.

He clenched the pipe in his hand more tightly and lashed out, hitting a Dragon in the mouth.

He kicked an advancing Dragon in the junk as he fought for freedom from the confining circle of bodies that continued to rain down blows upon his defenseless flesh. He managed to duck a blow of the metal bo. It was then he realized that he needed to get the bo. The bo had the longest reach of all of the weapons. He would be able to keep the Dragons and their weapons away from him.

He dove at the Dragon in front of him, and they fell to the ground in a heap. Leonardo pulled his fist back and punched him in the head. The Dragon went limp and Leo rolled, dragging the unconscious Dragon with him. Blows rained down upon the unconscious thug as Leo rolled again, pulling the Dragon up with him, he threw the unconscious man at the Dragon with the bo.

The Dragon attempted to dodge the dead weight as Leo leapt, smashing the pipe across the Dragon's face. The Dragon slumped to the ground as Leo grabbed the bo that had slipped from his unconscious fingers.

Leo surveyed the damage. There were still 14 Dragons left. He twirled the bo in his hand as he tripped a Dragon, who was trying to sneak up on him. Using the end of the bo, he drove it into the fallen Dragon's gut. The end of a chain wrapped itself around the end of his bo, trying to take it from his hands. He ran with the bo towards the Dragon with the chain. The dragon yelped in surprise as the bo struck the Dragon across the jaw.

Another Dragon was dispatched by the other end, arching down, catching the Dragon's bat wielding hand. A satisfying crack of bone breaking, followed his screams of agony as Leo pushed himself to get rid of the other Dragons.

A pipe hit Leo in the leg, causing him to yelp in pain as he stumbled back. Swinging the bo like a bat, he struck three Purple Dragons at once. They fell to the ground in a heap as Leo went for the 7 left standing. Mikey's life was on the line, and he couldn't fail his baby brother.

The sound of metal hitting flesh was satisfying as he ignored the pain of a bat being driven into his gut. He needed to save Michelangelo, and the longer he took to fight off the Dragons, the closer Mikey's death crept forward.

The thump of the last body hitting cement echoed through the silence of the hallway. Leo's carapace hit the wall hard as he tried to keep himself upright as black spots swam and danced before his eyes.

He stumbled over to the unconscious thugs, and began turning out the pockets, and rooting through any supplies that he could find.

Leo grinned in grim satisfaction at his small triumph over his captors. He massaged his bruised muscles, and examined his newly acquired loot as he expertly twirled the metal bo in his hand. Besides his new weapon, he managed to get a small back pack, in which he placed a first aid kit, two bottles of water, the sharpest switch blade he could find, and five energy bars - that one of the Dragons was hiding from the others.

Leo ripped open one of the snack bars and tried to chew it slowly, savoring his first taste of food in days. He slowly and carefully continued down the hallway of the red-lit maze.

Within moments, he approached an intersection. On the wall in front of him, were two signs. The sign on the left read, "Acing the chemistry test will illuminate you." The sign on the right read, "This place has taken a turn for the worst. Is it a little BEAR for your tastes?"

Leo scratched his head. He had no idea what the signs meant. Shrugging his shoulders a little and wincing in pain, he turned to the left. As he walked down the corridor, he noticed a faint green glow up ahead. As he got closer, he realized what was causing the glow. Before him lay a massive pool of what looked like toxic waste. Suspended over the pool, he could see a bunch of frayed ropes criss-crossing the ceiling, no doubt placed there for him to cross.

Leo took one more look at the obstacle hoping to find another way across, but there wasn't one. If he wanted to get across, he'd have to use the ropes. Leo turned around, and headed back the way he'd just come. This time, he took the right fork.

He walked a short distance until he came to a door that had no handle. 'There must be away to open this.' Leo thought to himself. He looked around, and finally spotted the lever for the door. Unfortunately, the lever was approximately 12 feet in the air. Leo looked at the walls, and thought if he timed it just right, he could bounce off one wall and reach the lever.

Leo took a running start and bounced off one wall. In mid-air, he twisted around, and reached out to the lever. His fingers just managed to close around the handle. The lever snapped down, and the door opened with a hiss. Leo dropped down and entered the room.

Leo wrinkled his nose at the strange, yet pungent smell in this room. The ground was covered with a mix of sawdust and straw. Leo slowly crept across the room. Halfway across, he heard a sound and froze. He waited for a few minutes, but the sound didn't come again. Leo started to walk again, but as he did, he felt a presence. He waited once more, and watched in horror, as a massive grizzly bear came out of the shadows into the dim red light.

"Shell!" Leo hissed to himself, not taking his eyes off of the lumbering beast, who continued to waddle closer to him.

Leo slowly backed up, hoping the bear hadn't noticed him. He watched as the bear's wet nose twitched in response to Leo's sweat drenched scent.

Abruptly, it rose up on its hind legs, throwing a shadow thirty feet long that fell like night over Leo. Leo didn't dare breathe as time stood still. Leo automatically raised the bo in a defensive gesture. The movement attracted the beast, and the unnatural silence was shattered with one giant roar, as the bear dropped back down to all four legs and began to charge.

Leo stood his ground, but the grizzly kept coming. Just before it plowed through him, Leo dove out of its way and smacked it hard on the head with the bo staff. The bear thundered past to the other side of the room. Leo desperately scanned the room, trying to find a way out. He finally spotted another door several feet from him. Leo turned and ran towards the door, the bear hot on his heels.

He was just a few feet from the door when a massive paw shot out, and hit Leo in the side hard, sending the turtle tumbling head over heels. Leo managed to get back to his feet, but the bear continued its attack.

Leo barely managed to get the bo staff up in time to avoid a crushing bite from the bear's mouth, which was filled with sharp gnashing teeth. Deflecting the attack, Leo hit the bear hard across the muzzle.

The bear reared back in pain, standing on its hind legs again.

Leo looked up in horrified awe at the 12 foot animal that towered over him.

The bear rolled its massive head back and forth, finally coming to the decision that the meal was more trouble than it was worth. The bear dropped down to all fours and woofed once, before it ambled back into the far corner of the room. Leo calmly, but quickly sped to the door before the bear had a chance to change its mind.

Leo quickly examined the door and found that it had a simple pressure plate, which he quickly pushed, causing the doors to hiss open.

Once through, the door hissed closed behind him. Leo turned and looked at the door. He noticed a metal bar meant to lock the door in place. Leo quickly slid the bar in place, locking the door, so the Shredder couldn't release the animal without his knowledge.

Leo started walking down the new corridor. He hadn't gotten far, when he found what appeared to be an abandoned elevator shaft. He cautiously approached the dark, yawning opening. Looking down, he could make out the shattered, twisted remains of the elevator, smashed to pieces at the bottom of the shaft. Leo looked up and studied the warped, ruined, debris strewn shaft.

Leo guessed that Mikey would probably be located on the very top floor of the warehouse maze, since the maze was located on multiple levels, it would make sense.

Leo narrowed his eyes in concentration. 'If there was any way straight to the top, it would be through this shaft.' He thought to himself.

Leo walked to the very edge of the shaft and studied the broken cable that hung seven feet up in the air. He looked at the opposite wall, and taking a few steps back, launched himself across the empty space. Hitting the opposite wall, he slammed his feet, gaining a moment of purchase on the far wall, and pushed away from the wall, managing to catch the cable in midair. He swung on the cable for a few seconds, before he began pulling himself up hand over hand, towards a chunk of twisted metal, and broken wood that was suspended above his head.

He had almost reach the makeshift platform when he heard the twang of thin metal snapping. Leo's eyes widened as he realized that his cable was about to snap. He began to climb faster, the sharp, metal wires of the twisted cord dug into his hands, slicing them open, and making the metal wet and slippery with his blood. He ignored the pain as he managed to reach out a hand, grabbing a two by four steel beam just as the cable snapped, sending it hurtling down into the darkened abyss below him.

Leonardo turned his attention back to the task at hand, pulling himself up on the makeshift platform that the debris had created. He shakily stood and looked up, hoping that he would still be able to make his way up the shaft. To his relief, he saw that there were small outcroppings of metal and wood debris that made its way up the shaft.

He heard an ominous noise below him as he leapt up. Using the bo in his hand, he managed to swing it around, a broken piece of wood above him just as the platform he had been standing on, gave way beneath him. He swung himself up onto the foot wide board, which sagged beneath his weight. He heard a hiss, much like the sound of an air gun as he leapt from the wood, slamming the end of his bo hard into the crumbling concrete wall of the shaft.

He hung suspended in mid air for a moment, as he heard the hiss again. This time he saw the darts that flew from the wall. One hit the corner of his carapace and bounced off as he managed to avoid the rest. He could hear the whirl of a mechanism reloading.

He clenched his teeth in pain as he looked down at his leg. A dart was lodged in his thigh. Reaching down, he pulled the dart from his leg and threw it down the shaft. "I've already done darts." He grumbled to himself, hoping it was just a dart and that there was no poison on the tip as he swung up and stood on the bo as another barrage of darts flew by underneath him.

A broken section of wall was directly above him. Using a piece of rebel that was sticking out from the ruined section on the wall, he pulled himself up. He looked down at the bo below him. He was not going to leave the only weapon he had behind.

He hung over the side of the concrete and grasped at the bo. He heard the thunk of something, smashing hard into concrete, as a rain of powered and pulverized concrete covered him in a fine chalky dust. He snatched the bo from the wall as he quickly pulled himself up, pulling himself as far into the recess afforded by the broken concrete as he could, but he knew it wasn't going to be enough. The rock was going to crush him! He closed his eyes as he waited for rock to meet flesh.

There was a whoosh as a large chunk of rock scraped down the sides of the elevator, lodging itself just above his head. He could see that the piece of rock had got caught on the debris above his head. He knew that any moment, it would continue its downward descent. He stood and leapt up onto the rock and using the rock as a platform, leapt to a small ledge that was at one time, the door for level 5. The rock below him held fast and did not collapse.

Leonardo looked up. 'One more level to go.' He thought to himself. He could see a red light leaking through the seam of the closed elevator doors on the level above him. He smiled grimly. "Hold on Mikey. I'm almost there." He whispered as he searched for a way to get up one more level.

Leo wondered if he could make the jump across the shaft, rebound off the wall and land on the tiny platform of the doorway.

Leo looked down and frowned as he saw something green rising around the rock that was obstructing the shaft below him.

He frowned at the smell that had begun to roll towards him. He looked again at the far wall. 'I have to get out of here!' He thought to himself, because he did not want to be in here when whatever that gas was reached him. He leapt as hard and as far as he could. He hit the opposite wall, but knew he was going to fall just short of the doorway.

He closed his eyes as he grabbed empty air as he fell. His hand striking metal, he opened his eyes. He had managed to just catch the edge of the doorway for level 6. Using his bo, he slammed the end into the closed doors and wrenched them open enough that he could crawl through.

Coughing slightly, he fell to the floor, but lashing out quickly, he hit the button on the wall, hoping that it would close the doors. The doors closed upon a plume of pungent green fumes.

Leonardo felt his vision waver for a brief moment, as he managed to stand and take in his new surroundings, stumbling down a new hallway to get as far away from the gas as he could.

Leo walked down the new corridor. Level 6 was much different than the first level. The hallway being the same width, but now the ceiling was now only 6 feet in height. Leo sat down and opened the pack. He quickly got the first aid kit, and wrapped each of his sliced palms with clean gauze before he continued.

He hadn't gone far before he encountered a breathtaking sight before him. Ahead of him lay a massive chasm that was at least a hundred feet wide, and over sixty feet deep. Leo whistled softly to himself. 'Now what am I going to do?' He wondered. He couldn't go back, and there was no other way but forward.

Leo scanned the obstacle and after carefully examining the ceiling, he noticed a type of grating that covered the section where the chasm was. Leo stretched up to grasp the grate and gave it a hard tug. Testing his weight, the grate seemed strong enough to hold him. Leo secured the metal bo staff to the back pack and walked to the edge. He took a deep breath before he reached up and grasped the grate again, and started to swing hand over hand towards the other side.

He was halfway across before the grate he was holding groaned and suddenly snapped off. After several terrifying seconds had passed of only holding on by one hand, he was finally able to swing himself up enough to grasp another rung of the grate.

Far below, Leo heard the grate crash into the hard concrete. The sound was quickly followed by a startled yip that led to a chorus of howls. Leo stared down into the black abyss. 'What? The Chasm of Doom wasn't good enough?" He questioned softly to himself. 'The Shredder had to include a pack of wolves also?' Leo thought bitterly as he continued to swing to the other side.

Finally reaching the other side, he dropped silently to the floor again. On this side of the chasm, the ceiling rose once again to fourteen feet above him. Turning around, he noticed that there wasn't another corridor, but three different doorways. Over all three doors was a large sign that read: What is the shortest distance between a point in Nome, Alaska, and a point in Miami, Florida? And there was a smaller sign on all the doors too. The door on the far left had a straight line, the door in the middle had a zigzag, and the door on the far right had a curve.

Leo groaned. 'A straight line, what else?' He thought to himself.

Leo opened the left door and stepped through it. He didn't get far before the floor suddenly opened beneath his feet. Leo slid down a steep shaft. He attempted to slow his rapid descent by pressing his hands and feet against the sides. It helped a little, but not much.

The shaft suddenly ended and he was shot out abruptly, flying through the air, landing on the floor hard. Leo laid there, gasping for air. Once he regained some of his breath back, he slowly rolled to his feet.

As soon as his right foot touched the floor, he hissed in pain, and nearly went crashing back to the ground. Leo carefully examined his ankle, and found he must have slightly twisted it on impact. He opened the backpack again and retrieved the first aid kit. He quickly wrapped his ankle, and looked around.

There wasn't much to see; it was a giant box twenty by twenty feet. And there was no way out, save for the way he had come in. The shaft's exit was far overhead. Leo wondered how he was going to reach it when sand started to fall from the ceiling in thick streams, rapidly filling the room.

For several minutes, Leo fought to keep his head and body above the rising sand. He quickly realized that if the sand filled the room enough, he'd be able reach the shaft.

The shaft was almost within reach when he heard a grating sound. Looking around for the source of the noise, he noticed that the Shredder had released dozens of eight inch, long black scorpions into the room, and they were quickly making their way over to him!

Leo looked at the shaft that was just within reach. He quickly reached up to push himself into the opening, but before he could raise his legs, he felt several sharp jabs in his right ankle. Leo hissed in pain, and jerked his leg out of reach of the swarming arachnids.

The shaft was too steep to crawl up through easily. He took out the knife, and jammed it as hard as he could into a expansion crack in the concrete shaft. He managed to scramble up more easily. Bracing himself, he began to make his slow ascent, carefully upwards, back to the room where he had fallen through.

He pulled himself from the hole in the floor and collapsed in exhaustion. He took a deep breath and looked at his legs where the scorpions had stung him. He knew that not all scorpions were deadly, and he hoped that this was going to be the case. The stings however, had become red and itchy. He tried to ignore the pain and itchiness, as he managed to pull himself to his feet again and limp out the door.

He looked at the signs over the doors. 'The zigzag is ridiculous.' He thought to himself, and then he palm slapped his forehead when he looked at the curved line. The Earth is a globe, the line would be curved.

"Duh, Leo! Donnie would so have my shell." Leo muttered to himself as he cautiously went down the new corridor.

Leo could hear a strange sound up ahead. It sounded like the clang of metal against metal, or a sword being released from a metal sheath. He wondered then if there were more thugs up ahead, possibly some of the Shredder's Elite ninjas, as opposed to unskilled Purple Dragons.

He slowly made his way towards the strange sound, because he really had no other choice in the matter. There was no other way to go, but straight ahead. He looked up and saw a sign above a new passageway. It read Losers Ahead. Leo grimaced to himself as he entered the passageway. It was smaller than any he had been in so far, being perfectly square, and about 6 feet by six feet.

Leo had not gone past the sign much, before movement out of the corner of his eye made Leo drop to the floor on his belly. Overhead, a huge sharp blade, shaped like a giant hook, had shot out of the wall at head height. Leo groaned now. He got the sick, twisted joke of the Shredder's, "Lose a head. I don't know what's worse, the traps or the puns?"

Leo carefully crawled a few feet on his belly before he carefully stood up and continued to walk forward. The sound was getting closer, but it seemed more mechanical in nature. There was a pattern to the sound he heard.

He turned a corner and what was making the sound was finally revealed. Straight ahead of him was a circular portal, on the other side more hallway. Large sharp blades snapped out from the circular wall of the portal, completely closing off any sight of the other side, and then the blades retracted back into the recesses of the wall, only to slide back out again.

Leo cautiously approached the sharpened blades, and watched as they slid out and slid back in. He watched, and finally figured out the pattern of the spinning knife door. There were two quick releases of the blades, followed by a longer pause. He would have to time it just right, but he should be able to leap through the portal, and get to the other side before the blades closed around him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound. 'One, two, pause, one, two, pause.' He thought to himself. 'One, two, go!' 

He leaped through the hold and rolled, easily regaining his footing. He looked back at the portal, and gave a brief nod of satisfaction. He adjusted the backpack on his back and stepped forward. Part of the floor caved beneath his foot as he heard the faint click of a mechanical device being released. The wall opened up on either side of him revealing sharpened metal spikes that slid towards him, bent on skewering him.

He managed to roll out of the way as the spikes snagged his backpack, tearing it slightly. He breathed out a breath of relief and realized that he was going to have to be more careful.

He proceeded further down the hallway where he encountered four other knife portals much like the one previously, all moving at different speeds, but with more and more complex patterns. He also encountered three other traps involving spikes, which he managed to avoid. But it was the sixth portal that he looked at with disbelief. There didn't seem to be a pause in the blades. They would swing out, swing back in and continue without any pause, the blades moving at a frightening speed.

Leo wondered briefly if there had been another passage that he had missed, but he didn't think so. He knew the Shredder wanted him to go this way. Perhaps it was the Shredder's plan to have him either die, or be maimed in some horrible way.

He studied the bladed mechanism. He knew he would not be able to leap through the blade without dying or losing something, so he knew that he would have to stop the spinning of the blades.

He pulled the metal bo from his back pack, and looked at the deep recess that held the blades. He twirled the bo and using as much power as he could, he jammed the end into the recess just as the blades were emerging. There was a protesting squeal of metal grinding against metal, as the blades stopped their movement.

Keeping a firm grip on the bo, he quickly leapt through the gap, not wanting to take the chance that the bo would either break or the machine that controlled the blades would continue to function.

Leo landed on the other side of the circular portal and then felt the floor drop out from beneath him. He scrambled at thin air, but there was nothing to grab as his body fell towards the sharpened spikes below.

His descent was brought to a jarring halt, his fingers nearly going numb with the force and suddenness of the stop.

He looked up and realized the bo had come loose from the portal and had been just long enough to transverse the gap in the floor, leaving him suspended an inch above the spikes. He swung up and grasped the bo with his lose hand, swinging himself up, and out of the hole.

Leo turned a corner and gasped in wonderment. The ceiling was so tall now it disappeared into the shadows above. The hallway was much wider as well almost fifteen feet across. Before Leo could wonder why this was, the floor started to shake beneath his feet. Leo whipped his head around and felt all his color drain from him as he gazed in horror of the massive, perfectly round, boulder heading straight for him! Leo turned around and ran as fast as he could down the long, straight corridor.

Leo could hear the boulder thundering behind him as he dashed down the hallway. He looked behind him and saw the boulder getting closer, and closer. He looked ahead and saw with horror that the corridor came to an abrupt dead end. He looked desperately for a way out, 'There!' Leo thought with excitement as he spotted a very narrow space hidden in the shadows. Leo prayed that he'd fit and that it led somewhere as he dived into the crack. Seconds later, the boulder smashed into the wall cutting off all light.

Leo felt around the ground. His hand brushed against something wooden and another object that was metal. Picking up the metal object, he realized that it was a lighter. Lighting it, he saw the other object was a torch, like the ones you see in adventure films.

He lit the torch and pocketed the lighter, just in case. The blackness swallowed up the light of the torch, making him feel as if he were walking into nothingness. Only a small spot of the ground before him was lit. As he walked on the floor of the narrow corridor snaked up and down as the hallway worked its way through the warehouse.

The ceiling sloped downward as he went into a wide, low passage. He had to bend over to pass through. For a good half an hour, he walked, hunched over, his neck starting to cramp from holding it sideways for so long. Occasionally, he pressed the torch to the cement ceiling to shed its ash and keep it burning brightly.

The darkness was oppressive; it surrounded him, followed him, sucked him deeper, calling him onward with unseen sights. His torch's flame the only sound, echoing back to him from the blackness.

Leo looked at the watch he took from the Purple Dragon earlier. Mikey only had another hour left. He had to find him, and fast.

The twisting corridor didn't seem to have an end. The air seemed to grow colder, the further he walked. In some parts, the hall narrowed so much, that he had to squeeze through, other places he had to traverse on hands and knees. The air had an odd lack of smell. This seemed to be a place of perpetual night; no light, and nothing alive ever seemed to have touched it.

As he walked on and on, warm from the effort, the chill of the air made steam rise from his skin. When he held the torch near his other hand, he could see vapor rise from each finger, like life's energy draining away. Although it wasn't frigid, the way winter was frigid, it was the kind of cold that would bleed a person of all of their heat if they stayed here long enough. A slow sucking death.

Eternal night wore on slowly. Leo's legs were tired from the constant climbing and descending. In fact, all of him was tired. He was tired of all of these 'tests', he just wanted to be home with his family, everyone safe and sound.

He hoped the corridor would end soon; it seemed he had been in here most of his life. If it wasn't for the watch, he'd have no sense of how much time had really passed.

The corridor closed in around him. The ceiling lowered, until he was walking hunched over again, and lowered more until he was on his hands and knees. The floor of the corridor here was cold and wet, with slimy mud that smelled of rot. It was the first thing he had smelled in a long time. His hands were cold with the wet, stinking mud.

The way diminished into a single small opening, a black hole in the torchlight, slightly wider then his shell. Leo didn't like how small it looked. Air moaned through the passage, making the flame waver and flicker. He held the torch into the hole, but could see nothing but blackness beyond. He pulled back the torch, wondering what he should do. It was an awfully small hole, flat on the top and bottom, and he had no idea how long it was, or what was through on the other side. Air was coming through, so it must lead somewhere; but he still didn't like how small it was.

Leo backed away. There might be other routes that he might have missed in the darkness, but how much time could he waste searching, only to fail? He came back to the hole, somehow knowing this was the quickest way to Mikey. He stared at the ebony darkness of the hole with rising dread.

Trying not to think about how small the hole was, he took off the back pack, held it with the torch out ahead of himself, and pushed his way into the hole. He was immediately frightened of the way the cement pressed against him, top and bottom. Arms straight out, head turned sideways, he wriggled his way in deeper. He cringed as he listened to his shell scrape against the rock.

The closeness increased, making him wiggle and snake his way, inches at a time. Cold stone pressed against his carapace and plastron. He couldn't take a deep breath. The smoke from the torch burning his eyes.

He squeezed deeper, tighter. He rocked his shoulders forward and back, pulling one leg a few inches, then the other, feeling more like a snake trying to shed its skin, instead of a mutant turtle. The torch showed only blackness ahead. Anxiety gripped him. "Just get through," he told himself, "just push ahead, and get through. Mikey is counting on you."

With his toes braced against the hard floor, Leo gave himself a hard push as he wiggled. His shell shuddered, and gave a sickening, grating sound as it scraped against the ceiling. The push wedged him tight. He tried to push again. He didn't move. Angry, he pushed harder. Still, he didn't move. Panic ignited within him. He was stuck. Rock was pressing his carapace and plastron together, and he could hardly get a breath. Fearful, he wiggled and squirmed, trying to back up, but couldn't. He tried to grasp something with his hands to get leverage to push back against, but it didn't help.

He was stuck.

Panting, he couldn't get enough breath. He felt as if he were suffocating, his lungs burning for air, as if he were drowning, unable to breathe.

Tears filled his eyes, as fear gripped his throat. His toes scraped at the rock, trying to move him one way, or the other. He didn't budge. He was helpless. Not being able to move his arms much made it worse. Cold sweat covered his face. He started gasping in panic, feeling as if the concrete tunnel was moving, pressing harder against him.

Hopeless, he wanted someone to help him, but there was no one who could.

With a grunt of desperate effort, he moved ahead a few inches. That only made it worse, tighter. He heard himself crying in hysteria, gasping for air. He felt the cement crushing him.

He closed his eyes, focusing his mind on his family, until his breathing slowed, until he was calm once more.

He was still stuck, but at least his mind was working again.

Something touched his leg. His eyes went wide.

It was a tentative, timid touch. Leo kicked his leg. At least he kicked it as best he could in the confines of the hole. It was more of a jerk. The touch left, but returned. Leo froze.

This time, it slowly moved up his leg. Cold, wet, slimy. Slithering, the hard-tipped thing worked up his leg, caressing his skin, to the inside of his thigh. Leo kicked and jerked his leg again. This time, it didn't leave.

The tip moved in probing touches. Something along the length of it pinched his skin. Panic threatened to take him again, but he fought it back.

Now he had no choice. Leo expelled the air from his lungs, having had the thought before, but having been afraid to try it. When his lungs were empty, and he was as small as he could make himself, he pushed with his toes, pulled with his fingers, and wriggled with his body. He moved ahead about a foot.

It was tighter yet. He couldn't inhale. It hurt. He fought to keep the panic down. His fingers felt something. An edge of the opening, maybe, possibly the opening to the hole he was in. He squeezed even more air out of his lungs.

The thing gripped his leg painfully, urgently. He heard an angry, clinking growl. He pulled with his fingers, seizing the edge, and pushed with his toes. He moved ahead. His elbows were up to the edge. Something sharp along the length of the thing on his leg, sharp like little cat's claws, sank into his flesh. Leo couldn't cry out. He squeezed ahead. Fire burned into the flesh of his leg.

The torch, and back pack fell away. Leo heard a dull thud as the objects hit the floor below him. Using his elbows for leverage, he squeezed the upper half of his body through the opening, gasping for air in deep draughts. The hooks pulled his legs. Leo wriggled the rest of the way out of the hole, sliding, falling headfirst down steep, smooth rock.

The torch burned on the flat floor of another square shaped chamber. As he slid headfirst, his hands out in front, he stretched for the torch. The hooked claws in the flesh of his leg brought him up short, holding him upside down. Leo screamed out in pain, the sound echoing around the chamber. He couldn't reach the torch.

Painfully, slowly, he was dragged back up by claws in his leg. They tore the flesh. He screamed again. Another appendage slipped up the other leg, feeling his calf muscle with its hard tip.

Leo pulled out the switchblade, and twisted himself in half to reach the thing that held him. Over and over, he drove the blade into it. From deep in the hole came a high-pitched squeal. The claws retracted. Leo fell, sliding along the rock, coming to a stop next to the torch. Grasping the torch in one hand, before he turned back to the hole and watched as snakelike appendages came out of the hole, wriggling about in the air, searching. They probed their way down the rock toward him. Leo swung the torch, hitting several of the arms with the blazing brand. With a howl, they all whipped back into the hole. There was a low growl from the depths of the blackness.

In the flickering light of the torch, he could see a bulk squeezing out of the opening, expanding as it exited.

An arm whipped around his waist, lifting him up, and he let it. An eye peered down, glistening in the torchlight. He saw wet teeth. As the arm pulled him toward the teeth, he drove the torch into the eye. There was an ear splitting shriek, and the arm released him. He slid to the bottom once more. The whole creature pulled back into the hole, and the arms whipped about, yanking in after it. The creature howling, faded back into the distant darkness, and was gone.

Leo sat on the floor, shaking slightly. At last, his breathing slowed, and his fear settled. He felt his leg. His hand came away soaked with his blood. Leo reached for the back pack and grabbed the first aid kit inside. He used the last of the gauze and gauze pads to stop the bleeding.

Leo looked around his new surroundings. It was bare except for two massive doors that took up one wall. Beside the door were three keys. Each key had a letter of the alphabet engraved on it: A, C, D.

Leo tried a door and found it was locked. "Guess I gotta use one of these keys. But which one? And why are they labeled A, C and?" Leo questioned to himself out loud. "Let's try D." Leo said to himself, picking a key at random.

Leo inserted the key, and gave it a twist. There was a mechanical noise heard inside of the wall. Suddenly two saw blades shot out from a concealed gap in the wall.

Leo barely dodged out of the way as the blades embedded themselves deep into the wall beside the doors.

"Well, that didn't work." Leo reached to try another key. He reached for the 'A' key this time, but something made his hand freeze over it. He vaguely remembered a show that Mikey watched that talked about something like this. If he used the 'A', three saw blades would shoot out, and he barely avoided the first two.

Leo snapped his fingers. "It's a musical puzzle! The 'D' key has two sharps, the 'A' key has three sharps, but the 'C' key has no sharps. Thank you Sesame Street and Mikey for still watching it – despite the fact he's way to old for it."

Leo grasped the 'C' key, and turned it in the lock. The lock clicked. Leo pressed the handle and swung the doors open. For a moment, he was shrouded in inky darkness. Then a brilliant glare flooded the room as a set of overhead spotlights snapped on.

Half-blinded, Leo struggled to take in the scene before him. The chamber was large and bare, with dirty gray walls. In its center, was a thick wooden table like a medieval torture rack. It was the focus of the blazing lights. It looked like the set from a show –' A horror show,' Leo thought grimly.

Strapped to the table by thick leather belts, was Mikey. His orange bandana was tied around his mouth as a gag. His eyes where wide with terror, tears silently streamed down his cheeks. Even from where Leo was standing, he could hear Mikey's muffled grunts as he futility struggled against his bonds.

Leo looked above Mikey to see what was causing his brother so much fear.

Overhead of Mikey, suspended from a thick rope and pulley somewhere in the shadows of the ceiling, a huge steel blade swung back and forth, cleaving the air with a whistle, just inches above his baby brother's body. With every swing, it dropped a little closer, threatening to slice Mikey in two, from head to foot.

Leo lunged forward into the blinding light, determined to cover the short distance and free Mikey before it was too late.

As suddenly as the lights had gone on, they went off again. Leo stumbled against an obstruction at ankle level. 'A trip wire!' He realized just a split second too late.

The wire snapped, and a net suddenly closed in around him, whisking him off the floor.

As he was yanked into the air, the lights blazed on again, and Leo heard a loud click that reverberated throughout the room.

He got a quick glimpse of the blade dropping suddenly, with a shriek. It took only a second for the blade to cut through its soft target, and imbed itself into the table.

For Leo it seemed to take forever.

But Mikey didn't even have a chance to scream.

"No!" Leonardo screamed in horror. 'This can't be happening!' He thought to himself in denial. 'It isn't true, it couldn't be true, I couldn't have failed my brother! He couldn't be dead!' His thoughts whirled through his head, as he threw himself at the netting that entangled him. Silent tears of agony streamed down his face as he choked on a silent sob.

Just then, the room was once more plunged into blinding darkness again.

Leo's brain shied away from the horrific scene he'd just witnessed, the blood, the still form... Mikey's terrified eyes locked open in shock and terror. Leo shuddered, he had failed his youngest brother, and now he was dead.

Leo had always felt hatred for the Shredder, but now the hatred bubbled up inside him like a blackness all consuming, loathing, as he vowed that he would make the Shredder pay for killing his baby brother. But first, he had to escape.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and using the switch blade that he had taken from a Purple Dragon earlier, Leo attacked the rubbery, sticky strands of the net that entrapped him. The strands resisted cutting. His blade sank halfway through, then three-quarters of the way, and at long last, a strand finally snapped. He then moved on to the next.

The process seemed to go on forever. Each second felt like an eternity.

Eventually, he severed enough of the cords to wriggle through. He tore his way out of the net, then silently slipped to the floor. Leo paused in the darkness, halfway between the door that he had spotted before Mikey's swift horrific execution, and the gruesome torture rack in the middle of the room.

Part of him wanted to rush over to Mikey, to try something – anything – to save him. He thought as he idly fingered his only glow stick. But the cold voice of reason in his head told Leo there was no help he could bring Mikey. The blow of that monstrous blade had killed Mikey instantly.

'Still, I should go to him,' Leo thought sadly.

Then his hands and body began to tremble and shake. 'Do I really want to see him that way? Do I even know it's safe to go over there? Maybe that's what the Shredder wants. Maybe another, more sinister booby trap is waiting to be sprung in the darkness over there.'

Leo made up his mind and reluctantly headed for the door.

He found the door and stumbled down the hallway in near pitch-darkness, feeling his way. He was afraid to use his glow stick. He didn't want to make a target of himself.

As he forged his way down the dark, narrow corridor, Leo did his best to concentrate on escape. There were so many ways he could trigger another trap – pressure plates, trip wires, even undetectable electronic eyes.

He had no choice but to go on, if he wanted to avenge his brother's murder. Carefully, slowly, he crept down the hall. His searching hands finally touched cold metal.

After a quick investigation, Leo realized it was a ladder that lead to the roof. He quickly climbed the rungs, and reached the hatch above. He quickly shoved the hatch back, revealing a moon soaked rooftop. After surveying his surroundings, and seeing no one, he quickly pulled himself out, and slipped to the nearest shadow. Heart pounding, he waited tensely in the shadows, planning his next move.

It was then that the sound of clapping broke through the silence of the night, followed by the malicious laughter of the Shredder.

Leo stepped out of the shadows, knowing he was caught, and had once again failed.

He was quickly surrounded by a sea of black. Two ninjas came forward, and stripped him of anything he had found in the maze. Once that was done, he was roughly pushed forward, and forced to kneel in front of the Shredder.

"It is such a shame that you were so clumsy." The Shredder said with malevolent calm. "You tripping that wire only brought your brother's death much sooner. Though perhaps, it was mercy on your part. After all, each swing of that blade would have only cut shallowly into your brother's soft flesh. It would have taken some time for your brother to die before the blade eventually struck something that would kill him. How noble of you to just kill your brother quickly, so he would not suffer."

Leo hadn't planned on speaking to the Shredder, his throat was too tight and filled with bile and hatred. But at the Shredder's taunting words, he forced himself to speak. "You killed my brother, not me, and when I escape, and I will escape, I am going to make you suffer! There will be no swift and honorable death for you! It will be long, drawn out, and painful!" He promised in a low and steady voice.

The Shredder threw back his head and laughed. "You will never escape, Leonardo! You shall die at my hands, but not before I break your mind, body, and spirit first!" He said cruelly.

Before Leo could respond, he heard a slight noise behind him. He started to turn his head automatically towards the sound, just as something heavy and solid crashed into his skull. He dropped to the roof, unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Leonardo painfully opened his eyes. He had a tremendous headache. He moaned as he slowly sat up on his knees, and rubbed the back of his head gingerly. He felt the tender spot and found a large bump, just above where his mask would be tied, if he still had it on.

He had a moment at where he couldn't remember where he was, or why he was on a hard metal floor, before memories of last night rushed in, and flooded his senses. He shook his head in denial. It wasn't true. It can't be true... He hadn't just witnessed the horrific and gruesome death of his baby brother. He stared at the blank wall in front of him, reviewing his memory, and the scene over and over, looking for some sign that what he had seen was an illusion of some sort. He prayed it was a cruel trick of the Shredder, but very slowly he came upon the horrible, earth shattering, conclusion that his baby brother was dead, and he was responsible!

He had failed Mikey and had gotten his youngest brother killed, because he had tripped the wire that had held the blade above his baby brother's body. He choked down a roar of misery, because he wouldn't give the Shredder the satisfaction of knowing that his mind was about to break, along with his soul.

Hot, salty tears, soaked his cheeks as he brought his knees up to his plastron, and rested his arms on his knees before he buried his face into his arms and knees, trying to muffle his anguish crying. He tried not to give into his despair, tried not to let the death of his brother break him, like none of the other of the Shredder's tests could do before.

But Mikey's terror-filled face was seared into his memory; along with the gruesome image of seeing the blade slam into Mikey's stomach, spilling bright, crimson blood and internal organs from the table, onto the cold, hard cement floor.

He shuddered as he recalled his brother's eyes, pleading for him to save him before it was too late, but all he had done was watch as the blade descended, forever ending his brother's life. He had let his brother down... he failed his baby brother when he needed him the most!

Leo didn't think that Mikey had even a moment to blame Leo for his failure before the blade had brutally taken his life from him. But Leo knew that his brother would never blame him in the first place. And that is what made it even worse.

Leo finally let out a choked sob. He could no longer restrain his agonized grief. "I'm sorry Mikey. I am so, so sorry." He whispered brokenly as he let out a keening wail of despair from the very deep dark depths of his soul.

"Leo?" A soft voice queried worriedly.

"D… Donnie?" Leo stammered softly, choking off his anguish crying in amazement. 'I failed to save Mikey, but I won't fail Donnie!' He thought with determination, suddenly flowing hot, and fast through his veins. He searched his barren cell, hoping, and praying that he was hearing things, and that the Shredder had been lying to him, that he hadn't captured his entire family.

"Did the Shredder get all of you?" Leo asked into a vent where he had heard Don's voice come from.

"Yeah." Donatello agreed, confirming Leo's worst fear. The Shredder hadn't lied to him, but instead told him the horrific truth. Which would hurt more.

"The Shredder got all of us, Leo. We were trying to find you. I thought I had cracked the Shredder's system, but we walked into a trap." Donnie finished sadly.

"How long have I been missing?" Leo asked softly, not wanting to hear the answer, but needed to know.

"Nine days," Donnie replied quietly. His voice shook slightly as he spoke.

"Donnie, are you okay?" Leo asked as he located a small vent on the opposite wall, about as high as his shoulders.

"I… have you seen Mikey or Raph?" Don asked in a small voice.

Leonardo felt renewed grief well up within him. "Donnie…" Leo swallowed, unable to continue, almost as if saying Mikey was dead out loud made it somehow more real, more true. "How long have you been here?" He asked, instead of answering Don's question.

Don was silent for a moment before he answered back. "Two days."

Leo nodded his head, even though his brother could not see the movement. "We're going to get out of here, Donnie." Leo promised, because he was not going to lose another brother. He didn't care if their escape cost him his life, he would get the rest of his family out of here.

"Do you have a plan?" Don asked softly.

Leo looked around his cell, and frowned as he realized that he wasn't in the same cell that he normally inhabited. This one was smaller, and there was a grate with a fan directly over his head. His glass of water stood in its usual spot, just in front of the locked metal door.

"I will figure something out, Donnie." He said as he stood, and looked more closely at the grate above his head. He thought furiously. If he could somehow rip the grate from the ceiling, and rip down the fan, it was possible that he could get through the ductwork and escape.

There was a click as the fan began to slowly rotate. He lifted a hand up and frowned. The fan wasn't blowing in cool air, but rather, hot air, and it was getting hotter by the second. There was a high pitched buzzing noise that reminded Leo of a large swarm of bees. No insects appeared, but red lights flickered to life around him. The lights were embedded within the wall behind a plexi-glass shield of some sort.

It was then that Leonardo realized that the lights were heat lamps, which meant he was essentially enclosed in a giant oven!

He glanced back up at the ceiling. He leaped up to see if there was some way to pull off the grate, but the moment his fingers touched the scorching metal, he realized that he would never be able to pry the grate off. It had been welded to the metal ceiling.

"Leo…" Don said with panic. "My cell… it… there is a fan in the ceiling. It's starting to pump in cold air in the room, and its getting colder fast!"

"Don't worry, Donnie." Leo said as he scrambled back to the vent. "We'll figure something out." He said as he looked around his cell desperately for anything that would help him, or his brother and found absolutely nothing.

"Donnie, is there anything in your cell, anything at all that might help?" He asked desperately as he felt the beginnings of sweat trickle down his neck.

"There isn't anything Leo, and even if there was, I'm chained to the wall." Don said in desperation.

Leo closed his eyes in anger and frustration. "I'll figure something out, Donnie." He promised his brother as he glanced around his cell, trying to think of something, anything, that would help him break out and rescue his brother.

"Leo… what… what is the Shredder doing to you over there?" Don asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me, Donnie." Leo said, brushing off his brother's concern as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Leo, I can't help you if you don't tell me what the SHELL is going on!" Don growled with frustration.

Leo was silent for a few moments. "It's getting really hot in here." He finally admitted reluctantly.

Don didn't say anything for a few moments, before finally answering. "If you have anything in your cell at all to drink, drink it. It will keep you hydrated. We are cold blooded, so the heat will take longer to affect you, but eventually, you will get hyperthermia if you aren't taken out of there."

"What's hyperthermia?" Leo asked, his mind slightly fuzzy from the relentless heat.

"Hyperthermia happens when your body becomes overheated," Donnie explained. "You'll feel nauseous, and you may vomit, you'll get a bad headache, your heart rate and respiration rate will increase as your blood pressure drops from dehydration. Eventually, you'll slip into unconsciousness and… die." Donnie finished, choking back a sob.

Leonardo looked at the glass of water, it was only ½ full, not enough to keep him hydrated in this heat. He walked over to it, and took a sip of the warm liquid. He sluggishly walked back over to the vent. "What about you, Donnie? Is it cold enough in there that you could get hypothermia?"

"Leo…," Donnie started to say, but trailed off.

"I take that as a yes then. Refresh my memory, Donnie, what happens with hypothermia?" Leo softly asked his brother.

"I will start to slow down and have difficulty in speaking, my thinking will become sluggish and confused, I might forget stuff. My heart rate and respiration rate will decrease as my blood pressure slows down to a crawl." Donnie replied, "Eventually, I'll slip into unconsciousness and... die." He finished quietly, his voice barely above a whisper for the last part.

"You need to keep your body temperature up, Donnie. Move around as much as you can." Leo ordered his voice rising in concern.

"I… I'm t… ttt… trying." Don responded.

A ball of ice dropped into Leo's stomach, hearing his brother's voice slurring. "What's the matter?" Leo asked.

"I'm having trouble getting my… my mouth to work," Donnie answered.

Leo didn't like what he was hearing. Difficulty in speaking was one of the signs of hypothermia that Donnie had mentioned earlier.

"Donnie," Leo said as inspiration struck him, trying to take his mind off his troubling thoughts. "If the shackles get cold enough, would you be able to break them?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Don replied soft. "Not without the cold killing me first."

Leonardo pursed his mouth in frustration as he slumped beside the vent.

"W… ww… what hha... happened ttt… oo Raph and Mik… k… key?" Donnie asked softly.

Leo closed his eyes in shame, the guilt built up immensely as he choked out, "I'm sorry, Donnie." He said, opening his eyes slowly, as his voice hitched in grief. "I tried Donnie… I tried… but… It's my fault, Donnie. Mikey… Mikey's dead!" He swallowed the sick, burning bile that rose up into his throat, choking him.

Deathly silence fell between the two brothers.

"Donnie?" Leo asked desperately and fearfully. He waited for his brother to tell him that it wasn't his fault; that he had done everything possible to save Mikey, but his brother remained terrifyingly silent.

"I'm so sorry, Donnie, this is all my fault..." Leo whispered sadly, his voice trailing off, as his body was wracked with fresh grief.

Leo felt his shoulder slump in dejection, as tears streamed down his face. He knew he deserved his brother's cold silence, he just wished it hadn't cut so deeply, and painfully. Leo pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around his knees, and burying his face in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Donnie. I'm so, so, sorry." He whispered.

"You always b… b… b… blame yourself f… f… for everything L… L… Leo." Don's soft voice drifted in from the vent. "You always act l… l… like we are y… y… your responsibility. But w… w… we aren't. W… we are adults now, responsible for our own actions. Y… y… you c… c… c… can't control everything, Leo."

"I AM responsible for you, Donnie. You are my younger brother, I was supposed to protect you! And now, because of my actions in the lair… Mikey's dead… and… and I can't save myself, let alone you, and Raph." He said in despair as his head began to pound mercilessly, his stomach doing a slow roll in his gut.

Leo closed his eyes. "I don't feel very good." The words slipped out before he could stop them.

"H… headache? N… n … nausea?" Donatello's cold, choked voice asked.

Leo wiped the sweat from his eyes as he looked at his water. He picked up the glass in a shaking hand as he tried to only take a sip of the hot liquid, but he downed the rest in one quick gulp. "Yes." He answered tiredly.

"Your b… b… body is b… b... beginning to overheat. Y… y… you may start vomiting, and f… feeling d… dizzy." Don informed him. "You're b… b… blood pressure will b… b… begin to f… fall and your heart rate will inc… crease. You may s… s… start hallucinating, or be conf… f… fused." Don said, his stammering becoming worse.

"Donnie?" He asked in a worried voice. "Are you okay?"

Don was silent for so long. Leo was scared that he wasn't going to answer. When he finally did, his voice was even shakier than before. "L… L… Leo… I… I have severe… hyp… p… pothermia, b… b… ut. F… f… find R… R… Raph. It's too… late for… me."

"Donnie!" He shouted into the vent in panic.'NO! Not Donnie. Oh God... I can't lose another brother!' Leo thought, terrified by his brother's silence.

"N… not g… going t… t… to m… make it." Donatello repeated weakly. "D… don't wor… ry… L…L… Leo I'll… just fall… a… asleep… it won't hurt…"

"Don't say that, Donnie!" Leo shouted into the vent as he collapsed to the ground, his strength beginning to desert him.

"L… L… Leo… I… I'm… s…ssooo c… c… cold." Donnie's voice was soft and weak.

"Hang in there, Donnie, please!" He begged his brother, as he began to weakly pound against the wall. Donatello remained silent. Leonardo waited in vain, for any sound to indicate his brother was still alive.

"Donnie?" He questioned again into the silence of the next door cell, and still he received no answer.

"DONNIE!" He yelled as loudly as he could, his voice breaking in denial. "No." He whispered. "NO!" He slammed his fist against the heated wall in desperation for any sign of life, but there was nothing.

Leonardo shook his head back and forth as tears began to stream down his face. He couldn't have lost both of his brothers. Not Mikey, not Don. He couldn't breathe anymore. He was suffocating, drowning in grief, regret and guilt. His breathing came in shallow gasps, as he tried to inhale. Choking on the dry, hot air, and intense heat. Nauseated and dizzy, he turned and vomited nearby, gagging, as his body rejected the water he had just drunk earlier.

Leo looked at the fan that pumped hot air into the stifling room. His only consolation was that he would not long survive his brothers. He could only hope that somehow, Raphael would be able to escape.

His vision began to swim and darken, as he slid silently to the ground, his tears instantly disappearing, as the hot air blew down upon him, his eyes closing.

Before Leo could embrace death, he heard the creak of a door being opened, hands roughly grabbed him, pulling him to his feet. Leo blurrily opened his eyes, hoping that it was Raphael, but the dark forms proclaimed them to be Foot ninjas.

Leo tried to struggle against his captors, but he was too weak. The cell door next to his own was thrown open with a bang, as he was thrown within. The door closed behind him with a metallic thud.

Ice crystals formed in the air as he breathed out. His body was beginning to tingle painfully, as if his whole body had fallen asleep. He writhed in pain as he scanned his surroundings, pins and needles engulfing his heated limbs, feeling the cold around him.

He glanced around painfully, before he gasped in on the wall opposite to him, was Don's blue, limp form. He was spread eagle on the wall, each wrist and ankle enclosed in a separate tight metal shackle. His head was bowed limply to his chest, his eyes closed peacefully. Frozen tear tracks lay like tiny crystals upon his genius brother's cheeks.

Leo's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his brother with dread; desperately searching for any signs that his brother still lived, that he wasn't dead.

Slowly, and painfully, he crawled to his brother's frozen, shackled body. Every time Leo's skin touched the cold floor, it felt like he was being burned. The moisture in his eyes felt like it would freeze if he didn't keep blinking, and he felt the lining of his nose tighten and freeze every time he inhaled. 'How cold did it have to be to start doing that... -30… -40?' Leo thought dully, not sure of the answer, but knew if they didn't get out of here soon, he and his brother were going to freeze to death.

Leo finally reached Donnie's feet. Using the wall his brother was chained to for support, he slowly dragged himself to his feet.

"Donnie?" Leo whispered softly, gently stroking one of his brother's ice, cold cheeks with his finger tips. His genius brother didn't make a sound, save the faint rattling noise in his chest, every time he took a breath.

"Donnie, it's me, Leo. Can you hear me?" Leo muttered.

"Donnie, come on. Wake up, bro." Leo pleaded to his motionless brother. Getting no response, Leo gently slapped Donnie's cheek. After a tense moment, Donnie gave a soft moan, as his eyelids fluttered open. Leo sobbed with relief, that his brother was still alive.

"Donnie, can you hear me?" Leo asked.

"Le... Leo... d-did we... die?" He asked, his voice weak and faint. His eyes flickering closed for a moment before opening them again, his chocolate eyes dull with pain and suffering.

"No. We're alive. I've got you, Donnie. Hang on!" Leo pleaded, carefully cupping Donnie's cheek, and stroking it with his thumb. Leo used his free hand to tug at one of his brothers restraints, but they wouldn't budge.

"It's… no use… Leo… leave me… save… Raph and Mikey." Donnie said whispered fiercely.

"Not without you," Leo said determinedly, yanking at the chains. Don didn't even remember that Mikey had been killed. He was furious the Shredder had his family, and refused to just give up. He couldn't save Mikey, but maybe he could save Donnie and Raph.

"Leo..." Donatello tried to protest.

Leo grabbed his brother's chin and lifted it. Donnie's chocolate eyes slowly rose to meet Leo's fierce, but kind eyes. "No! I'm not leaving you, end of discussion." Leo said firmly, cutting Donnie off before he gently released his brother's chin.

Leo felt the cold piercing his skin, but as his anger raged within, he grabbed Donnie's chains, and yanked them hard. Leo heard a mechanical click, and suddenly Donnie's shackles released on their own.

Donnie fell limply forward, but before he could hit the hard ground face first, Leo wrapped his arms around him, and gently lowered his brother to the ground. Leo dragged his brother into his lap, and pulled Donnie against his plastron. Donnie snuggled closer to Leo, trying to stay warm, his eyes were once again tightly closed.

Leo was shivering violently with the extreme cold. It was slightly warmer huddled together with his brother, but not by much.

"Donnie! Donnie, come on bro. Look at me, please," Leo asked gently, caressing Donnie's cheek tenderly. Worry and concern growing as he felt Donnie's pulse, it was there, but growing weaker as the seconds ticked by.

"Donnie, come on," he begged, tears brimming in his eyes, but he blinked them away as the cold reacted with the new moisture from his eyes, making his vision blur.

"Please Donnie, I can't lose you too..." he whispered as he cradled his little brother against him, as he tried to rub life back into Donnie's cold limbs with one hand.

"Tired... don't think I can get home... this time... need to sleep..." Donnie whispered, his eyes still closed.

Leo was dimly aware of the faint movement of Donnie's chest against his as the cold slowly robbed Leo of feeling, leaving him numb in its place. Leo swallowed hard as he tried to keep his voice steady, and his teeth from chattering.

"You have to stay awake, Donnie." Leo whispered as he bent down, and softly kissed his brother's cold forehead, a single tear rolled down his cheek, and landed on his still brother.

"I was just… resting… my eyes… Leo." Donnie whispered hoarsely through chattering teeth. "I don't… think… I've ever… been… this cold."

"Let's talk about something," Leo suggested. "Maybe we can keep our minds from realizing how miserable our bodies are."

"The Shred…" Donnie said, opening his eyes again. "The Shredder…"

"What?" Leo asked.

"I wonder what he…" Donnie tried to say. "What he likes… for dinner." Donnie's voice was slow and sluggish, the words barely forming as they made their way out of his mouth.

Leo realized that Donnie's thoughts were becoming jumbled, another sign of hypothermia. Leo wrapped his arms tighter around Donnie, trying to give his brother more warmth. Leo shut his eyes, struggling to come up with a solution. But there simply were no options. He could see his brother was barely breathing now. Leo realized there was no escaping the horrible truth, that very soon he, and his brother were going to freeze to death.

"Love you…" Donnie managed to get out with his last gasping breath as he gave his brother a small, sad smile; a single tear trickled from the corner of Donnie's eye, and down his cheek. It was not followed by another, Donnie's eyes rolled back in his head and closed. His face paled and his body went completely slack. He lay, clearly dead, wrapped in his big brother's arms.

"Love you too," Leo said sadly, his heart breaking into pieces. Once again, he had failed a brother in need.

Leo felt his eyelids droop close and he jerked, halting his body's attempt to sleep. They had stopped speaking a while ago. Had it been a couple of minute? Five? Fifteen? More? He had no idea.

Leo looked down at his brother. Donnie's skin was like ice, radiating cold, and almost painful to touch. Leo exhaled slowly, his breath fogging before him.

"Hey Donnie, wake up." Leo said softly, giving his brother a firm shake. Donnie's head rolled limply into Leo's shoulder.

Donnie's death came rushing back to him.

Bowing his head and working hard to control the tears, he gathered Donnie up into a tighter, desperate embrace and threw his head back, his mouth opening to let out a long, keening wail, then pressed his face into his brother's ice cold neck, sobbing desperately.

Leo tenderly stroked Donnie's face lovingly, his tears moistening his hands, and his brother's face. Leo gently wiped the tears away with his fingers as he whispered consoling words to his deceased brother. "I'm so sorry Donnie... I'm so sorry... I... I'll find a way... I promise... I'll find a way to bring you home," he whispered painfully. His hand gently cupped Donnie's face, hating how cold his skin was... how it would never be warm again, or see his eyes open with the light life, and the thirst for knowledge. Leo bent his head down, and tenderly kissed his brother's cold forehead again, as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

Leo faintly heard their cell door open, as he clutched at his dead brother, desperate to stay with him at any cost. He raised his head, and glared at the ninjas that had gathered in the room, "Don't you dare touch him!" he gasped out, his face darkening, as they advanced towards them. Leo clutched Donnie's body closer to his plastron, half bending over him as if he could shield him from the enemy ninjas - if not in life, then in death.

Leo stiffened as he heard them chuckle at his pitiful attempt to stay with his brother's body. Leo felt their body heat coming closer, and someone yanked at Donnie's stiff, but cold body, trying to yank it away from him. He felt a feral growl growing deep in his throat, as he pulled his brother closer to him, despite their efforts to pry Donnie from him.

He heard them laugh at his efforts, then something hit the side of his head hard. He cried out at the sudden pain, feeling the tugging again as Donnie's body was being slowly ripped from his grasp. He struggled to hold on, his fingers clutching tightly around Donnie's frozen arms. "NO!" he roared, his hands forming fists, striking the hot bodies nearby, grunting, and kicking as they pulled him away from his brother's body.

Leo watched in horror as the ninja tossed his brother aside like a piece of worthless trash. Donnie's body landed heavily in a sprawling heap, his limbs in awkward angles, making a strange thunking sound as he hit the ground.

Leo felt a growl rising in his throat in witnessing his deceased brother's harsh treatment. He swung a fist at the nearest ninja, but the cold had made his movements slow and sluggish. The ninja easily dodged his weak attack, but the fury of his brother's treatment fueled him, his body aching as a rush of blood seem to grow within, a growl leaving his mouth as his narrowed eyes glanced around at the ninjas. The fury rose deep in his chest as he saw them smile, and roared in pained anger as one ninja kicked his brother's body.

He lost it, the ninjas laughing, their jeering words as he fought, his fists connecting with several bodies, the thunking ,and gasping noise as he connected with someone. He felt fists and feet rain down upon him, grunting as pain exploded everywhere. Someone spat on his leg and he felt disgusted, wishing they would say something...

Something hit his head, and dark spots swam before Leo's eyes, the room spinning sickeningly, then the floor rushed up to greet him.

Leo struggled to remain awake, his eyes threatening to close, as he fought against the nausea and pain throbbing in his head… He whispered Donnie's name as he felt his arms being gripped and lifted... his world turned once more, "D... Don... nie..."

The last thing he managed to see before it all faded to black... was his genius brother's dead body... discarded against the wall like a broken rag doll.


	16. Chapter 16

Leo slowly awoke. As he cracked open his eyes, he saw that once again, he was back in his usual cell that had become his home. He wondered faintly, if Donnie's death was all some horrific nightmare, that his mind had conjured up to torment him over his failure to save Mikey.

But his hopes were soon dashed, as he rolled over to look at the wall that had the mirror hanging on it. Leo felt his breath freeze in his lungs at the sight he beheld. Instead of just his mask draped across the mirror, two more had joined it; Mikey's, and Donnie's masks hung beside his!

Leo bit back the bile that rose in his throat, as he struggled to get to his feet. He numbly walked over to the mirror, praying what he was seeing wasn't real. He hesitantly reached out to touch the orange and purple masks, his fingertips brushing the soft, silken ties, as he gently pulled them off the mirror.

Leo staggered backwards into the wall of his cell and slid downwards. His shell making a sickening, scraping noise against the rough cement, but Leo didn't hear it in his grief.

Holding his brothers' masks in his hands made their deaths all the more real. He wove the silken ties between his fingers, as he remembered Mikey's, and Donnie's horrific deaths, the images and his horror at his failure, forever seared into his very soul.

Leo felt hot tears flow down his face, as he stroked the purple mask gently. The only comfort Leo could take from Donnie's death, was that at least his brother hadn't died alone, that in the end, he had died being held in his big brother's arms. But it was a very bitter comfort, because he should have been able to save his brother, or died in that cell with him.

Leo let out a choked sob. He never wanted to feel that horrific sensation again. The feeling of his brother's heart slowing, and the body in his arms becoming limp as death finally took, that which was dear to him, was by far the worst thing he had ever experienced in his life.

Leo began to sob harder as he turned his attention to Mikey's blood splattered mask. The same couldn't be said about his baby brother. Leo had been powerless to stop his death, and even when it came, Leo could only watch helplessly as the blade slammed into his youngest brother. The net that he was caught in had prevented him from rushing to Mikey's side, to comfort his brother as he died. Mikey had died alone, and terrified. Making his death all the more horrific.

Leo closed his eyes as he wove the masks tighter through his fingers, as fresh bile rose in his throat. 'If I do escape here, and rescue my last brother, how am I going to tell Raph and Master Splinter that Donnie and Mikey are dead, because I failed to save them?' He wondered to himself, as he realized that he would have to face Raph's angry accusations, and bitter anger. He knew that Raph would never forgive him.

Ever!

Raph would blame him for their brothers' deaths, and Leo agreed that their deaths were his fault, and he should be blamed, but the thought of losing Raphael, because his brother walked away from him in disgust, and them becoming either estranged, or enemies, shot a fresh spike of fear through him.

Even worse than facing Raphael's accusing eyes, was facing the inky, disappointed eyes of their father, who would never blame Leo, which just made Leo's guilt worse.

Leo slowly reopened his eyes, his previous thought cut through his grief, and reminded him that he still had one brother left. He had to save Raph. Leo didn't think his heart could bear any more heartache and guilt.

With renewed determination, he began to scan his room, looking for any new weaknesses in the cell's walls, ceiling or door, but found none.

He shifted his gaze, and saw by the door that once again, was his usual glass of water, but next to the water, was a surprise. A huge bowl of lettuce with different veggies mixed in. Leo couldn't believe his eyes, that after ten days, the Shredder had finally decided to feed him.

At the thought of food, Leo's stomach rolled with nausea. The last time he ate anything, was when he had hastily, and greedily ate the granola bars he had found when he had done the maze test. Leo wasn't sure if he should eat, being suspicious of the strange offering, but he knew that he needed to keep his strength up if he hoped to rescue his remaining brother.

Leo got up, and walked over to the food, his brothers' masks clutched tightly in his hand. He poked at the salad with the cheap plastic fork they had given him. The lettuce was mixed with onions, cucumbers, carrots, peppers, apples, tomatoes, shredded cheddar cheese, and some kind of dressing over everything. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

Leo slowly ate the salad, so he wouldn't get sick from not having eaten in so long. Then he washed everything down with the glass of water.

He was just finishing his meal, when the door of his cell clicked opened. Three ninjas walking in.

"Time for your next test, freak." Snarled the lead ninja.

Leo slowly got to his feet, and walked over to the mirror, where he reverently placed his brothers' masks back on the mirror, before he followed the ninjas out. They led him through a maze of corridors, lined with closed doors.

'Raph could be behind any one of these doors,' Leo thought grimly. 'How am I ever going to find him?' He wondered as a feeling of helplessness rose up, trying to squash his newfound determination to save his brother.

Finally, the ninjas stopped at one door, and pushed him inside, before they closed the door behind him.

Leonardo breathed in the heavy, hot scent of the arena the careless hands had shoved him into. He stumbled to the ground, his knees hitting the cement hard, removing a thin layer of skin.

Leo took in his new surroundings. He was kneeling at the edge of a huge circular pit, with towering walls, and large spotlights set into the ceiling. Above the walls surrounding the pit on all sides, were stands of black clad ninjas. A deafening roar rose up around him.

Leo got to his feet as the crowd booed and jeered, their roars increasing to a riotous clamoring for blood. As suddenly as the jeers started, a hush fell over the black ninja swarm. A pair of double doors on the opposite side of the room creaked opened, the Shredder striding purposefully into the room.

"So good of you to volunteer as tonight's entertainment," the Shredder grinned maliciously at Leo.

Leo narrowed his eyes in anger. "I am not doing any more of your tests, Shredder. I'm done." Leo growled out.

"But you haven't heard what your next test is," the Shredder said innocently.

"I don't care. I am done." Leo stated firmly, as he crossed his arms over his plastron, and looked defiantly at the Shredder.

"But it is such an easy test for such an accomplished warrior as yourself." The Shredder persisted, "All you have to do is fight and defeat your opponents. Kill them, leave them alive, it does not matter to me one way, or the other."

"I'll never fight for your amusement." Leo snarled.

The Shredder chuckled then, as he signaled to one of his hidden ninjas. "So naive, Leonardo. Do you not think that I would have leverage to make you do as I wish?" The Shredder asked maliciously. "I could threaten to kill you of course, but I know that after your two failures, that death would come as almost as relief to you." The Shredder told him in a silky, smooth tone, that made Leo's stomach drop, and sweat begin to trickle down the side of his brow.

A few seconds later, a TV was quickly wheeled into the room. The Shredder turned on the TV with what could only be gleeful anticipation.

Leo forced himself to look at the screen, a sick feeling of dread welling up from within him. He swallowed as his stomach began to ache painfully.

The screen showed a street view of April and Casey's apartment. The image switched, so it was looking through the window of the apartment. Leo could see his human friends sitting on the couch. Casey had his arms around April, he seemed to be trying to comfort her. Leo could see tears on April's cheeks as she rested her head on Casey's shoulder. Casey held her tighter as she sobbed.

Suddenly, the apartment disappeared in a huge explosion! Flames ripped and tore through shattered windows, as brick and mortar tumbled, and crashed to the ground.

Leo stared in horror at the ruin of April and Casey's apartment. Leo shook his head in denial, even though he knew with certainty, that Casey and April were dead. One moment they were alive and well, the next... gone!

"NO!" Leo roared in grief, as he dove for the Shredder. Before Leo could get even close to his hated enemy, he was quickly restrained, and held back by the Shredder's Elite guards, who had materialized out of thin air.

Leo struggled desperately in their grip, but to no avail. They held him firmly away from their master.

Leo's stomach did another sickening roll, and the ache in his stomach began to grow worse, more intense.

"Will you fight now?" The Shredder asked, his voice dripping with self-satisfied venom.

"Never!" Leo choked out between clenched teeth, as he tried to hold back the hot tears of grief that threatened to fall.

The Shredder threw back his head, and laughed with dark malevolence. "I didn't think you would." The Shredder said smugly. "Luckily for me, earlier today we caught three intruders, who were trying to rescue your worthless hide." The picture on the TV screen changed to what looked like security footage. Leo could see Leatherhead, Usagi, and Master Splinter, as they navigated a maze of corridors, looking for their missing comrades.

"No." Leo whispered in horror.

Suddenly, the narrow hallway was filled with a black sea of ninjas. Leo watched as Leatherhead and Usagi fought bravely, but they were outnumbered, a fatal blow dealt to each by their merciless attackers. Leo's heart felt as if it shattered once again. Too much grief poured into a cup that was already too full. He forced himself to swallow down his horror and grief, as he watched Usagi finally fall. He'd always considered the samurai rabbit as another brother and kindred spirit, and to see him so dishonorably killed, was sickening.

Leo bit back a cry of agony, as Master Splinter disappeared under the black tide. He feared the worst for his father, as he closed his eyes against the dreadful images seared forever into his mind.

"Will you fight now?" The Shredder repeated.

Leo could only shake his head in refusal, not trusting his voice with the raw grief that gripped his heart.

The Shredder smiled darkly, "Very well, Leonardo, but know that you have brought this upon yourself."

Leo's eyes snapped open, his eyes reluctantly seeking out the hated TV screen. It showed a live image of a doctor with Master Splinter strapped to a table. "You may proceed," The Shredder said into a radio. The doctor nodded and opened a black medical bag.

Leo shook his head back and forth, pulling against the Elite ninjas that still held him. Leo watched, powerless to stop the doctor, as he removed a hypodermic needle and a vial filled with an amber liquid. The doctor filled the needle, and turned to Master Splinter, who looked defiantly at the doctor, as if determined not to show any fear.

Swiftly, and expertly, the doctor gave Master Splinter the injection. Master Splinter's eyes widened for an instant, a flash of intense pain passed through his eyes, before they closed, and his head drooping as his body slumped.

"Master... Splinter," Leo whispered softly, barely able to choke out his father's name. "NO! Master Splinter!" Leo roared, as grief overwhelmed him. He struggled more fiercely in the grip of the two Elites holding him, as he tried to break free, so that he could kill the one responsible for the deaths of his friends, and nearly all of his family.

He struggled in vain as he shook his head in denial. He couldn't believe that he and Raph were the only ones left. 'I have to get Raph, the only remaining member of my family, out of here, or die trying,' he promised himself as the room quickly filled with ninjas.

"Oh, he's not dead, Leonardo," Shredder said silkily. "If you fight and do not fall, I will release your father and your last brother." The Shredder offered.

Leo looked at the TV screen in wide eyed disbelief. He could see the faint rise and fall of Master Splinter's chest. His father was alive, the Shredder wasn't lying to him. Leo's spirit lifted slightly, at the thought of still being able to save what remained of his family.

A tiny rivulet of sweat trickled down the back of his neck, as he tried to keep the horrific images from spinning through his mind, like tiny snapshots of a horror show, filled with everyone he had ever loved.

The Shredder had killed his friends, and most of his family. A wave of sick guilt welled up within him. It was his fault. Tears pricked his eyes as he tried to hold onto the thin sliver of sanity his mind was still clinging to. It was his fault that his friends and family were dead, because they had been trying to save him. And because they had been trying to save him, they were dead, and for some reason, he was still alive.

Leo numbly nodded his agreement to participate in the Shredder's next test. The Shredder, and the rest of the ninjas quickly left the arena, leaving him to stand alone.

The spotlights flicked on, and Leo held up a shaky hand to block out the light, that hurt his eyes, burning right through his retinas and into his brain, where a small steady throbbing was beginning to form.

He narrowed his eyes, so that he was able to better see his opponents, who had slipped out from a heavy metal gate that was on one wall of the arena. He had been expecting Foot ninjas, but instead, it was six sturdy, looking Purple Dragon thugs. Leo wondered if the Foot ninjas were too arrogant to lower themselves to beating the crap out of a starved, dehydrated, and sleep deprived, mutant turtle.

"Only six pathetic Purple Dragons?" Leo questioned. "Am I not worthy of the attention of your precious Foot ninjas, Shredder?" He sneered in contempt.

Leo's vision wavered as his head began to pound more insistently, and the pain in his gut began to clamor for attention.

He took a shaky step forward, intent on surviving this fight, because Master Splinter and Raphael needed him. They were the last of his family, and even if it killed him in the end, he needed to make sure the surviving members of his family made it out of this hell hole alive.

The Purple Dragons were armed with an assortment of weapons: a bat, a steel pipe, a bowie knife, a length of thick steel chain, a machete, and a piece of wood with a few nails sticking out.

The Purple Dragons with the bat, and the knife charged at him first, the other four hanging back to watch their comrades, shouting encouragements and jeering, mocking remarks at him.

The knife wielding assailant circled around behind him, as the one holding the bat ran straight for him, weapon raised to bash Leo over the head.

Leonardo ducked the blow, but found that his movements were sluggish, and uncoordinated. He stumbled, and felt the stinging sensation of flesh being cut, and the warm spill of blood from his shoulder. He managed to roll to his feet, before the bat that shot past his ear connected with his head, but the bat had still managed to clip his injured shoulder.

Leo tried to ignore the pain that was blossoming in his gut, and put it in a place where he could deal with it later, but found that he couldn't. His body felt overly warm, and his heart was beginning to beat painfully in his chest. He breathed in a gasp of air into his dry, parched mouth, as he managed to land a blow across the knife wielder's jaw.

Leo went flying, as the bat connected with his plastron, hitting him in the gut. Stars and black spots danced before his eyes, threatening to pull him into unconsciousness, as pain roared through his stomach, like a feral beast, biting and clawing to be released.

Leo doubled over and wretched, the meager contents of his stomach hitting the floor as he stumbled back, his vision swimming alarmingly, as a pipe hit his carapace with a dull thud, causing no immediate pain, but making him stumble forward into the waiting path of a well aimed fist, connecting with his jaw.

His brain felt as if it was ten sizes too big for his head as red, tinged agony burst behind his eyes.

He fell to the ground and rolled, trying to get away from his attackers, as the pain in his stomach increased to such a horrendous degree, that he felt tears prick his eyes, and the relentless feeling of a knife plunging in and out of his stomach, made him gasp in agony.

His carapace scraped along a wall as he shakily stood. He took a gasp of air. He felt as if he was having problems breathing, as if his lungs would not inflate enough to give him his much needed air. His teeth clenched together in pain so tightly, that his jaw was beginning to ache. He could taste the sweet, coppery taste of blood in his mouth, and the soft sting of a split lip.

It was then that Leo realized, that he had been poisoned!

Being dehydrated and hungry could only account for some of his symptoms. He didn't know if the poison would kill him, or just incapacitate him, no doubt making his pathetic attempts to save the lives of his father and brother all the more humorous for the Shredder to watch.

"You...re a... coward, Ssssshredder!" Leo yelled, his words coming out slurred.

With a clumsy push away from the wall, Leonardo managed to duck the deadly arc of the machete's blade, and bringing his arms up, he surprised the Purple Dragon thug by smashing the thug's own arms into his face. 

Blood spurted from the thug's nose as he stumbled back, Leo pushing forward to land a blow to the side of the thug's head. The machete clattered to the floor, as it fell from unconscious fingers.

Leonardo quickly grabbed at the weapon, and scooted back as fast as he was able to. He felt his carapace hit the wall, and forcing himself to stand, even though his world was swimming painfully in front of him, he knew that he had to fight and win, before the poison either killed him, or he passed out.

He looked at the two Purple Dragons that were still lying unconscious on the cement floor, and allowed himself a grim, self satisfied grin.

"Mark… my... word... s... Sh-Shredder. I am... going… to s... s... save my f... f... family. And I am going t... t... t... to k... kill you!" Leo vowed as he blocked the blow from a metal pipe that was swung at him like a bat.

Metal hit metal, and it was all Leo could do to keep his grip on the machete as the shock of the impact worked its way painfully up his arms, giving him a stinging pins and needles feeling.

Leonardo was panting heavily, his heart beating at a nearly painful rhythm in his chest. His palms were slick with sweat, and he could feel more sweat running rapidly down his neck and sides. His body, sluggish, overheated, and wracked with pain, was going to fail him soon.

He kicked out weakly, as he held off the thug with the pipe. He kick landed on the thug's knee, which gave a satisfying crack of snapping bone, and twisting ligaments. The thug stumbled back, and screamed in agony, the pipe clanging to the floor.

Swiftly, Leo grabbed the pipe in his free hand, which gave him such bad vertigo that it took all of his willpower to remain upright, and not wretch again.

A chain suddenly wrapped itself around his wrist, jerking him forward, and to the floor.

He weakly tried to defend himself against the piece of wood that struck him across the edge of his carapace, just missing the fleshy part of his shoulder. He rolled, and managed to get unsteadily to his feet. The cold metal of linked steel wrapped itself around his neck, pulling him back, and cutting off his strained, and labored breathing.

Desperately, he kicked out, and struggled against the stronger man, who was standing behind him, and slowly choking him. Leo's lungs were beginning to burn, the need to take a gulp of air becoming increasingly more painful, and desperate.

The other Purple Dragon wound up, and struck him in the stomach with his piece of wood. The nails did not penetrate through his plastron, but they might as well have.

Pain burst through him in an agony of red, laced fire that robbed him of all thought. He opened his mouth to voice his painful suffering, but he didn't have enough air to let out more than a grunt of air passing between bloody lips, as he wretched up the acid that was sitting thickly in his stomach.

The warm acid dribbled down his chin, and dripped onto his plastron, as Leo clenched his fingers more tightly on the pipe in his hand, and brought it back, striking the thug that had wrapped the chain around his neck.

The chain around his neck loosened, as the Purple Dragon slumped to the floor, either unconscious, or dead, Leo didn't care which.

Leonardo took in a pathetically weak, and unsatisfying breath of sweat laden, muggy air, as he struck out with the machete, hoping to block the next assault, but the piece of wood hit the machete at an odd angle, causing his wrist to snap back painfully. The machete clattered to the ground, the throbbing in his wrist adding only a minor feeling of pain to his already, pain-wracked body.

The Purple Dragon charged him as Leo's vision swam so badly, and the pain lanced so sharply through him, that he fell to one knee, throwing the charging Dragon off balance, the piece of wood swinging wide, catching nothing but air, causing the Dragon to stumble, and hit the ground hard.

The Dragon quickly rolled to his feet, but the delay had given Leonardo just enough time to struggle to his feet.

Pulling the last vestiges of his strength into his final attack, he felt tears fill his eyes at the thought of his family and his friends, as well as his own misery, at the situation that he had created, because of his unwillingness to back down in a hurtful argument with Raph.

Leonardo only prayed that he would be able to survive long enough to save Raphael, and his father, and if not, to at least let Raph know somehow, that he hadn't meant a word of what he said during their argument.

The pipe caught the Dragon across the cheek, probably breaking his jaw, and definitely shattering most of his teeth on that side of his face. Leo felt the pipe fall from painfully numb fingers, his attention already straying from the bloodied, screaming man, writhing in agony on the floor.

Leo fell to his knees, as he clutched at his stomach. The pain had become unbearable, even for him. He felt himself fall to his side, his body slowly becoming frighteningly numb.

"So Leonardo, you managed to defeat the six Purple Dragons sent in to kill you. Congratulations. Of course, even though you managed to pass this test, you have probably already realized that you are dying. You have minutes left to live, if that. But take no solace in the thought of your death. You may have passed this test, but you gave into your pain, and have fallen. Therefore, you lose, which means the life of your beloved father is forfeit."

"No!" Leonardo shook his head, the after-image still burned into his skull, managed to gasp out, his vision beginning to blacken around the edges as tears streamed down his cheeks with the realization of his failure.

He had failed his father, and his only remaining living brother. "R... Raph, Mas... s... ster, I'm sorry." He managed to slur out, as pain burned through every nerve of his body, causing it to spasm painfully, and uncontrollably. Leo's last thoughts, before his world went black, was hoping that Raph was able to find some way to escape, and to be able to one day forgive him, but Leonardo did not think that either hope would be likely.

The Shredder's team of medics rushed in to try to stabilize the turtle, who had begun to foam at the mouth, his body wracked with severe seizures. "Save him." The Shredder ordered. He didn't want to have his little plans ruined by Leo dying too early. He was okay with having his little toy broken, as long as he was fixable, that is all the Shredder cared about. He wanted to keep him alive, just long enough for him to suffer some more.

It wasn't enough that he wanted to break the turtle's body, he wanted to break him; mind, body, and soul.

The Shredder chuckled darkly to himself, as the medics inserted an IV into the turtle's arm that would administer the antidote to the Belladonna that had been slipped into the salad the reptile had eaten.

They hastily put the seizing turtle on the stretcher to get him to the makeshift infirmary.

The Shredder smiled with malicious glee at the sight, but lost his smile with the realization that if the Belladonna didn't kill the turtle, that there would only be a short amount of time left to play with his broken toy, before he got rid of him, permanently.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo looked at Mikey, who smiled at him. They had just finished their training session, and Leo could still feel the sweat running down his body. He brushed the sweat from his brow, feeling uncomfortably warm.

"Mikey?" He questioned, as his brother began walking away.

"Are you okay, Leo?" Don asked uncertainly, as his brother placed a hesitant hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Yeah, Donny." He said, just as shooting pain tore through his gut. He fell to one knee with a small grunt of pain. Donnie quickly kneeled beside him in apprehension.

"Leo!" Don cried out in concern, his eyes wide with worry, as he helped him to his feet.

Mikey looked at him uneasily as pain continued to debilitate him. He tried to take a breath, but found that his lungs did not seem to work.

….

Leo blurrily opened his eyes, his vision foggy, and indistinct. A figure moved above him, but he was unable to make out any details. The constant beep of a machine continued its steady noise in the background. Each beep pounded through his skull like a sledgehammer. Air was gently, but firmly pushed into his lungs, causing them to inflate. He tried to swallow, but something was obstructing his windpipe, making the movement uncomfortable.

He closed his eyes against the pain and nausea that assaulted his decrepit body. Once the worst of it had subsided, Leo slowly opened his eyes again.

He weakly tried to struggle against what felt like leather straps across his wrists, ankles, chest, and forehead, holding him down to a soft, flat surface, but his feeble attempts were not because he couldn't even twitch his fingers.

He was completely helpless.

From his prone position, his blurry vision tried to take in as much as he could, which wasn't much. One fuzzy figure was joined by another, they moved in and out of his visual field dizzyingly. He felt his eyes droop closed, as he strained to hear what was being said around him, and find out what they were doing to him. Though they weren't saying much.

One feminine voice finally broke the silence of the room. "How many cc's, Doctor?"

"Start with six cc's of Physostigmine," a deeper male voice answered her.

"Doctor, I think he may be conscious." The female voice spoke again.

His eyelid was peeled back, and a bright light was shined into his eyes, before it was quickly snapped off again. His eyelid was released and it fell partially closed this time.

"He's still in a coma." The male voice answered the female one. "Sometimes a coma patient can open their eyes, but the lights are still out, so to speak."

A moment later, another presence bent down close to him. A light, feminine scent indicated to Leo that it was another woman.

"This won't hurt... much," she assured him in an icy voice.

He felt a cuff deftly tied around his bicep and inflated it, making his arm throb. Then he felt her gloved hand touch his skin just below the cuff.

Leo felt so helpless, and hopeless. His sluggish mind tried to find a way out, but he couldn't even move, let alone think of a way to escape.

Leo struggled to open his eyes further. His vision was no better than it had been before. A cool liquid was dabbed onto his skin; the bitter smell of alcohol drifted to his nose.

"I'm ready to insert the IV, Doctor," she said in a flat, clinical voice.

"Proceed," the male voice replied bluntly.

Leo felt the needle pierce his skin and slide into his vein. Just then, another woman appeared in his line of vision. She was pushing a tall metal IV rack. Hanging from the hook was a clear plastic bag filled with bright purple liquid. A tube ran down it towards Leo. The first woman finished inserting the IV, and then reached for the tube, and attached it to the IV. Leo felt the first globs of cool liquid pump into his arm through the IV.

Both women stood there, watching for a moment. The male doctor appeared too, looking down at him, his features fuzzy and indistinct.

Leo wanted to break free, and escape with his only remaining living brother, but suddenly, it just felt like too much effort. Leo felt his eyelids start to droop closed.

"Excellent, the Shredder will be pleased," the male voice said.

Leo was vaguely aware of footsteps fading away, and of a door clanging shut, but Leo couldn't quite make himself care anymore. He was just too tired. So tired… everything turned inky black, and silent.

…..

"Come on, Leo." Donny's gentle voice urged, as Leo flung his other arm over Mikey's shoulders. "We'll take you to your room. You need to rest."

Leo nodded his head numbly in agreement. Although the shooting pain that had pierced his stomach earlier seemed to have dulled, he felt weak and feverish. There was a dull throbbing that had begun in his head, and it was beginning to shoot pain across his skull, to center right behind his eyes.

He closed his eyes for a moment, as his brothers helped him into his bed, and covered him with a thick blanket.

A gentle, furred hand rested fleetingly against his forehead. Leo opened his eyes, and stared into his father's concerned eyes.

"Michelangelo is preparing dinner, my son. Sleep awhile, and we shall see how you feel later. You have been through so much. Your mind, as well as your body, need to heal and rest." He said gently as he moved away.

Leonardo wondered what it was that his father was talking about. He hadn't done anything lately to warrant a need for the healing of his body and mind. His father was already walking out the door, and Leo felt as if the effort to call his father back to explain his cryptic words was too much of an effort.

….

Leo closed his eyes and opened them again. He had no idea how long he had slept for, but he had a feeling that he had slept through dinner.

He slid from the warmth of his bed. He still felt slightly feverish, but better than he had before. No doubt a good night's sleep would cure him of whatever bug that he had suddenly got. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, the flashing neon green numbers flashed 12:00 over and over. Leo frowned, wondering if there had been a power outage. He walked to his door, opening it, and stepping into the hallway.

The lair was silent and dark. He wondered if it was the middle of the night? Or if his brothers had been called out for some reason, but had left him behind, because he was feeling unwell?

He slowly made his way towards the kitchen. His stomach still wasn't feeling very well. He still felt an occasional twinge of pain, interlaced with sick rolls of nausea, but he was hoping to maybe make himself a cup of tea. He hoped this would settle his ailing stomach somewhat.

The kitchen was dark, so he flicked on the light, illuminating the small space with a dull yellow light, that flickered slightly, before staying lit.

Leo did not notice the flickering of the light, because his attention was fixated on the kitchen table, in unblinking horror and disbelief.

Mikey lay sprawled on the table, his eyes glazed with death, staring fixedly at a spot on the ceiling. A small trickle of blood had seeped from between his slightly parted lips, and dribbled down his waxen, lifeless cheek.

Leo's eyes moved from his brother's still face, to the giant blade that had nearly cut his brother in half vertically. The blade stopping just short of the upper part of his plastron.

Leonardo bit back a cry of shock and grief, as he shook his head wildly in denial. "Mikey!" He screamed, his voice raw with anguish as he ran to his brother's side.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "NO!" He screamed. Tears ran swiftly down his cheeks, as a feeling of trepidation danced its way across his skin, as he wondered where his other brothers, and father were.

"Donny! Raph! Master Splinter!" He yelled as he dashed from the kitchen, and towards Donny's lab. The door to the lab was closed, trickles of frost leaching out from around the door frame.

"Donny!" He yelled in panic, as he tried to open the door. His hand grasped the door handle, only to jerk his hand away in pain, as the frozen handle burned his skin. Leo looked the door over, trying to find a weak spot. Then, he gathered himself up, and launched himself at the door, his shoulder striking at the frozen wooden surface with a dull thud. He pulled back, and tried a second time to break open the door, only succeeding on the third attempt, as the lock finally snapped.

The frozen door struck the interior wall of the lab, shattering on impact. Leo's eyes swept over the vast room, covered in snow and ice. The horrifying beauty of the sight that met his eyes went unnoticed, as his attention was drawn to the lone, solitary figure hunched over his computer desk, frozen forever in time.

"Donny!" Leo cried out in anguish, as he ran into the room. His gaze locked onto his brother's slumped form.

"Donny! Donny, wake up. Please!" He begged desperately, as he shook his brother's cold shoulder. But Leo knew there was no hope that his brother would ever wake up. His body was covered in a thin layer of frost, turning his skin a light grey-green. His mask, still a vibrant purple, stood out starkly against his pale skin.

His brother looked oddly peaceful, with his head lying on his keyboard, his arms crossed, and tucked underneath his chin, and he lay slumped over his desk for all the world, looking as if he was sleeping, and about to wake up at any moment.

Leo's hand fell away from his dead brother's body. He stumbled backwards, blindly trying to escape the frigid room, as tears of grief blinded him, and froze to his cheeks in icy rivulets.

"Master Splinter! Raph!" He cried out, his voice breaking with raw grief. He didn't understand what had happened. Who had invaded their home, and had managed to kill two of his beloved brothers?

Leonardo ran to his father's meditation room, praying that his father was still alive, and may have the answers to his horror stricken questions.

Leo slid open the paper screens of the meditation room in one swift motion, and stared in misery at the body of his father, pinned to the wall, with a single katana blade driven through his chest.

Tears that had frozen on his cheeks thawed, causing the cool, salty liquid to run along the length of his chin, to fall unheeded, to the floor.

He stumbled and fell to his knees, his own legs unable to support his own weight any longer. Leo threw back his head and let loose a guttural, keening wail of misery and anguish from the bottom of his soul.

He crawled over to his father's body wondering; Who? Who could have slain his father and brothers?

He looked at the katana blade, and felt all of the blood drain from his face, as he stared at the all too familiar weapon, with disbelief and horror.

He swallowed down the bile that ran like acid up his throat, as he grabbed the hilt of his own katana, pulling the blade out in one smooth motion. His father's body loosened from the wall with a sickening, wet, slurping sound, as the sword was finally pulled free.

He caught his father's body, before he fell to the floor, and gently lay him on the ground. His father's body looked so frail. Leo gently touched his father's grey fur, which was stiff with the splatter of blood. No warmth remained in his body, it was ice cold to the touch.

He gathered up his father's lifeless body, and buried his face into his father's neck, as he sobbed brokenly.

Finally pulling away, he gently lay his father back on the floor, before he stood up on shaky legs. He bent over numbly, and retrieved his fallen sword, stained with the blood of his father.

He had one more family member to find.

….

A steady beep resounded through his head, like the steady drill of a jackhammer. Leonardo choked back a groan of pain, as a breath was forced in and out of his lungs.

"Everything is ready, my Lord." A familiar male voice that Leo recognized as the doctor, said with a smile.

"Good." The Shredder answered with satisfaction, as Leo was dragged back into oblivion.

…..

Leo stumbled from the meditation room, intent on finding Raphael, praying that he was able to find his brother, before whoever, or whatever had killed the rest of their family, got to Raph.

He headed for his brother's room, throwing open the door in panic laced trepidation at what he would find inside. He scanned the empty room desperately, but his brother wasn't inside. The room looked tossed; drawers and magazines littered the floor, Raph's bed was a rumpled mess, most of the bedding on the floor, rather than on the bed itself.

Leo felt his shoulders sag with relief. Raph's room was undisturbed. There was still time to save his brother from a horrific fate that had befelled the rest of their family.

…..

Leo heard muffled voices talking a little away from him.

"The rat?" The Shredder's voice asked in curiosity.

"Almost ready for his... procedure." The voice of the doctor answered, saying this last part slowly.

"And the final turtle?" The Shredder asked.

"He is ready." The doctor replied, his voice tinged with barely hidden pride.

"Good." The Shredder sounded pleased, and excited. "How much longer till this turtle wakes?" The Shredder asked.

"A few hours, another day at most. It is hard to say. His body is recovering well. He slipped into a coma early on, so that his body was able to heal, and preserve higher brain functions at the same time. The coma lasted four days, and these last three days, he's been drifting in and out of consciousness, so we should expect positive results soon." The doctor replied.

"Excellent. I have missed playing with my little toy." The Shredder said, with a cruel chuckle, as Leo felt the darkness envelop him once more.

…..

Leo turned quickly, feeling a menacing presence behind him.

Leo spun around, and saw that Raph stood behind him. His dark amber eyes looking at Leo with grief stricken accusation.

"So, you gonna kill me too, Leo?" His brother asked bitterly. Raph's body was drenched in sweat and blood, as he tried to catch his breath. He clenched his sais more tightly in his hands, his knuckles turning white. Raph took a defensive step back, as he raised his sais against Leo.

Leonardo looked at his brother with relief and confusion. He didn't know what Raph was talking about, but Raph was alive, and that was all that really mattered.

"Raph, you're alive!" He cried out in relief.

Raph snorted. "Yeah? But for how much longer?" Raph asked him resentfully.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He swore to his brother, as he clenched his own weapon tightly in his hand.

"That's what Mikey, Donny, and Master Splinter thought, and look what happened to them." Raph pointed out angrily, his voice harsh and raw.

"I'm sorry Raph, I..." Leo began in confusion.

Raph shook his head, cutting him off. "You're sorry? You killed our brothers, and our father, and all you can say is 'you're sorry?!'" Raphael laughed bitterly then, the sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

"I never...!" He protested, but Raph interrupted him again.

"Then, that isn't Master Splinter's blood on your sword? Or Mikey's blood on your hands? Or the frost from Donny's frozen body, clinging to your knuckles?"

"They were already dead!" He cried, as his voice broke with emotion.

"And you are the one who killed them!" Raph accused as he took a menacing step towards Leo, his eyes flashing with barely contained rage.

"No, I..." He shook his head in denial, trying to remember what had happened.

"You killed Mikey by not saving him before that blade killed him! You killed Donny by allowing him to freeze to death, instead of finding a way out! And Master Splinter, well, all you had to do was stay on your God damn feet, and you fucking fell!" Raph snarled out, before his voice broke with grief, as he choked back a sob. He harshly scrubbed away the fresh tears from his eyes with the back of one hand, and pointed his other sai at Leo's heart.

"You killed our family, and all of our friends, Leo! Every. Single. One. Their deaths are your fault! Your hands are stained with their blood, and the only thing I can do to avenge them is to kill you! Maybe then, they will be able to have some eternal peace, and a little justice for their grisly murders."

Leo hung his head in shame. "I tried to save them." He said in a barely audible whisper. "I TRIED!" He yelled, snapping his head up to look his brother in the eyes, as tears streamed unabated, down his cheeks.

"Trying wasn't good enough, Leo." Raph told him bitterly, as he launched himself at Leo, the three pointed prongs of Raph's sai aimed straight at his heart.

Leo dropped his katana to the ground, the sound of metal hitting stone reverberated throughout the silence of the lair. He didn't even try to defend himself against his brother's deadly attack. He knew that Raph was right. He deserved this death. For failing his family, and his friends, he deserved to die. At least his brother was being merciful, and giving him a quick death, instead of a long, drawn out one, like his friends and family suffered from before they died.

Raph's sai plunged through the hard keratin of his plastron, and straight into his heart. Leo felt white, hot agony rip through his body, as it seared his very soul, darkness soon closed in on him like a black riptide, pulling him ever deeper into inescapable oblivion.

…..

Leo's eyes snapped open in a sudden clarity of awareness, a cry of pain still frozen on his lips. His eyes darted around the room, searching for the doctor, or any of his captors, and found that he was completely alone.

The steady beep of the heart monitor slammed into his brain, making him wince in pain at the throbbing behind his eyes. His chest rose on its own, as air was shoved painfully into his lungs. He tried to swallow around whatever was shoved down his throat, but he was unable to complete the simple action.

Leo felt a shiver of fear slide along his skin, as he tried to remember what had happened to him, and why he was strapped to a bed.

A terrible riptide of horrific memories began to ooze slowly back into his brain, causing his throat to tighten in guilt stricken grief, nearly making him choke on the tube that was painfully shoved down his raw throat.

Desperately needing to escape, and save his last living brother, spurned him to struggle wildly against the restraints that held him. After a indeterminate amount of time, Leo was able to finally pull one wrist free of the leather strap that held him to the bed. He reached over, and freed his other wrist, head, and chest, before he took hold of the tube, that was pumping air in and out of his lungs.

He pulled the ventilator's tube out of his throat, trying not to gag in the process, as he did this in one smooth, quick, movement. He threw the tube onto the floor as he wrestled with the rest of his restraints. He sat up too quickly; the room swam alarmingly in front of his eyes. He reached out, and was able to shut off the heart monitor, not wanting the blare of a flat line to alert his captors of his impending escape. He then ripped the heart monitoring device off his finger, and gently took the IV from his arm.

He slid off the bed silently, but his legs gave way beneath him, causing him to crumble to the ground in a painful heap.

Nausea rolled through his stomach, causing it to clench painfully, as his vision swam again. He closed his eyes against the pounding, insistent pain in his head, willing himself to stand, and remain conscious.

He was able to make it to his knees, and he crawled towards the door. Using the handle, he dragged himself to his feet, and prayed that the door would be unlocked, because he didn't have the strength to break the door down if it wasn't.

He turned the knob, and felt it move easily underneath his hand. He felt tears prick his eyes, his whole body quivering with hope. He listened to the other side of the door intently, wondering if there would be guards on the other side or not.

Leo let go of the door handle as he turned his attention back to the room, searching for anything that he could be used as a weapon.

There didn't appear to be any scalpels, or any other sharp medical tools in the room, but his eyes fell upon a set of stirrups at the end of the bed he had been lying on. He stumbled back over to the bed, and turned the little metal knob that held the stirrup to the bed. He slid it out, and tested the weight of the metal object in his hand.

Grimly, he tightened his hold on his makeshift weapon, making his way unsteadily towards the door. He pressed his ear against the wood. He didn't hear any noises coming from the other side, and so he slowly turned the knob, and gently eased the door open.

He spotted one guard to the right of the door, and the knee of another to the left. They both appeared to be Purple Dragons, which he was thankful for, since he didn't think he would be in any condition to go up against even the greenest ninja at the moment.

Leo swallowed, his throat and mouth were parched. He eased the door silently open, until he was able to slip through. He bashed the guard to the right with the metal stirrup, and let loose a shaky punch to the face of the guard to his left. The guard on the right fell to the ground unconscious, while the guard on the left, stumbled to the ground. Leo quickly raised his weapon above his head, before swiftly bringing it down on the dazed guard's unprotected head. The guard slumped unconscious to the ground.

Leo panted with exertion, and pain, as he left the two unconscious Purple Dragons in his wake. He stumbled down the narrow, sparsely lit, hallway. His free hand trailing along the rough cement block wall in support.

He had to find Raph, and his father.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, since he had fuzzily heard the conversation between the Shredder and the doctor, or how long he had been unconscious altogether... But he desperately held onto the thin shred of hope he had discovered within him, that his father was still alive, and that he wasn't too late to rescue him.

He looked down the empty hallway, and felt his hopes falter slightly. There were too many doors. Any one could hold either his father, Raph, or a horde of Foot ninjas, or Purple Dragons.

He approached the first door cautiously, and slowly opened it. It led into what looked like a broom closet. He closed the door, and slowly crossed the hall, and tried the next door, casting a wary glance down the hallway to ensure that it was still deserted, and the Purple Dragons remained unconscious. Pausing with his hand on the next door, he looked at the unconscious forms of the Purple Dragons.

He stumbled back down the hallway, and opened the door to the room he had woken up in. He dragged each Dragon into the room, and closed the door behind him. At least now if anyone walked down the hall, they wouldn't immediately think that he had managed to escape. It would hopefully give him at least some amount of time, until they were discovered.

Leo walked down the hallway, all of his senses were on high alert, glancing into four open doorways as he passed. There was two on his left, and two on his right. Each room looked like another room, like the one he had just escaped from. Leo peeked carefully around the corner at the far end of the hallwayn and was met with - surprise, surprise - another hallwayn with several more doors leading off of it.

Luckily, this hallway was also deserted. Leo opened the nearest door. It opened into a large area, filled with cubicles, desks, and filing cabinets. A bank of monitors lined one wall, but Leo was too far away to see what they were showing, but the space appeared to be a combo office/security area. The lights were dim inside, with the computer screens offering most of the light in the room. There was nobody in sight.

Leo took a cautious step forward. If he wanted answers to his questions about where he was, and where his brother and father was, this seemed like a good place to find them.

Just as he was about to fully step into the room, he heard voices coming towards him. Fearful that they might be coming to this room, that had no places to hide, Leo quickly backtracked down the hallway, and darted into one of the empty rooms.

He waited several tense moments, until the voices faded away. Not wanting to chance that the voices had entered the room with the monitors, Leo left the roomn and began to explore another section of hallway. He turned another cornern and passed a different kind of room, that was neither office or cell, but a well-equipped laboratory.

It was spacious and spotless, with shelves and tables full of test tubes, microscopes, and all sorts of other equipment he didn't recognize. Right next door was another high-tech room. This one appeared to be a medical facility, complete with an operating table. And every other piece of medical equipment he could imagine.

He shakily walked down the hall to another door across from the operating room. He found another darkened room. It was faintly lit by a set of windowsn set at waist heightn along the far wall. Leo was about to close the door, but the sound of voices stopped him. He quickly slid into the room, closing the door gently behind him.

He listened at the door intently.

"Geez," A muffled voice drifted through the door. "I know guardin' an unconscious freak ain't that excitin', but they shouldn't have left their post. Idiots, wait till the boss hears about this. We'd better find 'em."

Leo heard muffled footsteps walk away, but another voice coming from the direction of the windows caught his attention. Leo noticed at the base of the windown there were speakers built into the wall, and this is where the voice was coming from.

Leo recognized the voice as being the doctor, droning on and on. Leo couldn't really understand the words, so he walked closer, peering through the glass to a room below him. His eyes fixated on a screen, that was set up beside a bloody table.

The doctor's face took up the entire monitor. He tapped at the screen, almost as if to see if he was being recorded. He then stepped back, revealing the form of his father sprawled on a metal table, each limb pinned with a heavy metal spike.

Master Splinter looked dully up at his captor, but showed no fear.

"The subject is a common grey rat, mutated by sources, and contaminants unknown. The subject is 4 feet', 2 inches tall, and weighs approximately 83 lbs."

The doctor approached Master Splinter with a bone saw. The saw entered Master Splinter's chest with a sickening, crunching sound, as it sawed through living flesh and bone.

Leo shut his eyes, as he tried to block out horrific images that played out on the screen, but he couldn't block out the shrill sound of the saw, as it ripped through his father's chest.

Leo bit back a scream of horror, as his knees gave out beneath him. He began to sob as the doctor continued his sick torture, with his monotone voice droning on, as if he was not committing an atrocity. Leo did not hear his father scream during this, but Leo did hear the sickening crack of ribs breaking.

"Subject's internal organs seem to be in good shape, considering the age of said subject. Subject also seems to still be alive, though his body is starting to go into shock…"

Leo covered his mouth with his hand, but was unable to stop himself from trying to retch on the floor in front of him, but he had nothing in his stomach.

Leo took a shaky breath, and forced himself to stand again. He needed to see what his father had suffered in his final moments, so that he would remember with exact detail, the nature of his revenge when he killed the Shredder. It was his intention to not give the Shredder a quick and painless end, but to make him suffer, as his family and friends had.

'The Shredder will SUFFER!' He silently swore to himself.

Leo resisted the urge to dry heave again, at the gruesome sight of his father's exposed organs. He watched as the doctor began to remove each organ, starting with the digestive tract, and working his way up to the more vital organs.

Leo could see his father's head had rolled limply to the side, his face facing the windows above. He could see the excruciating pain in his father's obsidian eyes; eyes that had held so much wisdom and warmth, were now glazed over in unimaginable, and unbearable pain.

The doctor was being slow, and methodical as he slowly dissected the person that had raised him. He measured, and weighed each organ as he removed it, until his father's eyes finally, and thankfully, clouded over in death's welcomed embrace.

Leo's vision began to blacken around the edges, as tears streamed down his cheeks with the realization of his failure. He had failed his father. "Mas... s... ster... Father, I am so... s... sorry." He managed to stammer out through his sobs, as he lay slumped up against the glass, his cheek resting on the cool, smooth surface.

Leo pulled himself together, dashing the tears from his eyes with the back of his fist, and forced himself to walk away from the window, determined to find his last remaining sibling and family member, hoping that one day, Raph would be able to forgive him; but he thought this would be unlikely.

-

The Shredder watched the security video as the reptile began checking each door, searching no doubt, for his last remaining sibling. The Shredder chuckled cruelly to himself. "Run little turtle, run, in my little maze, see if what you seek gives you any comfort."

-

Leo slowly opened door after door, as he made his way down the hallway, checking each room as he went, but finding nothing. So he began to search the level below him, having stumbled upon a stairwell behind one closed door.

He had run into two more Purple Dragons, and had dispatched them, the way he had the two others, stowing their bodies away in an empty room.

Leo paused at a set of double doors that looked different than the others. He seemed drawn to them for some reason. He knew that his brother was probably not behind them, and yet, he pushed them open anyway.

There was a little room and another set of double doors; the doctor's distinctive drone was coming from behind the doors in front of him.

Leo clenched the metal pipe he had stolen from one of the Purple Dragons, more tightly in his fist. He had a machete that was stuck in his belt as well, but a sharp blade was too swift, and clean a death for the merciless, and heartless doctor.

He eased open one of the doors, and saw that the doctor's voice came from the same screen he had watched earlier from above. He stumbled over to the monitor, and managed to shut it off. The recording seemed to be playing on a loop for some strange reason.

Leo looked around the room, his eyes briefly resting on the bloodied table that had held his father's body, before moving around the rest of the room. His gaze finally resting on a metal door on the far side of the room. He felt his lead-filled legs slowly moving towards the door, his arm reaching out, needing to know what was behind it, and yet, dreading it at the same time. He took a steadying breath, and lifted the handle. There was a click, and a hiss as a wave of bitter cold air swept over him.

Leo stepped into the next room, and found out that it was a type of morgue. The smell of death was clear above the formaldehyde and glutaraldehyde stink. His breath caught in his throat as he looked around the gleaming stainless steel room. There was an empty metal table bolted to the floor in the middle of the room. Across from that, there were four morgue drawers built into the wall.

Leo took a deep, shaking breath, and slowly approached the first metal drawer. Leo took a calming breath as he reached out and grasped the cold metal handle. There was a click, and the door swung open, to reveal the corpse inside. Leo reached in, and pulled out the sliding stretcher.

Leo placed a shaking hand on the sheet that covered the corpse, and gently pulled it away, revealing his father underneath.

At that moment, he couldn't feel the cold, or his pain. All he could feel was the deep seeded grief, and the guilt that bloomed from it. He reached out, and gently caressed his father's frost covered cheek, stiff from the cold, as he tried not to look at the ruined body of his brave mentor. Despite his horrific suffering, he had showed no fear, and did not utter a sound the entire time. Leo stroked his father's cheek one last time, and pushed the stretcher back inside, and closed the door, sealing his father's body once more inside.

Leo moved on to the next drawer. As he opened it, Leo was hit with the horrendous stench of rotting meat, and spoiled blood. With a valiant, and nearly futile effort, he swallowed back a monstrous gag that clutched his stomach.

The once, white sheet that covered the body, was soaked with now, dried blood that clung to from knees to almost the shoulders. Leo closed his eyes, trying to steal himself against what was beneath the sheet. He reached out and pulled the sheet away, revealing the battered, and bloody body of his baby brother.

Leo felt a fresh wave of hot tears run down his cheeks. He had hoped, and prayed that what he had seen through the net was some deceitful trick of the Shredder's, and that his littlest brother hadn't died such a grisly death.

Leo reached out, and gently caressed Mikey's cold cheek; tears of terror still frozen on them. He looked so young without his mask, too young to be lying here surrounded, not by people who cared about him and loved him, but instead, in the hands of their enemy. Leo's hands shook as he covered his youngest brother with the sheet again, and pushed him back into his icy tomb.

Leo quickly opened and pulled out the next drawer. Once more, he pulled back a sheet, this time, revealing Donnie underneath. His brother for all the world, looked like he was sleeping, and all Leo had to do was shake his shoulder to wake him up. His brother's face looked bare without his signature colored mask. Just like he had done with his first two family members, Leo gently stroked his brother's cheek, then he placed him back inside his frozen coffin.

Tears began to freeze on his cheeks, as he headed for the last drawer. He hesitantly reached out and pulled it open. Praying that Raph wasn't there. Leo looked in, and was slightly relieved not to find his hot-headed brother inside, the stretcher was empty.

Leo finally allowed himself to sink to his knees. The only consolation to his grief, was the relief he had not found Raph's body, lying frozen in the freezer, alongside the rest of their family members.

Leo wished that he could take his family back to Casey's farm immediately for a proper burial, and he would, he vowed, once the Shredder had been killed, and Raph was rescued.

With these thoughts burning through his pain laced mind, he stumbled from the frigid temperature of the morgue, the door hissing shut behind him.

He moved purposefully to another nearby door, but stopped in thought. If he had been located on the floor above him, and his brothers were located on the floor he was on now, where would the Shredder keep a prisoner? He wondered to himself. And this is when he came up with the idea to search, and see if there was another floor below the one he was currently on. Because he would keep a prisoner on the lowest level of the complex. If he found his cell, he had no doubt that Raph would be nearby.

With renewed determination, Leo made his way from the room, encountering various groups of both Foot ninja, and Purple Dragons on the way. He dispatched them easily, driven by a manic need to find, and save his remaining brother.

After some hunting, he found a staircase that spiraled downwards. Leo followed the stairs down, and found they lead to another hallway, like the one he had just left.

The office-like hallways finally gave way to stone, and through a heavily secured metal door, he entered a cellblock of sorts. Six metal doors, three on the left, three on the right, stood before his frenzied gaze, but it was looking through a little window built into one of the doors, that caught his undivided attention.

Inside the room, all he noticed, was a thin scrap of a very familiar red fabric.


	18. Chapter 18

Leo looked through the window, his leaden feet stumbling awkwardly, towards the heavy metal door. He grabbed hold of the handle, and pulled the door open, panic welling from deep within him. He was terrified, that he was too late, to save his last living brother.

The door hit the wall with a resounding crash, the occupants of the room turned their attention towards him.

The room was four times as big as the cell that he had been housed in. The walls, floor, and ceiling were lined with concrete blocks. In the center of the barren, torch lit room, was a table. The table had a figure covered with a white, bloodstained sheet, the red tails of a mask hung over the edge.

Behind the table, was the Shredder, standing over the figure, as if it was some great curiosity, his claws still dripping crimson gore, onto the floor.

"Shredder!" Leo howled, his voice breaking with grief, anger, and venomous hatred for the man who stood across the room. "Raph!" He shouted at the sheet covered figure, praying that his brother was still alive.

Leo charged across the room with two objectives in mind; Get to his brother, and kill the Shredder, as brutally as possible. Leo's charge was stopped short, as two of the Shredder's Elite Guards appeared in front of him, in a cloud of dark mist. The one to his left was armed with a double bladed sword, the other was armed with a double bladed axe. Their straw sugegasa pulled low over their eyes, their red tattered cloaks thrown back in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

Leonardo blocked the attack of the double bladed sword with his pipe, as he managed to dodge the oncoming attack of the axe blade. He strained against the strength of the Elite Guard, whose red eyes burned into Leo's very soul.

Leo fell back a step, his arms shaking with the effort to hold off the ferocious attack. His vision swam and darkened around the edges. He felt himself fall to one knee. The Elite was caught completely off guard, which caused him to stumble forward slightly. Leo used this opportunity to lash out with his leg, causing the Elite to tumble to the ground. Unfortunately, the Elite recovered himself too quickly for Leo's comfort.

Leo rolled out of the way, just as the axe came down right where his head had been.

Leo shot a desperate look towards the motionless body, that lay covered on the table. He looked at the Shredder, who stood, arms crossed over his chest, watching the proceedings with mild interest, his eyes buried deep within the shadows of his helmet.

"What have you done with Raphael?!" Leo roared, as he struggled to his feet, his stomach clenching in fear and pain.

The Shredder did not answer, as the Elite Guards came at Leo again. Leo drew the machete from his belt, and crouched into a defensive position.

"You are going to pay for everything!" Leo yelled. "I am going to make you suffer for what you did to me, and my family!" He snarled. "Do you hear me you murdering, sick, son of a bitch?! I will never stop trying to kill you, even if it costs me my life!" He screamed, even as he felt tears of frustration threatening to fall from his eyes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't beat a normal Foot ninja at the moment, let alone two of the Shredder's Elite Guards.

The Shredder moved then, walking calmly over to the wall, and picking up a torch from a metal holder in the wall.

Distracted by the Shredder's movements, he momentarily took his eyes from his bloodthirsty opponents, which proved to be a mistake, as pain split open from his thigh. Red, hot agony, fast and virulent, robbed Leo of nearly every coherent thought he had. Stumbling back in surprise, he tried to stem the red tide that poured from his thigh.

His carapace struck the wall, as he watched the now, bloodstained axe swing towards him again. He brought his machete and pipe up, as he ducked, and rolled between the two Elite Guards. He quickly got to his feet, his left leg threatening to collapse beneath him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the torch touch the white sheet of the figure lying on the table.

"No! Raph!" He cried out in panic as he darted forward. The Elite Guard with the double sword was blocking his frantic progress to put out the flames that had flared to life, and had begun to rapidly engulf his unconscious brother.

Unquenchable rage burned through Leo. The fury rose up from within him, and consumed everything. Renewed strength and determination ripped through him like a horrible creature, with teeth and claws with no other object than to kill and thirst for:

REVENGE!

This word seared itself into his very soul, as he launched himself forward, slamming his shoulder into the stomach of the Elite Guard in front of him. The Elite Guard gave a pained grunt, as the air was forcefully knocked out of his lungs, and he stumbled backwards.

Leo went sprawling, as the flat part of the double bladed axe smashed into his carapace. He quickly recovered, and managed to roll to his feet in one, smooth motion. The pain from his injured leg not even registering anymore.

Smoke began to fill the room, burning his eyes and throat, making it hard to breathe.

Leo swung with his pipe, connecting with the axe blade as Leo swung with his other arm that held the machete, cutting down the Elite Guard in front of him. The Elite Guard dropped bonelessly to the floor, to lay in a growing pool of his own blood.

Turning quickly, Leo caught the double bladed sword with his pipe, deflecting the blade, but not before the blade managed to scrape deeply, across his plastron. It dug a groove through the keratin, starting at the top of his plastron. It gouged deeply into his soft flesh at the edge of his plastron, causing a deep laceration in his side, that finished just above his left knee.

The Elite Guard kicked him hard in the stomach, causing black spots to dance in front of Leo's eyes. He fought against the black wave of unconsciousness, that threatened to overtake him, as he lashed out a swift kick, hitting the Elite Guard in the arm. The Elite's double handed grip on his sword loosened slightly, and Leo took the offensive, by launching himself forward, striking the Elite Guard under the chin with his fist, which was still gripping the metal pipe.

The Elite Guard stumbled back in surprise, clutching at his throat. He began making strange gasping, choking noises. He dropped his double bladed sword, and fell to his knees, finally falling face first to the floor, where he remained unmoving, a trickle of blood flowed from his mouth.

Leo did not notice this small detail, his attention was focused solely upon the burning table. The blackened, and charred sheet covering the figure beneath, was the only thing that mattered to him. Even if Raph was dead, he was not going to let the Shredder burn his brother's body. He wanted to be able to take all of his family members back to Casey's farm, and lay them to rest together, in a proper burial.

He dropped his weapons as he dashed to the table, his hands clutching at the burning sheet at the head end of the table. As he attempted to rip it from the table to extinguish the flames, but before he was able to do anything more than touch the burning fabric, the Shredder kicked out his heavy boot, slamming it into the side of the table, sending it tumbling end over end. The sheet wrapped figure landed heavily on the floor in a half burnt mass, partially under the tabletop.

"You BASTARD!" Leo roared as his attention was caught by the Shredder, who drew a single katana from the sheath strapped to his side.

Leo lunged for the double bladed sword, as the Shredder leapt towards him. He managed to roll out of the way, as the Shredder's blade hit the hard cement, setting off a multitude of sparks.

The Shredder quickly recovered from his failed attack, and lashed out with his boot, catching Leo in the jaw.

Leo saw stars as he stumbled back, his injured leg nearly collapsing beneath him. His carapace scraped across the cell wall, making a sickening noise, as Leo managed to right himself. He brought the double bladed sword up over his head, as the Shredder managed to block his heavy handed strike easily.

Leo kicked the Shredder in the stomach, but this did nothing more than push his hated enemy a little away from him.

"You killed my entire family!" Leo growled as he struck out again with his stolen weapon, driving the Shredder back one more step.

Fury still burned brightly in Leo's eyes, as he swung his sword in a double bladed, twisting grip. He struck the Shredder's raised katana, as hard as he was able to, sending a shock wave up his own arms, and down his torso, aggravating his injured side further.

Leo wondered briefly, if he was going to be able to kill the Shredder before he died of blood loss?

Leo clenched his teeth together, until his jaw began to ache. The monster in front of him had murdered his family, and friends in cold blood. No amount of injuries were going to stop him from brutally killing the man in front of him. Leo didn't care how much pain he was in, he could suffer through it, because his family had died excruciatingly, horrific deaths, and the Shredder needed to pay.

The Shredder deserved a slow, and agonizing death for the murders he'd committed.

Leo felt the scrape of the Shredder's claws, as they slid across his cheek. The cuts were shallow, but they still stung painfully. Leo lashed out with his leg, trying to trip the Shredder, but the Shredder leapt out of the way, landing easily on his feet as Leo charged his loathed enemy relentlessly, again and again.

Sometimes his sword would hit flesh, other times they would strike armor or air, but Leo's attacks were ferocious, and never ending, causing the Shredder to have to go on the defensive, just trying to block all of Leo's blows.

Leo's sword struck the Shredder's katana, sending the sword end over end, to clatter to the floor a little ways away. The Shredder dove for the double bladed axe, which was closer to him, while Leo snatched up the fallen katana, discarding the double bladed sword in favor of his weapon of choice.

Leo felt a grim, self satisfying smile steal over his features, as he clenched the sword's grip more tightly in his burnt hands. His flesh cut painfully into the fabric, sending a rush of pain filled waves to reverberate through his body, filling him with the heady rush of being alive.

Leo charged the Shredder again, and using the vestiges of his strength, he managed to get past the Shredder's guard, and buried his sword, almost to the hilt, into the upper left corner of the Shredder's chest; just below where his collar bone would be.

Leo pulled the bloody blade from his enemy's chest. The Shredder stumbled back in pain, clutching at the wound, and in doing so, he exposed his right side to Leo. Lightening quick, Leonardo took advantage of the Shredder's weakness, and attacked. 

He plunged his blade through the Shredder's right side at a downward angle, until the tip of the sword protruded out the Shredder's other side, in a gush of bright crimson. Leo felt the sword scrape across bone, and smiled in grim satisfaction. He knew that this strike would cut through the bottom of the Shredder's lung, kidney, stomach, liver, and small intestine. The wound was fatal, but it would be a slow, and excruciatingly painful, lingering death.

The Shredder gave a grunt of surprise and pain, seemingly stunned, that he had lost the fight so quickly.

Leo twisted the blade and wrenched it out cruelly, letting the Shredder fall to the ground in a putrid heap of ruined organs, blood, and waste.

Leo did not give his enemy a second glance, his attention was completely focused on the sheet, wrapped figure, trapped beneath the smoldering table. Leo stumbled over to the table, lifting it out of the way. He grabbed at the charred remains of the sheet, and hauled it away, bracing himself to see the gruesome, charred remains of his hot-headed sibling.

Leo felt his eyes widen in shocked confusion, as he stared at the broken, partially melted remains of a green plastic mannequin, Raph's singed red mask tied around the turtle's face.

Leo felt his shoulders slump with relief, as he turned his angry gaze towards his fallen enemy. He leapt to his feet, and quickly crouched over the Shredder.

"WHERE IS HE!" Leo roared, as he roughly grabbed the Shredder by the throat, shaking the dying man hard enough, that his helmet slipped from his head, partially revealing his face.

Leo felt his world swim, and blackness threaten to overwhelm him, as he looked into Raph's pain filled amber gaze.

"R-Raph?" He stammered in horror.

Leo let go of the front of his brother's borrowed armor in shock. Leo's knees struck the floor with jarring force, but he didn't notice, as his hands shot forward to cushion his brother's head, before it hit the cold, hard, concrete floor.

Raph's eyes slid closed, as Leo looked at his dying brother in absolute and utter horror. 'OH GOD! What have I done?' He inwardly cried out, in shock and anguish.

"R... Raph…" Leo whimpered, his brother's name barely audible to his own ears. He looked at his brother's wounds, the mortal wounds he had inflicted, and desperately pressed a hand against his brother's chest and side, trying to stem the red tide that managed to trickle from between his shaking fingers. His eyes frantically searched his brother's impassive face.

"Raph, can you hear me, bro?" Leo whispered as he leaned down, closer to his brother's face.

"Please... Raph, please, please answer me." He begged brokenly, as tears ran down his cold cheeks, to drip despondently onto the silver breast plate that covered his brother's chest. He looked at the hated armor that covered his brother, and began to swiftly, and gently strip his brother of the loathsome clothing. He hoped, and prayed that perhaps somehow, the armor had afforded his brother some protection against his angry blade, but felt that small hope turn to ash, as he looked at the bloody holes the sword had left in his brother's flesh. He again attempted to stem the flow of blood that poured from the deadly punctures, but knew that his efforts were futile. No matter how hard he pressed his hands to the wounds, it wouldn't change anything, or prevent the inevitable.

"Raph." He plead desperately, "Please! I can't lose you." Leo felt the beating heart beneath his hands begin to slow. His brother moved his head slightly. "Raph?" Leo asked with hope trembling on his lips.

"Leo?" Raph asked in confusion as he slowly opened his eyes enough that Leo could just see the golden amber of his brother's pain filled eyes. Raph seemed to search for a moment in confusion, as if waking from a trance before finally settling and staring into Leo's own anguish filled chestnut eyes. Raph tried to roll over onto his side, as tears streamed down Leo's pale cheeks. "Ya okay, bro?" Raphael's worried voice was strained, and shaking, as he let out a small whimper of pain, still trying to curl into a ball of unspeakable agony.

"Yeah." Leo nodded, as he tried to dash away a fresh wave of tears, that streamed down his already, damp cheeks. "I... I'm okay. You..." Leo swallowed down the lump of grief filled guilt, that had lodged itself in his throat, making speaking difficult. He managed to continue, choking on his words, as he forced them past his lips. "You didn't hurt me." Leo let out an anguished sob. "Oh God, Raph, I'm so sorry!" He said, shaking his head from side to side in abject misery. "I didn't know it was you! I didn't know!" His shaking words begging for a forgiveness that he knew he did not deserve.

Raph let out another, louder whimper of pain. "It's okay, Leo." Raph managed to say brokenly. Raph desperately searched for, and found Leo's bloody hand, as Raph pulled it away from his side, clenching it tightly in his cold, shaking grip. "It hurts, Leo, God it hurts... so much." He said as blood began to bubble from between his lips. His brother's body bucked in agony, as Leo tried to hold him still. His brother's eyes were tightly closed against the pain that was assaulting him, before finally going limp.

"RAPH!" Leo roared in fear and grief, as he began to frantically shake his brother's shoulders. "Hold on bro… please, please, you have to hold on. You can't leave me, you can't!" He said desperately. "I can't lose you too." He sobbed, as he stroked Raph's face gently, even as he knew the horrible, undeniable truth. Raph was dying, and it was his fault!

Raph's eyes fluttered, but remained closed. "Raph, I am so, so sorry…" Leo whispered, his voice shaking with misery.

Raph opened his golden eyes very slowly then, "It… it's not y-your fault… Fearless." Raph managed to stammer out, more blood seeping from between bloodstained lips, to trickle down his chin. Leo felt his heart wrench, as the old nickname slipped from Raph's blood stained lips.

Leo closed his eyes in anguish, "It was… I..." He choked out, unable to put into words. The emotions that were rolling, and crashing through him in a painful rush, stripping him bare, and exposing his very soul.

"Leo… I... I don't blame you…" Raph said, managing a gruesome blood filled smile, despite his pain. But Leo could see that the smile was forced, and he immediately hated it. "Y-you did what you… you had to do… I- it's not your fault…" Raph's words tapered to a painful whisper, as his body became wracked with pain. His brother tried to curl into a ball, but he wouldn't let him.

"Raph." Leo croaked out, wanting to ease his brother's suffering, but not knowing how to do so.

Raph grimaced slightly, as the pain seemed to ebb for a moment, allowing his brother to speak. "Leo… I-I… C-can't… Please..." His body convulsed with the pain, and Leo gripped his brother closer. He could see the tears in his brother's eyes, and Leo realized that his brother was asking his permission to die, to escape the agonizing pain he was suffering.

"No! No!" Leo said, shaking his head from side to side in fervent denial. "Don't you dare!" He said fiercely. "You hold on! Don't you dare give up on me!" Leo cried, gripping his brother's shaking body closer.

Raph shook his head, his breath coming out in shallow, strained gasps. "Don't... Please… don't blame yourself."

Tears continued to stream down Leo's cheeks, dripping onto, and rolling down his brother's cheek." If I hadn't-" He began, but his brother cut him off.

"Please… please, Leo… for me…" Raph, clenched his teeth together, his eyes scrunched together, as another wave of pain ripped through his brother, rendering him speechless.

When the pain lessened, Leo looked into his brother's pleading, golden amber eyes. "I…" Raph tried to speak again, and Leo nodded, stealing himself to hear his brother's last words. "I-I love you Leo…" Raph whispered in a strained voice.

"Please." Leo's voice cracked on the word. "We can get through this. You can't give up, you have to fight!" He begged his brother to hold on, but he knew in his heart that nothing, could save his brother from death's grip.

"Leo…"

"I…" Leo's voice was thick with emotion, "I love you too, Raph… I'm sorry-"

Leo gripped Raph to his chest, tighter. Raph's chest, heaving with each labored breath he took, and his voice hitched slightly as his brother spoke again. "Tell… the others….." Raph muttered softly.

Leo nodded, not trusting his own voice. 'Did his brother not know that they were the last two surviving members of their family?' Leo wondered. 'Maybe Raph knew, but the loss of blood, and the shock from his wounds had made him forget.' Either way, it didn't matter, because Leo knew that he didn't have the heart to inform his dying brother of their family's losses.

"I love you, Leo… always have." Raph whispered, but his voice was fading fast.

"I know... God Raph, I'm so sorry…." Leo choked out again.

"S'alright…" Raph mumbled as he reached up a hand, and gently stroked the side of Leo's cheek.

Leo saw nothing but love and understanding, in his brother's golden eyes, which made Leo's guilt even more palpable.

"I f-forgive you..." Raph's words were more of an out rush of breath now.

Leo gently gathered Raph up into his arms, aching for physical contact with his last living family member. Leo's eyes blurred with tears once more, as Raph labored to breathe. It's his fault, that his brother was dying an incredibly slow, and painful death.

'Even though I am the cause of his death, Raph's eyes still hold nothing but love, understanding and... forgiveness for his brutal demise.' Leo thought sadly, as he watched his brother slowly drown in his own blood.

Leo watched, horrified, as his brother gasped for each painful breath, coughing up mouthful, after mouthful, of bright, frothy blood.

"Raph," Leo whispered, staring into his brother's amber eyes, as he slumped back down, after his coughing fit finally faded away.

"I... Love… You Too… Leo." Raph whimpered between shallow breaths. Red stained his teeth, as he managed to speak through the thick blood, that flowed out of his mouth. Raph's body started to have seizures from lack of oxygen and blood loss. Leo held his brother's thrashing body, until the seizures grew weaker and weaker.

"Shhh, Raphie. It's almost over..." Leo finally choked out, gently nuzzling his head, before he left a light kiss on his brother's sweaty forehead.

Leo's eyes streamed with fresh tears, and he could hardly get the words out. "I love you, Raph… get some rest bro, I'll be right here watching over you." Leo gave him another soft kiss. "The pain will be gone soon. I promise."

Suddenly, Leo felt the hand still on the side of his face fall back, and saw Raph's amber eyes flutter shut for the final time. Raph let out a last, gurgling breath, and went limp in Leo's arms.

Leo's heart clenched in inconsolable grief, as he buried his face into Raph's blood stained plastron, tears, salty and wet, streamed from his eyes, and mixed with the still, warm blood.

'My last brother, my best friend, is gone!' Leo thought to himself numbly. Never in his entire life, had Leo felt so alone, and so utterly abandoned.

"Raphie…" Leo whispered plaintively, gripping Raph's body tightly. Leo gently hummed a lullaby from their childhood, as he gently rocked Raph back and forth. 'I have failed utterly, and completely. Everyone I ever cared for, is gone. What kind of leader... brother... son was I, to allow this to happen?' He wondered wretchedly.

Leo heard the sound of clapping coming from just over his shoulder. Each clap sent a painful, cacophonic wave through his head, like the crash of ocean waves upon jagged rocks.

"Well done." The Shredder's voice oozed malicious glee, as the sound of the Shredder's boots on concrete took a step closer to him. "But then again, I expected no less from the mighty Leonardo." The Shredder said mockingly. "I knew that if presented with the opportunity, and the right motivation, you would strike out, and kill me without hesitation." The Shredder's voice dripped with satisfaction.

Leo did not turn his head, or acknowledge the Shredder's presence. Leo didn't care anymore, nothing mattered anymore. Not revenge, or even his own life.

He had killed his own brother. He didn't deserve to live.

It didn't matter that he hadn't known it was Raphael, he had still taken his sword, and run him through, without a second thought. And there was only one way he could ultimately pay for that kind of betrayal.

"How?" Leonardo felt his mouth open, the word ripped, almost against his will, from his lips. Leo should have known there was something wrong. The Elite Guards were too easy to defeat, they were probably just regular Foot ninjas, and Raph wearing the Shredder's armor, was much shorter than the Shredder actually was. Details that should have triggered his suspicions, he had ignored, because he was too focused on getting revenge to stop and think for one moment, that something may be terribly wrong.

"Like rats in a maze, your family fell right into my trap. All I had to do was capture one member of your family. Any one of your brothers would have worked, but I am so glad it was you who was the bait, Leonardo. So satisfying to watch you stumble, fall, and shatter. I knew that your family would of course, try to rescue you, so it was only a matter of letting your family find us, and luring them to where we wanted them to go. Separating each member of the rescue party was simple, because they very predictably split up to search for you. Julius Caesar said it best. 'Divide and conquer.' And this worked because you are all so weak when you are on your own." The Shredder informed him mockingly before he continued. 

"As for controlling your brother, well, that part was simple, though the device we implanted in your brother's brain did not work out as well as we thought it would. It seems that your brother fought the control of the device, even to the very end, why he barely put up much of a fight against you. You should have realized that something was wrong; I would not have gone down so easily." The Shredder gloated.

The metaphorical knife that was already lodged deep through his heart, twisted as incomprehensible grief tore through him anew. His family would have expected a trap, but if the Shredder knew exactly when, and where they would be, his family and friends would have stood no chance against the army of Foot ninja that crowded the labyrinth-like complex.

As for Raph, he had fought against the mind control device, and tried to stop himself from killing Leo, fully aware that Leo would stop at nothing, to kill the Shredder. Raph knew that he was going to die, and let Leo kill him, so that Raph would not have to live with the guilt and grief. of killing his big brother.

Fresh tears streamed down his cold, damp cheeks as he clutched his brother's limp, cooling body. closer to his plastron. Leo let out a choked sob, not caring that the Shredder and his goons were standing there, watching him sob brokenly.

The Shredder had finally won.

The Shredder had taken everyone who Leo loved, and killed them all horrifically. Leo was nothing more than an empty shell, and the Shredder could not do anything more to hurt him. The Shredder could torture Leo all he wanted, and there was nothing that they could do to hurt him, as much as the death of his brother, at his own hands, had.

Two Foot soldiers walked up behind him, and he clutched Raph's body close to his plastron, waiting for the Foot soldiers to kill him. He was okay with death now. At least he would die holding Raphael in his arms. They would be together again soon.

He felt rough hands grab at his shoulders, and he didn't struggle, until he realized that they were trying to pull him away from Raph's body. He struggled to hold onto his brother. A Foot ninja kicked him in his injured side, causing his grip to momentarily loosen, as black spotted pain, tore through his body. They hauled him away from Raph's body, as he desperately clutched at his brother's limp form, but finally lost his grip, as the Shredder kicked Raph's broken, lifeless body away, as if he was no more than a useless piece of garbage.

Leo heard several sickening snaps, as the Shredder's kick broke Raph's ribs. The Shredder kicked Raph again, harder this time. Leo watched in horror, as Raph's body tumbled away, before it came to rest in a tangle of limbs. His head twisted at an impossible angle, clearly showing that his neck was broken.

Rage ripped, and tore through Leo as he roared in grief and fury. He struggled ferociously against his two captors. "YOU MONSTER!" Leo roared in horrified anger, at the disrespect shown to his brother's dead body.

The Shredder knelt down before him, producing a tantō, which he held to Leo's throat, as Leo continued to struggle, flinging himself against the arms that held him, insane with grief, and oblivious to the fact that Shredder could easily slit his throat with a tiny jerk of his hand.

The Shredder chuckled darkly. "It is good to see that there is still a spark of something left in you, Leonardo. I was afraid that I had completely broken you. And after all, I couldn't continue my fun if you were completely broken."

Leo forced himself to calm down, and faced his loathed enemy in defiance. "You've killed my family, you've killed my friends, there is nothing left for me, but revenge."

The Shredder's eyes narrowed. "Your family and friends are dead, Leonardo. Avenging them will not bring them back." He sneered.

"No, it won't." Leo agreed, as he felt devastation roll through him, like an all consuming black wave at the truth of the Shredder's words. Leo swallowed down his grief, as he finally whispered, "Kill me."

The Shredder shifted slightly, pulling back to take in Leo's defeated position. Leo did not doubt that there was desperation in his expression, and he could feel the unshed tears glittering in his eyes.

The Shredder pressed the tanto into Leo's neck, just hard enough to break the surface of his skin. A thin, trickle of blood ran down Leo's throat, to drip onto his plastron.

"Why should I kill you?" Shredder questioned curiously.

Leo's face twisted up with hate, and he slowly shut his eyes. Shredder added more pressure, the tanto digging further into his flesh, trying to force a response from his defeated enemy.

Leo did not open his eyes, though he did crane his neck, attempting to escape the stinging cut of the Shredder's weapon. "Just do it..." He said in a low, barely audible, voice. "You'll be doing yourself a favor. Because if you don't, I will track you to the ends of the Earth, and to Hell and back if I have to, in order to kill you." He vowed softly.

The Shredder stared at him for a long moment, then withdrew his weapon, and stepped away from him. "Get him out of my sight." He said to one of his guards with a wave of his hand. "I'll deal with him later."

Leonardo cursed at Shredder vibrantly, as they pulled him to his feet, and away from his newly, deceased brother's broken body.


	19. Chapter 19

Leo's captors dragged him from the room, where Raph's body lay in a growing pool of his own blood. Leo's heart clenched in bitter grief, and self loathing. He still struggled against his captors, desperate to get back to his brother's body. But he was growing weaker with each breath he took, and his vision was becoming blurry, and starting to darken around the edges. He felt numb with grief, and didn't care if he lived or died, he didn't even care where they were dragging him.

Leo was vaguely aware of his captors having dragged him through a set of double doors, and into a large room. He saw shackles hanging from the ceiling, and shackles bolted to the floor. Leo didn't even struggle, as he was dragged to the chains, and shackled roughly into the iron cuffs. He was suspended in the air, spread eagle, awaiting whatever gruesome fate it was that the Shredder planned next for him.

Not that he cared, there was nothing left for him here now. Everyone he had cared about, was dead. All Leo could do, was hope and pray, that death would be merciful, and claim him soon, and finally end this malevolent, unending nightmare.

His vision began to dim further. Leo realized dully, that he was losing too much blood. He could feel the warm liquid of his lifeblood running down his side, plastron, and thigh. He closed his eyes, too tired to keep them open any longer. Leo began to believe that the Shredder was going to let him hang in the center of the room, and slowly bleed to death. This thought flitted briefly through his mind, until the sound of a door opening snapped him back to alertness; someone had entered the room.

Leo cracked open his eyes. He had been expecting to see the Shredder, but instead, it was the Doctor who had tended to him before, along with his two women assistants.

"What do you want?" Leo asked, his voice emotionless.

"To treat your injuries, of course." The Doctor answered impassively. "We wouldn't want you to bleed to death, now would we?" He asked rhetorically.

"What's the point?" Leo asked despondently. "The Shredder wants me dead anyway."

"We have our orders." The Doctor said stiffly, as he motioned to his assistants. The Doctor himself, placed a large first aid kit down on the floor with a thump, and opened it up with a loud click.

The two women began wiping away the blood on his plastron, with what looked to be sterile towels, soaked in alcohol. The Doctor began filling a syringe with a cloudy liquid, as well as neatly setting out various medical instruments out on a small metal tray.

Leo fought against the need to wince and flinch in pain, as his stomach clenched tightly at each raw, rough scrape of the towels across his badly, wounded body. The pain was unbearable, but he knew he deserved the pain. He deserved so much more than just this brief agony. Leo accepted the pain, and did not let one whimper or cry escape through his parched lips.

The Doctor nodded once he was finished, and inspected his wounds more closely. The wounds bled profusely, after the harsh scrubbing they were given.

"The wounds are quite deep." The Doctor pronounced dispassionately. "If we don't want him to bleed to death, we are going to have to suture the wounds closed."

"Are we going to sedate him for that?" One of the women asked icily.

"The Master wanted him to be awake for everything this time. Well, at least for how long he can remain conscious anyway." Was the uncaring reply.

Leo looked at the Doctor dully. He knew what to expect. Donny had patched him up more than a few times in his life. His heart clenched at the thought of his genius brother, but no tears trickled down his cheeks. He had no doubt, that he would be with his family and friends soon.

Leo watched numbly, as the Doctor prepared the needle and thread for the stitches, his mind began to wander. He didn't want to think about his wounds, but the only other thing to think about, was his failure to save his family and friends from a horrible fate, which just turned his mind to despair, and his heart further into grief.

A tourniquet was tied securely around Leo's left thigh, stemming the flow of blood. The Doctor seemed more concerned about his side than his leg at the moment. One of the Doctor's 'assistants' monitored the bleeding of his leg, while the doctor busied himself stitching up his ragged side.

Once the needle was threaded, the Doctor began the slow, arduous task of stitching Leo's sliced flesh back together. Stitch after agonizing stitch, the Doctor drove the needle into Leo's soft, living flesh. The Doctor managed to coax a small flinch from Leo, but he didn't give the Doctor the satisfaction of crying out in pain.

Leo drifted in and out of awareness, his mind turning to the memories of his family and friends, before he was torn from his memories by the Doctor's crude treatment of his wounds.

Leo didn't know how long he hung in the center of the room while the Doctor stitched up his side, and then finally, began on his leg. After the Doctor was satisfied with his leg, he moved on to Leo's deeply, gouged plastron. The Doctor carefully spread a mixture of epoxy resin and glue, to prevent the plastron from cracking.

The Doctor and his assistants examined their handiwork proudly.

Leo looked down at the Doctor's handiwork himself when they had finally finished, and felt the bile rise up in his throat. A jagged set of zigzags worked their way down his body. The Doctor had used thick, black thread, and the quality of the stitching would have horrified Donnie. The stitches would cause disfiguring, permanent scars. Not that it mattered anyway. He felt like a rag doll that had been ripped apart, and then crudely stitched back together again.

Leo closed his eyes, and let wave, after miserable wave of gut wrenching despair, flow over him. He had never felt so alone. 'When is all of this pain and misery going to be over?' he wondered bleakly.

The Doctor and his assistants took white linen bandages, and began wrapping them around Leo's plastron, and over his shoulder. Next, they bandaged his thigh, wrapping the strips almost too tightly for comfort. Gauze was placed on his neck, and held in place with a piece of tape. The wound on his neck wasn't as bad as his other injuries, but they bandaged it up nonetheless, which Leo was silently grateful for.

Blood began to slowly seep through the clean white bandages, but this didn't seem to concern the Doctor at all. He just nodded, and seemed pleased with his work.

The Doctor picked up the syringe he had prepared earlier, and stared at the cloudy liquid.

"Where are we going to give him that?" One of the women asked curiously.

"In one of the arteries in his neck. I want it to spread as fast as possible." The Doctor said coldly, as he quickly jabbed the needle into Leo's neck in one, swift motion. Leo didn't struggle, or try to evade the injection. There was no point in fighting anymore.

"Poison?" Leo asked hopefully, as the Doctor began packing up his first aid kit.

The Doctor smirked. "Nothing that exciting unfortunately, just some antibiotics to help fight off any infections you might contract." He motioned to his assistants. "And now that we've finished our work, we will be taking our leave. Though I have no doubt that I will see you again, sooner than you would wish." The Doctor said with a malicious smile, as he and his assistants left the room without a backwards glance.

Leo closed his eyes, glad of the silence of the room. His whole being burned in excruciating agony. He had barely managed to hold onto consciousness throughout the whole ordeal. But he could feel the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness, pulling him slowly down, as he wondered what horrible, twisted fate the Shredder had in store for him later.

…..

Donnie stared in frustration, at the blinking box proclaiming: 'Access Denied,' in bold crimson letters.

Donnie let his head fall, his forehead striking his computer table in helpless frustration. 'I am not going to cry.' He thought to himself, as he felt a presence come up behind him.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, as Mikey set a fresh, steaming cup of coffee near his hand. "You have to sleep, Donnie." Mikey told him softly.

Donnie ran a hand over his tired eyes. "I can't Mikey!" He said to his brother in desperate frustration. "The Shredder has had Leo for nearly three weeks now, and is performing God knows what tests on him, that are probably equal to torture. I can't sleep, knowing that Leo is suffering at the Shredder's hands." He said wretchedly, as he picked up the coffee mug in a shaking hand, and took a small sip of the bitter brew.

"Donnie, just a couple hours of sleep. You know that once we get Leo back, he is going to need you. Let April take over for a bit." Mikey said gently, as his baby brother tried to convince him to do the smart thing, to rest and recharge, but he just couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, all he would see was Leo's pleading eyes, begging him to hurry up and save him, before the Shredder finally killed him. Donnie's heart clenched in fear, as he hoped and prayed, that they were still on a rescue mission, and not a recovery mission. But he refused to give up hope. He was determined to bring their older brother home alive.

"I can't Mikey." He said, closing his eyes, and taking a deep, steadying breath. "Where's Raph?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Mikey frowned in irritation, knowing that Donnie was trying to change the subject, but Mikey let him have it. "With Master Splinter. Raph is still trying to establish another link with Leo, to see if Leo can give us any clues as to where he is."

Donnie nodded. "Even the tiniest little detail about anything, would be helpful." He affirmed.

"That, and Raph wants to be able to tell Leo that we are going to find him, tell him that we aren't going to give up looking for him, and to hold on." Mikey added softly.

Donnie nodded his understanding. He just hoped that Raph was able to contact Leo, and reassure him, and tell him that they were coming, even though it had been so long, and they had been unable to contact Leo, Donnie was still not giving up hope. He believed Leo was still alive, but he didn't know what sort of mental torment the Shredder put him through, which may explain why Raph had been unable to establish a connection.

Donnie felt himself swallow the lump of dread that rose up in his throat. Besides the physical injuries Leo may have suffered, it was the mental trauma that worried him the most. He was not sure he would be up to the task of dealing with the mental trauma his brother suffered, but he would try.

"Dr. Stockman is not smarter than me." Donnie mumbled under his breath, as he turned his attention back to his computer screen.

"But the Shredder has Leo, not Stockman." Mikey said in confusion.

"Yes, but as I said before, Stockman is the one who created the Shredder's entire networking system, both internal, and external. The Shredder's IP address is masked, and just when I begin to get close to actually getting the IP address, I find out that it is a dummy IP address that has been cloned from another network. Going a different route, I tried just straight hacking into the Shredder's legitimate Saki Corp server, but I can't get past the firewalls." He said in frustration, letting out a huge sigh.

"So what now?" Mikey asked in a small, worried voice.

Donnie stared at the screen blankly, his tired mind trying to find something, anything, that would allow him to hack into the system designed by a mad genius. Donnie frowned in thought, as an idea began to blossom in his brain.

"What if I don't have to be smarter than Stockman?" Donnie asked himself.

"Huh?" Mikey asked, now totally confused.

"What if I only have to be smarter than the stupidest Foot soldier?" Donnie wondered, as he gave a triumphant smile.

"Come again?" Mikey asked, as he stared at Donnie in worried confusion.

"Mikey, you're a genius!" Donnie stated.

"I am?" Mikey asked, in awe and wonder.

"The Shredder has two networking systems, one for his legal business dealings, and the other for his illegal operations. Stockman would have designed them both, and they would both interconnect at some point, probably through his local server. But his illegal operations are the ones that would have the cloned IP addresses, and even if I was able to find the actual IP address, it would most likely bounce me around the world off several different satellites from several different countries."

"Okaaayy." Mikey said, still horribly confused.

"So my best way in is to go through his legal operations, and find a back door into the illegal ones." Donnie said with excitement.

"But you just said you can't get past the firewall." Mikey pointed out.

"I can't." Donatello affirmed.

"So… Aren't you back to square one?" Mikey asked, looking at him in worry, as if he just lost his final screw.

"Not exactly. Mechanical systems can fail, but this failure is usually set off because of some sort of human error. So I am going to use human error to my advantage." Donnie said triumphantly, his mind spinning through the possibilities that assaulted him.

"I know you're speaking English, Donnie, but I still have no idea what you are talking about." Mikey said, with a frustrated shake of his head.

"The Shredder's corporation will have an intra-net system, where employees can e-mail each other back and forth. This system is hard to access as I said, because of the firewalls, but these same employees will also have access to personal e-mail on other internet sites like Yahoo or G-mail."

"Still confused over here, Donnie." Mikey said, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

"So I am going to create a Trojan virus, and send an e-mail containing the virus to several of Saki Corp's employees, and see if I can get them to open the e-mail. Once the e-mail has been opened, it will release the virus, which will open a back door into the system. Once I access this back door, it shouldn't be too much trouble to slip into the Intra-net, and from there, I should be able to find the IP address of the Shredder's illegal operations, and hopefully, I should be able to access any e-mails, or records indicating where they took Leo. The only problem with this route is, that it is going to take time, and I don't know how much time Leo has left." Donny explained, deflating slightly.

Mikey put a hand on his brother's shoulder, and squeezed. "Do we have any other choice, Donnie?" Mikey asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Donnie shook his head, and began running lines of code to create his Trojan virus, and hoping that an employee would open the e-mail sooner, than later.

…..

Leo awoke, suffocating in darkness. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious for. He vaguely remembered the Doctor's harsh ministrations, and then, nothing. His wrists were still raised high above his head and shackled, his legs were shackled as well, but instead of being suspended in the air, he felt as if he was shackled to something. He tried moving his legs again. His left leg was numb and unresponsive, which worried him to a certain extent, but he had found that this numbness was reflective of his emotional state, as well as a physical one.

He replayed his family and friend's deaths over and over in his head, like a hellish, looping movie reel, that would give him no rest from their grisly murders.

He had threatened the Shredder with revenge, but Leo knew the stark truth, and the truth was, that he was never getting out of this place alive. His thirst for revenge would go unquenched. It was only a matter of time before the Shredder tired of his sick, twisted game and toy. In the end, sooner or later, the Shredder would kill him in the most painful, and humiliating way possible.

The Shredder had won; completely, and utterly. Leo had nothing left in him.

The Shredder had taken everything from him that mattered to him the most, and now, Leo was nothing but a faded shadow of his former self. He knew he didn't deserve to live. He had let all of his friends and family die. He was no less responsible for all of their deaths, than he was when he killed Raph with his own hands.

Leonardo hung his head in deep shame, feeling the dishonor cling to him like black tar, that would never be washed away. He had no more tears to give, they had run out. He couldn't even cry for himself and his own fate, because any torture, test, or punishment that the Shredder administered, Leonardo deserved it all, and so, so much more.

Suddenly, a blinding light was turned on, the rays hitting his sensitive eyes. He snapped his eyes closed before he blinked rapidly, to get rid of the black spots that swam in front of his eyes. He heard the distinctive sound of a crank being turned. Immediately, a burning sensation began to radiate in his shoulders. The Doctor's silhouette became visible through the blinding light. Leo looked around at his new surroundings dully. It was then he realized with horror, that he had been shackled to a medieval rack.

He closed his eyes, wondering if this was how he was going to die. Stretched until his limbs were ripped from his body. 'At least the shock and blood loss would kill me swiftly.' Leo thought to himself comfortingly. "Tell the Shredder to quit being such a coward, and kill me with his own hands." Leonardo taunted in a soft, emotionless voice, hoping to speed up his impending death.

"I am here to assess the functionality of the Shredder's play thing. If I discover you are no longer of any use to my Master, then you shall be disposed of accordingly." The Doctor informed him in a clinical, disinterested voice.

Leo's arms suddenly went rigid, his joints strained against the crank, as it continued to pull at the chain that bound his shackles to the vertical table. Soon, his legs began aching as well. Leo ignored the pain and closed his eyes, turning his mind inwards. He refused to be the Shredder's 'play thing' anymore; the Shredder would have to kill him.

A loud pop alerted him, that his right shoulder had dislocated. The pain immediately intensified. Leo ground his teeth, and focused on his heartbeat, even his breath; everything, and anything in his body that was not in excruciating pain.

'Leo?' Raph's voice drifted through his mind. Leo's heart clenched in overwhelming grief, as that pain ripped painfully through him. He clung to Raph's voice, even though he knew that it was just a figment of his imagination.

'I'm sorry I failed you,' Leo sent back into the darkness. Then, Leo felt his knee popped, then his left wrist popped, along with his left hip, which pulled him to the very brink of unconsciousness. Raph's voice slowly faded to silence, as his mind and body struggled to not break.

The crank continued to turn, as loud pops echoed around the room. Leo's arms were dislocated at the elbows and shoulders, along with his wrists. His legs were then dislocated at the hips, knees, and ankles. And yet, through it all, Leo never let a cry of pain pass his lips.

The sound of the crank suddenly ceased, and was slowly reversed, until the chains lay limp on the table.

"Inform the Shredder that his toy is broken." The Doctor's voice said, with a loud sigh of disappointment. "I so wanted to play with him further. I was hoping the Shredder would let me experiment on him."

Leo could barely control the need to gasp in pain, as the agony that ripped, and tore at every joint in his body, became too much for him, even in deep meditation. His eyes opened slightly, and encountered a Foot ninja standing in front of him. The ninja unshackled his wrists and ankles from the rack, and Leo dropped to the floor. He hit the ground on his plastron, his arms and legs ached numbly. His eyes fluttered shut, as he was turned roughly, and rolled onto his shell.

The ninja began changing the dressings on Leo's shoulder, leg, and abdomen. Checking the crude stitches in the process, before he re-wrapped his wounds in clean gauze.

Another ninja appeared, and they hefted him up off the ground. Leo sagged in their grips, hanging onto consciousness by only a thin, fragile thread.

Leo's eyes slipped closed, and he may have passed out for a moment, before blinding pain ripped through the left side of his face, bringing him hurtling back to consciousness.

Leo blearily opened his eye. He could feel his blood pouring down the left side of his face, he couldn't even open his blood, encrusted left eye. With his right eye, he looked up into the dark slits of his hated enemy's eyes.

"I expected more of you Leonardo, but it seems the Doctor is correct. My play thing is broken, and I will do what we do with anything that is broken." He said, as he slipped a canteen of some sort around his neck. "But just because I am disposing of you, do not think that you are going to escape into death so easily. I am not being merciful, in fact, I am being rather cruel. I am not giving you the means to end your miserable life, and instead, am giving you the means of prolonging it." The Shredder said with malicious glee, followed by a dark laugh.

Leo was silent. The Shredder made a signal, and the Foot ninjas who were holding him, suddenly let go. The breath was knocked out of him, as the Shredder's boot kicked him hard in the gut. Leo heard a loud crunch, as he felt the air rush from his lungs. He expected to hit the ground, but instead, continued to fall. 

The ground rushed up and over him, as he had a moment to realize in shock, that he had been kicked into some sort of hole. Out of pure instinct, his weak and broken body tried to slow his fall, but it made no difference.

Leo hit the bottom hard, and the unmistakable snap of breaking bones echoed throughout the black space. Pain exploded through him, dragging him back into merciful unconsciousness.

…

Raph closed his eyes in deep concentration.

'Leo?' He sent the mental call out for his brother in hopes of reaching him, but so far, his calls had been unanswered. Raph closed his eyes even more tightly, as he fought back the tears of frustration that threatened to fall.

It was all his fault.

If only he hadn't fought with Leo, none of this would have happened. Hell, if he had went in search of Leo in the first place, instead of sitting back at the lair and pouting, maybe he could have found something that Donny and Mikey had missed. Or, if instead of letting Leo out of the lair alone in the first place, Raph could have ran after his brother, even if it was to deck him in the jaw hard for what he said, about none of Raph's brothers really loving him.

Anything would have been better than knowing that Leo had been the Shredder's prisoner for nearly three weeks, and that with every minute that the clock ticked by, was one minute more, that Leo suffered at the hands of that psychopath... and possibly one minute closer to his death. 'If he isn't already dead.' Raph thought grimly. It could explain why nobody had been able to make even the slightest connection with him in all this time.

"Hindsight is always 20/20, my son." Master Splinter interrupted Raph's dark ruminations.

"I should have acted differently, Master Splinter. My damn temper… my damn temper did this to Leo." He said, with anger filled regret.

"You and your brother both let your tempers get out of hand. But Leonardo's decision to leave the lair was his own."

"But Master…" Raph began.

"Place the blame where it truly lies Raphael, squarely upon the shoulders of our enemy." His father said, with a tinge of anger, and sadness in his voice.

Raph pursed his lips together, but gave a slight nod. The Shredder was to blame, Raph knew this, but it still did not absolve Raph of all of the gut wrenching guilt that was swimming around inside him.

Raph closed his eyes again, and called to his brother in the darkness, hoping and praying, that this time he would receive an answer, but knowing that if he hadn't received one by now, that he probably wouldn't receive one ever. But Raph was unable to give up the faint hope that this time he might get a response, anything that would give him hope that his brother was alive.

-

'Leo!' Raph shouted into the darkness.

Raph was shocked when he felt a very faint spark of something, which fanned the long dead embers of hope, into a full blaze of glorious flames. Raphael reached further into the darkness. It wasn't coherent thought though. It was just a mass of tangled emotions; heart wrenching grief and guilt that brought tears to Raph's eyes, and made his own heart clench painfully in his chest.

'I'm sorry I failed you.'

The thought was weak, but repeated over and over. Raph knew that he had finally established a link with his brother.

'Leo?' He questioned softly. It was then that excruciating pain washed over him. Wave after wave of debilitating agony ripped through him, knocking the wind from his lungs and suffocating him. Raph's mind and soul cried out in anguish. He felt as if every joint in his body was being ripped apart, inch by agonizing inch. And then it stopped. One moment everything was brutal, earth sundering torment, the next, it was the cold, still silence of the black abyss.

'LEO!' Raph roared out in anguish, trying desperately to reach out to, and reconnect with his big brother, but he felt nothing. He was shouting into the void.

-

Raph opened his eyes, and looked up into the concerned face of his father. Raph was shocked to find himself curled tightly in the fetal position. Donny was gently rubbing his shell soothingly, and Mikey was holding his hand hard, as if his very life depended on it. When his brothers realized that Raph had come out of meditation, they gently helped him sit up. Raph replayed what he had felt, and the words tumbled from his mouth without a thought to their dire consequences.

"Leo's... I think... I felt Leo... die." He choked out numbly.

Raph realized that his cheeks were soaked with salty tears, and he rubbed his cheeks harshly, as Mikey gave out a whimper of horrified disbelief. Master Splinter's eyes widened in shock, then slid shut with the sudden, overwhelming pain of fresh grief. Donny stood there, gaping at his brother, his eyes wide in shock, and tears silently coursing down his cheeks as well.

Raph took a deep breath, brushing away the fresh tears that had begun to well up, and roll down his cheeks. "I need to try again." Raph said in desperation. "I couldn't have felt... no. I refuse to believe it." Raph said, shaking his head wildly back and forth. Raph refused to believe that his strong, big brother was dead... not until he held his cold corpse in his own arms.

Mikey had buried his face in Donny's shoulder. Donny gently began to rub his brother's shell, and whispered soothing words to him. Donny and Raph both looked at Master Splinter with hope.

"Did you feel anything, Master?" Donny asked quietly, his voice wavering slightly, as he fought back the tears that formed in his eyes again.

"I did not feel anything from Leonardo..." Master Splinter said slowly, carefully, not ruling out that Leo could have died without him knowing. "But I have not been able to sense Leonardo at all these last three weeks." Master Splinter added sorrowfully.

"Maybe he passed out." Raph said desperately, not sure if he was trying to convince his family or himself.

Raph closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and began to search the darkness again, but was unable to make any contact with Leo.

Raph's eyes snapped open, as his eyes borrowed into Donny's. "Find him Donny." He ordered, his voice harsh, and unforgiving. He felt his face crumble, as he doubled over in agony again, as he remembered Leo's horrific pain; both physical, and emotional.

"Please be alive," Raph begged softly, fresh tears slid down his cheeks.


	20. Chapter 20

Leo lay floating, within the confines of a never ending black void. His mind pulling up the images and feelings that he had experienced, as he watched each member of his family brutally slaughtered before his eyes; only instead of him watching his family members die, he was the family member who died.

He was Mikey, watching with unspeakable terror, as the blade swung closer and closer. Until the blade fell, slicing through his soft flesh. Leo felt his body convulse for a heartbeat, sending unbearable pain bursting along every nerve ending in his body, before death finally claimed him.

He was Donnie, lying in a frozen chamber, hoping and praying, that Leo was going to save him, and instead, going slowly numb with cold, and finally, slipping away into the darkness.

He was his father, lying on the operation table, as a madman removed each organ with swift precision, and little care for the agonizing pain he inflicted, until his victim could take no more and died.

Then he was Raph, trapped within his hated enemy's armor, forced to follow the Shredder's sick orders, to kill his beloved brother, but managing through his stubborn, bull headiness to fight off the mind control enough, so that his brother was able to kill him instead. Dying by slow, agonizing inches and seconds, the blood finally filled his lungs; drowning in the substance that had once kept him alive.

Leo awoke from his nightmare with a sharp gasp, the pain radiating through his body was so intense, that he briefly slipped back into unconsciousness, before he managed to resurface again. A cold sweat ran down his body. Leo shivered against the chill slightly. He opened his eyes, but it made no difference, the darkness was impenetrable.

He felt tears wet his cheeks. He was trapped in complete, and utter darkness. He could feel that he was laying on a thick layer of straw, and under the straw, he could feel the icy coolness of concrete. He whimpered as he made a small movement. He slowly dragged himself painfully into a sitting position, agony blossoming along every inch of his body, causing him to nearly lose consciousness again.

The utter and complete cruelty of the Shredder's plan was not lost on Leo. The twisted brilliance of it was quite startling. The Shredder had broken him completely; mentally, physically, and even spiritually, before he dumped him in a deep, dark hole, where no one would ever find him. Not that there was anyone left to look for him, but by not killing him, the Shredder planned on Leo suffering a long, horribly, slow death, alone, without honor, and without revenge being fulfilled. Just him, alone in the darkness, with his demons to haunt him, and his own thoughts to torture him, until he died of dehydration, or his injuries.

Leo became aware of the heaviness of the canteen around his neck. It had somehow managed to survive the fall intact, which was more than could be said for him. He shifted slightly, and instantly regretted the action, as pain tore through him in a white, hot blaze of agony that stole his breath away, and forced him to let out a whimper of pain.

When the agony dulled to bearable proportions, he reached for the canteen. He wondered if he would be able to resist taking a sip of the water. 'Prolonging the inevitable seems ridiculous at this point, but would I be able to stop myself from trying to survive, even for just a few days longer?' He wondered to himself. He then decided that he would not give the Shredder the satisfaction of prolonging his life. He would not touch the water, instead, he would sit in his private Hell until he died. He may last a day, maybe two, he deserved that much.

As the hours passed slowly by, he slipped in and out of unconsciousness, his thirst steadily building and building, until it felt as if his whole being screamed, and begged for the life saving liquid.

Finally, Leo felt himself break, he couldn't take it any longer. He let out a choked sob, and with shaky fingers, he managed to turn the cap, slowly, and painfully, from the canteen. Leo raised the canteen to his lips. His arm shook so much with the effort, that he spilled much of it on himself before his lips touched edge, and took a huge gulp of the precious liquid.

The water streamed down his parched throat, as he greedily drank the water until the canteen was bone dry. He let the canteen fall back around his neck with a grim sort of satisfaction. There was no more water and there would be no more temptations to prolong his miserable existence. For the first time in a long time, Leo smiled to himself.

...

Leo opened his eyes, surprised that he had dozed off, but knowing that something had woken him from his pain induced slumber. He heard a noise. His skin began to crawl with fear, as he listened intently to the sound. He had no idea how big the hole he was in was, or how deep down he actually had been thrown. He listened again, and could hear what sounded like something being dragged along the ground. "Who's there?" He whispered hoarsely, wondering if there was indeed someone in the hole with him.

"You let me die." Mikey's cold voice drifted up to him.

Leonardo swallowed down his horror, as his brother appeared before him, dragging his severed body by his arms across the floor of his cell. Mikey's guts trailed through the straw behind him, and his brother's face looked at him with accusing eyes.

"You were supposed to save us, big brother." Donnie's voice was harsh, and full of hurt, filled betrayal. His body was bluish-green with cold, his arms wrapped tightly against his plastron, as he stumbled upon stiff legs towards Leo, who was frozen with terror.

"Nice job, Fearless," Raphael's mocking voice said from behind him. Leo turned his head in surprise, and looked at his recently deceased brother, blood still pouring out of his mouth, and the wound in his shoulder covering his body with so much blood, it was more crimson than emerald green. Raph's intestines glistened in the faint light, having spilled from the gaping wounds in his sides.

The blow from Donnie's bo caught him off guard, as he stumbled back in surprise. He tripped, falling to the ground hard. He stared into the accusing eyes of his baby brother, who brought his nunchucks down across Leo's face hard.

Leo rolled out of the way as he backed towards the wall. "I'm sorry." He said to his brothers, his voice full of grief and regret. "I am so, so sorry." He said as hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time, Fearless." Raph's bitter voice growled to his right. "I know how much you enjoyed killin' me."

"No!" Leo protested fervently.

Raph chuckled darkly as he held in his intestines, trying to put them back in his body. "Admit it Fearless, you liked it. Probably been waitin' for years to do it."

"No!" Leo said desperately, reaching out to his brother pleadingly. "I would never hurt you! I love you! All of you!" He shouted.

"Well, we all know that's a lie, isn't it, Fearless." Raph snarled, as the gore from his wounded body fell to the floor in a putrid heap.

"I didn't know it was you!" Leo cried out, as tears streamed down his face. "If I could do anything to change what happened, I would." He said, as his shoulders shook with huge, heaving sobs.

"You wanna make it up to me, to us?" Raph asked, through the blood that bubbled out from his lips.

Leonardo nodded his head, unable to answer his brother. Raph grinned wickedly, as his other brothers looked on, silently waiting.

Raph slowly pulled from his belt, a single sai. "Prove it." Raph growled softly. Leo reached out with determination and took the weapon, his index finger catching the first sting of cold from the metal beneath.

Leo grabbed the hilt, and slowly took it from his brother's outstretched hand. Leo held up the sai, marveling at the deadly beauty of the weapon. He closed his eyes, and with a shaky hand, the sai rose high into the air. 'This is what I deserved for my failure.' He thought to himself. He had to commit seppuku, to regain some of his tarnished honor, and maybe, it would bring peace to deaths he had unintentionally caused, because of his capture.

He sucked in a ragged breath, and drove the long, metal prong of the sai deep into the soft area between the center line of his plastron. He cried out a roar of deepest pain and agony, as he forced it to go deeper into his body. His entire plastron felt as though it were both on fire, and ice cold at the same time.

Leo inhaled sharply with shock, the pain was excruciating, but he kept pushing the weapon into his body until his hands fell limply from the hilt. The world was spinning around him, pulling him towards the yawning chasm of oblivion. His vision began to fade, and his body became numb, until he couldn't feel anything anymore. The numbness of his body, heart and soul a blessing, as the final, cold void of nothingness consumed every last bit of his broken psyche, and swallowed it down whole.

Leo opened his eyes, and took in a ragged breath of air. The pain still riddled his body, but not from the beating the ghosts of his brothers had given him, but rather, from the beating and torture he had received at the hands of his hated enemy, the Shredder.

Leo threw back his head and screamed into the darkness, knowing that there was no one out there to hear him scream his frustration, grief, and agony.

….

Raph looked up at the darkened, derelict skyscraper, with a mixture of anticipation, trepidation, and doubt. It had been four days since Donny had let his Trojan virus loose, and finally managed to track down an address.

It had also been four heart-wrenching days since he had felt what he assumed, was his brother's death. Raph hadn't been able to contact his brother since that day, but in his heart, he still hoped and prayed that his brother was still alive. But deep down in his mind, he knew that the seeds of doubt that had been planted had begun to grow. He didn't want to think that his brother was dead, but the thoughts entered his mind anyway, and Raph couldn't help but wonder, if his brother had died in that moment of excruciating pain?

Raph looked over at Donny, who was looking at the building with hope and nervous worry. "You sure this is the place, Donny? It looks deserted." He observed to his genius brother. But Donny had finally been able to get an address to where Leo was being held.

Donatello frowned, as he studied the massive building. "This is the address that I found, but... it may be that they figured out that I had hacked their system, and they moved him… or... he's..." Donny swallowed, not wanting to continue with his dark thought, and instead said, "They've had him for over three weeks..." His voice trailing off with the horror of this statement.

"We would know if Leo is dead... wouldn't we?" Mikey asked in a small, hopeful voice.

"I'd like to think so, Mikey." Raph answered his baby brother gently, even though worry was curled up in his gut, like a venomous snake, ready to strike at any moment. "And Master Splinter still thinks he's alive, so I have to believe we aren't too late."

Mikey gave a slight nod, as Raph turned his attention back to Donny.

Donny began talking into his headset. "April says that there is no movement coming from in, or around the building." He informed them. April, Casey, and Master Splinter having stayed back at the lair to give technical support, and to be ready to get anything ready that may need to be prepared, based on any injuries Leo had suffered.

Raphael nodded, and opened the truck door, drawing his weapons as his other brothers closely shadowed his movements. Donny hefted a large duffel bag, stuffed full of medical supplies and tools over his shoulder. Mikey carried on his back, a custom built, collapsible stretcher that Donnie had designed himself.

They cautiously entered the darkened building, their flashlights barely lighting some areas of the massive building. They started their search on the topmost floor, and worked their way down room by room, and floor by floor, but encountering no one. As far as Raph could tell it had been long abandoned. No noises alerted him to the presence of anyone else in the building. Raph felt his shoulders slump, as they stopped outside a set of double doors. They had combed through too many rooms to count, and found not even a hint or trace, that Leo had been anywhere in the building. Though most of the upper floors seemed to contain nothing but small offices. As they had made their way down, some of the rooms had opened up into huge, concrete areas used for who knew what purpose.

"This is taking forever, Donny." Raph hissed in irritation, his anger starting to flare up.

"I know Raph, but I don't want to leave until we have searched the entire building from top to bottom." Donny said with determination, as he opened the set of double doors in front of him, and stopped suddenly inside. Raph ran right into Donnie's shell.

"Hey!" Raph protested, as he looked over his brother's shoulder to what his flashlight was illuminating. There was a vertical table set up in the middle of the room, but this isn't what caught his brother's undivided attention. It was the dark blood that covered the table and floor that held his brother's interest.

Raph quickly pushed past Donny, and into the room frantically, searching for any signs that Leo had been in the room, or that the blood belonged to him. Raph's flashlight swept along the far wall, which was filled with shelves of pickled organs in jars. Raph cautiously approached the jars, swallowing a lump of fear laced bile that had lodged in his throat.

Donny walked past him and tapped at the jars, as Raph looked at his genius brother in apprehension. "They aren't human." Donny announced. "And they aren't Leo's." Raph felt his shoulders relax with relief. "I'd say pig." Donny said, turning his attention away from the jars. "And I can't tell if this blood is Leo's either. I would have to run tests, but that could take time, but with the amount of blood on the floor, I would say that whoever this came from... they wouldn't have been able to survive that amount of blood loss." Donny finished softly.

Raph fought back the tears that suddenly pricked his eyes, and nodded grimly. Raph turned his attention to Mikey, who had wandered over to another set of double doors. Mikey cautiously pushed them open. Raph followed his baby brother, as they entered a smaller, frigid room. He glanced back at Donny, who was kneeling on the ground, taking a sample of the dried blood.

The doors closed behind Raph, and he looked at Mikey, who was staring at the far wall, which was metal with four, small metal doors with handles. Mikey reached out a shaking hand, as Raph realized that they were standing in a morgue of some sort.

"Mikey!" Raph warned, but his brother was already sliding out the first drawer, ignoring Raph's warning. Raph wasn't able to get a good look at what lay in the drawer, because Mikey was blocking his view with his body.

Raph glanced over his shoulder, and saw that Donnie had come through the doors just as the stench of rotting meat assaulted Raph's nostrils.

Mikey made a strangled, whimpering sound, and dropped bonelessly to the floor, like a stone. Raph leapt forward to catch his brother, but it was already too late to stop his brother from hitting the ground hard, a loud crack echoing through the small chamber. He looked at Donny desperately, but his brother's gaze was locked on the contents of the drawer in fascinated horror.

Donnie shook his head and turned his attention to Mikey's motionless body.

Raph had turned Mikey over and was gently stroking Mikey's cheek, trying to get his brother to wake up. When this produced no results, he lightly, but firmly slapped his brother across the face.

Mikey moaned very softly, his eyes fluttering open slightly. "Are you okay?" Raph asked his baby brother. "You took quite a fall." Raph said as his brother slowly nodded. Donnie shined a light in Mikey's eyes, and Mikey blinked against the sudden brightness.

"You don't have a concussion. But you're going to have a big lump on your head." Donny concluded, with a relieved sigh. "Just don't do any sudden movements, or back flips, or anything like that." He advised sternly.

Mikey nodded, and Raph helped his baby brother to stand on shaky legs. Mikey leaned heavily on him, while Raph covered his nostrils against the stench of rotting flesh, and looked at the horrific sight that had caused his brother to faint.

Raph covered his mouth as the horror of what he was seeing was seared into his mind. The vomit rose up in his throat, as he looked into the staring, dead eyes of 'Mikey,' who lay on the table, nearly in two pieces. "Donny, what the hell is that?" He yelled hoarsely, his voice wavering in horror.

Donny moved to the next drawer, and pulled out the metal drawer, revealing another sheet covered body. Donny pulled back the sheet, revealing 'Donnie's' own grey-blue corpse covered in tiny ice crystals. Donnie frowned, and pulled out a third drawer, throwing back the bloodied sheet, and revealing 'Raph's' own body, a gaping hole in his side and chest; his intestines falling out and pooling on the metal table. Dried blood staining his mouth and chest.

"I am officially freaked out." Mikey groaned as he turned grey-green, and covered his mouth in a valiant attempt to keep his lunch.

"Don't you dare puke on me Mikey." Raph warned, as Donny looked at the last drawer.

Donny swallowed, looked at his brothers, and slid the next drawer out. With shaking hands, he tugged back the sheet, and revealed the bloody, broken body of their 'father.'

Raph felt his shoulders sag in relief, that the final drawer had not contained Leo's corpse.

Donny reached out and plunged his hand inside the body of their father. Mikey stumbled away, and retched in the corner. Raph covered his own mouth, as Donnie began peeling back the flesh, revealing a mechanical exoskeleton underneath.

"They're robots... or a type of advanced cyborgs." Donnie informed them, as he moved over to 'Mikey's' dead body. "They are made of cloned or genetically altered flesh, animal organs and advanced robotics." Donnie pulled out what looked to be a microchip. "They were also controlled remotely, like a giant puppet."

"I don't get it." Raph said, as he shook his head in confusion. Mikey stumbled back over, wiping his mouth, and wavering slightly on his feet. Mikey finally leaned against a wall for support.

Donnie just shook his head. "I don't know. But it looks like we know the Shredder was here, so Leo was here as well. Let's keep looking." He said encouragingly, as he pushed all of the drawers closed.

Raph nodded, and he and Mikey followed Donny out of the chilly room They worked their way down to the lower levels, and finally came upon a heavy metal door, surrounded by stone. Raph reached out and pulled the door open. He looked down the hall that had six doors; three on each side. They slowly made their way down the darkened corridor, shining their flashlights into each of the cells, and stopping when they found one that had been used.

The scent of stale blood and urine was strong inside. There was a mirror hanging in the cell, and from the mirror, there were four masks hanging from it.

Donnie entered the cell, and rubbed the masks between his fingers. "The Shredder killed us." Donnie said softly.

"What?" Raph asked in confusion.

"The Shredder created those robots of us, and then 'killed' them, probably in front of Leo. And most likely, our robot counterparts died excruciatingly, painful deaths." Donnie explained to them.

"So... Leo thinks we're dead?" Raph asked, incredulous.

Donnie nodded grimly. "He most likely thinks we're all dead, and that no one is coming to save him." His brother agreed softly.

Raphael felt his stomach churn sickeningly, at the clever wickedness of the Shredder's plan. Nothing would break their older brother faster than having to watch helplessly, as each family member was cut down brutally in front of him.

"Let's go." Raph said with determination. If his brother was still here in this building, then he was going to find him.

They managed to stumble upon a hidden lower level that looked like a medieval torture chamber, complete with rack. The rack was stained with more dried blood. Raph walked over and touched one of the shackles, and prayed his brother hadn't been subjected to the malevolent device.

There was one more room, but it was completely empty of anything. The stone walls and floor completely bare.

"This is the last room." Donnie said disappointingly, interrupting Raph's morbid thoughts.

"Donny." Raph said, his voice shaking, not wanting to believe that they were too late.

"It looks like we missed them." Donny said, with a wretched shake of his head, disappointed tears coursing down his cheeks.

Raph felt tears well up in his own eyes, as he shook his head in denial. They had been so damn close.

Donnie put a comforting hand on his shoulder, as Mikey fell to his knees in anguish and despair. Donnie knelt down, and tried pulling their weeping brother from the floor. "Come on Mikey, let's go."

It was then that Donnie brushed his hands over the rough stone floor. "There is blood here." Donatello said in surprise, as he shined his flashlight across the floor. He bent lower, and stared intently at a single drop of blood. "This drop of blood has been cut in half. There's a seam here!" Donny said with excitement. "Raph!" Donny ordered, as Raph jammed his sais into the spot his brother indicated, and wrenched on his sais, popping a hidden catch underneath.

Donny helped his brother lift the heavy lid off, revealing a large dark, hole underneath. The stench of urine, stale blood, and illness wafted up to Donnie's nostrils.

Raph pointed his flashlight into the depths, and saw nothing. "It's so damn deep, Donny, I can't see the bottom." Raph said in worry. Donny pulled two glow sticks from his bag, and threw them down the hole, their pale, yellow light tumbling end over end, until they struck bottom.

"Oh God, Leo!" Raph said in a horrified whisper, as he looked down at the extremely, emaciated body of his older brother.

His older brother was so still, so lifeless... Raph squeezed his eyes shut, against the tide of grief that swept over him, as tears leaked out from underneath his closed eyelids. They were too late. Leo had died alone, believing that he'd failed his family. His brother hadn't deserved such a dishonorable death.


	21. Chapter 21

Leo jerked in surprise, against the ghastly nightmare that tore through his mind. Blinding, unfathomable pain burst through his chest, leaving him feeling breathless. 

He tried to move, but found the pain to do so, too excruciating to complete the simple action. He grunted in pain and resignation. He wasn't sure how long he had been in the hole, but he could finally feel Death stalking him now. This thought brought such an immense sense of relief, that it brought tears to his eyes.

Leo tried to take a in deep breath, but found he was unable to. It felt almost as if his lungs were being crushed in a vice. He closed his eyes against the agony, and felt his mind drift away; trying to ignore the pain that flared with each agonizing, hitched breath that he took, which was becoming shorter and weaker, as the minutes ticked by. 

In the perpetual darkness of his personal hell, the voices of his dead brothers always managed to find him. He wished that he was able to give his brothers peace, but he knew that his death would not bring his brothers any rest. Dying of dehydration, or succumbing to his injuries, was not an honorable way to die. It was not a death that would bring comfort the shades of his murdered family and friends.

Leo took another strained, wheezing breath. His burning lungs protesting against the arduous effort. It felt as if he was trying to breathe through oatmeal.

Tears began to slowly trickle down his face. He had thought that his tears had dried up long ago, and yet, he still had a few tears left to shed for his family, his friends, and himself.

"I'm sorry." He managed to croak out through parched lips and throat. He could not offer his family anything, but his battered soul as payment for failing them so completely, but it was not equal to the recompense that he owed. "Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Father... everyone." He managed to choke out the names of his loved ones, as something gurgled from deep within his chest. 

'I know you can't forgive me.' He sent out his thoughts into the void, as he concentrated on his family and his friends, hoping that the message would reach them, wherever they were. 'And I would never ask your forgiveness, I know that I don't deserve it. But I wanted all of you to know how much I love, and miss you. I know I am dying, slowly, by inches and minutes. So I will give you this dishonorable death, and know that if it had it been in my power, I would have given you so much more.'

He struggled to take another gasping breath, and found that he couldn't get enough air. His chest felt like it was being crushed, the air squeezed from his lungs before it was of any use to him.

Phantom lights burst to life, the glow penetrating through his closed eyelids. He took a ragged, rasping breath, and turned his head away from the light as much as he was able to, which wasn't much. He closed his eyes more tightly, the voices of his dead brothers echoing in his head tauntingly. The icy, calm hand of Death gently caressed his cheek, as he felt another painful breath squeezed from his lungs.

He fought briefly against the icy, dark touch of Death, that lingered like a ragged, and torn cloak, wrapping him up gently within its eternal embrace. His chest tightened as a ragged, wet cough was torn from his body, sending red, hot agony shooting across his chest, to reverberate throughout his entire body. Something wet dribbled down the corner of his mouth, and ran down his chin.

More tears seeped out from beneath his closed lids, as he choked back a scream of agony and frustration. Air was far too precious a thing to waste, and he did not believe that even if he could, that he would be able to let out the scream that was building up in his throat, go.

He tiredly opened his one eye, the other not responding, and was surprised to see a dim, yellow light fill his eye, blinding him. He tried to get away from the terrifying brilliance of the faint light, but his body no longer responded to his wishes, or desires. Trapped, and unable to move, his eye gazed upwards, and fell upon the figure of his genius brother, Donatello. 

Donnie was surrounded by a soft, pale halo of white light, which managed to contain a hint of warmth and reassurance. His brother's features no longer bore delicate crystals of ice, covering skin, blue with cold. Instead, he was a healthy olive green, and his dark brown eyes no longer held accusation and hatred, only loving concern and desperation.

Leo let his eyes slide closed, with a faint sigh of relief. He was finally free to let go, because his brother forgave him, that's why his brother had come, to escort him into death. He breathed out a final, gurgling breath, and accepted the darkness, that pulled him towards oblivion.

……..

Donnie looked over the edge of the hole at Leo's battered, and broken body. He thought he detected a slight movement from his brother, which filled his heart with the hope, that they were not too late to save him.

"I need to get down there, NOW!" Donnie said urgently, as he opened his duffel bag, pulling out a length of rope. "I saw him move, he's still alive." He said, hoping it hadn't been a trick of the light that had made him think that his brother had moved and was still alive.

"It's like 30 feet down." Raph muttered, as he looked over the edge. The scent of rotting straw, stale urine, sickness, and death wafted up from the pit, causing his brother's beak to wrinkle in disgust.

Donnie judged the distance to Leo, and concluded that they would need to tie at least two of their ropes together. "I'd say closer to 40 feet, maybe more." Donnie said, as he tied the length of rope that Mikey offered him. He handed the one end to his brothers, and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. He grabbed the other end of the rope, and flung himself over the edge, rappelling down the slick, damp, concrete sides. 

"Leo!" He shouted down to his older brother, but his brother gave no answering sign to indicate that he had heard Donnie's desperate shout. Donnie's heart raced rapidly in his chest, a cold, icy spark of fear shooting through his body.

Donnie moved faster, his feet slipping against the slick, grime, encrusted surface. The rope burned his hands, as he attempted to slow his rapid decent. He hung, dangling from the rope, and looked down at his brother, who was sitting slumped against the wall 10 feet below him.

"Leo!" I'm coming!" He shouted down at his emaciated brother, who remained alarmingly still. "Just hang on a little longer!" He pleaded, as he felt panic burst through his veins, as he threw his duffel bag to the ground. It landed with a muffled thud, as Donnie let go of the rope, dropping the rest of the way gracefully to the ground.

He took the impact of the fall easily, as he heard Raph and Mikey call his name in worry. "I'm okay!" He shouted back at his brothers, as he carefully approached Leo's broken form. The yellow light of the glow sticks casting a sickly, yellow glow across his brother's molted skin. His brother let out a choked cough; foaming bubbles of blood trickling from his brother's cracked lips.

Donnie swiftly took in his brother's injuries, and choked back the cry of horror and dismay, that tried to escape his lips. He didn't know how long his brother had been trapped in this cold, dark, damp hole, but Donnie was surprised that his brother was still alive.

Donnie reached out a hand towards his brother, who looked at him with a pain filled, glazed eye, that was full of relief and acceptance. His brother took a final strained, shuttering, and suffocating breath, before closing his eyes again, and going frighteningly still, and limp.

"Leo!" He cried in panic, as he reached out and touched his brother's throat. He felt his brother's heartbeat, fluttering weakly beneath his fingertips.

"Donnie! What's going on! Is he...?" Raph shouted from above, needing to know how Leo was, but unable to ask if Leo was dead, refusing to believe it, and not wanting to scare Mikey further.

"He's alive, but his pulse is incredibly weak, and he seems to be having problems breathing. His... Oh God, Raph! I don't even know where to start." His voice hitched, as he blinked back tears of regret, and disbelief. He pulled his fingers away from Leo's neck, and they hovered over his brother's shoulders with uncertainty. He didn't even want to touch his brother's broken body, because he didn't think there was a single inch of his body that was not covered in a bruise, swollen, lacerated, or broken.

Donnie took a quick, calming breath, and tried to focus on what needed to be done. He pulled a glow stick closer, and took another look at the foaming bubbles that rolled down his brother's chin. Sudden fear spiked through him, as he looked down at the dark, molted skin on the edge of his plastron. He lightly pressed on what should have been muscle, even in his emaciated condition, and found it to be much too soft, overly warm, and extremely swollen.

"Raph! Get down here, now!" He shouted in panic. "I need the collapsible backboard, and your help."

"Donnie?" Mikey's frightened voice drifted from above, as he heard Raphael begin his hurried descent.

"Stay up there, Mikey." Don said, as he hastily ripped open his duffel bag, and riffled through it. He pulled out the largest gauge needle he had, and ripped the plunger out of it.

"Leo." Raph's voice croaked in horror, as he watched Don lift the needle, preparing to jam it into his brother's skin. "Donnie!" Raph growled, stilling his hand.

Don looked at Raph in shock. "Donnie, there isn't anything in that needle." He said, his voice shaking with misery, and confusion.

Don ripped his hand away from Raph's grip, and plunged the needle through Leo's paper like skin. There was a sickening puff of air being released, like the sound of air escaping from a balloon. "Leo's got a punctured lung. This will remove the air that is slowly leaking into his chest cavity, and crushing his lungs and heart." He said, as he motioned for Raph to hand him the backboard.

"We have to get him out of here, Donnie." Raph hissed urgently, as he looked around the hole in disgust, and revulsion. 

Don took a quick look around the hole as well. It was about 9 feet in diameter, and perfectly circular in shape. Moldy straw littered the ground, and there was a drain on the opposite side of the hole. It was probably supposed to be used as a toilet. Not that this mattered, because his brother had been unable to move from the spot where he had landed.

Bile, and anger rose up within his throat, and it took all of his willpower to swallow it back down. He dashed a shaking hand across his eyes that had begun to leak bitter, angry tears, as he turned his attention back to Leo, who seemed to be breathing a little easier, but his pulse was still too faint for Don's liking. Donnie opened his duffel bag and pulled out a neck brace. Very carefully, he placed it around Leo's neck, and strapped it into place.

"Help me lay him flat, Raph." Don said to his brother as Don stood, moving to keep Leo's head still, while Raph positioned himself to take Leo's feet.

"Donnie..." Raph's voice shook with rage, and horrific understanding. "Oh God, they put him on the rack!"

"I know." Donnie replied grimly, as he nodded at Raphael to take Leo's feet, and gently move him. Raph looked as if he didn't want to even touch Leo at all. "He's unconscious, and you can't hurt him any more than he already is." 

"How... how bad is he?" Raph's words were low, and barely above a whisper, as if he didn't want his words to echo up and reach Mikey's ears.

Donnie carefully shifted Leo from where he lay propped up against the wall. They gently slid him away from the wall, and lay him flat on his carapace in a pile of straw, that was relatively clean and dry.

Donnie did a cursory inventory of Leo's injuries, softly running careful fingers over his brother's extremities and torso. "Punctured lung, and at least five broken ribs. His left arm is broken in two places, both legs are broken in three different places, and all of the breaks have begun to heal wrong because they weren't set; which means he probably got them when he fell. He also has a broken left clavicle, fractured iliac crest, broken right metacarpals and both metatarsals are broken..." He trailed off at Raph's horrified look. 

Donatello sighed, and began using the terms his brother would be more familiar with. "He has a broken left collarbone, fractured hip, left hand and wrist, plus both of his feet and ankles are broken. So are both his kneecaps. He has second degree burns on his hands and arms, a badly lacerated left cheek and eye ridge, and possible damage to his left eye. " He swallowed down the ball of misery that was choking him, and continued. 

"The stitches in his side, and along his leg are horribly done, and look to be infected, his carapace has been badly damaged, and his upper carapace is also severely cracked, which means... he may even have spinal damage... He might be quadriplegic. Add this to the fact, that nearly every joint he has is dislocated, and he is suffering from mild hypothermia. His body has been pushed to the very limit of endurance." He said, shaking his head, as he felt overwhelmed by the extent of his brother's horrific injuries. "He's extremely dehydrated, and he's obviously been starved. His body began using his muscle and fat for energy, which was exacerbated by the physical trials they put him through, which is why he looks so emaciated."

Raph had paled drastically during his recitation of Leo's injuries, and even Don felt overwhelmed. "Is he... is he going to be okay?" Raph asked, his voice shook with restrained rage and fear.

Donnie felt his shoulders slump slightly, as the ball of lead that had settled in his gut somehow got larger and colder. "I don't know, Raph." He answered truthfully. "All of his physical injuries aside -if he survives- I don't know what kind of mental state he's going to be in when... if he wakes up..." Donnie let his sentence trail off. He couldn't believe that he had just admitted out loud that their brother may not survive his injuries, and die.

"Raph..." Don began slowly. He lifted his hand and cupped Leo's cold, undamaged cheek, his thumb gently stroking his brother's cheek soothingly. "Leo... Leo, if he manages to survive... He... the amount of pain he is going to be in... the recovery alone, and I'm not even taking into account his mental state..." He let the sentence trail off, as Raph looked at him with his intense, amber eyes.

"What're you tryin' to say, Donnie?" Raph asked quietly, his voice sharp, and strained with worry.

Donnie steadied himself, and tried to push every emotional feeling that he had away, and look at the logical facts. "With the amount he has suffered... maybe..." Donnie wiped away fresh tears that threatened to fall. "He's suffered enough Raph. I think maybe... we should just let him go." He managed to get the words out, even though every brotherly instinct was screaming at his betrayal. He couldn't help but rationalize Leo's physical and mental chances, and came up with a painfully, low chance of recovery.

Raph's intense gaze turned to absolute rage. "I'm sorry, Donnie," He began, his voice dangerous, low, and barely audible. "But did you just give up on Leo?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

Donnie looked at Raph, and looked away in shame, the glint of the light catching the blade of the scalpel he had in his hand. "He's been in this hole for who knows how long, suffering unimaginable pain. His mind may have broken along with his body! I don't know! But... the thought of watching him suffer anymore..." Don choked out miserably as warm, salty tears trickled down his face.

Lightning fast, Raph's hand lashed out, and caught the wrist that held the scalpel. "You gonna finish what the Shredder started, Donnie?" Raph's voice was dripping with revulsion, anger, and disgust.

Donnie felt his eyes widen in shock, as he looked down at his wrist, and Raph's hand, his eyes widening in horror at what Raph thought he was going to do. "No... I would never..." He shook his head vehemently. "I was just going to cut a few of his stitches to see how bad the infection was, relieve some of the pressure..." Raph let go of his hand, his eyes still blazing with fury. 

"What I mean Raph, was... if Leo stops breathing, or... his heart stops, that we not try to bring him back, that we just let him go, and die in peace." Donatello said miserably, as he tucked the scalpel back in his bag, deciding that he could cut open the stitches when they got back to the lair.

"No." Raph said, shaking his head. "You listen to me Donnie, and you listen real good, because I am only going to say this once." Raph began, his voice calm and gentle, like the deadly calm before a storm. "The Shredder is going to pay for what he did to Leo, and I want to be standing there right next to my big brother when Leo runs that bastard through with his katana blade and kills him; which means that we don't give up on him, you understand me?"

"Raph..." Donnie tried again.

"You got it, Donnie?" Raph's eyes glowed luminously, with determined rage.

"Okay." Donnie agreed softly, relieved that Raph had not agreed to what he had suggested.

Raph closed his eyes in despair, and gritted his teeth. The sound of his gnashing teeth, set Donnie's already, frayed nerves completely on edge. "The Shredder is going to pay so dearly for this." Raph vowed darkly, as he curled a white, knuckled fist around his sais handle in barely, contained fury.

"Later." Donnie agreed, as he tried to squash down his own rising need, and desire for revenge against the hated man, who had done this to their brother. But revenge would have to wait, because Leo's injuries needed his immediate attention. Revenge could always be served up later. Donnie motioned for Raph to unfold the collapsible stretcher, and lay it next to Leo.

Raph gave a sharp nod and complied, as Donnie rifled through his duffel bag, and pulled out the straps that would hold Leo securely to the stretcher.

"Mikey!" Don shouted up to their baby brother. "We are going to strap Leo down, and then you and Raph are going to pull him up." 

"Okay!" Mikey shouted back, his frightened, worried voice echoing off the circular walls.

"And send down another rope, so that I can climb up beside Leo." He said, as an afterthought as he and Raph managed to gently lift their brother's battered, and broken body onto the awaiting stretcher.

Donnie threw Raph a few straps to start securing Leo's legs, when suddenly, Leo's body began to convulse. Donnie looked at Leo in absolute and utter horror, as bloody foam rose from within his brother's throat, and began to trickle down his chin in a crimson stream. Donnie frantically scrambled, trying to understand why his brother was going into convulsions. 

He checked the needle that was lodged in his brother's side, and saw that though it was leaking a tiny amount of blood, no more air was escaping from it, which meant that the pressure on his brother's lungs and heart should have been significantly reduced.

"Donnie!" Raph's terrified bark alerted Mikey, who shouted down his own worried inquiry into the hole.

"I don't know what's wrong!" Donnie answered back, his voice filled with terror, filled panic. He quickly shifted Leo's body to the side, so that he would not choke on his own blood, as he motioned for Raph to help hold Leo down, so that he would not injure himself even more. 

It was then that Leo's body suddenly stilled, and went completely limp. Donnie felt his heart seize in horror, as he reached out a shaking hand, his fingers searching frantically for the life affirming pulse in his brother's neck, and found nothing. "No!" Donnie said softly to himself, as he searched again, frantic to find some indication that his brother was still alive.

"Leo?" He questioned softly, as he put his ear close to his brother's lips to hear if he was still breathing. He waited, and detected no breath passing his brother's lips.

Donnie felt tears well in his eyes, as he shook his head in denial. "No!" He shouted, as he turned Leo carefully, back onto his back.

"Donnie?" Raph asked in panic, unsure what to do.

"He... he's not breathing, and he doesn't have a pulse." Donnie answered numbly, as Raph scrambled to Leo's side.

Donnie shook himself out of his shock, as he tilted Leo's chin up, and gently wiped the blood from Leo's mouth. He opened Leo's mouth, and slowly dragged out the sticky red foam, clearing his brother's airway.

"Raph, you pump his chest, I'll breathe for him, we need to get his heart started again. Just be careful, he has broken ribs, and a punctured lung." He choked out, as he wiped fresh tears from his eyes, and bent forward to breathe air into Leo's damaged lungs.

Raph placed his hands on Leo's chest, and gave three quick pumps, as Donnie breathed into his brother's mouth again.

"You BASTARD!" Raph roared in anguish, as Donnie checked Leo's vital signs, praying that there was some sign of life. "Don't you DARE do this to me! Not when we just managed to rescue your sorry ass!"

Donnie found no response to their efforts. "Pump." Donnie ordered, as Raph gave three more short powerful pumps to their brother's plastron.

"You don't get to die on us, Leo!" Raph shouted, as tears steamed unabated, down his brother's cheeks, to fall upon Leo's motionless plastron, where they gently rolled off. "You hear me! YOU DON'T GET TO DIE!!! You made it this long... PLEASE! NOT NOW!" Raph's voice broke with misery, as Donnie breathed another breath into Leo's unresponsive lungs.

Donnie watched as Leo's chest rose, fell, and then remained painfully still. "Leo." Donnie croaked out, as he shook his head in fervent denial, that his brother was dead. 

Raph pumped Leo's chest again, but Donnie just shook his head, placing his hands gently on Raph's, trying to stop him. "He... he's gone, Raphie. Just let him go." He said so softly, he wasn't sure if his brother actually heard the words, until Raph's furious, amber gaze settled on Donnie.

"No! We keep trying." Raph growled, his voice dangerously low. "He doesn't get to hang on until we get here, and then just die on us!" He snapped furiously.

"Raph..." Donnie tried again.

"Breathe!" Raph ordered Donnie, who reluctantly complied. 'One, two, three, breathe. One two, three, breathe.'

Donnie checked Leo's vital signs again, and shook his head sadly. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "His... his body probably just... just couldn't take anymore, and shut down..." He stammered out through choked sobs, as more tears trickled miserably down his cheeks.

Raph looked at Leo in shock, as if he couldn't believe that their older brother was gone, just like that. It seemed inconceivable, to think that Leo had managed to survive the private hell that the Shredder had thrown at him, only to have him die just as they reached him... to save him. 

Tears streamed down Don's cheeks, as his hot-headed brother gathered Leo up gently into his arms, sobbing brokenly, as he rocked their brother's body back and forth. "I'm sorry, Leo." He whispered hoarsely. "I am so, so sorry. This is all my fault." He whispered wretchedly, as he gently and reluctantly, set Leo back down into the straw, and shakily stood up. 

Mikey's feet hit the ground hard, as their baby brother all but threw himself over Leo's body. His great, wracking sobs echoed throughout the chamber, as Mikey screamed out Leo's name; inconsolable in his grief, filled misery.


	22. Chapter 22

The Doctor looked at the Foot soldier who stood in front of him. "Excellent." He said, as the Foot soldier informed him that the mutants had managed to discover their brother, and had dragged him from the oubliette, which meant that the Doctor was allowed to play some more.

The Doctor gave the Foot soldier a maniacal grin, as he stood and followed the ninjas from their position across the street from the building, where he had performed most of his trials and experiments on his unwilling test subject.

He watched from the shadows, as he saw the mutant brothers carry a stretcher, covered with a black sheet to their concealed truck. They appeared to be suffering symptoms of raw grief, if the tears that still glistened on their cheeks were any indication. He was impressed that they had managed to find their brother. That they had been too late was blatantly obvious, but this heart wrenching outcome pleased the Doctor immensely.

The Doctor was under orders to leave the body of the mutant freak in the deep, dark confines of the oubliette until the end of time. However, if the brothers, by some great miracle, managed to find their lost brother, the Doctor was allowed to take the body of the dead mutant freak, and dissect it to his heart's content. The thought of adding three more specimens to his vast collection filled his heart with anticipatory glee.

"Get me the body of the freak on the stretcher." He ordered the ten ninjas, who had been stationed with him to keep an eye out on the building, since it was discovered that the Shredder's computer system had been hacked. "If it is possible bring me the other three, preferably alive and intact. If this seems to be too hard a task for you, the body will do just fine." He said with a cold, almost predatory smile on his face, as he waited for his prey to be brought back to him.

…

Raph's eyes caught the faint movement of something dark moving against an even darker background of shadows. He felt his heart liven with a surge of adrenaline, as the Foot soldiers broke away from the darkness, and slowly stalked towards them. Raphael smiled with malicious anticipation. Mikey and Donnie froze, Leo's body carried on the stretcher between them.

Raph's entire being screamed in mindless rage at those who had dared to take his brother from him. Raph didn't even wait for all of the ninjas to reveal themselves. His sais cried out for blood and death... and he was only too happy to oblige.

With a bloodcurdling battle cry, Raph leapt at the first ninja. His fist struck the Foot ninja's cheek with a sickening, yet holy satisfying crunch. The ninja tumbled to the ground in a senseless heap. "You are all dead!" Raphael roared, amber eyes blazing, as he kicked another advancing Foot soldier in the chest, sending him stumbling back into another ninja, both falling to the ground in a heap, as two more ninjas took their place.

The two ninjas leapt at him, both brandishing katanas in their hands, which only inflamed Raph's rage even more. Seeing the ninjas bear the type of weapon so dear to his fallen brother's heart, sent Raph into a black rage. Nothing could stop him.

His sais sang as they ripped through flesh and muscle, the horrified screams of his victims echoed throughout the chilly night. The last of his victims slid from the metal tips of his sais, his blood added to that of his fellow companions.

There was an unearthly silence and stillness that hung about the air, as Raph looked at his bloodstained hands with a dull kind of horror. He had no regrets at what he had done, and yet at the same time, he knew that some small part of him would perhaps one day regret the brutal taking of lives this night.

Raph turned, his gaze frantically searching for his younger siblings, praying that they were alright. They both stood slightly away from the truck, armed with bloodied weapons as well, the ground around them littered with the fallen bodies of their enemies. Mikey's cheeks were stained with blood soaked tears, his face a mask of horrified misery, as if he couldn't believe that his hands were now soaked with blood. Donnie's features were just as miserable, but grim determination, rather than misery, hung about him.

Raph's gaze shifted from his brothers, to a man who stood crouched over the sheet, covered stretcher that had been placed on the ground beside the truck. Raph pulled back his arm and screamed, "Get the hell away from him!" As he flung his weapon at the man dressed in a white lab coat, not caring who he was, only that he was daring to touch Leo.

Raph's shout may have been warning enough, or maybe it was just dumb luck, but somehow the man managed to deftly avoid the flying weapon, that embedded itself harmlessly into the back door of the truck.

The man looked at the embedded sai, and then turned his curious gaze towards Raph. The man then began a mocking clap, that was accompanied by a satisfied smile.

"Very nicely done." The faintly sardonic voice of the man grated along Raph's already frayed and raw nerves.

"Who the hell are you?" Raph growled dangerously, as his golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You may call me the Doctor." He said with a slight smirk. "You have given me a little more trouble than I was expecting. I like my specimens lively, but I think you may, at this point in time, be too much effort to take alive. And as I so enjoyed playing with your sibling, I should not like to squander the opportunity to play with one of your like again. So I would prefer you to stay alive, at least for now." The Doctor's smirk turned into a wide, self satisfied grin, as Raphael felt the blood in his veins freeze.

The man standing in front of him was instrumental, if not completely responsible for the mental, and physical trauma that his brother suffered. The Shredder may have been responsible for his brother's torment, but this man was most likely the executioner of it.

Raph gripped his sai more tightly, the blood making the handles wet, and slick. Raph took a threatening step toward the Doctor, who put his hands up in mock surrender. Raph's vengeful gaze narrowed with lethal determination. "This is the part where you ask for mercy, cause I can tell you right now, you ain't getting any." Raph hissed with barely contained fury.

"No, no, not at all. Let us just say I am here to offer you a deal... a bargain if you will." The Doctor said with a calm, superior voice that set Raph's teeth on edge. The Doctor seeming to ignore his immediate peril, continued to talk. "You have something I want, and I have something you want."

"You have nothin' that I want." Raph snapped as he tensed, getting ready to strike.

"Your life." The Doctor smirked.

Raph snorted, and then ground out dangerously. "I don't care if you got every single one of the Shredder's Elite Guards ready to strike, you don't got our lives, I got yours. And I am going to make you scream and beg for mercy, before I drag your sorry, beaten, and broken ass back into that buildin', and throw you down that hell hole you threw my brother into, and left him there to rot!"

The Doctor ignored Raph's threats, and smiled serenely. "All I want is what is mine. The Master said I may dissect the body of your deceased brother, and that is what I intend to do." His voice had become cruel and hungry. "So here is my bargain. Your lives for the body of your dead brother. It is of no use to you, and I could learn so much from it. I hear that one of you is a scientist, surely you can appreciate my curiosity after all, I was unable to truly discover what it is that made your brother tick, so to speak."

Raph stared at the raving madman in front of him, and felt his horror at the Doctor's words dissipate, and become unbridled rage in its purest, rawest form.

Blinding rage coursed through him as he launched himself at the Doctor, who managed to step back quickly, avoiding Raph's deadly strike. "My brother ain't an 'it,' and I will never let you touch any of my brothers ever again, you sick, sadistic bastard!" Raph roared as he lashed out a furious kick, striking the Doctor in the gut.

The Doctor doubled over in pain, but smiled and began to laugh maniacally, as he managed to easily sidestep Raph's next vicious blow. "I am not much of a fighter," The Doctor began, as he pulled back his fist and punched Raph in the gut.

The air rushed from his lungs as he went flying, hitting the side of their truck with a crunch of steel meeting hard keratin, before Raph tumbled to the ground in a surprised, gasping heap. "But I find that in my line of work, one must have the ability to subdue problematic... subjects. From time to time." He finished with a gloating smile.

Raph caught his breath as he shakily stood, narrowing his eyes at his opponent, reassessing him. Raph felt as if he had been hit by a ton of bricks, and he knew there was no way that the skinny ass Doctor had been able to pack a punch like that, unless he had some kind of help.

The Doctor looked at his hand, flexing his fingers and curling them into a fist. "You seem surprised." He said smugly. "Much of the same technology I used to create your doppelgangers I used first on myself." He informed them with a manic smile.

"So you ain't nothin more than the Shredder's new tech puppet." Raph growled, as he readied himself for his next attack. He had to protect Leo, no matter what; because he was NEVER going to let this sadistic bastard touch Leo, or any of his brothers ever again.

"My Master gives me what I need, and I give him what he needs. And I am well aware that I am nothing more than a tool to a sadistic madman, but I am okay with that role. As long as I am able to continue my work, I am content with my lot." He said with a shrug. "I am also well aware of my predecessor, Dr. Stockman, and his unfortunate fate, and I have no intention of following in his footsteps. So you have no need to try to warn me against continuing my employment with the Shredder." The Doctor straightened his lab coat, and brushed some imaginary lint from the shoulder.

Raph snorted derisively. "The only friendly warning I am gonna give you, is that you had better run, cause I am gonna rip you into itty, bitty pieces." He vowed, as he caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He felt himself blanch, as he realized that his younger brothers hadn't taken the opportunity he had given them by stalling the Doctor, to get Leo, and themselves away from the lunatic with the metal insides. Raph turned his attention back to the Doctor who had begun speaking again.

"Now, as you can see," He began, as he finished his ministrations to his lab coat. "I am perfectly able to defeat you and the rest of your siblings. However, I am unsure if I will be able to restrain myself enough to let you and your other siblings live, and as I want you alive to play with at a later date, I will again offer my bargain. I will take the body of your brother, and in exchange for this... I will let you live." His calm mannered tone vanished, and became deadly serious.

"Run." Raph hissed under his breath as he watched the Doctor waiting patiently for his answer. "I got this." He growled, as Mikey entered his peripheral vision. His baby brother looked shattered, and barely able to stand, let alone fight.

"He doesn't get Leo." Mikey's voice shook with determination, and something he never thought to witness in his baby brother; unquenchable rage. It rolled around in his brother's eyes, like a tempestuous gale about to destroy everything in its path. "I will never let you lay another finger on my brother, any of them ever again!" Mikey roared at the Doctor, as he launched himself forward, his nunchucks spinning furiously as wood struck the metal and flesh of the Doctor's forearm.

This attack only seemed to annoy the Doctor rather than hurt him. "Have it your way." The Doctor said with a negligent shrug, catching Mikey's other nunchuck that was aimed for his head. He yanked Mikey forward, and punched him in the gut hard. Mikey doubled over in pain, as the Doctor's knee came up and smashed his baby brother in the jaw. His head snapped back, blood spraying from a cut lip.

Raph saw the blood and saw red. He ripped out his sai that had been embedded in the door of the truck, and charged the mad Doctor. No thoughts flowed through his mind, only the rage, which was such a comforting feeling. He embraced it like a good friend that would never let him down.

His curled fist, clutching his sai in a death grip, smashed into the side of the Doctor's cheek, sending shocking pain to reverberate up his arm. He ignored the pain, intent only in making sure that his brothers were free to escape this inhuman monster. He was going to protect his brothers, even if it cost him his life, because never again would one of them have to suffer the horrors that Leo had suffered at the hands of the terrible demon in a human skin that stood before him.

His roar of rage and anguish echoed off of the brick walls of the surrounding buildings, rising into a cacophonic reverberation of pure unadulterated fury. His wrath was unstoppable. Even as the Doctor's knee came up to hit him in the gut, Raph was able to move away from the blow and land his own, his sai sliding through flesh to lodge itself deeply into the Doctor's left thigh.

The Doctor reared back in pain, tripping over Mikey, who lashed out a quick snap kick, that sent the Doctor tumbling to the ground.

The Doctor quickly recovered his footing as Mikey stood, wiping the blood from his mouth. Mikey charged the Doctor, aiming for Raph's sai, which was still embedded in the Doctor's thigh. His kick wrenched the sai sideways in the Doctor's flesh, causing the Doctor to scream in pain.

"Raph!" Donnie's frantic shout alerted him to a sudden attack from the left, as an unconscious Foot soldier rose up and swung a sword at his head. The blade grazed his cheek, cutting his flesh, and sending the stinging pain shooting across his face, as the warmth of his blood wet his cold cheek.

Raph twisted, plunging his sai into his opponent's chest. His enemy gave a surprised gasp of pain. Raph pulled his bloody sai from his chest. The Foot ninja collapsed to the ground in a boneless heap. "You shoulda stayed dead." Raph quipped, as he turned and charged the Doctor, who had somehow managed to grab Mikey by the neck, and slowly set about strangling him.

Raph roared, as he kicked the Doctor in the chest. The Doctor kept his balance, his face pulled into lines of angry frustration. "Let go of my brother, NOW!" Raph screamed, as he stabbed his sai through the wrist that held his weakly, struggling brother in his grasp.

The Doctor screamed, and released his brother, who fell to the ground, gasping for air. The Doctor shrieked with rage, as he launched himself at Raph. The Doctor hit him like a fast moving truck, unforgiving and metallic, knocking Raph onto his back, his sai tumbling from his limp grasp.

Two hands went round Raph's throat, and began squeezing the life from him. He tried to take a breath, but no air was able to make it past his lips, and into his lungs. He looked at the Doctor, whose face was split with an ear to ear grin.

"I may not have to kill you after all. I will just choke you until you are unconscious. Then I will take you and your brother; one to dissect, and one to play with. The other two I will hunt another day." He said, as Raph's vision began to blacken around the edges. His struggling was becoming weaker and weaker.

He tried to desperately seize his sai, which was just out of his reach, but it was no use, he could feel himself losing the battle to stay conscious, and he knew if he lost consciousness, he was dead, eventually, and so were his other brothers.

He tried bucking the Doctor off, but he just grinned more maniacally, and laughed as he tightened his grip. His laughter was suddenly cut off as eyes widened in surprise. The Doctor looked down, and Raph followed his gaze to the katana blade that protruded from the Doctor's chest.

Raph's shocked gaze looked up at Mikey, who stumbled back. "You are never going to touch my family, ever again!" He shouted, as tears streamed down his misery, and horror filled face.

Raph lunged for his sai, as the Doctor reached back to try to pull the blade from his back. Raph's fingers curled around his weapon as he swung his arm up, embedding his sai up to the hilt in the Doctor's head.

The Doctor's eyes registered surprise before going blank, and slumping forward on top of Raph.

Raph pushed the Doctor's heavy corpse off of him in disgust, as he pulled out his sai with a sickening slurp. He wiped the three gore covered prongs on the Doctor's lab coat, before he gave him one final kick. He then turned his attention back to Mikey, who was kneeling on the ground, his head in his blood stained hands.

Raph walked over to his baby brother, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You did what you had to do Mikey. It was him or me, remember that, and remember what that sick, sadistic bastard did to Leo." He told his brother softly, as his eyes fell upon Donnie, who was kneeling on the ground, protecting Leo, who lay still as death upon the stretcher on the ground. Tears streamed down Donnie's face, and Raph felt his heart constrict with fear.

"Donnie?" He whispered his voice rough with dread.

He took a shaky step towards Donnie, who shook his head. Raph swallowed down his alarm, as Donatello just motioned for him to pick up one end of the stretcher.

"We need to get him home." Donnie said urgently.

Raph complied quickly, and carefully lifting one end of the stretcher up and loading Leo into the back of the truck.

"Mikey, you drive, Raph, you are in back with me. I may need your help." Donnie ordered, as he managed to compose himself, dashing the tears from his eyes as he leapt into the back.

Raph quickly followed, pulling the doors closed behind him as Mikey slid behind the wheel, starting the truck and putting it into drive.

"Is Leo...?" He let the sentence hang, as Donnie reached out and gently pulled back the black sheet that was placed protectively over Leo.

Flashback

'In the hole, Raph had roared out his grief, as Mikey had wept uncontrollably over Leo's still, broken corpse.

Donnie had let their baby brother sob for a few moments, and then gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mikey shrugged off Donnie's hand, and shook his head, refusing to let go of Leo's cooling body, clutching it closer, as he had shaken his head in desperate denial. He let out another heart wrenching wail from the very bottom of his grief, ravaged soul.

Raph couldn't take Mikey's heartbreaking sobs of grief any longer. He roughly pushed Mikey aside, and bent down over his fallen brother.

"Damn you, Fearless!" He roared. "You are not doing this to us! Do you hear me?!" Raph growled sternly, tilting Leo's head back to open his airway.

Raph jutted Leo's lax mouth open further, making sure his brother's head was far enough back to allow air to pass. He leaned down and covered Leo's lips tightly with his own, covering Leo's nose with his hand, and blowing vigorously into his brother's slack mouth. Raph removed his mouth, hovering above Leo's cold, bluish-green lips, waiting for his big brother to react. He could hear Mikey's tiny fearful whimper in the background.

Leo's chest barely inflated, then went sickeningly still again.

Raph quickly repositioned Leo's head, and swiped two fingers inside of Leo's mouth, checking for obstruction, and clearing away excess saliva, mucous, and blood. Not finding anything more, he dropped down, bringing his mouth to Leo's once more, and continued to breathe for his brother.

He blew into Leo's mouth forcefully. Once. Twice. Three times. Turning his head to the side, Raph asked Donnie, "Check his pulse."

Shaking away his panic and shock, Donnie swiftly placed two fingers, and pressed them firmly at the side of his brother's neck for a few seconds - his breath catching as he concentrated, not sure if he felt a beat or not. "Got a heartbeat, but it's weak and quivering," Donnie said breathlessly, looking to Raph in amazement, not daring to believe, or believe that Leo could be saved.

Raph bent over and breathed again for Leo. He paused only briefly to wait for the chest to rise on its own. For Leo to come around hacking and coughing. But Leo's chest once again inflated, then fell. Nothing more.

"We're trying to save your life, ya damn idiot," Raph growled in frustration. "Least you could do is show a little interest!"

Raph breathed again for Leo again and again, damn near passing out in the process. But Raph refused to give up on his brother again.

"Come on Leo," Donnie shouted frantically, his fingers never leaving Leo's neck. "We're losing him again!"

"Breathe, Leo," Raph grunted, blowing in more air, frantic and fast.

"Leo. Can you hear me? You have to breathe, bro!" Mikey spoke pleadingly, all the while watching Raph breathing for his big brother.

"Damn you, Leo!" Donnie angrily yelled, as he shook his head, indicating that Leo's heart had ceased beating once again. Quickly, Donnie moved two hands over Leo's plastron, and started to work his brother's heart.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

His brother's renewed efforts spurned him on as Raph stepped up his own efforts.

"Fuck! Fearless fight! Please." Raph whispered harshly, circling Leo's mouth again, as he blew in more air. Immediately, Raph took in another panic-stricken breath and blowing. Sending breath after breath of his life, fast and hot into Leo's unresponsive lungs. "Breathe, Leo, please breathe," Raph pleaded as he pulled his mouth away reluctantly, and waited for a reaction; any reaction at all.

But Leo lay in the straw, limp and unresponsive.

Donnie kept at Leo's chest in a frenzied, and concentrated fashion. Not saying a word.

Raph watched this process, his silent mantra no doubt echoing Donnie's, as it began eating away at his soul.; Live. Live. Live.

Raph wouldn't stop again, not until his own heartbeat did this time. "You stubborn son of a bitch!" Raph sat back on his haunches, panting hard, laying a hand against the side of Leo's cold cheek.

Leo was like ice, his skin a darker greenish-blue.

Donnie stopped his efforts briefly, only to check for a pulse, though he already knew there was none to be found. He looked to Raph with tears of hopelessness, streaming down his cheeks.

Raph sadly shook his head. He had failed... again.

Mikey stared at Raph. A single tear rolling slowly down his cheek.

"Donnie... Mikey, I don't think he's..." Raph started.

"Nooooooooo!" Mikey's scream echoed through the night, cutting Raph off, as he went over to his big brother and slammed his fist into Leo's unmoving chest, over and over.

Raph's eyes filled with tears, and his body went stiff with renewed determination, watching Mikey's desperate efforts. This was not happening. They had just got their big brother back tonight. They weren't going to lose him forever in the same night. He thought desperately to himself. "I said breathe, Fearless." Raph spat and back handed Leo across his cheek.

Completely stunned, Donnie and Mikey stopped doing CPR.

Leo's lifeless head only rocked to one side and stayed there.

"Stop wastin' my time! I came here to rescue your sorry ass, and I ain't goin' home with a corpse neither! I told ya to breathe, damn it!" Raph backhanded the other cheek. Hard enough to leave finger marks on Leo's discolored skin. "I'll keep at it, bro, don't think I won't," he snarled threateningly. "Now breathe, Leo." Again another slap. "Leonardo!" Slap. "Breathe." Slap. "Damn, fucking idiot! Listen to me for once!" He begged as his voice broke.

Mikey and Donnie cringed at the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"You're not dying on my watch." Raph went back to Leo's mouth again, but before he could suck in a breath, he froze.

Leo's body had arched up, taking in a ragged, weak, gasping breath, that was the most beautiful sound Raph had ever heard in his entire life. Leo's eyes fluttered open, then fell closed. "Guh," Leo gasped out.

"Help me roll him over," Donnie ordered Raph frantically.

Quickly between Donnie and Raph, they got Leo on to his side as more bloody foam gurgled out from Leo's mouth.

"It's okay, Leo. It's okay," Donnie said to his brother as he gently rubbed his shell.

Leo continued to violently cough and heave, splattering bloody foam, saliva, and mucus on to the stale straw.

"That's right, get it all out." Donnie coaxed, holding Leo down as he bucked and gagged.

"Easy there, Fearless." Raph continued to help hold Leo in place on his side. "I thought you quit on us for sure, bro." Raph panted, rubbing Leo's shell as well, while Leo continued to gag up bloody saliva. "I thought you were dead. Don't ever do that again. Don't you ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Do that again," he ranted aimlessly.

"Leo!" Mikey croaked his eyes the size of saucers, he was a quivering wreck, as he sat back on his haunches, one hand placed gently on Leo's leg, as if needing to actually feel that his brother was actually alive and that it wasn't a dream.

Raph gently and carefully pulled Leo into a light embrace, after Leo's hacking coughs gave way to deep gasps. He carefully supported Leo's braced neck, and wrapped his shaking arms around Leo's broken body.

Leo laid cradled in Raph's arms, weak and shivering from his exhausting ordeal. Raph gave Donnie a quick look of triumph. Their brother wasn't dead. He was alive, out cold, but alive.

Donnie however, did not return Raph's triumphant look, and instead, monitored Leo's vitals, his face growing grimmer by the moment. "His heartbeat is weak and getting weaker. We have to get him home, NOW!" Donnie barked urgently.

They quickly and carefully hoisted Leo from the hole where he had been thrown, like a discarded piece of trash, to die in singular, agonizing misery. They needed to get Leo back to the lair as fast as they could, so that Donnie could begin trying to deal with their oldest brother's numerous injuries; and hope that he managed to survive the injuries that kept him barely clinging to life by a frayed thread.'

End Flashback

Donnie reached out a shaking finger and gingerly touched the side of Leo's throat, checking for a faint pulse. Donnie let out a sigh of relief, and he gave a faint smile of acknowledgement, that Leo was still alive.

"Drive faster, Mikey!" He shouted at his baby brother, who slammed the pedal to the metal as a grim, determined smile filled his baby brother's features, which were reflected in the rear view mirror.

Raph reached out a shaking hand, and grasped Leo's cold, limp hand in his own.

"That is going to need stitches." Donatello said softly, as he glanced at Raph's cut cheek, before he began to search for a vein in Leo's arm to insert an IV drip into.

"Don't worry about me Donnie, you worry about Leo, I'll be fine." Raph said gruffly, ignoring the pain that burned along his left cheek. His eyes strayed to the double lacerations that marred Leo's cheek and eye ridge, and realized that the Shredder had performed that injury himself.

He squeezed his brother's hand tightly in his own. "You listen to me, Leo." He said softly to his unconscious brother. "You had better not die on me again, you got that? You scared the shit out of me back there, and I ain't never want ta feel that way ever again!" He brushed away a stray tear, that had managed to escape to trickle down his face, burning once it reached his freshly, lacerated cheek. "So you had better live, because me an' you gotta a whole lot of revenge to get for what they did to you. And I am gonna help you bring down the Shredder, if it's the last thing I do." He vowed to his brother, as he gave Leo's unresponsive hand another gentle squeeze.

"Raph..." Donnie warned, his voice hushed and worried.

"Donnie, he lived through everythin' the Shredder threw at him, he's gonna make it, and he's gonna be fine." He said with stubborn determination, even though he knew that Leo's chances for a full recovery were very low. But he didn't care what the odds were. He was going to do anything, and everything in his power to make sure that his brother lived. And if Donnie was right, and Leo was incapable of exacting revenge...

Raph bent close to his big brother's ear, whispering a promise just between the two of them. "I love you Leo, and I'm going to ride your ass hard. But if you can't, if it is too hard or too painful, and you need to let go..." He swallowed, because the thought that he was giving Leo permission to die, rubbed him the wrong way, and gave a lie to everything he had just said, but he needed his brother to know that he was here for him, no matter what he chose. "You can. I'll forgive you if you need let go, and I promise I will make the Shredder pay for what he did to you." He vowed, as his brother breathed out another ragged, wheezing breath in silent answer.

Raph sat back and watched as Donnie put an oxygen mask over Leo's mouth which was open, and slack.

Leo gasped painfully for breath every few seconds, fogging up the oxygen mask over his face.

Raph glanced out the front window, and realized that they were only a few blocks away from the Lair.

They could make it.

Suddenly, Leo gasped loudly. Raph's head snapped back around as he looked down to see his brother's mouth open, and his eyes fluttering, as he painfully attempted to breath.

"Oh no… not now… please God… not now." Raph begged, as he reached down and caressed his brother's face, not knowing what else to do. "Leo? Leo… c'mon, I didn't mean now! Please hold on... just a little longer." He pleaded, as tears formed in his eyes, and splashed noiselessly onto the side of Leo's face.

"MIKE! Step on it!" He barked ruthlessly.

Mikey looked over his shoulder quickly, and as soon as he saw Leo, his face went a shade paler. Turning his attention back to the road, he pressed the accelerator down even more, propelling the truck at greater speed down the street.

Raph stroked Leo's face lovingly, his tears moistening his hands, and his brother's face. "Hold on Leo… we're almost home." It was a whisper, meant only for Leonardo to hear, and he repeated it like a mantra. "Hold on… just hold on… we're almost there."


	23. Chapter 23

Donnie motioned for Mikey and Raph to carefully place Leo on his operating table.

Under the harsh florescent lights of the lab, his brother looked even worse than he had in the pit, if that were even possible. Donnie asked Mikey to go and boil some water, to fill up multiple hot water bottles, and to bring in as many blankets as he could find to help Leo's hypothermia.

Raph held Leo's hand tightly clenched in his own, as Donnie ran around his lab, grabbing bits and pieces of medical equipment that he hadn't accounted for when he had readied his lab for Leo's arrival.

Master Splinter, April, and Casey had all been horrified at the condition in which they had brought Leo home in, but the point was that he was alive- for now- and Donnie intended to keep him that way. Master Splinter was being comforted by both April and Casey in the living room, waiting patiently for the outcome of the many operations that Leo would have to endure.

Donnie looked at everything that he was going to need. "If you're going to stay in here Raph, you and Mikey need to wash up and wear masks." Donnie said briskly, as he placed a mask over his face and washed his hands and arms thoroughly with antimicrobial soap. He quickly pulling on a pair of modified rubber gloves, then he checked Leo's vitals as he hooked him up to a heart monitor.

He pulled the ventilator machine close and opened Leo's mouth before gently inserting the ventilator tube down his brother's throat, so that the machine would breathe for him. Donnie's hand grabbed at the needle that was sticking out from Leo's chest and pulled it out, replacing it with a tube that would drain any access air or fluids in his brother's chest. The tube would need to stay in place for the next three days, and after that he could remove it.

Moving down his brother's broken body, his finger gently scraped along the inflamed, puckered, swollen, and careless stitches that ran from just above Leo's hip, to halfway down his thigh. Donnie took up a scalpel and began cutting through the stitches.

Puss and blood rolled out from the wound, as the stench of infection and rotting flesh assaulted his nostrils. He choked back the bile that rose in his throat, and fought back the tears that stung his eyes. He needed to be calm and clear-headed if he wanted to save Leo's life.

"Donnie, what is that smell?" Raph asked, covering his nostrils over with the mask.

"Leo's wounds are badly infected and some of his flesh has died." Donnie answered grimly, as he gathered up a sterile cloth, and began thoroughly cleaning the wound and removing the sticky, yellowish puss and blood, before picking up a scalpel and cutting away the dead flesh. When he finished this gruesome task, he set about threading a needle, and painstakingly, sewing his brother's damaged flesh back together; one small, careful stitch at a time.

His fingers ached by the time he finished stitching up his brother's side and leg. He had stopped counting after he reached 500 stitches. He quickly glanced at the clock. It had taken him just over two hours to stitch his brother up, and he wasn't even close to being done yet. He moved his attention from his brother's side, and focused on the burns that covered his brother's hands and arms.

The burns were not that serious, but they covered a large enough area that they needed to be taken seriously. Leo's flesh was raw, red, and blistered. Donnie carefully cleaned the burns, removing the dirt and bits of debris that clung to the burns. When he had finished, he put a topical ointment on his brother's burns, and carefully wrapped them lightly in clean, linen bandages.

Donnie quickly checked the heart monitor, and was glad that his brother's vitals seemed to have stabilized. Raph was clutching Leo's hand as tightly as he dared. Mikey, whose face was pale and somber, talked to Leo with quiet determination, giving him quiet encouragement and comfort.

Donnie flexed his tired fingers, his knuckles cracking painfully. He looked at Raph as he threaded yet another needle. Raph's face was still bloody from the laceration across his left cheek. Luckily, it had stopped bleeding, but it needed to be properly attended to once Donnie was finished with Leo.

He cleaned Leo's eye ridge and cheek. Donnie carefully peeled back the eyelid, and shined a penlight into his brother's left eye. Leo's eye looked healthy and it dilated, although slightly slower than normal. He let the eyelid slide back down. He wasn't sure if there was any permanent damage to his eye yet, and wouldn't know until their brother woke up. He carefully stitched the lacerations closed, and placed a white gauze patch over his brother's eye to protect it, and wrapped some more gauze around his head, and over the damaged left side of his brother's face, covering the eye thoroughly.

"Raph, I'm going to need your help." Donnie said, as his stomach did a sickening flip flop in his gut.

Raph straightened, reluctantly letting Leo's hand go, after first giving it a comforting squeeze. "Whadaya want me to do, Donnie?" Raph asked in a hushed voice that barely carried over the sound of the ventilator and heart monitor.

"Nearly every joint in Leo's body has been dislocated. We need to pop all of his joints back in place." Donnie answered softly, as Raph paled slightly, but gave a curt nod of understanding.

"You are going to have to brace the joint, while I pop it back into place." Donnie told Raph, who nodded again, as Donnie indicated Leo's right arm. "We'll start with his shoulder, then elbow, and then his wrist. His right arm does not have any dislocated joints. They probably were all popped back into place when he hit the ground." Donnie said as Raph braced Leo's shoulder.

Donnie pulled Leo's arm and twisted. There was a sickening pop, as Leo's shoulder popped smoothly into place. They moved onto Leo's elbow, and then his wrist. Each joint was twisted back into place quickly and efficiently; being ever mindful of Leo's broken bones. They moved down to Leo's hips, knees, and ankles. As each joint was twisted back into place, Raph became paler and paler. Mikey, unable to handle this process, left the room, and updated their father, April, and Casey.

Once they had finally finished, Donnie took a deep breath and looked at Raph, who was shaking slightly, trying to fight back angry tears. "Raph, Leo… he has a lot of broken bones, and they have begun to heal, so I need to re-break them. I am going to do some x-rays, and then we will know where to start." He told his brother softly, as he wheeled the x-ray device over to Leo's prone body. He had managed to create the device from the knowledge he had gained through Utrom technology, and he was thankful he had it. The scan would be able to x-ray Leo's body all at once, so that he would be able to see the total extent of the damage.

The machine scanned his brother's body, and the horrific results were before him, in glaring black, white and grey detail. Donnie pushed down his horror and despair, and focused on what needed to be done, rather than what had been done.

Mikey had by this time, returned to his lab/makeshift infirmary, determined to help. Donnie looked into his brother's eyes, and nodded his thankfulness for their support.

"So what do we do now, Donnie?" Raph asked, his voice soft, hoarse, and resolute.

"Truthfully Raph, I need to sleep for a bit and get something to eat and drink." He told his brothers, who looked at him in disbelief. "I know you want me to fix everything right now, but I have been working on Leo for well over 12 hours, and re-breaking Leo's bones is going to take a long time and extensive, precise surgery. I want to do everything at once too, but if I am too tired, I will get sloppy and I don't want to cause more damage, or nick something that I shouldn't. So for now, you two watch him and wake me up if anything changes, no matter how small the change may be." Donnie said gently but firmly, as he wearily pulled off his gloves and mask and left the lab, stopping briefly to have a quick word with the rest of the family. He encouraged them all to get some rest, before he went to the kitchen and quickly ate a sandwich before stumbling to his bedroom to fall onto the bed in desperate need of sleep.

...

Raph watched as Donnie practically staggered from the lab. As much as he had wanted to protest and get Donnie to finish everything that needed to be done, he also understood that his brother needed to rest. Donnie had been working non-stop, and his hands had been getting shaky by the end. Raph didn't want Donnie's lack of sleep to cause him to injure Leo further.

"Raph?" Mikey's quiet voice asked, shaking slightly with worry.

"Yeah Mikey." Raph asked tiredly, a wave of absolute exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him as he rubbed his eyes, wincing slightly when he rubbed too closely to his injured left cheek.

"Do... do you think Leo's going to be... okay?" He asked in a small hesitant voice.

Raph looked at Leo, who was covered with a thick blanket. "I don't know Mikey." He answered softly.

"But… do you think... Will Leo ever be able to fight again?" Mikey asked hesitantly, as a single tear drifted down his brother's cheek.

Raph felt his eyes widen in shock. He hadn't thought past Leo just surviving, let alone what would happen when his brother finally managed to recover. The thought that Leo may never wield his beloved katanas again shot a stab of red, hot horror and fear through his heart. His brother lived for training and honing his skills. To have that all taken away and be dependent upon his brothers for everything... his brother would prefer death to such a fate.

Raph swallowed down his horror at the thought that had just invaded his head, and shook his head from side to side in denial. "He'll get better Mikey." He said firmly, and with renewed determination. "He'll get better and he will fight again."

Mikey looked at him with wide, trust filled eyes and nodded.

"Get some sleep Mikey, I'll watch over Leo." He encouraged softly. Raph pulled himself closer to Leo's body, placing his arms on the soft folds of the blankets and laying his head down close to Leo's head. "You're gonna pull through this Bro, and you're gonna fight again. I know you will." He whispered quietly to his unconscious brother, his resolve strengthened.

...

Donnie groggily opened his eyes, trying to shake the sleepiness away as he stumbled to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, before embarking on the many hours of intricate surgery ahead of him.

He made his coffee and quickly drank it down. Master Splinter, April, and Casey were all still sleeping. Donnie had allowed himself a full 8 hours of sleep, and yet, it still didn't feel like it was enough.

He walked into his lab and found both Raph and Mikey lightly dozing. Both of their eyes snapped open as Donnie entered, a momentary spark of fear lighting both of their eyes before relaxing at the constant, steady beep of the heart monitor.

"You ready, Donnie?" Raph asked in a sleep gruff voice.

Donnie nodded grimly, as he explained that he would have to operate on each separate break by moving the flesh, and getting down to the bone itself, before cutting it with a power saw to set the break. He would then stitch the flesh back together, before putting a removable cast around it.

He moved the x-ray machine out of the way and went to his cabinet, opening the door and pulling out a vial of clear liquid. "He's going to need to be heavily sedated. I don't want him to wake up in the middle of the surgery." He said grimly, as he took a needle and plunged it into the clear liquid, pulling up the stopper. He then injected the anesthetic into the IV. He checked his brother's vitals again, as he waited for the anesthetic to work. His brother's vitals looked good, and he picked up a scalpel.

He was going to work Leo's left ulna and humerus first. Sawing completely through each bone and aligning it correctly, before sewing the incision closed, and moving on to the next broken bone. From there, he would move on to Leo's broken left hand and wrist. Next, he would break and set the femur, tibia, and fibula of his left leg and then the right tibia, and fibula, the latter of which was broken in two places. Then he would move down to Leo's left and right ankles, and the broken metatarsals in both feet.

Once all of Leo's bones were re-broken, set, and sutured closed, Donnie put on a removable cast that covered his entire left arm, wrist, and hand, so that he would be able to check on the stitches later. He left Leo's left leg for the moment, needing to have access to his left hip for further surgery. Moving over, he put a half cast on Leo's right leg. The removable cast went halfway up Leo's thigh, so that the cast would cover his knee, since both of Leo's knees were broken. Leo's right iliac crest had also been fractured, but like Leo's ribs and collar bone, it would heal on its own.

Leo's broken left collarbone was immobilized with a simple sling, and a swath of white bandages wrapped around his body, and the sling to hold it tightly in place. Donnie continued the bandages down Leo's torso to deal with his five broken ribs; three on the right, two on the left.

Having done all he could with his brother's broken bones at the moment, he quickly moved onto assessing the damage to his brother's carapace. The crack was five inches long, and half an inch wide at the top, narrowing as it went. Donnie began cleaning the area with antiseptic. He then put an epoxy and strips of fiberglass over the crack, which was located right behind Leo's neck, and dressed it with sterile gauze, all the while praying that the crack had not damaged Leo's spinal cord, and that his brother wasn't paralyzed. Donnie then performed the same antiseptic, epoxy, and fiberglass treatment to the seven inch long scrape across Leo's damaged plastron.

Donnie wiped his brow in exhaustion. All that was left was operating on Leo's mangled hip. His brother had suffered an unstable Intertrochanteric fracture, which meant that the femoral head had completely broken away from the rest of the femur. Donnie took up his scalpel once again, and checking his brother's vitals, before carefully cutting into Leo's soft flesh until he reached bone.

He stabilized the fracture with several lag screws and plate devices designed to hold the two fragments in position. The lag screw was inserted into the femoral head, crossing through the fracture. Once he had inserted the lag screw, he attached the plate, which ran down the shaft of the femur, with smaller screws securing it in place.

...

Raph watched as Donnie began stitching Leo's hip closed. He pulled off his gloves and mask, offering to go get Donnie something to drink. It was nearly 10 hours later, and the surgeries had gone well, as far as Raph could see. Raph was exhausted just watching Donnie, he couldn't imagine how tired his brother actually was.

He stepped and stumbled over Donnie's duffel bag that he had taken with him on their rescue mission. The canteen that had been left in the hole for his brother, tumbled out of the unzipped bag. Raph wondered why Donnie had brought the canteen along, and picked it up off the ground. He held the round metal object in his hand and looked at it in revulsion. He recognized the fact that the canteen was responsible for saving his brother's life, but at the same time, he also recognized the inherent cruelty of the act by the Shredder.

Raph let the canteen drop back into the bag with a snort of disgust, and walked to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and drank some of the cool water from his hands. The water seemed to burn his throat as it went down. Raph wondered if he had talked and screamed his throat raw. He straightened, and dried his face with a towel, before walking into the kitchen and grabbing Donnie a glass of water with a straw. He gave a few hurried words to his father and friends before returning to Donnie's side.

His brother was inserting something else down Leo's throat, which he was told was a feeding tube, and a catheter had already been inserted. Raph wasn't sorry he had missed that, and gave his younger sibling the glass of water.

Donnie took a sip and slumped in his chair. "I've done everything I can do. It's up to Leo now." Donnie said softly, exhaustion written on every feature on his younger brother's face. "You can tell everyone in the living room that they can come in for a little while, but not too many at once. Hopefully Leo will wake up soon."

Raph nodded as he left the lab again to tell his father and friends Donnie's message. Mikey followed closely on his heels, needing a break from the infirmary for a bit.

After Raph had relayed Don's message, he went to the kitchen and flopped tiredly into a chair at the kitchen table. Mikey slid out another chair, and wearily sat down as well. They both sat in silence, each lost in their own swirling thoughts. Casey and April came into the kitchen, informing them that they were going home for a little bit, but that they were to call the minute that anything changed, or if they needed anything.

Raph and Mikey agreed to keep them in the loop, and Raph slowly stood. His throat felt raw and scratchy, and he was feeling overly warm. He wondered for a moment if he had caught something, and grimaced inwardly. 'Just what Donnie needs, another patient.'He thought to himself bitterly. "I'm gonna go lay down for a bit, Mikey." Raph said, as he grabbed a huge glass of water from the tap.

"You feeling okay, Raph?" Mikey asked in concern. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah Mikey. I'm as good as I can be. I mean, who wouldn't be pale and shaken after watching Donnie put Leo back together like a broken jigsaw puzzle." Raph answered in weary disgust.

Mikey just nodded grimly, his own cheeks pale as well.

"Maybe you should get some rest too." Raph suggested to his baby brother.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed as he stood up. "Master Splinter will make sure that Donnie gets some rest, and he'll watch over Leo."

Raph nodded as they both made their way to the upper level, and to their respective rooms. Each step to Raph's room felt like an eternity, as he tried to clear his fuzzy head.

He was suddenly feeling much worse than he had moments ago. He stumbled into his room, closing the door behind him before he fell to his knees. He reached out a shaking hand, grabbed his small waste basket, and burying his face in it, before he vomited everywhere.

His stomach clenched in pain. He curled around the waste basket until the nausea passed. After it passed, he tried to stand to make it to his bed, but he seemed unable to get his feet under him. He pulled himself over to his wall, leaning up against the cool surface as he tried to take a deep breath and couldn't. His lungs seemed frozen, his desperate gasps for oxygen became thin and wheezing.

'He briefly wondered what was wrong with him, panic welling from within him, as his vision wavered and blurred slightly. He blinked and tried to shake his head to clear it. He looked down at himself, his vision clearing slightly. He blinked in shock, and quickly scrambled to his feet, as he looked down at himself in absolute horror.

He was dressed in a blue dress, with a white, frilly apron that covered the front. He reached up and felt something wrapped around his head. He pulled the blue bow off his head, and looked at it in disgust. "Mikey! He roared angrily. "This is not the time to be playin' stupid practical jokes!" He yelled, as he tore the blue dress off, while looking around him in confusion.

Instead of seeing his bedroom, he was looking at the grimy, stone lined walls of the room that they had managed to find the pit with Leo in it. He turned and looked at the dark hole that loomed in front of him. He walked to the very edge of the hole and stared down into the black, inky depths.

Raph took a confused step backwards, as he looked around the chamber in unsettled horror. "What the hell...?" He asked, as his gaze finally fell upon Mikey, looking hurried and flustered. There was an oversized pocket watch in his hand, and large white bunny ears protruding from his head. "Mikey, what the hell is going on?" He shouted at his brother, who ran towards him.

"I'm late! I'm late!" Mikey yelped, as he glanced at his pocket watch in dismay.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted, grabbing his frantic brother by the shoulder, and pulling him to a halt.

"My name's not Mikey. I am the White Rabbit," Mikey said, affronted. "See." He said as he pointed to his bunny ears and twisted around, so that Raph could see the fluffy bunny tail. "Can't you see that I'm late?" His brother asked hurriedly , tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay, play time's over." Raph said in frustration, as his temper flared to life.

Mikey grinned manically. "Play time is just getting started Raphie." Mikey cooed, as he suddenly pushed Raph backwards. Raph felt himself fall and hit nothing but empty air. His arms pin wheeled as he tried to grasp onto anything to prevent the deadly fall, but there was nothing to hold onto.

The air rushed past him, and then his body struck the ground, with a bone jarring thud. The air from his lungs exploded from his body in a painful whoosh, leaving him gasping for breath, as he rolled over coughing while trying to get see if he was still in one piece. Finding that nothing seemed to be broken, he stood up on shaky legs as he looked around him.

A bleak, and barren landscape stretched out before him. The ground was rocky, and colored in dull shades of black and grey, as twisted trees jutted from the barren earth like skeletal growths.

"I'm late! I'm late!" Mikey shouted as he rushed past Raph, his bunny tail twitching in dismay, as Raph's hand lashed out and caught his brother by the shoulder, spinning him roughly around.

"Mikey! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He snarled at his brother, givening him a slight shake.

Mikey's eyes grew wide at something that had appeared over Raph's shoulder. Raph turned his head quickly, as Donnie, his head held proud and high, his eyes flashing with disdain, looked down on them both with boredom, from upon a huge, white steed.

"Donnie?" Raph gaped in confusion, as Donnie adjusted the jewel encrusted golden crown that adorned his head, and the lush purple, fur trimmed cape that flowed around and over his shoulders to spill across the horse's hind quarters.

"Out of the way." Donnie ordered coldly, as Raph scrambled out of the way, before he was trampled by the horse's powerful hooves.

"Your Majesty." Mikey said, as he bowed low.

Raph stared in amazement, as Donnie's horse trotted past. Following Donnie's horse on foot were April and Casey, who were dressed in gleaming silver armor. Other men, also dressed as knights, whose face guards were down, obscuring their features, followed closely behind.

The procession winded its way down the road, stretching towards the distant horizon. There had to be more than a thousand knights following in silent, solemn procession, only their footsteps, and the creak of metal and leather broke the eerie silence.

"Mikey." Raph hissed, as he noticed his baby brother had scampered off again. Raph ran after him, leaving Donnie to ride on his way.

"Come on Raphie! We'll be late, and we don't want to miss the fun!" Mikey shouted over his shoulder gleefully.

"What fun?" He questioned, as Mikey suddenly stopped, Raph crashing right into his brother's carapace.

"We made it!" Mikey said in relief, turning a wide grin on Raph, one bunny ear flopping down.

"Made it where?" Raph growled in angry frustration, as he looked over the crest of a hill, which overlooked a tall, stone wall.

"Well… Where is it do you think you are?" Master Splinter's voice drifted over his shoulder. Raph quickly spun around, his father appearing out of thin air.

"Master?" He asked in a shaky voice, as he looked at his father's pointed cat-like ears and fluffy, striped, furred tail.

"You look confused Raphael. Are you feeling alright?" His father asked, grinning broadly, looking for all the world, as if he had some great secret he was never going to share, but would laugh about it anyway.

"What is going on? I don't understand any of this!" Raph said to his father, waving his arms around in desperate extradition. "It's like the whole world has gone insane!"

"Are you sure it is not you who has gone mad?" His father questioned softly.

"W-what?" He stammered. "I'm not the one that's crazy here!"

"And how do you know that you're not mad?" His father asked him gently.

"Because I'm not! Everyone else is!" Raph roared in frustration.

" Well I suppose you can't help that, we're all mad here..." His father said with a broad grin, as he began to slowly vanish, with only his gleaming grin remaining in the air. "The show is about to begin." His father's voice said, as the grin also vanished.

Raph looked over at Mikey, who was staring at the top of the huge wall, the sound of horns rising and echoing in the air around them. Raph followed Mikey's line of sight, his eyes widening with horror, as he saw Leo sitting on the top of the wall, swaying from side to side drunkenly, his mask tied in a large bow around his throat.

"We don't get many nursery rhymes here, but when we do, they are always so funny!" Mikey said with a maniacal laugh.

Raph looked at Mikey, who had obviously lost what few marbles he had left. "Leo!" Raph shouted up at his older brother.

"Come on Raphie, you know this one." Mikey said with gleeful excitement. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall; Humpty Dumpty had a great fall; All the King's horses and all the King's men; Couldn't put Humpty together again."

Leo tipped forward at an alarming angle. "Leo!" Raph screamed in terror, as he ran towards his falling brother.

Raph watched in mute horror, as his brother's body struck the ground, shattering into pieces, like a broken piece of pottery. "Leo!" He cried out in anguish, as he ran faster towards the crowd, that had surrounded Leo's shattered body.

Donnie crouched over Leo's broken body, and picked up one of the bloody pieces.

Raph bit back a choked sob of grief and desperation. "Donnie." He whispered miserably.

"All of my horses and all of my men cannot put Humpty together again." Donnie announced sadly, as he shook his head back and forth.

Raph fell to his knees, and tenderly gathered up a few fragments of Leo's broken body. Holding onto the pieces of gore, he let out a grief stricken keening wail, that echoed throughout the surrounding hills. His tears trickled and dripped from his cheeks, to land and mix with his brother's blood.'

...

Mikey rubbed a tired hand across his eyes. He had fallen asleep for a good four hours; which still wasn't enough, but it was all he could allow himself.

He knocked on Raph's door to wake him up, and see how he was feeling. He had looked too pale, and yet, flushed at the same time. Raph always hated to be babied when he was sick, and tended to just sleep it off instead, but Mikey found himself to be extra anxious for some reason this time.

His brother didn't answer, and Mikey, feeling strangely anxious and worried, decided to let himself in; knowing that he was probably going to get yelled at for his troubles and concerns, but willing to take the risk of a tongue lashing if it meant finding out that Raph was okay. "Raph?" He asked, as he saw his brother slumped against the wall of his bedroom.

Raph didn't respond. Mikey cautiously made his way to his brother's side. Raph was staring straight ahead, sweat beading his forehead, as his partially opened, glazed eyes stared straight ahead, unblinking. His mouth hanging open, as drool dripped from his parted, slack lips.

"Raph!" Mikey shouted in horror, as fear crawled across and up his spine. Mikey grasped his brother's shoulder carefully and gently shook him. His brother went ridged under his finger tips and started convulsing. White foam began running from his brother's lips, as his eyes rolled up into his head.

"Donnie!" Mikey screamed in panic, as he held his brother's convulsing body close.


	24. Chapter 24

Mikey held onto Raph, as he continued to thrash violently in his grip; white, sticky foam bubbling from his brother's mouth.

"Donnie!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs, as the pounding of feet on stone entered Raph's bedroom.

Donnie knelt down quickly at Raph's side.

"He's having a seizure." Donnie said, his voice shaking with panic, as he attempted to help Mikey hold Raph's violently shaking body still until finally Raph stopped seizing.

"Donnie?" Mikey asked in a frightened voice that trembled. Raph lay on the ground completely motionless, save for Raph's desperate gasping for air.

Donnie shook his head back and forth. "I don't know." He said helplessly, as he quickly checked Raph's vitals. "He's going into respiratory distress." Donnie said with fear, as he looked at Mikey, whose eyes were wide with terror. "Mikey, I need you to listen carefully. I need you to run to my lab and grab the Bag Valve Mask." Donnie said in a calm even tone.

Mikey felt his body begin to tremble, as his heart beat too fast and hard in his chest, and the blood rushed so fiercely through his ears, that he was unable to even hear, let alone understand his brother's words.

"Mikey!" Donnie shouted, which seemed to snap Mikey out of his horror induced trance.

"Bag Valve Mask." He repeated numbly, and nodded his head up and down. "It's in the top drawer of the large metal cabinet. It's the thing you put over the face with a bag to pump air into the lungs, like you see on those medical TV shows." Donnie told him in a gentler tone.

Mikey felt himself stand, but his entire body had gone numb. He knew he had gone to Donnie's lab, mumbled a few words to Master Splinter, who sat vigil at Leo's bedside, found the thing that Donnie had asked him to bring back to him, and brought it back to Donnie, who remained seated at Raph's side; but it was all a blur. There were too many emotions that rolled tumultuously through his mind, as tears flowed unabated, wetting his mask and streaking, hot, salty trails down his icy cold cheeks.

Donnie looked at Mikey gratefully. "He's unconscious." Donnie told him grimly."Now listen, Mikey. I need you to breathe for him. Every breath you take, you pump this balloon, do you understand? In and out, breathe normally, calmly, do you think you can do that for me?" Donnie asked him, as Mikey nodded up and down, wiping the tears from his eyes and cheeks with the back of his hand.

Donnie placed the mouth piece over Raphael's mouth and nostrils. "In and out, Mikey. Nice and easy." Donnie prompted evenly, as Mikey focused all of his attention on taking the plastic balloon-like bag in his hand, and squeezing it every time he took a shaky, uneven breath.

"Mikey, calm down, you're squeezing too fast, if you keep pumping air into Raph's lungs like that, you could over inflate his lungs, which could lead to pressure damage, or you could cause gastric distension by pumping air into his stomach, which will make it harder for you to pump the oxygen into his lungs. Or you could cause Raph to vomit, and in his present condition, that could be bad. He could choke on his own vomit and die." Donnie pointed out grimly and succinctly, as Mikey found his eyes widening with absolute horror.

"You do it." Mikey said, shaking his head violently from side to side with absolute terror. The thought of injuring or even accidentally killing his brother filled him with an icy terror, that all but consumed him.

"I can't Mikey." Donnie answered patiently, but with a hint of frustration in his voice that showed how frayed Donnie's nerves were. "I need to go set up the other ventilator and clean out the lines." He said with an impatient huff, but said more gently. "You can do this Mikey, okay?" Donnie said, as he placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and squeezed, before standing and running from Raph's bedroom.

Mikey looked back at Raph's motionless body, as his brother's mouth opened and closed as he gasped for breath. Mikey began concentrating, as he struggled to calm his own frantic breathing. 'Breathe in, breath out.' He thought to himself, as he watched the shaky rise and fall of Raph's chest.

A light hand touched his shoulder making him jump, frightening him out of his repetitive trance. He looked at Donnie wide eyed, as his eyes shot back to his hands that had paused in their rhythm of squeeze and release.

"Come on Mikey, we need to move Raph to the infirmary." Donnie said, as he grabbed Raph under his armpits, hauling him upright, as Mikey scrambled to pick up Raph's legs, and help Donnie haul their unconscious brother from his room, down the hall and stairs, and into the infirmary.

They gently placed Raph on a cot, as Donnie worked quickly to open Raph's mouth and gently slide the ventilation tube smoothly down his throat.

Mikey watched all of this, as Master Splinter rose from the chair that had been placed beside Leo's cot. His father's eyes were full of fear filled worry, his fur damp from freshly fallen tears of grief and shock that another son lay possibly so close to death as well.

Mikey stole a quick glance at Leo's still form, the heart monitor and ventilators the only sound in the tension filled room. Mikey turned his attention back to Donnie, who was closely examining Raph's face and neck.

"Donnie?" He asked in a quavering voice, that cracked slightly.

"He has hives along this mouth and throat." Donnie said, indicating the dark bumps that had suddenly formed across his brother's face and neck.

"What does that mean, Donnie?" Mikey asked, as Master Splinter took one of Raph's limp hands in a shaky, but firm grip.

Donnie dragged tired hands across his face as he shook his head in frustration. "I don't know." He said, as he seemed to shake himself, as he rushed over to a table, and quickly picking up a syringe and a thick rubber tourniquet. Donnie quickly rushed back to Raph's side, quickly tying the rubber tourniquet around Raph's bicep and closing Raph's hand to create a fist. Mikey held Raph's hand closed as Donnie searched for a vein, inserting the needle and pulling the plunger, drawing his brother's blood into the plastic tube.

Donnie pulled off the tourniquet and looked at the blood he had collected, as Mikey held a cotton ball to the crook of Raph's arm. "I'm going to check Raph's blood for toxins and abnormalities." He said as he quickly placed the blood into a vial, and then put the vial into a strange machine, closing the lid and pressing a button. Donnie moved swiftly across the room, sliding out his computer chair and falling heavily into the seat, before pulling himself forward. His fingers flew across the keyboard, his eyes scanning the screen, a frown of worried concentration pulling at his tired features several minutes later.

"What is it, my son?" Master Splinter's quavering, exhausted voice asked, as deeper frown lines carved themselves into Donnie's face.

"Raph's blood is full of some sort of toxin, but... I don't know what it is." He said as he launched himself out of his computer chair, his worried gaze flying back to Raph's unconscious form.

Donnie placed the back of his hand on Raph's forehead, and then placed it on Raph's cheek before moving back to Raph's forehead. "He's beginning to get a high fever. His body is reacting to whatever toxin has invaded it."

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked in a small voice, as he pulled the cotton ball away from Raph's arm.

"I need to figure out how Raph got the toxin into his bloodstream in the first place, then maybe I can narrow down what it could be." Donatello said, as he pulled out a pen light and shined them in both of Raph's eyes, and then checking his pulse. Donnie then reached under his brother's chin, and rubbed the sides of his neck.

"His heartbeat is rapid, and his lymph nodes are swollen." Donnie mumbled almost to himself, as he frantically searched Raph's face, which had become very pale and beaded in sweat. "Mikey, what was Raph doing before he went to bed?" Donnie asked anxiously, as Mikey looked at Raph, before transferring his frightened gaze back to Donnie.

"I... I..." Mikey stammered as he shook his head, unable to think clearly through the terror that was choking him.

"Mikey, I need you to take a deep breath, calm down and think." Donatello said in a firm voice, edged with fear and exhaustion.

"We were talking at the table, and Raph looked a little pale, but he said he wasn't feeling good cause of Leo... and... and then he went to bed, we both did." Mikey said in a rush of words that tripped and stumbled over one another.

"Did he eat or drink anything?" Donnie prompted insistently, a quaver of panic and terror threading through his questions.

"Not that I saw." Mikey said, as he shook his head, his mind scrambling to remember Raph's movements that had become a cluttered blur that was hopelessly jumbled in his head. He felt tears of frustration prick his eyes as he sniffed, and dragged the back of his cold hand across his wet, tear filled eyes.

Mikey saw Donnie's shoulder slump in dejected disappointment. "There has to be something." Donnie whispered, as his hand lightly brushed across Raph's fevered, sweat soaked brow.

"He got you a drink." Mikey blurted out suddenly into the depressing silence that had drifted over his grief-stricken family. "He... he left and got you a drink, and then he came back." Mikey said to his brother, as if this would help him somehow.

Donnie only shook his head, his shoulders slumping further, as he scrubbed weary fingers across his eyes before freezing, his head shooting up and his hand dropping away from his eyes as his gaze flew to Leo's broken form lying on the cot a few feet from Raph. Donnie rushed to Leo's side, placing a hand on his brother's brow, his frown became one of abject worry, as he glanced at the heart monitor, which indicated that Leo's heart rate and blood pressure were still stable, but lower than normal.

"Donatello?" Master Splinter asked, his voice thick with worry.

"Leo's getting a little warm, and I noticed that there were some marks around Leo's face, but I didn't pay much attention to them, because his other injuries were so extensive that they didn't seem important at the time, but..." Donnie paused in thought for a moment before continuing. "I think he had suffered from hives, and his temperature is starting to rise as well."

Mikey and Master Splinter waited in the tense silence, as Donnie's face fell into worried lines, his mind obviously searching for some answer. Donnie's eyes suddenly widened. "The drive!" He exclaimed as he ran over to his duffel bag. He reached a hand in then paused as he looked at the canteen that had fallen out of the bag.

"Mikey," Donnie began slowly.

Mikey approached his older brother. "What?" He asked, as he knelt down and went to pick up the canteen.

"Don't touch that." Donnie hissed as he slapped Mikey's hand out of the way.

Mikey looked at his brother in shock as he quickly stood up, and Donnie carefully picked the canteen up by the strap, as well as some sort of black box.

"Did you touch this?" Donnie asked, his voice harsh and apprehensive.

Mikey shook his head back and forth. "No." He said as he remembered something. "But Raph did. I saw him pick it up."

"Did he drink from it?" Donnie asked, his voice insistent and curt.

"No. He just looked at it for a moment, then put it back down, why?" Mikey asked, his own voice shaking with nervous worry. His stomach rolled around in his gut in sick apprehension.

"Leo doesn't have hives anymore, but... I think the water in this was poisoned." Donnie announced, his words edged with bitter worry and anger.

"P-Poisoned?" Mikey asked in a faint voice, his world going fuzzy and black around the edges, his brother's voice becoming distant before everything snapped back into focus and clarity.

Donnie's hand gave his shoulder a brief squeeze. "Just breathe, Mikey." He said as he rushed to the computer, the spot on his shoulder where Donnie's hand had rested felt icy and cold.

Donnie threw himself into his computer chair, rolling himself forward, he connected a cable to the black box and began furiously typing, his fingers flying across the keyboard as the canteen lay beside him, the tangible evidence of the Shredder's malicious evil.

"I don't think that the poison is deadly, but..." Donnie mumbled almost to himself. "I need to find out what they put in Leo's water." Donnie's strained features were cast into an eerie light by the flickering computer screen. "I think some of the poison may be present on the outside of the canteen. When Raph picked it up, it's possible that it was either transferred to his fingers, and he ingested it somehow, or it leached through his skin. I am hoping that the hard drive that I took from the lab contains the data on what possible..." Donnie's voice trailed off, his skin turning a sickly grey shade.

"Test number one." The clinical voice they recognized as the Doctor, came through from the speakers.

"Oh, God." Donnie said in a horrified whisper. "There are... every torture they put Leo through... they filmed them." Donnie choked out, his voice wavering with emotion as tears beaded along his eyes.

Mikey swallowed, and made his way around the computer so that he could see what his brother was watching on his computer screen. Whatever Donnie had been watching, he quickly closed it so that Mikey wasn't able to see.

"You don't want to see, Mikey." Donnie said quietly. "And neither do I. At least, not now." He said as his fingers began moving across the keyboard again. "We can't worry about that right now, we need to find out what Leo and Raph have been poisoned with." He said, taking a deep breath. "There are blueprints and documents here," he said with a frown. "They are for the bio-mechanics of the cyborgs we found in the morgue." Donnie said thoughtfully. "Wait!" He exclaimed. "There is a note here. It says; subject is being given a steady dose of Datura."

"Will... will they be okay?" Mikey asked, his voice quavering as he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

"That isn't the drug that made them both sick." Donnie said with a small shake of his head, his voice containing a hint of frustration and bleak realization. "It's a mild hallucinogenic. They were probably dosing Leo with it so that our 'deaths' seemed more real." Donnie said with a disgusted shake of his head. "Of course, I'm not saying that Raph didn't get some of that in his system as well, but whatever toxin is in his system right now, is making them both very sick." Donnie flicked a quick glance at Raph and Leo's still figures, each hooked up to machines that were keeping them alive, and letting their family know that they were still at least fighting to stay with them.

"There are just so many..." Donnie stopped talking, and if possible, paled even further. "Hedera Helix." Donnie whispered.

"Donatello." Master Splinter asked into the silence that suddenly filled the room.

"It... it's just common Ivy. The leaves and berries are poisonous. They cause stomach pains, fever, delirium, hallucinations, fatigue, paralysis, muscle spasms, labored breathing, convulsions, vomiting, and possible coma." Donnie said dully.

"So, they'll be fine." Mikey said with relief, realizing that death hadn't been on Donnie's list of complications if the drug had been ingested. "So how do we cure them?" Mikey asked, as he swallowed down the lump of dread that formed in his throat, as his brother remained silent. "Donnie?" He prodded his brother again. "They're going to be fine, right?"

Donnie took a deep breath. "There is no antidote. Treatment includes supportive and symptomatic care." His brother finally answered softly, but amended hastily. "The only thing we can do is just... keep them stable and comfortable."

Mikey nodded with relief, as Donnie slid from his seat and walked over to Raph's motionless form, the heart monitor's beep a steady reassuring sound that filled the room.

Donnie picked up a thermometer that was placed on a side table, inserting it into his brother's mouth and frowning heavily with worry. "His fever's getting too high." Donnie mumbled under his breath. "If it continues to climb, he might get brain damage." He said as he moved over to check Leo's temperature, the frown he wore continuing to etch itself deeper into his brother's tired, strained features.

"Is there anything you can do, Donnie?" Mikey asked in a small, desperate voice.

"I may be able to administer some active charcoal. That may help." Donnie mumbled, as he rushed over to a table and began frantically searching through vials, bottles and other containers searching for what Mikey assumed to be charcoal.

"Charcoal?" Mikey asked in horror, as Donnie poured black powder into a beaker, and mixing it with water until it became a liquidy, black sludge.

"It won't hurt them, Mikey." Donnie said reassuringly.

…

Raph struggled in his tight, cool prison. His eyes flashed open, as he looked around him in confusion.

"What the...?" He asked, as he looked at the white stuff that surrounded him. It had a familiar texture and smell. He struggled a bit more, before he realized that he was packed in a giant ball of rice. He looked at the ball of rice in stunned silence, before trying to wriggle free, and finding that he was unable to move no matter how much he struggled to get even an arm free.

"Mikey!" He called out, wondering if somehow Mikey had decided to pull a prank to end all pranks.

A mumbled sound came from his left. He craned his head, and managed to move just enough that he was able to see what looked to be a giant makizushi roll with Mikey's head popping out from the center.

"Busy Raph, can't you see I'm eating." Mikey said, as he reached over with his mouth, and took a big bite of something, possibly cucumber.

"Mikey! What's going on?" Raph asked, as he began to panic.

"We're sushi!" Mikey said with a chuckle. "Leo is wrapped up on a piece of shrimp and rice, Donnie is stuck in one of those California roll things, and you are in a giant ball of rice." Mikey mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Mikey, are you insane! Can you get out?" Raph yelled, as he struggled against the rice that was stuck to him like a second skin. It was oddly cool, uncomfortable and suffocating, making him shiver slightly.

"Why would I want to get out?" Mikey asked, as if he had just suggested something completely outrageous.

Raph opened his mouth to reply, but Mikey spoke before he was able to say a word. "Leo eat faster, he's going to eat you!" Mikey laughed, as Raph saw a giant pair of chopsticks brush by him and head past Mikey.

Leo's voice laughed. "I'm first, Mikey! Hey Donnie, stop looking at the food and just eat it! I bet you are next!"

Raph managed to crane his head around enough, so that he was able to see the Shredder holding the pair of chopsticks in his hand. Leo, strapped to a piece of shrimp styled nigirizushi, was suddenly lifted into the air by the Shredder's chopsticks.

Raph looked at Leo in horror as he struggled. "Leo!" He called out desperately to his brother, who lay strapped to the piece of shrimp, completely unresponsive. "Leo!" He screamed again, as the Shredder opened his gaping maw and shoved Leo in, which was followed by a sickening crunch, as the Shredder chewed noisily. Raph felt his world turn blessedly black.

….

Donnie removed the ice packs from around Raph's body, as they tried to keep Raph still, his body thrashing uncontrollably. "His temperature is too high." Donnie said, as he looked at Mikey's pale features. They had administered the charcoal to Raph first, because he seemed worse off than Leo. Raph was probably having an allergic reaction to the ivy; whereas Leo didn't appear to have suffered much other than hives, and possibly a stomachache and hallucinations due to the poison.

Mikey had nearly fainted when Donnie had poured the thick, tar-like substance down both his brothers' throats through a feeding tube. But Donnie had reassured Mikey that the charcoal wouldn't cause his brothers any harm, and that it was the only thing he could do for them.

After a few moments, Raph's body stopped thrashing, and their brother stilled. Donnie took a relieved step back, and looked over at Mikey, who's eyes were as wide as saucers with large, black bags beneath them.

Mikey reached a shaky hand over and clutched Raph's hand in his own. Donnie looked at Master Splinter, who gave him a relieved nod, thankful that Raph had finally stilled.

Master Splinter sat at Leo's bedside, softly talking to Leo, while holding his two un-bandaged fingers in a furry grip.

Donny walked around Raph's cot and approached Mikey, pulling him into a tight hug. "I know, Mikey." He said softly. "But all we can do now is just... wait." He told his brother in a soft reassuring voice that was full of hope, as Mikey let the few tears he had been holding back roll down his cheeks.

Donnie needed to hope; they all did. They needed to hope that Raph would get better, and that Leo would pull through, because if he dared to let himself think for even a moment that one, or both his brothers may not pull through... The thought was unthinkable.

There was the loud, sudden beep of an alarm. Donnie's eyes widened, as they shot to Leo's monitor. He pulled away from Mikey as he ran to the monitor, watching in horror as his brother's blood pressure and temperature plummeted, his heart rate speeding up.

"No!" Donnie half exclaimed, half moaned; his heart dropping into his stomach in dread.


	25. Chapter 25

Raphael opened his eyes, feeling oddly disconnected. His body felt light, or perhaps he was numb; he wasn't sure. He heard hushed voices coming from a little ways away. He recognized the hushed and serious voice of Donnie, followed by the small, quavering voice of Mikey.

"Donnie," Mikey pleaded quietly.

"There wasn't anything we could do." Donnie said wretchedly. "I did everything I could. I just... I'm so sorry, Mikey." Donnie's words were choked back with a sob. "I tried... I really tried, and there wasn't anything I could do. He just... he just slipped away." Donnie's voice was barely audible, as Raphael struggled to open his heavy eyelids.

"W-what..." Mikey began, in a choked and grief filled voice. "W-what do we tell Raph?" He questioned, as a sob was ripped from his baby brother's throat.

There was a heavy silence for a few moments before Mikey spoke again, his voice even smaller and more wretched than before. "D-Donnie?" His baby brother stammered out the question in a horrified whisper.

The silence stretched on and on. Raph was unsure if Donnie had too quietly answered his brother's question, or if he was too upset to manage to speak at the moment. All Raph heard was another choked, grief filled sob from Mikey.

"We'll have to wait until Raph recovers. It may be too much for him if we tell him too soon. I don't want him going into a decline. We... we're going to need to bury him, Mikey." Donnie finished quietly.

"N-now?" Mikey stammered in shock.

"We can't keep him here, Mikey." Donnie said gently. "I'm going to go and make our father some tea and... and tell him what needs to be done. Could you call April and Casey, and let them know that Leo... " Donnie couldn't seem to finish the sentence, but continued. "We'll bury him at Casey's farm, underneath that huge oak tree he always liked to meditate under." Donnie finished sadly.

Raph wasn't sure what Mikey's answer was to Donnie's request, because the blood had begun rushing through Raph's ears so fiercely that he could barely even hear his own heart that beat with painful rapidity in his chest.

"Leo." Raph croaked out in a whisper. "No." He managed to growl out in disbelief, as he forced himself to sit up and slide off his bed. He couldn't believe his brothers weren't going to tell him that Leo had... had... his mind refused to accept the word 'died' until he saw his brother's cold lifeless corpse with his own eyes.

He nearly fell to his knees as he stood up, he was so weak. But he finally managed to straighten up and stand on two very shaky legs. Raph stumbled to the door, bracing a hand on the doorjamb, his vision swam and his stomach clenched painfully. But he ignored both as he made his uneasy progress to Donnie's lab.

He stood there in the doorway of his brother's lab, so stunned that all he could do was stare in shock at the white sheet that covered his brother's body. "No." He said in wretched denial, as he shook his head vehemently back and forth, hot stricken tears trailing down his ice cold cheeks.

On leaden feet, Raph managed to make it to his brother's body, lying on one of the medical cots, covered in the white sheet. He slowly pulled back the sheet, expecting it to all be a bad dream or something else, but instead, he revealed his older brother's blue tinged features. "Leo." He whispered desolately.

His brother looked as if he were just sleeping. Raph gently shook Leo's shoulder, hoping to rouse his eldest brother from his eternal sleep. Leo's head rolled limply to the side- rigamortis having long since passed- which hammered home the painful realization that Leo had actually died. "LEO!" He roared in miserable grief, as he realized that his big brother was gone, forever.

Raphael dashed away the hot tears of grief with the back of his hand. He shakily reached out and took his brother's cold, limp hand in his own. "I'm sorry, Leo." He choked out. "This is all my fault." He wailed with absolute and unwavering culpability. He knew that he was the one who was responsible for his brother being captured by the Foot. It rested on Raph's shoulders again that he had refused to help in the search of his brother, believing in some small way, that Leo had deserved whatever was meted out by the Shredder, because Leo had said things that had hurt Raph's pride and his feelings. And now, because of his selfishness, his prideful vengeance, his brother had suffered unbearable torture, and had paid the ultimate price in the end; never to wake or rise again.

Raph would never speak to his big brother again; never fight, spar, laugh, or joke with him again, because he was gone, as in forever gone, and Raph was the one who had done it all to his brother.

"So what are you going to do, Raph?" Leo's harsh accusatory voice asked over his shoulder.

Raph spun around in horror, as he watched Leo emerge from the shadows. "L-Leo?" He stammered out in horrified shock, as Leo approached his own corpse.

"Yeah. Think of this as my final good-bye." Leo said, his voice softening slightly, as he looked down at his blue tinged features. "It's your fault, all of it." Leo turned his darkened eyes upon Raph. "I suffered untold horrors because you are a selfish bastard." He growled. "You didn't even care that I had been captured, did you? Did I mean so little to you, that you would wish my capture, torture, and death?" He asked incredulous. "Did you really hate me that much?" Leo asked beseechingly.

"No." Raph began weakly. "No, Leo, I... I could never... I loved you. I... I'm so sorry, for everything."

"I think it is a little late for 'I'm sorry', don't you, dear brother?" His older brother spat out with an edge of cold anger in his voice.

"I know... I know. God, Leo, I'm sorry. If I could take it all back... If I could trade places with you, you know I would in a heartbeat." He choked out as more tears of guilt laden grief rolled down his already damp cheeks. "Leo, you're my brother, and I will always love you." He said as he took a step towards his brother's spirit.

Leo's eyes narrowed angrily. "Then if you loved me so much, why did you not act? Why did you not try to save me?" Leo asked accusingly.

"I tried!" Raph roared in misery. "I tried, but I'm not you, Leo. I'm not as smart as you, I'm not... I'm no leader. You are. I couldn't lead, and I couldn't save you, and I will never be able to forgive myself." He wailed wretchedly.

"That is cold comfort to me, Raph, but I guess you finally got your wish, whether you want it now or not." Leonardo growled, as he began to vanish into the dark shadows of the room.

He stared after his brother in confusion, reaching out a trembling arm towards his brother's fading form.

"You're the leader now, Raphael." Leo's voice faded and Raph was left alone, with his brother's body and the accusation of his brother's final words ringing in his ears.

"No!" He screamed in agony and denial. "NO! LEO!"

…..

Raph groaned in misery. He felt like something the dog chewed on, dragged in, ate and then puked up. Everything ached and throbbed painfully as he tried to move, and felt his stomach give a heavy, sickening roll of protest against the action.

He heard the sound of hushed whispering, and finally managed to pry his eyelids open; the effort seeming to exhaust him more than he would have thought possible.

His nightmare came rushing back to him in all of its accusatory grief, and guilt filled horror, as Raph forced himself to move quickly, desperate to check on Leo. He rolled from his bed and fell flat onto the ground with a sickening thump that knocked the wind from his lungs, and nearly made him vomit on the floor as his stomach clawed its way into his throat in burning protest of his violent movement.

He managed to drag himself to his knees, his vision swimming painfully as his stomach gave another sickening roll of rebellion. Panting with exertion, and the overwhelming need to rush to Leo's side, brought Raph into a standing position, his legs shaking with the effort; the black around the edges of his vision becoming dangerously darker. He took one shaking step after the other, as he stumbled from his room.

He could still hear the soft voices of his two brothers, but he was still too far away to hear their exact words, coming from Don's lab. But as he got closer, he was able to hear them more clearly.

"Master Splinter is finally resting." Donnie told Mikey in relief. He paused for a moment, before continuing in a worried tone. "You need to eat something, Mikey." Donnie pleaded softly. "And when was the last time you actually slept?"

"You're one to talk, Donnie. You haven't eaten or slept for the last three days either." Mikey grumbled defensively.

Donnie remained silent for a moment before Mikey spoke again, this time his voice gentling slightly. "You did everything you could." Mikey whispered softly.

"I should have been able to do more, Mikey. I should have noticed that something else was wrong with him sooner, but I didn't." Don began wretchedly. "I-I didn't know that the poison in Leo's system would react w-with the anesthetic, c-causing such an adverse reaction."

"Donnie..." Mikey began in a comfortingly tone, but Donnie interrupted.

"Leo stopped breathing; he went into cardiac arrest because I didn't notice that he had been poisoned to begin with!" Donatello yelled angrily.

Raph felt all of the blood drain from his face in horrified disbelief. 'Leo was dead.' He thought to himself numbly, as tears gently trickled down his cold cheeks. He took two steps forward, bracing himself on the doorway of the lab. Raph looked at the tableau in front of him. Donnie stood with his back slightly turned towards Mikey, his arms crossed over his plastron in dejected misery, while Mikey reached a plaintive hand out to Donnie.

"And because I brought that stupid canteen home, Raph was poisoned, and has been unconscious for the past three days and..." Donnie's gaze swung around and met Raph's desolate gaze. "Raph!" Donnie shouted in shocked surprise as he rushed to Raph's side. "Raph, what are you doing up?" Donnie asked in panic, as he placed Raph's arm across his back, helping to support his weight, as Raph slid down the doorjamb as a wave of black grief consumed him. Raph closed his eyes and he heard Donnie give a panicked yelp for help from Mikey.

Raph felt his body become weightless as he drifted for a moment. The strong beep of a the heart monitor grounding him and pulling him back towards consciousness. He pulled the oxygen mask from his face as he opened blurry eyes, his vision sharper and clearer than it had been when he had woken up earlier.

"Leo." He managed to croak out wretchedly between parched lips, as a single tear ran down his injured cheek.

"Raph." Donnie said gently, as both Donnie and Mikey crowded Raph's vision. "How are you feeling?" Donnie asked him gently.

Raph swallowed, but found he couldn't speak as he looked into his brothers' tired, worried, and grief-stricken faces. Raph finally managed to swallow down the lump of despair that blocked his throat. "I'm sorry." He whispered miserably.

"It's okay, Raph." Mikey said comfortingly.

"You're going to be fine." Donnie told him with a slight smile.

Raph lifted a shaky hand and rubbed it down his his face. "Where... where is he?" He asked weakly.

Mikey and Donnie shared a look for a moment, and then moved to the side. Raph turned his head enough so that he was able to see Leo, stretched out on another nearby cot. A tube still jammed down his throat, with the heart monitor giving a quiet, constant beep that filled Raph's heart with shock, which quickly tuned to overwhelming relief.

"Leo!" He shouted in surprise, as he struggled to sit up as Donnie and Mikey fought to push him back down on the cot.

"He's alive." Donnie hastened to tell him, as Raph continued to struggle under his grip.

Finally, Donnie stopped fighting against him and instead, helped him to sit up. Raph slid from the cot. He needed the tangible reassurance that his brother was still alive. He stumbled over to Leo's cot and half collapsed onto his brother's chest. His ear pressed against Leo's plastron, right over his heart. He listened to the steady, heavy thump of Leo's heartbeat with blissful relief.

"Raph." Donnie said gently, as he pulled Raph from Leo's broken, but living body. "Please lie down." His brother beseeched him, and Raphael reluctantly agreed and returned to his own cot. Donnie settled him back on the cot with Mikey's help, and Raph allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment before Donnie began checking his vitals and making sure the poison had left his system.

"Okay Donnie, enough." He snapped in irritation as Donnie nodded, satisfied with Raph's recovery. "So Leo's okay?" He was finally able to ask his genius brother.

Donnie and Mikey shared a grim look, and Raph felt his blood run cold in fearful trepidation. "Donnie?" He asked in a small shaking voice that he didn't even recognize as his own.

Donnie and Mikey shared another bleak look, before Donnie pulled a chair up beside Raph's cot and fell into it in tired defeat. The black bags beneath his brother's eyes stood out more starkly against Donnie's strained and exhausted features. Lines of worry and grief had been permanently etched into Donnie's forehead and around his eyes.

"Leo suffered... a complication," Donnie began, his voice tired and shaking slightly with misery. "He... He had an adverse reaction when the poison that was present in his bloodstream reacted with the anesthetic." Donnie took a deep, calming breath and continued. "I managed to stabilize him, but..." Donnie seemed to find it hard to continue. "His vitals are stable for the moment, but they have been tenuous at best. It has been three days and he hasn't improved. He's in a coma, and even if he does manage to wake up, he had such a high fever that it is possible that he may have suffered brain damage." Donnie pronounced bleakly.

"So what are you sayin,' Donnie?" Raph asked in a shaking whisper.

"I don't know if he will be able to pull through." Donnie choked out wretchedly. "I have done everything that I can, but... it feels like he is just... just slipping away, and I can't do anything to stop him." Donnie stammered out as he placed his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed into his hands, as Mikey put a comforting hand on Donnie's shoulder.

Raph glanced over at Mikey's desolate, pallid face, tears threatening to fall from tired, worried eyes.

….

Leonardo drifted for what felt like an eternity, trapped in darkness, until his darkened prison formed a tangible environment that enclosed him within a long black tunnel.

Leo stood, looking into the bright white light of death. He took a step towards the light, but stopped, looking back over his shoulder to the partially collapsed tunnel that would drag him back into the misery that was life. But death was too easy. He didn't deserve such an easy escape; but he didn't deserve to live either.

Leo clutched at his head in despair, as he fell to his knees in wretched misery, as he remembered the horrific deaths of his brothers, and his failure in saving them from the terrible fate they had suffered. No punishment was good enough for his betrayal; no suffering was great enough for his failure.

Leo placed his head in his hands and sobbed as he relived in minute detail, each and every death he had caused; his brothers', his father, his friends... everyone he loved... killed because Leo had failed to protect them, failed to save them.

Leo threw back his head, and let out a keening wail of grief filled agony.

…..

Raph felt the gentle touch of a warm hand upon his shoulder. Raph looked over his shoulder at his father and Donnie, as Raph moved out of the way. Donnie held a bowl of gruel that constituted Leo's 'food.'

"When's Leo gonna wake up, Donnie?" Raph growled out in worry, as he watched his brother 'feed' Leo through the tube that was still shoved down is older brother's throat.

"Raphael." His father chastised gently.

Raph allowed his gaze to flick to his father before returning to Donnie. Donnie's head shook from side to side, as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I-I don't know, Raph." Donnie stammered out in exhausted sorrow. "Leo hasn't improved mentally. He's been in a coma for two months now, and the longer he stays in a coma, the less of a chance he has of ever waking up." Donnie pronounced grimly. "I can't keep him on life support indefinitely. We... we have to discuss when we..." Donnie seemed to swallow, as if gathering up his courage to say something that the rest of the family may not want to hear, or deal with.

Raph straightened, Master Splinter's ears twitched more forward, and Mikey slowly stood from where he had been sitting, clutching Leo's hand gently in his own.

Donnie took a deep breath and began to talk into the strained silence of the room. "We are going to have to decide when we pull the plug, and just let him go." Donnie told them quietly, as he dashed a tear that managed to escape from his eye.

Raph felt his mouth fall open in shock, as he stared at his brother in disbelief. "Y-you want us to do what?" He asked, incredulous.

"Leo would not want this." Donnie snapped back. "I don't even know if Leo is still in there. He could be a vegetable for all we know!"

"We do not give up on him! He's our brother!" Raph roared back, as a furred hand lightly rested on his shoulder. Raph looked in shock at his father, who gazed back at him with tired, grief-stricken brown eyes.

"That is enough, Raphael." His father said gently. "Donatello, do what it is that you believe to be the right thing to do." He said quietly, as he turned and walked from the room, his shoulders slumped in grief.

Raph turned his gaze back to Donnie, who was comforting a sobbing Mikey, who had collapsed back into the chair he had been sitting in.

"Another few days." Donnie managed to choke out. "If in another few days, Leo has showed no improvement... W-we will... we'll take him off life support." He told them wretchedly.

Raph rounded on his comatose brother in anger. "You hear that, Leo?" He yelled. "You had better wake up, cause if you don't, Donnie here is gonna pull the plug on your sorry ass!" Raph reached out and took Leo's partially healed hand gently in his own as he moved closer to his brother, putting his face close to Leo's gaunt, pale features. "You fight, Leo. You hear me. You always fight to do what's right, and what's best. You managed to survive EVERYTHING that the Shredder did to you. So damn it, you had better damn well fight to wake up! Cause if you don't and you die on us, that means I'm gonna become leader and we both know what a disaster that would be!" He shouted angrily at his brother.

"Raph." Donnie said to him gently, but he just ignored his younger brother.

Raph pulled himself closer, leaning in so that he could talk into his brother's ear. "You listen to me, Leo. We are alive. You didn't fail us, and you didn't fail yourself. 'You survived.' And if you want to get revenge on that bastard who did this to you, then you had better wake up!" He hissed angrily. "You don't get to check out, you hear me? You don't get to just throw in the towel. Even if we were dead, you should be fighting to live, cause I would never forgive you, EVER if you had the chance to live, but didn't fight and just let go. You always fight to live, you hear me, Leo? You ALWAYS fight to live." Raph swallowed, as he dashed angry tears from his eyes. "Please." He plead with his brother. "Please, please wake up. We can't live without you. I can't live without you, Bro." He whispered in a trembling voice.

"We love you, Leo." Mikey whispered. "Wake up Bro, please, please wake up." He asked beseechingly.

Donnie took Leo's other hand in his own. "Leo, you have to fight. I know you want to. Raph's right, you never give up. Please just... just open your eyes, just for a little bit." Donnie pleaded desperately, as their brother gave no response.

…..

'Raphael clutched Leo's hand more tightly in his own as he lay his head down on Leo's plastron. Silent tears coursed down his cheeks before falling onto his brother's chest. "Leo." He whispered miserably to his brother. But Leo gave no response, but for some reason, Raph could feel Leo slipping farther and farther away.

"Raph?" Leo's quiet voice said to him over his shoulder.

Raph quickly glanced over his shoulder where Leo was standing. "Leo?" He questioned, as he looked back at his brother's prone body, lying on the cot hooked up to too many machines that were trying to keep him alive.

"Raph, you have to let me go." His brother told him gently, but firmly.

"No!" Raph growled, as he shook his head from side to side. "I let you go once, I'm not letting you go again."

"Raph-" Leo began, but Raph cut him off, not wanting to hear his brother's words.

"Mikey is miserable. He doesn't eat, sleep, or laugh, or joke anymore; and Donnie... Donnie is exhausted and growing thinner by the day trying to save you, because all we want is our big brother back. So you don't get to just let go Leo... You don't get to just give up." He ground out angrily between clenched teeth, as he squeezed his brother's limp hand more tightly in his own.

"Raph... you said... you said that if it was too hard, that if I was in too much pain, I could let go." Leo told him quietly.

"Well, I changed my mind!" Raph roared furiously, as tears filled his eyes. He stood up and rounded angrily on his brother's spirit. "I can't let you go!" He yelled.

"Raph," Leo's own voice contained a hint of impatience. "I know that most of my injuries have healed, but...I may never fight again." He continued quietly. "I may not be able to see out of one eye, I may be paralyzed from the neck down, I may even have severe brain damage. Do you think that is the way I want to spend the rest of my life? Not able to protect my family and friends?" He questioned pleadingly.

"We don't know any of that for sure." Raph protested, as he choked back his tears. "You may not be paralyzed, you might be able to see, and your head could be fine." Raph shook his head from side to side in anger. "Screw that, you'll be fine." He bit out with determination. "You will be fine, so no, I won't let you just die on us. We need you! We need our big brother!"

Leo gave Raph a sad half smile. "You don't need me, Raph, you never did. Take care of Donny and Mikey for me." Leo said, as his spirit began to fade. "Watch over our family, Raph. We'll meet again, someday."

"No!" Raph yelled, as he reached out a pleading arm in horror. "Leo!" He screamed.'

His head shot up from where it had been resting on his arms, which were resting on top of Leo's cot next to his brother.

Leo's heart monitor began beeping a warning, as Donnie ran into the room. His startled gaze flew to the dropping heart rate and blood pressure.

"Don't you dare!" Raph roared at Leo. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE!" He screamed at Leo, as Donnie pushed Raph out of the way. "PLEASE!" He begged as he clutched more tightly at Leo's hand, as if the sheer force of his will could keep his brother alive and out of Death's grip. But instead, he listened in horror as Leo's heartbeats got weaker and weaker.

…

Leo had curled himself into a small ball of desolation. He dashed the last of the tears from his eyes as he stood. He looked at the now soft light of death. It was so warm and peaceful. The peace called to him, and he realized that it was time. He stumbled towards the comfort of death. His aches, pain, and grief slowly falling away from him, as if it had never existed.

"Don't you dare!" Raph's voice screamed, shaking the walls of the tunnel Leo had begun walking down.

"Raph?" Leo questioned in shock.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE!" Raph roared in rage, which shook the walls of the tunnel even more, shifting some of the rubble that had fallen to block the way towards life.

Leo took another step towards death, but looked over at his shoulder towards life. A small bit of pale, yellow light shining through, reminding Leo of the brilliance and beauty of an early dawn.

Leo turned and took a few more steps. "It's okay, Raph." Leo whispered.

….

Raphael watched as Donnie shook his head sadly, as the sound of the flat line echoed throughout the confines of the silent, devastated room.

"No." Raph whispered in shock, as he shook his head from side to side. "NO!" He roared, as he reached over and placed both hands on Leo's shoulders. "You don't get to die, Leo! I am not letting you! I changed my mind. You don't get to just slip away. Please, please, please. Leo we need you, I need you. I've always needed you. Don't you get it. That's why I always fight with you, cause I hate that I need to rely on anyone, but I do." He pleaded with his brother desperately, his voice growing soft and hoarse.

He buried his face into the crook of Leo's cooling neck; tears from his own cheeks wetting his brother's throat.

There was a faint blip, followed by another, stronger blip. Raph looked at the heart monitor in shock, as he watched the thin green line make another blip.

Raph's gaze swung around to looked at Leo's face in shock, as he looked into Leo's partially opened eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Leo was trapped in a living hell. 'My family and friends are dead, I have no reason to keep living anymore. So why can't I just die already?' He wondered to himself desperately, his head pounding painfully. 'Why am I being confronted again and again by the images of my dead brothers?' He asked himself. 

He could see them, but his vision was blurry and besides, he knew they weren't real. However, unlike most times that he was confronted by the grisly specters of his brothers, this time, he was unable to hear them through the loud ringing that assaulted his ears.

Leo was just able to make out the blurred figure of Donnie. His violet mask a slash of bright color across his dull, olive green skin. His features were still fuzzy, so he couldn't make out his brother's expression as a bright light suddenly burned into his eyes. Leo tried to move, but found that he was unable to move his arms and legs. Leo relaxed slightly as he understood. He had experienced this nightmare before. This one was familiar, and Leo took a small bit of comfort from this thought. At least he knew what to expect.

Donnie, angry about slowly freezing to death and blaming Leo - rightfully so - for his horrible death, straps Leo down onto a metal table and begins the process of slowly dissecting him; one excruciatingly painful scalpel-made incision at a time.

Leo closed his eyes, steeling himself against the agonizing pain that he knew was to come, and felt himself drift away into peaceful oblivion.

...

Raph looked at Leo in absolute and utter shock. His brother's eyes were open for the first time in two months. Donnie shoved Raph out of the way so that he could get a closer look at Leo. He shined a light in both of Leo's eyes before they slid closed and Leo went limp once again. His mouth was drawn in a grimace, as if he was in pain. Raph looked at Donnie, concern flowing hotly through him, as he looked to his genius brother for answers.

Donnie shrugged his shoulder and he bent over Leo's side to check his vitals and pupil response again. Donnie turned off his pen light with a click, a grim frown on his face.

"What?" Raph asked, his voice shaking with relief and trepidation. "He woke up. That's good, right? He frowned like he was in pain. Is he in pain, Donnie?"

Donnie looked at Raph tiredly, and then shook his head slightly. "I don't know if he was really awake, Raph." Donatello said softly, catching their father and Mikey's eyes. Donnie walked over to a medicine cabinet and prepared a syringe. "As for being in pain I can't tell, but I'll give him a mild pain killer just in case." Donnie said, as he swiftly injected the contents into Leo's IV.

"What do you mean you don't know if he was really awake?" Raph asked incredulously. "He had his fucking eyes open, Donnie!"

Donnie sighed in frustration as he picked up Leo's hand, carefully checking his pulse before gently setting Leo's hand back down by his side. "His fever was very high, Raph. It is very possible that Leo suffered brain damage. Even though he managed to open his eyes, he may not have been aware of his surroundings."

"What are ya tryin' to say, Donnie? That the lights are on, but no one's home?" Raph asked in disbelief. Raph could hear Mikey's quick, horrified, choked gasp of denial.

Raph felt his father's warm, shaking hand upon his shoulder, and he realized that he had balled his hands into angry fists, poised to break or hurt something or someone. He forced himself to unclench his hands, his knuckles cracking as he did so.

"Donnie?" Mikey's soft, desperate voice asked.

"Leo may be suffering from a condition known as Persistent Vegetative State." Donnie explained patiently to his family.

"Leo ain't a vegetable, Donnie. He just opened his eyes!" Raph protested angrily.

Donnie was already shaking his head before Raph had even finished his angry protest. "That doesn't mean anything, Raph. People in a vegetative state can open their eyes, have sleep-wake cycles and can smile or grimace, but they aren't aware of anything. They can't feel any pain, or acknowledge any outside stimuli…" Donnie's voice trailed off miserably.

"You said might." Raph growled, hanging onto what felt like the last thread of not only his temper, but his very sanity.

"He didn't acknowledge our presence, Raph." Donnie answered in a firm, but gentle voice.

"Donatello," His father's soft voice began. "How will you determine if… if Leonardo is or is not suffering from this particular condition?" His father asked is a shaky whisper.

Donnie rubbed his eyes with tired hands before answering. "There are tests I will be able to do to determine if he is actually awake, or if he is…"

"A vegetable." Raph interrupted sharply, his eyes angry slits of golden rage that were leveled upon Donnie.

Donnie winced at the word, but nodded grimly. "I also have to rule out Locked in Syndrome and… paralysis."

Raph rubbed his own eyes with shaking fingers. "Donnie…" He growled warningly.

"When Leo wakes up again, I will assess him and give everyone my diagnosis of his current condition." Donnie told all of them with a steady voice, even as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Raph felt himself deflate as he realized that Donnie had been doing so much; pushing himself to his very limits, both physically and mentally, trying to keep Leo alive, despite all odds. The stark and bleak realization that Leo may be permanently brain damaged was beyond devastating.

Raph reached out and clutched Donnie's shoulder comfortingly. "He'll be okay, Donnie. He's gotten this far. He's not gonna give up, Donnie, so we don't give up on him!" He growled firmly, hoping that what he was saying was true; as if saying it aloud would make it that much more true.

"Thank you, Raphael." His father's voice whispered a little unsteadily as he walked up to Leonardo, gently running his furred hands gently across Leo's forehead.

Raph looked at Leo's pale face, his cheeks hollow, but no longer swathed in bandages. The left side of Leo's face would be forever marred by the two now healed lacerations that the Shredder had made with his gauntlet. The scarred gashes passed over his left eye. Donnie was still unsure if Leo had been blinded in that eye or not. Raph hoped that it was the latter.

Anger raged through Raph, and he tried to dampen down his overwhelming need for revenge against the monster that had done this to his big brother.

Raph's eyes widened with realization. He backed away from Leo's cot, his eyes searching desperately for Donnie's duffle bag. He spotted the bag shoved under his brother's computer desk.

He darted to the desk, and reaching his hand under the desk, grabbing the straps of the duffel bag and yanking it out. He could hear Donnie's shouted question as Raph's hands shook, remembering the last time he had touched the canteen that had come from the hell hole they had dragged their barely alive brother from. He hoped that there wouldn't be any other nasty surprises hiding in the bag.

Raph crouched down, his fingers clutched at the tab and pulled the zipper open. He pulled the sides of the duffle bag open wide and pulled out the only thing that was left inside. He clutched the four colored strips of fabric in his hands, feeling the soft folds of the fabric between his fingers.

They had been so worried about finding Leo in time, that they had grabbed the masks that had been hanging in Leo's cell and shoved them in the duffel bag without a second thought. He looked at the red, purple, and orange masks, two of which had been stained with the blood of their imposters.

He could feel his rage and anger begin to build. He wanted to burn the other masks, the ones that the Shredder had used to make Leo believe that they were dead. Raph hadn't given his big brother's mask a second thought, except, Leo had willingly taken off his mask for some reason.

Raph quickly stood up with his brother's cerulean blue mask clutched tightly in his right hand, the other three masks clutched in his left. They were only fakes, weak imitations of the real thing. That is what the cyborgs had been; illusions, counterfeits, frauds ... nothing more.

He strode quickly back to his confused family's side. He gently, but firmly shoved Mikey and Donnie out of the way. "Give me your masks." He told his brothers, who looked at him in confusion. "Now!" He snarled as his brothers continued to look at him in open mouthed puzzlement.

Donnie and Mikey quickly complied, while their father looked at him with worry and apprehension.

Raph snatched the masks from his two younger brothers, and rubbed the fabric between his fingers thoughtfully.

He grabbed Leo's hand and shoved the cerulean fabric into it. "You feel this, Leo? This here is your mask; which for some fucking reason, you took off!" He growled. "And I would bet money, that you took it off because of some misguided, guilt ridden, pity party that you threw for yourself while you were locked up. Probably didn't think you deserved to wear it for some fucked up reason like that, but you know what Leo, out of all of us, you were the one who always deserved to wear it the most. You embody everything what it means to be a ninja. You live and breathe that damn Bushido code..." Raph took a calming breath before he continued. 

The silence in the room was nearly stifling in its oppression. "Take your mask back, Leo. You deserve to wear it." He prompted softly, hoping his brother would respond to him, but his brother remained still.

"He just woke up from a coma, Raph." Donnie told him gently as he squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Back off, Donnie." He growled warningly to his brother. "Leo thinks we're dead, right? So we make him realize that we ain't dead."

"Raphael…" His father began, his voice low and warning, but containing the faint traces of hope.

"You feel these masks, Leo? These ones are the fake ones. Feel that Leo. Do you feel any tears on them? Do you feel the damage from years of wear and tear? No, I bet you don't. Now these, these here are the real damn things." He threw the fake masks on the floor, stomping and grinding them into the ground for good measure. He brought their real masks out and slid them through Leo's unresponsive fingers before he closed his brother's hand over them gently. "These are the real things, Leo. You feel that? These pieces of fabric were always so much more than just pieces of cloth. They are part of who we are." He hissed fiercely. "Blood, sweat and tears, Leo." He growled, his words almost sticking in his throat, but he forced himself to continue. 

"Years and years of fights, Leo. Fights against enemies, against me. There are years and years worth of happiness and sorrow that have been woven into these masks. We were just tryin' to live our lives, maybe make the world a little better on the way. That is stitched into these masks. So don't tell me that you didn't feel that something was missin' from those fake masks, because I know you did. So, Leo, wake the hell up right now!" He growled. "Please, just… just show me some sign that… that you… that you're in there, Bro!"

Raph desperately waited for some sign that his brother was somewhere in there. But his brother remained unmoving.

Raph felt tears sting his eyes and his shoulders slump in dejected defeat. He wondered at that moment if he should have just let Leo go. Just let him die peacefully instead of trying to keep him alive. And then the inevitable wave of guilt hit him as he acknowledged to himself that if only he hadn't fought with Leo, none of this would have happened. This whole situation was all his fault, and there was no way for him to even ask Leo for forgiveness. EVER.

He tugged at the masks, intent on returning them to their respected owners when the pieces of fabric caught on something. Raph looked down at Leo's hand and felt his vision wavier and blacken slightly around the edges. Raph gave another experimental tug, just to make sure he was not imagining their masks clutched tightly within Leo's surprisingly strong grip.

Raph felt his face break into a relived grin, as the tears that had threatened to fall earlier now rolled freely down his cheeks.

Raph moved out of the way and showed his father, Donnie, and Mikey what Leo had managed to do. Donnie mumbled something about an involuntary muscle reaction, but Raph and the rest of their family chose to ignore their genius brother, preferring instead to cling to the fragile hope that was offered to them.

As far as Raph was concerned, Leo was still in there, fighting to get back to them.

...

Leo blinked as something bright was shined into his eyes again. Leo wondered if it was the Doctor, the Shredder's new pet doctor, checking to see if Leo was conscious.

Donnie's worried face came into focus. Leo closed his eyes, wondering why it was Donnie who always seemed to invade his dreams the most now. Though Leo had noticed that his brother no longer wore his mask. But this could be explained by the fact that Leo had left Donnie's mask, hanging in his cell, right with his other brothers' masks.

His brother's voice was a little more clear. The ringing in his ears seemed to have stopped, but it was like he couldn't quite grasp his brother's words. Though no doubt this was a relief. Leo didn't need to hear anymore accusations about being responsible for his family and friend's brutal deaths. He was already quite aware of that particular instance of extreme culpability.

"Leo, I need to know if you can understand me." Donnie's voice finally seemed to make it past whatever defense mechanism that had been blocking out the sound of his younger brother's voice.

Leo tried to speak, but found the effort seemed to be too great. He wondered if he was finally nearing death. He waited a few moments more before managing a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Leo, I need you to concentrate on my words very carefully, okay?" Donnie spoke earnestly and carefully.

Leo managed another weak nod. He already knew. The incriminations would begin now that the hateful, twisted version of his brother's specter knew that he had Leo's undivided attention.

"I need you to move your right arm for me." Donnie said in pleading tone.

Leo felt himself frown as he moved his head slightly, seeing if Donatello had strapped him down again. He looked at his wrist, but found that there were surprisingly no restraints. Leo found himself frowning more as he tried to understand what new type of torture that his mind had come up with to torment him.

Leo tried to move his right arm and then the other, quickly realizing that either his arms were suddenly made of lead, or he was paralyzed. He quickly tried to move his feet instead; panic beginning to fill him when he found that he couldn't move, at all.

He briefly wondered if Donnie had used something to paralyze him from the neck down. He looked down at his sheet covered legs and wondered if his legs were even still attached to his body, or if his brother had already amputated them before he began his horrific dissection.

Donnie produced a long thin needle. "Leo, I want you to tell me if you can feel this." He said as he moved the needle to the flesh on his left forearm.

Leo panicked. He couldn't help it. Even though he knew he deserved every single awful thing that his genius brother did to him in his nightmares, he could still feel the terror creeping through his body like a wildfire. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he waited for the pain to begin to burst through his arm like tiny fireworks, lighting each and every single raw nerve on fire from whatever drug Donnie was planning on injecting him with.

Donnie gently prodded at his flesh, not enough to hurt, but enough for him to feel... something. Donnie slowly pulled the needle away, shocking Leo by not injecting him with some horrific drug.

Leo looked at Donnie in confusion as Donnie's face turned grim.

"Leo!" Raph's shouted in a strained voice that came from his left. He turned to look at his hot-headed brother, his mask missing as well. Raph's face was strained, with deep lines of worry around his eyes. Dark smudges of exhaustion lay beneath his brother's worry and rage filled amber eyes.

"Please, please tell me you felt that." Raph continued, his voice nearly breaking. "Please tell me that you can at least understand what is going on." Raph begged, unshed tears filling his amber eyes.

Leo managed to turn his head away from his hot headed brother, only to encounter the tear stained face of his baby brother. His mask missing as well as he sobbed into their father's shoulder. Their father had one arm wrapped around Mikey's carapace, trying to soothe the hysterical turtle by rubbing slow and gentle circles across his carapace.

His father's face looked as if it had aged ten years. It was filled with deep worry, sadness and grief. But under all of these emotions was a steely core of determination that greatly confused Leo.

He had never hallucinated about his father before, or any of his other friends; only his brothers. He wasn't sure why. He suspected it was because he was with his brothers in their final moments. Or perhaps it was because he knew -deep down- that his father would never blame him, or his other friends. Unlike his brothers, who had every reason to blame him, because he had a chance to save his brothers, and couldn't. He had a chance to save his father too, but he didn't believe his father knew this before the Doctor killed him.

His gaze left his father's weary face and his baby brother's wretched gaze and looked at his left hand. Clutched in his hand were his brothers' masks and his own. He wanted to rub the fabric between his fingers and feel the silky softness. He wanted to bury his face in the masks and breathe in the scent of musk, sweat, and blood that seemed to permeate their masks. But... the masks were not real. None of this was real. It was all just in his head.

But just because it wasn't real didn't mean that he couldn't allow himself the selfish desire to see his brothers as they were, to touch their masks as they had been, before they had died horrifically right in front of them.

His hand tightened around the masks and someone, possibly Raph, gave a hiss of quickly gasped air.

"Leo." Donnie's voice drifted to his ears, gentle and comforting, just as it always had been. Donnie's voice had never been sharp, biting, or accusatory; always calm, gentle, and steady. "Leo, I know you are probably very tired, and maybe a little confused, but do you think you can try moving your other hand for me."

Leo moved his head so that he looked at his other emaciated arm. His fingers twitched almost involuntarily. He so wanted to hear his genius brother's calm, warm voice again.

"Good, that's good, Leo." Donnie's voice wavered with praise and relief. Leo's gaze met Donnie's medium brown eyes, expecting him to morph into the vengeful version of his brother, but instead, Donnie's eyes had filled with tears that he was hastily trying to blink away.

Donnie hastily moved down to his legs and pulled the sheet away from his legs. Leo was almost afraid to look to see what he would find, but forced himself to look down at his legs.

They were skeletal; the flesh pulled too tightly against bone. A huge scar ran down the right side of his plastron and continued down his thigh.

"Leo." Donnie's gently voice prodded. "Can you move the toes on your right foot?"

Leo looked at his foot. He wondered why his brother wanted him to move his toes, and why he couldn't.

"Take your time, Leo." Donnie's voice drifted over him again, trying to soothe him. "You were in a coma for just over two months. Just relax and concentrate on moving your toes, okay?"

Leo looked at Donnie in confusion. He didn't understand. This nightmare was by far different than any other he had experienced. Maybe his brain was tired of the nightmares and was instead torturing him with false hope. And yet a flair of want and need flared to life within him. He looked back at his foot and watched as his two toes twitched. Not much and the effort alone was seemingly out of proportion with the amount that he had managed to move them, but Donnie's smile grew even broader, a few tears managing to escape and trail wet streaks down his brother's weary face.

"You did real good, Leo." Raph's voice praised to his right. Leo turned his head slightly so he could see his hot headed brother. "You're still alive, Leo." Raph said to him softly, as if Leo didn't already know this painful fact. Something of these thoughts must have shown on his face because Raph suddenly gripped his shoulders tightly. "You're alive, Leo, and so are we. You understand? The Shredder tricked you. He built these machines that looked like us. We are all okay. Every single one of us is okay. And you're gonna be fine. We pulled you out of that hell hole the Shredder locked you in, and you're gonna recover, and then all of us are gonna kill the Shredder. 'Kay Leo? So you get some rest, get better bro, 'kay?"

Leo felt his vision begin to blur. He was so tired, and Raph's words were nice. It was a pleasant thought, that everyone was okay. He just didn't know what to believe anymore. His eyes slid closed as he fell into blissful oblivion once again.

...

Raph dashed the tears from his eyes. "He's gonna get better." He said with determination as he glared at Donnie defiantly, daring him to refute this claim.

Donnie opened his mouth hesitantly. "I still have to run some more tests, but thankfully he isn't paralyzed. And he seemed to be able to follow basic instructions."

Raph felt his gaze narrow into angry slits.

"But considering what we thought not too long ago, things are looking better." Donnie acknowledged.

Raph gave a curt nod and looked at Mikey and his father, both of whom were wearing watery, but relieved smiles.

"But you have to remember." Donnie warned. "This is going to be a long process. Physically, and mentally. We have no idea what kind of mental state he is in, or if there is some sort of brain damage that we aren't aware of yet; so we will all have to be patient."

Raph gave another sharp nod of acknowledgement. He knew that he was going to have to be patient. He was just so bad at waiting and being patient. But for Leo, he would be as patient as he could be, for however long his big brother needed him to be patient.


	27. Chapter 27

Raphael paced back and forth in front of Leo's cot, his older brother's mask clutched tightly in his hand. His anger warred with worry and fear. He didn't know what else to do but get in Donny's way, and keep pestering him every few minutes.

"What the hell is wrong with him, Donnie?" Raph growled as he made another lap in front of Leo's cot.

Donnie sighed tiredly. "Raph..." Donnie growled in grief-stricken irritation.

"He ain't brain dead, Donnie." Raph shot back in growing agitation.

"Raph..." Donnie tried again patiently.

"He woke up! He was able to move his feet and his arms when you asked him to. He was in there!" Raph screamed at his brother.

"Does it look like he is in there?" Donnie snapped back in bitter anger and frustration.

Raph forced his gaze from his younger brother's grief stricken eyes, and instead, looked at Leo, who was laying on the cot, sunken eyes closed peacefully. Raph felt his shoulders slump slightly in defeat.

It had been a week since Leo had opened his eyes and responded to Donnie's commands. But after this small miracle, his brother didn't seem to respond anymore. Leo would wake up and sleep, but seemingly at random intervals. He never tried to speak, acknowledge their presence, or respond when he was being talked to.

Donnie believed that it was a fluke that Leo had responded to them in the first place, and that his initial diagnosis of Persistent Vegetative State was accurate. Leo's lights were on, but no one was home; and no one was coming home... ever again.

His father had been crushed, and Mikey had been devastated at the horrific news. At the moment, his father was praying in his meditation room, while Michelangelo was sobbing brokenheartedly in his bedroom.

Raph on the other hand, was furiously fighting with Donnie, delaying the inevitable one painfully disheartening day at a time.

"I'm sorry, Raph." Donnie began, gently shaking his head from side to side in regret. "It's what Leo would have wanted."

"I don't give a shit what Leo would have wanted. He's still in there, Donnie, I'm tellin' you!" Raph shouted at his brother desperately.

"He's gone, Raph!" Donnie snapped angrily. "He is gone... just accept it. The only reason Leo is still alive at the moment is because of the life support he is hooked up to."

"Donnie..." Raphael warned before Donnie cut him off.

"It's time, Raph. If it were you and Leo was calling the shots, he would know to let you go; because it was what you would have wanted. And Leo had enough honor to accept that."

Raph flinched at Donnie's words, only because he knew that his genius brother was speaking the absolute truth, even though it was obvious that it was hard for Donnie to speak the words, but not as hard as they were for Raph to hear.

Donnie placed a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "Go get Mikey and Master Splinter. We can all say goodbye to him and then... then I..." Donnie closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "I will pull Leo's life support."

Raph swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat at these words and felt it slide and settle into his gut, like a hard piece of lead. Words of protest rose up and hovered upon his lips, but he knew that it was no use. Donnie was right. It was time to let Leo go.

With leaden feet, Raph walked slowly to his father's meditation room, even though he knew his sluggish pace would not delay the inevitable. He didn't say a word to his father, his presence was enough to alert his father that it was time. His father only looked at Raph sadly, and stood on shaky legs.

He moved to help his father, but he only waved away his offer of support. "Go to Michelangelo, my son." Master Splinter's ragged voice softly urged him.

Raph could only nod his assent and slowly made his way to his baby brother's room. Mikey's door was closed. Raph reached out a shaking hand to knock gently on the wooden surface, but before he could even complete this action, the door swung open. Mikey stood before him, trembling slightly, tears hastily wiped away from his pale cheeks.

"Mikey..." Raph began, stopping because he didn't know what words could possibly comfort his baby brother.

Mikey just held up a silencing hand. "I know, Raph." Mikey said to him in a voice filled with choking grief. "But... Leo would know that... that we did everything we could." Mikey dashed away the fresh streams of tears that rolled down his cheeks. "H-he w-would..."

Mikey let out a grief stricken sob before taking a shaky breath and continuing, waving away Raph's outstretched hand of comfort. "This is what he would... would have wanted." Mikey shook his head wildly back and forth, as he covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "I feel so... so awful, Raph." Mikey bit out, almost angrily.

"I know, Mikey." Raph replied softly, knowing the exact feeling that was almost beyond words to describe.

"No you don't." Mikey sobbed chokingly, removing his hand from his eyes. "I... God, Raph, I am the most horrible brother that... that was ever hatched!" Mikey cried out bitterly.

"Mikey, don't say that. You love Leo..." Raph tried again to console his devastated brother.

"I'm relieved!" Mikey shouted out wretchedly.

Raph blinked in shock at his brother's words, not knowing what to say as Mikey dashed more tears from his eyes, clutching the doorframe as if it was the only thing keeping him upright at the moment.

"I'm relieved." Mikey reiterated in a softer, choked voice. "I'm relieved that it is all finally going to be over. There, I said it. Hate me if you want, Raph, but it's how I feel." Mikey ground out bitterly.

"I-I don't understand." Raph whispered uneasily, as he looked into his baby brother's misery filled face.

"I will finally be able to grieve Leo's death. I-I can't take it anymore! Leo's slow recovery was hard, but then watching, waiting, and hoping, and then to have your hopes dashed over and over... a-again. My heart can't take it anymore. It has been broken so many times when I thought he was getting better and recovering, only to be told that... that he... he never had a chance in the first place. That he... he was already gone." Mikey's voice broke as he slumped forward, Raph just barely being able to catch his brother before he completely fell.

Raph dropped to his knees, clutching Mikey close to his plastron, as Raph's eyes filled with burning tears that blazed a hot trail of grief down his cold, pale cheeks. "I-I didn't know, Mikey." Raph stammered, as he tried to hold the last strands of his sanity together for his baby brother. "I'm sorry... I am so, so sorry." He choked out brokenly. "I didn't know that... that you felt... I don't hate you, Mikey. I could never hate you."

Raph swallowed down his grief. "I didn't know I was making things worse." He whispered wretchedly.

Mikey pulled back from where he had buried his beak in Raph's shoulder. "No, Raph. At least you were trying. At least you were still fighting for Leo..."

"No, Mikey." Raph bit out miserably. "I was being selfish. I was makin' Donnie keep Leo alive, cause I didn't want to let him go. I was being selfish because I'm an ass. I didn't care what Leo would have wanted. I needed him to live, because I'm the reason he got caught in the first place, and now I will never be able to apologize for... for what I did to him." Raph's voice broke.

Mikey held him tightly, as Raph clutched onto him as if he were a lifeline to his sanity. "You know Leo would never blame you, Raph." Mikey ventured quietly.

"I know." Raph sobbed brokenly, as he wiped the tears from his eyes, pulling back from his brother's comforting hug.

"At least... At least we brought him home." Mikey said, his voice stronger, more in control and slightly more optimistic.

"Yeah." Raph nodded numbly as he struggled to his feet, helping his baby brother up off the floor. "We brought him home." Raph said with a sad, half smile, his heart somewhat lightened by his brothers words.

"Let's... let's go say goodbye." Mikey said. "At least... we can do that much for him. And know that he's in a better place, watching over us."

Raph could only absently nod his head in agreement, because if he spoke to his brother now, he would just break down into a quivering mass of misery. He was the oldest now. He was the one who was supposed to be holding it together for Mikey and comforting his baby brother, not the other way around.

They unsteadily made their way back to Donnie's lab. Leo's body was now free of most of the tubes and machines that had been keeping him alive for so long. Only the ventilator- the machine that was breathing for his brother- was still hooked up. Donnie looked at them both grimly as Master Splinter sat at Leonardo's bedside, a frail, bony green hand clutched in a grey, furred one.

Raph held Mikey back, allowing their father to have his last words spoken in peace with his oldest son. Master Splinter gave Leo a final kiss on his forehead and a gentle caress of his gaunt cheek before their father finally stood back. His face a mask of grief, but no tears trickled down to wet his fur. Their father was pulling himself together for his remaining sons, despite his own overwhelming grief.

Raph encouraged Mikey to go next. Raph wanted to be the last to say goodbye to their brother. He approached Leo's bedside, hanging back slightly, so that he could hear Mikey's goodbye to Leo.

"Goodbye, Leo." Mikey began wretchedly, clutching Leo's hand in his own. "You... you're going to be in a better place soon. Where... where you can walk around and... and be free, and you won't have to... to worry about anyone ever hurting you again." Mikey choked out. "I love you bro, and look after us, like you always did, from wherever you are going to be now." Mikey managed to say the words in a watery, but firm and encouraging voice that left Raph in awe of his baby brother's fortitude. Mikey let go of Leo's hand and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, finally pulling away to let his next brother say goodbye.

Donnie stepped up next, clasping the same hand that Mikey had held. "I'm sorry, Leo. I did everything I could." Donnie said miserably, tears already streaming down his face. "But I know this is what you would have wanted. So please, please forgive me." Donnie leaned over and touched his forehead to Leo's. "I love you, Leo. We all love you and we're going to miss you." Donnie looked like he wanted to say more, but the words looked to had lodged themselves in his throat because he only shook his head slightly, giving Leo's forehead a quick kiss before laying Leo's hand back down on the bed and stepping back. Donnie looked at Raph, and waited patiently.

With leaden feet, Raph approached Leo's bedside. He looked at his brother's cerulean mask that was still clutched in his hand. He felt the silky smoothness of the fabric and leaned over, tying it around his brother's eyes. His brother deserved to be wearing his mask when he died.

Raph examined his handiwork and nodded to himself, satisfied that his brother looked less vulnerable, less naked with the strip of familiar blue across his eyes. He clasped his brother's cold hand in his even colder one. "I hope that you can hear me, Leo, wherever you are. I know you forgive me. I know you probably never blamed me for everything that happened to you to begin with. But I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything you suffered 'cause of me, and that I'm sorry I'm such a selfish bastard, tryin' to keep you alive. But... I... goodbye, Leo. I love ya, bro." Raph managed to get the words out past lips that seemed go numb. Raph nuzzled his face into his brother's neck as he gave him a final hug, breathing in his brother's familiar scent, and listening to his heart beat for a final time.

Raph slowly sat back up and gave a curt nod to Donnie, who was again clutching Leo's hand tightly in his own. Donnie gave a slight nod of his head, and with shaking fingers, shut off the ventilator. Leo's chest became disturbingly slow as Donnie gently, but firmly removed the tube that had been shoved down Leo's throat for a little over two months.

When the tube was removed, Raph's eyes flew desperately to Donnie as he sat down, his fingers resting lightly over Leo's pulse point in his wrist.

Leo seemed to struggle to breathe now that the machine was gone. "How... how long is..." Raph's voice trailed off, unable to ask the horrific question of how long it was going to take for his brother to die.

Donnie wiped fresh trails of tears from his eyes. "Forty-five minutes... maybe less." His brother managed to answer.

Raph's mind reeled in horror and black spots began to dance before his eyes at the thought of having to watch his brother slowly die for that long.

"He can't feel anything, Raph." Donnie reminded him gently.

Raph watched Leo's body as it struggled to get one lungful of air after another. Raph felt as if he couldn't watch anymore. They were killing their big brother on purpose, and it was going to be an excruciatingly slow death by suffocation. But they had no choice, and Raph wasn't about to up and abandon his brother in his final moments, even if he wasn't even aware of their presence.

…

Leo looked down the passageway in front of him, lit by the dim light of his torch. The narrow corridor snaked up and down as the hallway worked its way through the warehouse.

The ceiling sloped downward as he went into a wide, low passage. He had to bend over to pass through. The darkness was oppressive; it surrounded him, followed him, sucked him deeper, calling him onward with unseen sights. His torch's flame the only sound, echoing back to him from the blackness.

Leo looked at the watch he took from the Purple Dragon earlier. Mikey only had another hour left. He had to find him, and fast.

The twisting corridor didn't seem to have an end. The air seemed to grow colder the further he walked. In some parts, the hall narrowed so much that he had to squeeze through; other places he had to traverse on hands and knees. The air had an odd lack of smell. This seemed to be a place of perpetual night; no light, and nothing alive ever seemed to have touched it.

As he walked on and on, warm from the effort, the chill of the air made steam rise from his skin. When he held the torch near his other hand, he could see vapor rise from each finger, like life's energy draining away. Although it wasn't frigid, the way winter was frigid, it was the kind of cold that would bleed a person of all of their heat if they stayed here long enough. A slow, sucking death.

Eternal night wore on slowly. Leo's legs were tired from the constant climbing and descending. In fact, all of him was tired. He was tired of all of these 'tests,' he just wanted to be home with his family, everyone safe and sound.

The corridor closed in around him.

Leo backed away. There might be other routes that he might have missed in the darkness, but how much time could he waste searching, only to fail? He came back to the hole, somehow knowing this was the quickest way to Mikey. He stared at the ebony darkness of the hole with rising dread.

Trying not to think about how small the hole was, he took off the back pack, held it with the torch out ahead of himself, and pushed his way into the hole. He was immediately frightened of the way the cement pressed against him, top and bottom. Arms straight out, head turned sideways, he wriggled his way in deeper. He cringed as he listened to his shell scrape against the rock.

The closeness increased, making him wiggle and snake his way, inches at a time. Cold stone pressed against his carapace and plastron. He couldn't take a deep breath.

He squeezed deeper, tighter. "Just get through," he told himself, "Just push ahead and get through. Mikey is counting on you."

His shell shuddered and gave a sickening, grating sound as it scraped against the ceiling. The push wedged him tight. He tried to push again. He didn't move. Angry, he pushed harder. Still, he didn't move. Panic ignited within him. He was stuck. Rock was pressing his carapace and plastron together, and he could hardly get a breath.

Panting, he couldn't get enough breath. He felt as if he were suffocating, his lungs burning for air, as if he were drowning, unable to breathe. He was helpless. Not being able to move his arms much made it worse. Cold sweat covered his face. He started gasping in panic, feeling as if the concrete tunnel was moving, pressing harder against him.

Hopeless, he wanted someone to help him, but there was no one who could. He heard himself crying in hysteria, gasping for air. He felt the cement crushing him. He tried to move, but it was tighter yet. He couldn't inhale. It hurt. He fought to keep the panic down. His fingers felt something. An edge of the opening, maybe, possibly the opening to the hole he was in. He squeezed even more air out of his lungs.

Something gripped his leg painfully, urgently. He heard an angry, clinking growl. He pulled with his fingers, seizing the edge, and pushed with his toes. He moved ahead. His elbows were up to the edge.

Something sharp along the length of the thing on his leg, sharp like little cat's claws, sank into his flesh. Leo couldn't cry out. He squeezed ahead. Fire burned into the flesh of his leg.

The torch, and back pack fell away. Leo heard a dull thud as the objects hit the floor below him. Using his elbows for leverage, he squeezed the upper half of his body through the opening, gasping for air in deep draughts.

He was free of the suffocating hole. He was free and was able to breathe. He needed to find Mikey. He needed to save his baby brother before the Shredder killed him.

…

Donnie looked at his brother's chest in shock, as it slowly rose and fell evenly; each breath seemingly getting easier and easier.

Donnie looked at the clock, an hour having come and gone. Keeping his fingers on Leo's strong pulse, he watched as Leo took another deep, shuddering, raspy breath. "He's breathing on his own." Donnie informed his family numbly.

"So... that's good, right, Donnie?" Raph exclaimed in relief. "It means he's still in there, fighting. I knew it!" Raph stood and squeezed Leo's hand firmly. "That's right, Leo, you fight. Don't give up, we're here for you."

"Raph." Donnie interrupted his elated brother. "Sometimes... sometimes when taken off life support, people in a Persistent Vegetative state can... can survive." Donnie told his family brokenly. "It doesn't... doesn't mean that he's better. It just means that his brain stem is functioning properly." Donnie managed to get the words out, the full horror of his brother's situation finally settling around his shoulders.

Because his brother's body was still alive, Donnie only had two options left open to him to end his brother's suffering. The first option was to wait until he died of dehydration, which could take as long as 7 days. This thought filled him with horror, but he knew he would never allow his brother to suffer that long. Which meant that Donnie would be forced to perform the second option; which was to end his brother's life with his own hands.

Donnie glanced over his shoulder at the rows of tiny bottles, his eyes falling on the Sodium Pentothal. His brother's death would be swift and painless. The problem was, he didn't know if he had the courage required to quietly kill his brother without his family discovering his intentions.

Now that Leo was able to breathe on his own, his family would resist trying to end Leo's life; falsely clinging to the hope that Leo would somehow make a miraculous recovery, now that he was no longer dependent on the life support machines.

Donnie looked at each and every member of his family and steeled himself for what he was going to have to do. "He isn't going to recover." Donnie told all of them firmly. "But I will give him another few days, just to see if there is any change. But don't get your hopes up too much." He warned softly.

He figured that in a few days he would be able to gather enough courage to put his brother to rest, and relieve him of his suffering.

…

Donnie's hands shook as he opened his medicine cabinet. It had been three days, and Leonardo had shown no signs of improvement. He continued to 'wake' and 'sleep.' But did not show any response to pain or awareness of himself, or any of his family. He hadn't told any of them of his plan. They would only be horrified at his intentions and try to stop him, but he had to follow what he knew in his heart to be Leo's last wishes.

He took out the small bottle with the clear liquid. A large enough dose would be fatal. He would inform his brothers and father that Leo had died of cardiac arrest; that his heart had just stopped beating and that Donnie had decided to let him go peacefully instead of trying to resuscitate him.

He had encouraged his father to lay down and rest, and Mikey had been sent to make sure that their father was comfortable and to get some sleep himself. Raph had been the hardest to get rid of. Raph was so guilt ridden and hopeful that it had been nearly impossible to pry him away from his vigil at Leo's side. But Donnie had managed to convince Raph to go and make up some of the gruel that constituted Leo's 'food'.

Donnie walked over to his medical bag and took out a heavy gauge needle. He was going to inject the deadly poison directly into his brother's heart. He filled the syringe with the deadly dose and slowly approached Leo's unmoving body.

Donnie reached his brother's bedside. He placed the needle on the cot and made his final preparations. He checked his brother's pulse, which was still strong and steady. Next, he took up his small pen light and flashed it into his brother's unresponsive eyes.

Donnie sighed, disheartened, and picked up the large needle. He would have one shot to make it through his brother's plastron and straight into his heart.

"Goodbye, Leo." Donnie wretchedly whispered to his brother, not allowing any more tears to grace his cheeks just yet. "I love you, big brother." He choked out as he placed a gentle kiss on his brother's brow, gently caressing his brother's cheek, positioning the needle over his brother's still beating heart.

….

Leo was surrounded by the perpetual darkness of his own personal hell. The voices of his dead brothers always managed to find him. He wished that he was able to give his brothers peace, but he knew that his death would not bring his brothers any rest. Dying of dehydration, or succumbing to his injuries, was not an honorable way to die. It was not a death that would bring comfort to the shades of his murdered family and friends.

Tears began to slowly trickle down his face. "I'm sorry." He managed to croak out through parched lips and throat. He could not offer his family anything but his battered soul as payment for failing them so completely, but it was not equal to the recompense that he owed. "Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Father... everyone." He managed to choke out the names of his loved ones.

"I know you can't forgive me." He sent out his thoughts into the void as he concentrated on his family and his friends, hoping that the message would reach them, wherever they were. "And I would never ask your forgiveness."

Phantom lights burst to life, the glow penetrating through his eyes. A dim, yellow light filled his vision, blinding him.

He tried to get away from the terrifying brilliance of the faint light, but his body no longer responded to his wishes or desires. Trapped and unable to move, his eye gazed upwards and fell upon the figure of his genius brother, Donatello.

Donnie was surrounded by a soft, pale halo of white light, which managed to contain a hint of warmth and reassurance. His brother's features were full of sorrow and misery, but not for himself, for him. His brother felt sorry for him.

….

Donnie aimed carefully, trying to still the shaking of his hand. He checked quickly over his shoulder to make sure that he was completely alone, and that his clandestine actions were not about to be interrupted or discovered.

He looked back, and saw that his brother was looking at him, a grimace of sadness, or discomfort on his face. Not that this surprised him too much. PVS patients could grimace, cry out, grind their teeth, and open and close their eyes. But they were not aware or even conscious of performing these actions.

Donnie repositioned the needle and was about to insert the needle into Leo's chest when suddenly, Leo reached out a shaking hand and covered the hand that held the lethal syringe.

Donnie dropped the syringe in shock, where it clattered to the floor and rolled beneath the cot.

"Leo?" He whispered, feeling foolish for reacting in such a way to what was, no doubt, a muscle spasm.

Leo closed his eyes, tears trickling down the sides of his face.

Donnie tried to slow his rapidly beating heart. 'It was just a muscle reaction, nothing more.' He thought to himself, but he was unable to still the faint flutter of hope that had burst to life within his chest. Donnie crushed down this delicate feeling, and tried again to see if his brother would respond to him. "Leo?" He questioned again softly.

Leo shook his head slowly, his eyes opening as he looked at Donnie. His dark brown eyes full of remorse, grief, and heart breaking sorrow.

Donnie's breath caught in his throat as Leo suddenly jerked in fear. "Leo!" He shouted, trying to calm his distressed brother, who had begun to thrash slightly.

Donnie threw himself over his brother's body, trying to restrain him. There was the sound of a plastic dish hitting hard stone as Raph suddenly entered Donnie's vision.

"Help me!" Donnie ordered, as Raph attempted to restrain their older brother, who was surprisingly strong, considering his gaunt condition.

"Donnie, what the hell is going on?" Raph yelled, as he grunted with the effort of restraining Leo's legs.

Donnie looked into Leo's dark brown eyes and saw nothing but fear, like a trapped prey animal struggling to free itself from a predator's grip.

"Be careful, Raph. We're just trying to make sure that Leo doesn't hurt himself." Donnie hissed as Leo's arms got free. "As for what is going on... I think Leo just woke up." Donnie managed to restrain Leo's flailing arms again.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to wake up?" Raph growled in exasperated shock.

"It's possible that... I was wrong in my diagnosis." Donnie choked out as he strained against Leo, whose body bucked on the cot.

The sound of running feet echoed around Donnie's lab, as Mikey and their father ran through the door.

"Is he awake?" Mikey asked with hopeful uncertainty. His eyes were wide with concern, his voice unsteady.

Donnie quickly answered, "He may have been suffering an extreme case of PTSD." Donnie ground out as a sick feeling of horror settled around his heart, filling it with dread and squeezing it tightly. He had almost killed his brother, who was very much alive, and who did not appear to be brain damaged in the least.

"Leo!" Raph ground out between gasps, trying to keep Leo's legs down. "Leo, it's okay! It's us!" He told their thrashing brother, to no effect.

"PTSD?" Mikey asked, as he gently lay his hand on Leo's plastron as Leo bucked again, closing his eyes and shaking his head back and forth, as if he was in some sort of painful agony.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Donnie grunted as he lost and regained one of Leo's arms. "He may... He may have been reliving the trauma. Locked inside his own nightmares and memories. Since Leo was in so much pain during the torture that the Shredder put him through, any outside stimulation of pain didn't affect him at all."

Leo seemed to become more panicked, tossing his head around, and making a small noise in the back of his throat that gave Donnie chills.

"We have to get him to calm down before he hurts himself." Donnie shouted at Raph, his desperate gaze falling first upon his father, and then sliding to Mikey. Both looked so relieved, even though Leo was thrashing uncontrollably; because Leo awake - even in the throes of some inner nightmare or memory - was better than being brain dead.

Master Splinter gave a small nod as he reached out a furred hand and placed it upon Leo's forehead, trying to soothe his son.

Leo didn't seem to acknowledge the gesture, but Donnie was somehow comforted by it. "I'm going to sedate him." He told his family softly.

Raph gave a grim nod of assent, as he moved up to lean more of his weight onto Leo's plastron. Donnie carefully let go of Leo's arms, as Mikey moved swiftly to hold Leo's legs.

"Donnie, hurry up!" Raph grunted, straining against Leo's thrashing arms and bucking body. Master Splinter stepped back out of the way.

Donnie turned and reaching over, grabbed the bottle of Sodium Pentothal; the same drug he had been about to inject into his brother's heart to stop it, but a lesser dose should sedate his brother enough so that he would no longer be a danger to himself or his family.

"Mikey, what the hell are you doing?" Raphael snarled as Donnie turned back to Leo. Raph was straining against Leo, because Mikey had let go of Leo's legs, and was now placing a gentle hand on Leo's forehead. Using his other hand, Mikey cupped Leo's bony cheek, steadying Leo's tossing head.

Leo's eyes widened with fear, and flinched at his baby brother's gentle touch; as if fearing that Mikey would hurt him in some way. Mikey leaned in closer, and cradled Leo's head tenderly.

"Hey, bro, it's alright." Mikey spoke softly. Though if Leo heard his brother's soft words over his continued struggling, Donnie wasn't sure. But Mikey continued to try. Mikey pulled Leo's head gently, until Leo had no choice but to look Mikey right in the eye.

Mikey smiled gently, his eyes filled with nothing but love, understanding, and relief. "It's okay, Leo." Mikey tried again as he stroked Leo's scarred cheek. 'I'm here, we're all here and okay. You're safe, bro." Mikey soothed.

Leo's movements slowed slightly as Mikey spoke to him. Donnie watched in amazement as Mikey laid his chin on Leo's shoulder, never taking his eyes from Leo's. His hand was rubbing Leo's chest soothingly, like Master Splinter had done for them when they were scared or sick as children.

"You're alright." Mikey whispered again. "It's me, Mikey. You're home now. You're safe, everybody is safe."

Leo's struggling arms slowed more, his taught muscles beginning to relax as Mikey calmly stroked Leo's face with his fingers as he continued to stare at his big brother.

"You're safe, bro." He continued, his voice even softer than before.

Leo's movements stopped under Raph, who lay sprawled across Leo's heaving plastron. Beads of sweat dripped their way down Raph's face to land onto Leo's plastron as the entire room stood, transfixed. Leo's fearful eyes stared into Mikey's deep blue ones and his face visibly relaxed.

"You're. OK." Mikey spoke again. Leo's mouth formed into a tight line and he blinked owlishly a couple of times, a few tears releasing from the corners of his eyes. Donnie held his breath, waiting.

Leo finally nodded, seeming to understand what was going on around him. Donnie felt his shoulders relax.

Mikey's face broke into a wide grin. "Welcome back, big bro." He whispered, his voice breaking with relief and joy.

Raph slowly removed himself from Leo's plastron. Leo looked slightly confused, but didn't seem inclined to ask any questions, which worried Donnie. Donnie wondered briefly if Leo had even the ability to speak at all.

"It's okay, Leo. Nobody died. It was a cruel, sick trick that the Shredder pulled on you. Everybody is safe." Mikey said lightly. "You're home now."

Leo closed his eyes in relief, and let out an agonized, heart wrenching sob. Raph suddenly fell to his knees, pushing in to get as close to Leo's side as he was able to.

Mikey remained at Leo's head, softly murmuring soothing words and continuing to run his fingers lightly over Leo's face, not wanting to break the physical contact just yet.

Donny put the Sodium Pentothal down and fell down beside his brother's cot. Tears formed in Donnie's eyes at the relief of not having killed his brother, and that his brother was awake and responsive. That he seemed to be mute didn't bother him... not at the moment. He was too relieved for words. He gathered up Leo's hand and tightly clutched it in his own as tears streamed down his face.

Master Splinter rested a gentle hand on Leo's other cheek, as everyone listened to Mikey's murmur of soothing words of comfort to their traumatized brother. Leo's body stilled further, his breathing becoming deep, and even until he finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

Donnie stood up on shaky legs, Raph also stood, not looking any less shaky than Donny was. Mikey still lightly massaged Leo's chest gently. Raph placed a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder, smiling proudly down at Mikey, as he dashed a few stray tears away with his other hand.

Mikey turned and grinned at Raph, his eyes moving to Donnie, and finally to their father, who placed a shaking hand on Mikey's other shoulder.

"Ya did real good, Mikey." Raph finally broke the silence that had fallen within the room.

Mikey turned his attention back to Leo. "He was so scared." Mikey spoke sadly. "He just needed to know that he was safe, and everyone was okay." Mikey said as he lay his head down on Leo's cot, falling fast asleep in seconds.

Raph moved around to Leo's other side and slid to his knees. He frowned as his hand grazed something sharp underneath the bed. Raph let out a hiss of pain, his face falling into annoyed lines as he pulled out a large gauge needle from beneath Leo's bed, looking at it in confusion.

Donnie paled as Raph studied the syringe in his hand, his brother's questioning eyes flying to Donnie's own.

"It's just a sedative." Donnie hurried to answer the unasked question between them.

"Donnie, there's enough liquid in this thing to sedate a horse. I saw you, Donnie. You didn't get a chance to try to sedate Leo." Raph's voice wasn't quite accusatory, not yet, but it was rough, bordering on anger.

Raph gave Mikey and Leo a quick look and slowly stood. Raph stalked up to Donnie, his face twisting with anger as he roughly grabbed Donnie's bicep, pulling him away from Leo's cot.

"What the hell were you gonna use this for, Donnie?" Raph hissed, shaking the syringe in Donnie's face. His voice low, dangerous, and full of accusation.

"I was gonna..." Donnie coughed correcting his language. "I was going to... to let Leo finally die in peace." Donnie replied softly, his voice full of shame and horror at what he had almost done.

"You... you were gonna kill him?" Raph whispered in incredulous shock.

"I was going to let him go." Donnie whispered back fiercely. "I was going to do what none of the rest of you seemed to be able to do, respect Leo's wishes." Donnie defended, his own anger flaring. Though most of his anger was directed at himself, not Raph. He was angry at himself because he had nearly killed his oldest brother, who wasn't in a vegetative state, but just caught within a very serious, debilitating, PTSD episode.

Raph squeezed Donnie's arm tightly, causing Donnie to wince in pain. "You were going to kill our brother!" Raph growled, each word enunciated perfectly.

Donnie looked away from Raph's intense, furious gaze. "I... I know." Donnie choked out. "I... I w-was wrong." Tears flowed down his cheeks as he bit back a sob of anguish.

A low growl sounded deep within Raph's throat until he took a deep breath, giving a quick nod. Raph gave Donnie the gauge needle. "This stays just between you and me." Raph rumbled deeply.

Donnie nodded his head as Raph gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. Donnie dashed the tears from his eyes and looked at the needle that he had almost used to kill Leo with.

"And, Donnie..." Raph began, making sure that he had Donnie's attention. Donnie looked up into his older brother's burning amber gaze. "If I ever end up like Leo, do me a favor and just stick that thing right through my heart. Got it?"

Donnie felt his jaw go slack in surprise.

"At least you had the balls to do what the rest of us couldn't," Raph continued at Donnie's silence. "But if I am ever that broken, I don't wanna live like that. Just do me a favor, and kill me before I know what the hell is going on; or before I become a burden to our family. Promise me, Donnie."

Donnie gave a faint nod. "But you fought so hard to save Leo." Donnie whispered in confusion.

"Yeah well, I'm a selfish bastard, and I didn't wanna lose Leo, even if he is broken." Raph replied as he turned on his heel, walking back to Leo's cot. Raph knelt down and rested his head on the bed opposite to Mikey.

Donnie ignored the chill Raph's words produced, and walked back to his lab table to get rid of the lethal contents of the syringe.


	28. Chapter 28

Raphael paused with his hand mere inches away from the worn, wooden surface of Leo's door. The food tray in his hand felt heavier than it actually was. He dreaded when it was his turn to try to get Leo to eat the food that had been prepared for him by Mikey. 

Unfortunately, it was his turn and he knew he had no choice but to brave his older brother's dark bedroom, and try to get him to eat something.

It had been almost a month since Mikey had been able to reach Leo, and pull him back from whatever hellish nightmare he had been re-living, but this did not mean that Leo was better. In fact, over the past month, Leo seemed to be getting worse.

Raph carefully balanced the tray, shifting it slightly to knock on his brother's closed door. He didn't wait for a reply, because he knew he would not get one. He opened the door very slowly, announcing his presence before stepping into the room and turning on the light.

"Hey, Leo, lunch time." He announced, putting on his biggest, brightest smile, even though he was cringing inside.

Leo's recovery had been a slow and tedious one. Don started him off on food that was basically baby food.

'Donatello looked at all of them, as Leo slept fitfully in his cot nearby. Don's voice was low and even, trying to explain to them what to expect from Leo in regards to his recovery.

"Leo's stomach has shrunk, and he hasn't eaten in so long, he needs to eat slowly." Don explained to them. "Basically for the next two weeks, he will eat pureed food, the consistency of baby food. Then we can start making his meals larger and more solid, so things like oatmeal and chunky soups. After that, he will be able to eat regular meals, but his portion sizes will be relatively small for several more weeks."

"But, Donnie, Leo looks like a living skeleton." Raph protested. "We need to pack the weight on him. Otherwise, it looks like a strong wind's gonna blow him away." Raph insisted.

"I know, Raph." Donnie soothed. "But if we feed him too much too quickly, he's going to get violently sick, which will just make his condition worse."

Raph bit down his angry retort and gave a curt nod of understanding. The problem was he wanted Leo to be better, right now… not four months from now. He wanted to see his big brother open his eyes and have the steely eyed look of determination, spirit, and leadership he was used to seeing. It was too hard seeing his older brother -someone he secretly looked up to and admired- frightened, weak, and incredibly vulnerable.'

Leo had initially been compliant when eating. He really didn't seem to know what was going on, just opening his mouth and letting them feed him like he was a baby. It wasn't until Leo became more aware of what was going on around him that he had suddenly freaked out.

Mikey had been bringing in a tray of oatmeal with dry toast, placing it on the table beside Leo's cot in the infirmary.

Mikey had smiled brightly at their older brother. Their father was in his room, and Raph was just walking in from the garage with Donnie, having been working on fixing their van, which had begun to leak oil. "Hey, Leo, time for breakfast." Mikey sang with a grin, as he was about to position the tray over Leo's legs.

It was then that Leo's dull, blank, brown eyes had suddenly snapped into focus. He tipped the tray away and launched himself backwards, sliding onto the floor in an ungainly heap.

Leo was still very much weakened by his time spent as a prisoner of the Shredder, and his recovery from falling to the floor was slow, yet vicious. Leo scrambled away, his hand raised up, as if warding off an expected blow. His face was full of raw, animalistic terror.

"Leo... I..." Mikey was so shocked by his brother's terror, stricken reaction that he hadn't known what to do, or say. He moved forward about to help Leo up off the floor, but his brother's eyes were trained on the food, as if it were a venomous snake about to strike.

Leo made a sort of whimpering noise in the back of his throat, managing to drag himself further into the corner. He flinched away from Mikey's touch; curling himself into a tight ball, shaking with fear.

Mikey's terrified and tear filled gaze had shot to Donnie, his eyes begging their genius brother to make sense of what had suddenly happened with Leo.

"Leo..." Donnie began softly, arms raised, palms out in a calming gesture. Donnie moved towards Leo very slowly, like someone approaching some sort of mindless, dangerous beast, who, at any moment, would ferociously and viciously strike. "Leo, it's okay, it's just us." He said calmly, as Leo pressed himself further against the wall, his eyes darting wildly from side to side, mindless terror filling them.

Leo looked confused for a moment, before clutching at his head and slowly standing. Donnie moved then, managing to catch Leo as he started to slip to the floor, his weakened body unable to take the strain of his sudden movements.

Leo flinched back and struggled weakly from Donnie's grip slightly, but finally sagged, and allowed Donnie to help him back to his cot.

They had of course asked Donnie what had happened, and Donnie had calmly explained that this was no doubt, the first of what were likely to be many 'episodes'.

'"Leo is suffering from PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Donnie informed them in a level tone that belied the hurt, worry, and fear that swam around in his hazelnut brown eyes.

"But he'll get better... right, Donnie?" Mikey asked hopefully in a small, worried voice.

Raph and their father had looked at Mikey, and then swung their gazes to Donnie, hoping that he would have some positive news for them.

Donnie bit his lip before answering. "Leo's been through a lot. He was held prisoner, starved, beaten, poisoned, and tortured, both physically and mentally for nearly a month. His injuries have healed for the most part, but mentally..." Donnie's voice trailed off miserably.

"He's one brick short of a full load." Raph said bitterly.

Donnie winced at Raph's harsh words, but did not dispute them.

"So how do we fix 'im?" Raph asked gruffly.

Donnie sighed, walking over to a chair and slumping down in it. He sat for a few moments, contemplating Raph's question, the rest of their family eagerly awaiting Donnie's next words.

"We can't 'fix' him, Raph." Donnie began slowly, his voice weary, and containing the faint edge of helplessness. "I can't just give him a pill and erase everything that happened to him. All we can do is just take things one day at a time, and support him as best we can."

"So we can't do anything?!" Raph snarled, incredulous that there was absolutely nothing they could do to make Leo… Leo again.

Donnie rubbed his hands down his face. "There is a treatment called desensitization…"

"Great, let's do that." Raph interrupted; relieved that there was something they could do for Leo.

"Raph..." Donnie growled, getting irritated with his older brother's constant interruptions. "It isn't that easy. Basically, desensitization is when over time, by discussing the events that happened to him, his memories will become less painful, and easier to deal with."

"Wait, so this great 'cure' is sitting around with Leo, and getting him to relive what that sicko did to him, over and over again till it doesn't hurt anymore!" By this time, Raph was furious. His rage was not directed towards Donnie, but rather towards the Shredder.

His blood boiled, ripping and tearing through his body at what the Shredder had done to Leo. Raph had already imagined numerous ways that he was going to make the Shredder suffer, slowly and painfully before he finally let the bastard die… if he let him die. He ground his teeth together, trying not to shout at his brother that 'talking about it' was just about the worst idea he had ever heard.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that it was his father's gnarled hand, trying to give him a small amount of comfort and to remind him that Donnie could only do so much.

Raph felt his shoulders slump in defeat, as he let out a heavy hearted sigh.

"Donatello, I think that your method has much merit." Master Splinter said softly, his voice shaking with grief and sorrow.

Raph growled deeply in his chest. He had never felt so helpless and useless in his entire life. Even when Leo was in the hands of the Shredder, he at least knew that when they actually found Leo, they would be rescuing him.

Now all he could do was sit back and do nothing, but listen to Leo tell them each and every single indignity and torture the Shredder put his older brother through.

A painful wave of guilt and regret crushed his heart and soul every time the thought of his brother at the mercy of the Shredder. If they hadn't fought, none of this would have happened. He replayed their fight over and over again, wishing that he had done everything differently. But he knew he couldn't, and he supposed if he was forced to listen to what the Shredder did to Leo to get him to be Leo again, he would, because he owed his brother that much, and so much more for sitting on his ass when he was in trouble. He had let Leo go out alone and he had done nothing when he had heard that he had been captured by the Foot.

He had his regrets –and he would have to live with them for the rest of his life- so anything Leo needed, he would be there to give him, because he owed his brother in a way we could never repay.

"Fine." He finally conceded.

Donnie let out another sigh, and dragged his fingers across his tired eyes. "This is going to take time."

"Leo'll get better." Raph growled. "Leo's strong; he's the strongest outta all of us. A month or two, he'll be fine. Then we'll go and drag the Shredder outta whatever slimy hole he's hidden himself in, and get revenge." Raph punched his hand into his fist to illustrate his point.

"He's not going be better that fast, is he, Donnie?" Mikey asked in a small knowing voice, his gaze slipping to Leo's restless, sleeping form.

Donnie shook his head sadly. "PTSD could last the rest of his life. He may never completely recover from it."

Raph felt his blood turn cold at Donnie's grim pronouncement. "Ever?" He whispered hoarsely.

"It's worst case scenario, but yes." Donnie told them, shaking his head miserably.

A few days later, Leo was moved to his room, where it seemed he spent nearly all of his time, crouched in the corner of his room, staring off into space.'

Leo acknowledged Raph's presence by curling even more into the corner, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Raph looked around Leo's room. His bed hadn't been slept in, not that Leo seemed to sleep in his bed anymore, when he did decide to go to sleep. Usually, he just passed out where he was crouched from sheer exhaustion, and then he would only sleep for a few hours at most, before he woke up screaming in a voice that sent shivers down Raph's spine.

Raph was so used to smelling the scent of burning candles, and the hint of sandalwood incense, but now, Raph did not smell anything but stale air, and what he could only describe as illness. If despair had a scent, Raph knew that this was what it would smell like.

"You hungry, Leo?" He asked gently, knowing that he would be lucky to even get an answer.

Leo was still too thin. He would eat sporadically, sometimes going for days without food or water, before he finally broke down and ate and drank a tiny morsel of food and a few sips of water.

Leo flinched at the sound of Raph's voice, and he knew his brother was not going to eat today. He felt his shoulders slump. Leo had an aversion to food and drink. It was almost as if his body would get physically ill at the thought of eating or drinking anything. Some days were better than others, but today was a bad day.

Mikey had tried to get Leo to eat breakfast earlier, but had no luck at all. Mikey had told them that Leo had just stared into space, not even acknowledging that he had even entered the room.

Leo not getting any better was destroying their family, one tiny piece at a time. Mikey was crushed, Master Splinter was despondent, Donnie was exhausted, and Raph was just angry. Angry with the Shredder for what he had done to their family; angry with his family for looking to him now for leadership and answers he didn't have, and angry with Leo for not getting any better. But mostly, he was furious with the Shredder for breaking his brother.

Donnie had tried his desensitization technique, but the problem was that Leo didn't want to remember. He didn't want to talk about what happened; he didn't want to talk period. According to Donnie, there was nothing wrong with Leo's vocal chords or his throat, but for whatever reason, Leo had gone strangely mute.

Donnie informed them that it may be something in his brain, some unknown trauma that he was unable to deal with that was causing Leo to not be able to talk. Donnie worried that it was physical trauma to Leo's brain, rather than mental trauma that was preventing their brother from speaking, and was beginning to blame himself for not being able to heal it if it was; or Leo was just not talking of his own free will, because he didn't want to.

Whichever reason for his brother's disturbing silence, it was plain just pissing him off. Raph reined in his anger, and gently placed the tray on Leo's night table. He took a deep, calming breath and slowly walked over to his cowering brother.

"Listen, Leo, you gotta eat something, Bro. I don't want you getting sick." Raph pleaded to his brother softly, not daring to even touch him. Leo would generally react in one of two ways to being touched. He would either lash out, attacking them viciously, as if he were fighting for his life, or he would just shrink away from their touch, as if fearing that he was going to be harmed.

"How the hell are you gonna go out and get revenge for what the Shredder did to you if you don't eat, train, or sleep?" He asked, trying a different approach. His anger tainted his voice, even though he was trying to be gentle, but he was beyond frustrated.

Raph knew that he had no idea what his brother was going through, although he did know what his brother had gone through. Raph had forced Donnie to show him the files that he had taken from the Shredder's hideout. And he had watched the footage. He and Donnie together had watched every single horrifying, brutal, and torturous thing that had been done to Leo, because Donnie had needed to know so that he could help his brother, and Raph wanted to know so he could understand. That and he wanted to have a list in his head of the quid pro quo, eye for an eye vengeance that he was going to give the Shredder.

Both he and Donnie had agreed that they would not show either Mikey or their father the horrific video footage. Mikey was too sensitive and somehow managed to hold onto his naive innocence. Even though Mikey loved his horror movies, the footage in the files was much too gruesome and graphic to bear. As for their father, he was in too delicate a condition to handle the strain of seeing his son tortured in unimaginable, and dishonorable ways.

Their father's health had worsened slightly, and Donnie did not want Master Splinter's heart to suffer any more strain. Having Leo held prisoner for a month was bad enough; Leo not recovering was making their father's health even more perilous.

Leo's only answer to Raph's question was to curl up more into the corner and whimper slightly.

Raph dragged a hand down his face and breathed in and out a few times, trying to calm himself enough that he would be able to talk to his brother in a more gentle and understanding tone.

"Leo, listen… I can't pretend to understand what you're goin' through. Hell, I don't even know how you managed to survive in the first place. I don't think I woulda been able to last as long as you… been as strong as you." He reached out a hand to touch his brother's shoulder, but stopped just short as his brother's flesh quivered with fear.

Raph closed his eyes, fighting back the tears of hopelessness that filled his eyes. His arm fell to his side limply as he stepped back.

"I'll just leave the food on the table, in case you want it." Raph whispered hoarsely. He turned and left the room, closing the door gently behind him; because Leo reacted badly when his door was left open, seemingly feeling safer with it closed.

…

Leo heard the door to his cell close, and he let out a breath of relief. He uncurled his body slightly, not wanting to expose himself too much. He couldn't believe that Raph, or any of his family would even talk to him, let alone try to help him. After all, he had been responsible for each and every one of their grisly deaths.

Leo closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, trying to grasp what he could of reality. He had to tell himself that he was not in his cell, but in his bedroom, and that Raph and his family were alive and well. He had killed a copy of Raph. That was what they had told him. Leo had gutted a robot of some sort that was exactly like Raph. The robot looked exactly like Raph, right down to the scars that covered his body. It had moved like him, and even spoke like him; except… it hadn't been him.

Leo forced his eyes open and stared at the wall, memorizing each and every crack and placement of stone before his eyes.

'Why can't they just leave me alone?' He wondered miserably. 'Just because I haven't gotten my family killed, doesn't mean that I won't get them killed in the future if the Shredder attacked them again.'

He was so weak, so… useless…

The Shredder had won.

In the end, the Shredder had broken him. His mind, body, and spirit had been crushed beneath the Shredder's precise, and brutal tortures. It didn't matter that his body had managed to heal, because the mind within the body was nothing more than a shattered mess that was unable to tell what was real, and what was some horrible figment of his tortured psyche.

Leo shivered slightly, his eyes slipping closed. He was exhausted, but he refused to sleep, because every time he closed his eyes and fell into the darkness of his own mind, the Shredder was there, waiting for him; tormenting him all over again until he woke up screaming, not knowing if he was still in the hands of his tormentor, or safe at home with his loving family.

He studied the tanto he held in his hand. It would be so easy to end it all, right now. All of his pain and suffering would finally end; and his family would be able to move on, instead of being haunted and hurt by the wretched creature he had become.

The blade caught the light, that horrid brightness that lit up his world and burned his eyes.

He was useless, he was damaged, and he was too weak and powerless to be of any use to his family anymore.

The blade bit into the flesh of his left wrist, not deep enough to do any serious damage, but enough to draw a small line of crimson across his jade green flesh.

Pain.

He understood pain. He existed within a sea of pain so dark, and so deep that it was all he knew, all he could really understand anymore.

He relished in the pain, because somehow, it was comforting… soothing even. He gripped the wood handle of his tanto more tightly. He changed the position of the blade until the razor sharp tip rested against his plastron, right over his heart. All he would have to do is push it deep enough into his chest, and then there would be no coming back, no saving him this time. He would finally be free to die; end his wretched, hellish existence once and for all.

The lightly crimson stained blade clattered to the floor.

He was a coward.

He was not even brave enough to take his own worthless life. He buried his head in his arm and sobbed out his wretched grief.

He looked at the blood that marked his still too pale, too tightly stretched skin. The crimson liquid was somehow fascinating, warm against his cold flesh.

The pain was real, the blood was real, and that was comforting. For the first time since he had woken up and was plunged into this new nightmarish existence, something felt... good.


	29. Chapter 29

Raph narrowed his eyes as he crouched down low, only his eyes peeking over the edge of the stone building. It was just after sunset and the night was still young. Raph was only going on a short recon trip; not wanting to leave Donny and Master Splinter by themselves for too long.

His eyes flicked over to Mikey, who was crouched down beside him. His baby brother looked grim, scared, haunted, and yet somehow, under all of these emotions, steely, deadly determination shone through.

Mikey also looked older, more mature. He didn't seem to laugh, smile, or joke anymore, although if Raph were honest with himself, none of them did. There was no joy or happiness left in their hearts; the Shredder made damn sure of that. 

"You okay, Mikey?" He whispered. His brother's eyes looked a little too dull and haunted for his liking. Of course he knew exactly why his baby brother looked this way.

It had been two months since Leo had managed to open his eyes, and things had gone from bad to worse. It was such a cliché, but there was no better way to explain Leo's rapid decline. He had begun training again, at Master Splinter's insistence. Their father believed that if Leo began to fall back into his old routine, that he would get better. But it didn't help. It was hard to say if training was making things worse, or if there was nothing that would break Leo out of his tailspin decline into chronic depression.

They knew that there was something seriously wrong with Leo, but they didn't know what. One night, Donnie realized that a bottle of painkillers had disappeared from his medical cabinet. A few hours later – when delivering Leo's dinner tray- they found Leo on the floor unconscious, curled into a tight little ball, and foaming from the mouth. They found the missing bottle of pills next to him, and Donnie had panicked.

Leo had overdosed on Oxycodone. Whether this was purposeful or accidental, they weren't sure. They knew Leo had been suffering from severe stomach cramps and headaches from the way he would occasionally clutch at his stomach and head; but they didn't know if Leo hadn't been paying attention to how many pills he had taken to numb the pain, or if he just didn't care.

Raph had helped Donnie rush Leo into the lab. An antidote was quickly fed intravenously into Leo's arm, and a black charcoal sludge mixed with a laxative had been force fed down Leo's throat. When Leo had woken up, he had been violently ill, with headaches, a rash, rapidly beating heart, vomiting, and chest pain. It had taken a few days for Leo to recover, and they had managed to keep the incident from Master Splinter and Mikey by telling them that Leo had come down with the flu. Luckily, they had been out visiting April and Casey that night. But after this incident, Donnie and Raph had secretly discussed the possibility that Leo was suicidal.

Unfortunately, Leo still wasn't talking, so it wasn't even as if they could even talk to him to find out what was going on in his head. Anytime they tried to talk to Leo, it was like his mind would just shut off, and he would just stare blankly into space. But Raph soon learned the truth.

Raphael had just come back from another recon mission. He was determined to find the Shredder's new hideout, and after another unsuccessful night, he was exhausted and just wanted to crawl into his bed and sleep.

He was nearing the lair when his bike's headlight fell upon the figure of his older brother, standing at a junction point in the sewers. There was a deep water tributary running past him and branching off in two separate directions. 

He frowned, wondering why Leo was out in the middle of the night, in the sewers, alone, and in the dark.

Raph turned off his bike and pulled his helmet from his head. If his brother even knew he was sitting there, he made no indication one way or the other. His brother's carapace was turned towards him, but Raph could just make out that there was something in his hand, that reflected in the bike's headlight. 

Raph's shoulders slumped, believing that his older brother was in the possible clutches of a waking nightmare, where he was reliving the tortures that the Shredder's mad scientist Doctor had put him through. Raph got off his bike and put down his helmet. He took a tentative step towards his brother, the sudden, strong scent of gasoline filling his nostrils. 

Raph looked back at his bike, wondering if he had busted a hose or punctured the tank somehow, until he heard the unmistakable sound of a lighter being lit. Raph's head snapped around in horror, as his mind came to a horrifying conclusion. He didn't think, just reacted. He ran and leapt at his brother, just as flames suddenly burst to life, crawling and licking up his brother's arm with alarming and deadly quickness.

Raph hit Leo hard, knocking them both into the deep water that lay in front of his brother. The water was well over their heads, and Raph surfaced, having lost his grip on his brother when they had hit and plunged under the murky water. Raph, his heart beating painfully in his chest, looked around in desperation.

"Leo!" He called out in panic, and receiving no answer but the soft churning of water.

Unable to find his brother on the surface, he dove back down, searching the murky darkness for any sign of Leo, before he ran out of air. Raph surfaced and looked around wildly. It was too dark, he was never going to find Leo, but Raph knew that he had to try - and keep trying - even if it was only to pull his brother's corpse from the churning, foul depths.

He dove down again, his leg brushing against something hard and out of place. Reaching down ,he felt the rough, scarred surface of his brother's carapace. Frantically, he latched onto his brother; dragging him to the surface, and heaving him up onto the stone walkway where Leo lay motionless, his eyes closed peacefully.

Raph was panting as his fingers desperately flew to Leo's neck to see if he was still alive. His brother's heartbeat was nonexistent, and his chest did not rise and fall. 

"Don't you fucking dare! I am not doing this again!" He shouted as he placed his hands on Leo's plastron and began a series of hard chest compressions. A stream of filthy water bubbled out from between his brother's lips as he coughed up the water that was sitting in his lungs.

His brother's dull eyes flicked opened for a moment before sliding closed again.

Raph had then dragged Leo back to the lair and placed him into Don's care. They had not told any of the rest of their family or friends about what Leo had done, mostly because they hadn't known if Leo had even been aware of his own actions, and Leo had not said a word. But if his brother had been aware of his actions and had tried to kill himself, the thought that he had tried to commit suicide by self immolation was beyond horrifying.

After this, Leo had gone back to sitting in the corner of his room, staring off into space; only leaving when their father insisted that he train.

Raph and Don had talked, and they had both come to the grim conclusion that Leo was suicidal and manically depressed. And there was nothing they could do, but keep a close eye on him and make sure they took away anything that could be used to hurt himself. Leo was allowed his katanas, but only during training, and he was constantly supervised.

Raph looked over at Mikey's haunted eyes.

Raph and Donnie had believed that they had taken away everything that Leo could use to harm himself, but they were proven so very wrong.

A week after Leo had tried to set himself on fire, he tried again, but this time, it was Mikey who found him.  
All Raph had heard was Mikey screaming at the top of his lungs.

Raph ran to Leo's room, his heart sinking in his chest like a heavy lead weight. Any horrible scenario he could have imagined was not as bad as what he encountered, because what he saw as he burst into his older brother's room was so much worse. 

Mikey had his arms grasped around Leo's lower thighs; his thrashing body hanging from a pipe, a bed sheet tied into a noose was around his neck. If this were not horrifying enough, there was a clear plastic bag tied tightly securely over his head. The bag was partially fogged up, but Raph was still able to make out his older brother's partially opened mouth and eyes; his face a horrible shade of blue-green. 

Mikey was struggling; tears of horror and fear streaming down his deathly pale green face, as he tried to keep Leo's body elevated, and at the same time, trying to tear the bag off from around Leo's head.

Leo fought at the rope, kicking wildly while his finger clawed at the noose, possibly in fear, possibly out of instinct. Of course, this only made Mikey's desperate attempts to save their suffocating brother that much harder.

"Raph!" Mikey called out desperately. His voice breaking as he pleaded with Raph to help him. Raph ran into the room, grabbing Leo's legs and hoisting him even higher so that at least the rope no longer strangled him.

Mikey had quickly tore the bag from Leo's face and pulled a kunai dagger from his belt, severing the makeshift noose. They tore the sheets from Leo's neck, which was already dark with distinctive bruising. The sheet had also chafed his skin enough that there was a line of skin abrasions across a good portion of his neck.

They had rushed Leo to the lab where Donnie had taken over. Leo was unconscious. His body had ceased to struggle sometime during the point when Raph had lifted Leo's legs, to when Mikey managed to rip the plastic bag from his head. 

Donnie grimly rushed around the lab, pulling out an oxygen tank and hooking Leo up with an oxygen mask. Mikey collapsed onto the ground, curling into a shivering ball of sobbing, wretched misery.

Raph rushed to Mikey's side, gathering his baby brother up in his arms and slowly rocking him back and forth, whispering faint murmurings of comfort as he watched Donnie check Leo's vitals.

Raph already knew that Leo was still alive, he could hear the rattling, gasping breath entering and exiting from his unconscious brother's slack mouth. As soon as Donnie put the mask over Leo's face, the room was filled with their brother's wheezing, and the low hiss of the oxygen tank.

Mikey quickly pulled away from Raph's tight embrace and crawled a few feet away before becoming violently ill. Raph shuffled over his to his baby brother and slowly rubbed small comforting circles over his carapace.

He shared a grim look with Donnie as Master Splinter rushed into the lab. Both Raph and Donnie knew that they could no longer keep the horrible truth from the rest of their family any longer. Leo was suicidal... And they had no idea how to help him.

Raph had tried talking to Leo, and when that hadn't worked, he had ranted and raved, telling Leo how he had actually damaged Mikey; who was now unable to sleep without having nightmares of seeing Leo dangling from the pipes in his room. Now the only way Mikey would sleep was if either Donnie or Raph shared a bed with him. Raph had also pointed out the terrible toll on their father, who was looking more and more frail and aged with each passing day.

If Leo cared, his blank, emotionless face didn't show it. And the only reason that Raph managed to refrain from punching the blank mask from his older brother's face was that Raph was pretty sure that the viciousness of his attack would probably kill his brother, which was just what Leo wanted.

"No, Raph, I'm not alright." Mikey finally admitted softly, bringing Raph crashing painfully back to the present.

Raph just nodded, unable to come up with any comforting words to give to his baby brother. Instead, he observed, "Seems to be a lot of Foot activity moving in and out of this building."

Mikey nodded in agreement. "You think this is where the Shredder has been hiding?" Mikey asked, his voice shaking partly in fear, partly in anger.

"Yeah, I think the bastard has crawled under this little rock, laying low, waiting for us to forget about him long enough for him to hit us again." Raph growled under his breath.

Mikey began to stand, but Raph pulled him back down. As much as the need for revenge burned hotly in his chest, he knew that he needed to at least offer Leo the chance to get revenge; or at least tempt him the opportunity to snap out of whatever hell he was currently living in so that he could build his strength up enough to take the Shredder on.

"Don't worry, Mikey, we'll be back, but we gotta let Leo know first." He said very softly.

Mikey paused and nodded his head as they slipped back, unobserved, intent on bringing their news back home.

……….. 

April watched as Leo moved, going through a series of katas. Donnie was in his lab and Master Splinter was meditating. April was watching and making sure that Leo did not attempt to harm himself.

Leo's movements weren't as smooth as they used to be, but each series of katas managed to somehow be as precise as they had ever been. However, April was able to see that there was no heart, no drive, nothing within Leo's eyes that indicated that he actually cared about what he was doing. His face was a pale, hollow, blank, emotionless mask; his eyes dull, bloodshot, and had dark, deep circles beneath them.

Leo's shirt dripped with sweat, and his body nearly shook with exertion. It was strange when Leo began wearing human clothes. April had softly asked Donnie why Leo would suddenly have the urge to start wearing shirts, hoodies, and pants, and Donnie had only shrugged, shook his head and told her that it may have to do with feeling less vulnerable, or perhaps less cold; possibly feeling the damp cold of the lair more because of his severe loss in overall body mass. 

Leo suddenly stopped, sheathing his swords and placing them on the table before striding from the room.

April hurried after him, wanting to be able to talk to her friend and try to help him as best as she was able to. She had tried many times to talk with Leo, and each time she was met with blank stares or flinching, unparalleled fear.

She saw that Leo was heading for his room, and she wanted to stop him before he managed to escape and barricade himself in his room. She didn't want to touch him, but she had no choice. She reached out a hand and grabbed his arm with enough force to stop him.

Leo flinched back violently from her gentle touch. She quickly pulled her hand away as Leo turned and fell, scrambling backwards until his carapace hit the wall, his eyes and face full of unbridled fear. His dark eyes darted back and forth like a trapped animal, his arm raised as if warding off an expected blow.

Tears of misery and helplessness stung April's eyes as she began to talk softly, while valiantly trying not to break down herself. "It's okay, Leo. It's just me, April." She assured him soothingly.

Leo closed his eyes and seemed to try to get his breathing and heart rate under some sort of control. 

April knelt down slowly, edging her way closer to her friend, who shrank back slightly. April sighed in disappointment, her shoulders slumping in defeat as she curled her arms around her knees and sat looking at her friend.

"Leo," She began, her voice shaking with emotion. "You're safe. I know it's hard for you to... to believe that you're in a safe place, but you are. The Shredder didn't kill you, you won. You won because you lived. Even after everything the Shredder put you through, you still managed to survive, and... and we... I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." Her voice broke as she brushed warm, salty tears from her cheeks.

She repeated the words she had already said so many times before, hoping that maybe... just maybe, this time they would finally reach him. She prayed that her words would have the ability to somehow guide Leo back from the dark place where his soul existed, and back into the light.

Leo lowered his arm, his face losing its petrified grimace of fear and terror, but this look wasn't replaced with anything other than a blank, emotionless mask that slipped easily into place. 

April felt her heart drop with misery and despair. "We all love you, Leo." She tried as Leo slowly got to his feet.

Her words had no impact. Leo just turned and silently entered his room, the firm click of the door being closed echoed around the painfully silent lair. 

April hung her head wretchedly, looking at the hand that had reached out and grasped Leo's arm. She frowned in confusion at the slight, sticky red stain that now marred her pale palm.

……….

Leo closed his door behind him. He was unable to stop his body from shaking with fright. April had only reached out to him, grasping his arm. Such a harmless, non-threatening gesture from his friend, and yet, one that had sent his heart into a wild frenzy of movement, beating in such primal fear, that Leo was sure his heart was going to burst free from his plastron.

Leo walked into the corner of his room and sat down on the cool stone floor, his carapace resting against the rough stone wall. He looked at the blood that had managed to soak through the sleeve of his hoodie. He pushed up the thick material and glanced at the thin, but long laceration that marred his forearm. Various other fresh scars were scattered across his arms, chest, shoulders, sides, and down his legs. Some were older, some were newer, and others were still so fresh that they bled freely if he moved a certain way.

He had begun wearing human clothing to hide the fact that he was cutting himself. Donnie had begun getting suspicious, and his family was already watching him like a hawk; constantly trying to stop him from ending his miserable existence.

Of course the problem was that they didn't understand; none of them did. No one realized how much of a failure he was, or how much of a useless burden he had become to this family.

His body had healed, but his mind and spirit were a shattered, broken mess, pulverized in too many pieces to ever be put back together again. And yet they tried. 

Day after day, week after week, they tried to 'help' him. Only they didn't realize there was no helping him, because he didn't want to be helped. He deserved what he suffered, because when his family had needed him the most, he had failed, and they had died because of it.

Leo realized that the creatures -the robots that had been killed in the place of his family- were not real, and that his family and friends were all very much alive and well. But no one had stopped to consider that it could have been them. The Shredder could have captured all of them, and Leo would have failed each and every one of them. They would all be dead at this moment because he was too weak... too stupid... and too inferior to save them.

And yet, they all believed that because the robots had not been real that their 'deaths' should not bother him. But the problem was that their deaths had bothered him; their deaths were real to him.

He didn't know how long he sat in the corner before he finally took a deep breath and reached under his night stand, pulling the tanto blade from where it had been taped beneath the wooden surface, well out of his brother's anxious, roving, suspicious eyes.

They didn't understand that he had to pay for their deaths. He was responsible for them. It didn't matter that their deaths had not actually happened... at least not yet. But Leonardo had no doubt that the death of his family and friends would eventually be laid at his door. And he wanted to be dead before that ever happened.

His family would be better off without him, he knew this with every fiber of his very being.

And yet, he was such a failure, he couldn't even manage to kill himself.

In one swift movement, he used the deadly sharp blade of the tanto to cut a line across his arm. The slice filled with blood which ran down his arm. But the blood wasn't enough, the pain wasn't enough. He needed so much more. So much more to atone for the sins against his family.

He switched hands, blood making the handle of the tanto slippery. Five more slashes with the blade in various spots along his forearm, and still he did not hurt enough.

The door to his room suddenly burst open as Raph barreled into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Fuck, Leo!" Raph snarled, but Leo didn't acknowledge his brother's presence; he was too busy watching the crimson streams on his arms slowly drip to the ground, making a beautiful scarlet pattern across the stone floor.

Raph strode over, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up, exposing his mental pain and anguish cut into his living flesh. "You wanna die, Leo, is that it?" Raph bit out furiously. "Fine. I am tired of trying to keep you alive. I don't give a shit anymore, but if you're gonna kill yourself, then at least do it right." Raph growled, pulling his sai from his belt and shoving it against Leo's throat. 

Leo could feel the cold steel of the center prong of his brother's sai as it lightly tore through the delicate skin of his neck near his pulse point. Leo stared blankly at Raph's enraged face, his golden eyes filled with molten fury. But underneath all of Raph's rage, was nothing but bitter, heartbroken despair.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. He wanted his brother to kill him, begged with his eyes for Raph to push his sai in deeper, to allow the deadly weapon to take his worthless life.

"Take it, Leo. Slice the tip across your throat, you'll bleed out in moments." Raph pushed the sharp edge in further, emphasizing his words by drawing more blood, before taking Leo's own hand and wrapping it around the grip of his brother's beloved weapon.

Raph stood, stepping back, and without a word, turned and strode from the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Leo pulled the sai from his throat, the center prong stained with his blood. Leo closed his eyes, falling over, and hitting the ground hard with a loud thump, his brother's sai clutched firmly in his hand. He remembered when Raph had offered him his sai to atone for the deaths of their family and friends. It had been a nightmare, but now this particular nightmare had become reality.

It was too bad that he knew he would never be able to kill himself with his brother's weapon. If his brother killed him with his sai, Leo would be okay with that. But spilling his own blood onto the precious weapon and somehow desecrating it, was something even he could not do. 

………..

Raph closed the door of his older brother's room gently behind him. His chin dropped to his chest and he closed his eyes in despair. He had no idea what he had just done, or why he had done it, but he had.

There was the soft thump of a body suddenly hitting the stone floor. Raph felt all of the blood drain from his face as he realized that Leo had used his sai to finally kill himself. Raph felt tears burn his eyes as a merciless fury rose up from within him. A single tear managed to escape and he roughly brushed it away as he opened his eyes and strode to the garage.

Leo was dead. 

Unable to deal with what the Shredder had done to him, he had finally managed to take his own life, and Raph had helped.

Bile rose up in his throat and it took every ounce of willpower he had left to swallow it back down. He curled his hand into a tight fist, his knuckles going white. Raph's vision went black around the edges as he placed one foot in front of the other, slowly walking away from his older brother's room.

Raw grief tore at his heart and soul, ripping it to shreds and opening up a deep, dark, black hole which would never be able to be filled. But Raph was damn well going to try.

A single thought consumed him with every step he took; Revenge!

This thought was the only thing keeping him upright instead of a sobbing useless mass curled up on the floor, rocking himself tightly back and forth in unimaginable grief and horror. 

He made his way towards the garage. Mikey walked past him and stopped.

"Raph, where are you...?" He asked as Raph strode past his baby brother.

"To kill the Shredder." He growled in answer.

Mikey stopped for a minute before quickly following as Raph left the lair, not taking any of the vehicles available to him.

"But... Raph, I don't understand." Mikey's voice shook with uncertainty and confusion, but his eyes were lit with deadly menace.

"He killed Leo. Now I kill him." Raph growled under his breath as he effortlessly scaled a drainpipe, pulling himself up onto the flat roof of a two story building.

Mikey stopped in shock, hanging his head in misery, his eyes closed in sudden pain of the grisly news "He...? He finally...?" Mikey's shaking voice managed to ask as he looked at Raph with beseeching eyes, begging him to give a negative answer to his question. 

Raph stopped, closed his eyes, and gave a curt nod of his head, indicating that Leo had finally succeeded in taking his own life. 

"Leo..." Mikey's choked voice trailed off. That one word was filled with heartbreak, grief, and anger, but tinged with a tiny hint of relief. As if Leo no longer suffering made his older brother's death slightly more bearable.

Raph watched Mikey dash moonlit tears away from his cheeks. He was unable to comfort his baby brother right now, because if he did, he would break down, and be unable to complete the task laid out before him. 

Mikey looked at him, his eyes burning with an intense hatred that Raph had never wanted to see on his baby brother's face.

Raph turned and ran, Mikey following behind him. Raph was glad Mikey was coming along. At least there would be someone who would be able to tell their father and Donnie that Raph had killed the Shredder. Because Raph had no intention of making it back home alive.

He had given Leo the weapon he used to end his life. Raph wasn't big on all of the 'honor' crap, that was Leo's thing, or at least... it had been. But Raph knew his actions were unforgivable. Once Donnie or their father found the sai lying next to Leo's cold, bloodless body, they would believe Raph had finally snapped and killed Leo himself; and Raph acknowledged to himself, he may as well have killed Leo with his own hand.

"Tonight, Shredder, you pay for what you did." Raph vowed softly under his breath.


	30. Chapter 30

Raph ran through the dark, cold New York City night. His mind completely focused upon revenge. It was the only thing that allowed him to place one foot in front of the other, because if he stopped to think –even for a moment– he would collapse. He would curl into a quivering ball of misery and sob out his inconsolable grief at his brother's horrific death; a death he helped cause.

He felt torn in two. On the one hand, he wished that he had been brave enough to charge into Leo's room to try and save his brother's life, even though he knew he would have been too late. On the other, he knew he didn't want to see Leo that way. He didn't want his last memory of his big brother to be of him lying in a pool of his own blood, killed by his own hand, with Raph's own sai lying next to him.

He couldn't bear it. To have that memory seared into his brain would have made him unable to run these streets, hell bent on killing the monster responsible for being the instrument in his brother's death.

Raph's eyes slid over to Mikey, who in grim silence followed at his side; his grief-stricken tears long since dried. His baby brother's face was drawn and pale, but filled with a fierce determination that almost made Raph's blood run cold. 

He slowed his pace as they approached the three story building where he believed that the Shredder was now located. He and Mikey crouched down and studied the main entrance of the building from the roof of a four story building across the street. Two Foot soldiers patrolled the double metal doors below. There didn't appear to be any more guards either on the rooftops or the surrounding areas.

A sudden feeling of danger slid down Raph's spine, causing Raph to move out of the way before a bo managed to crack him over the head. The bo still managed to strike flesh; the wooden surface hitting his left forearm, momentarily causing it to go numb. 

Raph drew his sai with his right hand and swinging his arm around, managed to hit the black clad Foot ninja on the side of the head, causing the man to slump to the ground unconscious. 

Raph felt a satisfied, slightly malicious smile spread across his face. The temptation to brutally kill every single last Foot ninja was strong, but that would take time. He didn't want the Shredder to either turn tail and run, or hide behind so many of his Clan and Elite Guards, that killing him would be next to impossible. He decided that he would not slaughter the Foot ninja -not at the moment anyway- he had a larger, more important target at the moment. 

Raph spun, his foot connecting with a roundhouse kick to another Foot ninja's skull. This time, there was a sickening crack, no doubt the Foot ninja's jaw breaking.

Raphael smiled cruelly and turned, searching for Mikey. The rooftop they were occupying was now filled entirely with the black clad members of the Foot Clan. And in the center of the black mass of humanity, stood the Shredder, arms crossed over his chest, smug, egotistical satisfaction radiating from his relaxed stance.

"Get them, but leave at least one of them alive. It would be a shame to waste another opportunity for more... tests." The Shredder paused for a moment, Raphael clutching his sais more tightly in a white knuckled grip as he attempted to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Raph's teeth ground together as the rage bubbled and boiled within him, warming his cool body with delicious thoughts of murderous revenge. He tried and failed to hang onto his temper. He didn't care how many Foot ninjas stood between him and his target, he would kill them all if he had to. His previous thoughts on the Foot ninja deteriorated under the prospect of killing his hated enemy.

"How is poor Leonardo doing anyway?" The Shredder's voice purred pleasantly, his masked face cast in shadow. 

To Raph, the Shredder's voice carried with it all the pleasantness of nails on a chalkboard. He couldn't take it anymore; all he could see was red. The smugness of the Shredder's voice indicated that somehow he suspected, or even knew Leo's fate, and reveled in it.

"Leonardo was dead before he even left my clutches; you just never realized it." The Shredder informed him, his voice full of malicious scorn.

Raph threw back his head and let out a keening roar of rage, filled with grief stricken anguish. He charged into the mass of black clad bodies that suddenly rushed him.

The Shredder vanished from his sight and Raph could feel his fury reach even greater heights. He hacked, slashed, kicked, and punched everyone and everything that got in his way as he made his way to where the Shredder had stood.

Weapons, punches, and kicks; vicious blows rained down upon him, but he could no longer feel any of it. His body had gone numb; his rage consuming him, devouring him completely. His sole focus was on killing the Shredder, but before he allowed his hated enemy that peaceful release, he was going to make the Shredder suffer. He was going to make him plead for mercy; beg for death, for oblivion, and Raph would be oh-so-slow to give it to him. He planned to crush the Shredder's mind, body, and soul, just as the Shredder had done to his big brother.

Stars burst to life in front of his eyes as he was unable to block a brutal blow from a roundhouse kick. He stumbled back slightly and managed to block the katana blade of another Foot ninja, as well as delivering a fierce kick to a ninja behind him. His head snapped back as a blow landed on the side of his face. He spat out the blood that suddenly welled in his mouth as he shook the dark spots from his eyes. His vision wavered as he shook the blood from his sais. He lashed out another series of furious kicks and punches, trying to drive back the wall of black moving bodies that surrounded him.

There was a pained, strangled yelp from his left that was suddenly cut off. Through the red haze of his fury, he recognized the hurt cry of his youngest brother.

A blow landed right in the center of Raph's plastron as he frantically searched for his baby brother amidst the black living sea of bodies that surrounded him.

"Mikey?!" He shouted, unable to find his brother amid the black seething mass of Foot ninjas that surrounded him. He shouted out his brother's name again. This time, his voice was even more panicked and desperate as he managed to catch a flash of orange and green in amongst the sea of Foot ninjas; double the amount that were attacking him. That was when he remembered the Shredder's chilling words. The Shredder wanted one of them alive, and seeing how brutally Mikey was being attacked, it had become clear that Mikey was the one who had been given the death sentence. 

Icy dread rolled through Raph as he tried to move towards his struggling baby brother, his previous goal of killing the Shredder abandoned in the need to save his brother's life. He refused to lose two brothers in the same night.

Something struck him in the thigh. He looked down in horror at the dart protruding from his leg. He pulled the dart out and tossed it aside, intent on getting to Mikey's side.

He stumbled a few paces before his legs gave way beneath him. He tried to struggle to his feet but he was no longer in control of his body. He fell forward hard onto his hands and knees, desperately trying to crawl his way towards his faltering, battered, and bloody brother.

He could no longer feel his body. He collapsed, his face hitting the rough cement of the rooftop. "Mikey..." he tried to yell, but his voice had stopped working. He frantically fought against the drug that was trying to pull him into unconsciousness.

"Raph!" Mikey's strangled, anguished cry echoed throughout the night.

Raph tried to reach out his hand towards his brother, but was unable to even perform this small movement. Raph was suddenly hauled upright, hanging between two Foot soldiers.

Mikey hit the ground hard, vicious blows raining upon him as he curled into a ball, trying to protect his head and vital organs.

"-ikey." Raph tried to shout, but his cry was softer than the barest whisper. He managed to hold onto consciousness even though his eyes were now merely open a crack; wide enough however to witness the brutal, savage beating of his baby brother. Suddenly the Foot ninja stopped, all stepping back from the bloody mass of pulverized meat that used to be his brother.

Mikey didn't move; he didn't even twitch. Raph silently begged and pleaded for his brother to move, to do anything other than lie on the cement in a bloody, lifeless heap. One ninja brutally kicked Mikey in the stomach, the sound of cracking ribs accompanying the sound of limp flesh striking the cement as he rolled a few feet. 

Raph flinched, trying to call out, but instead he fell into darkness, the last image seared into his mind was of his brother's lifeless body being kicked over the edge of the building. The last sound he heard was the horrible, resounding thump of Mikey's body hitting something hard and metal, like a dumpster. The scrape of his brother's carapace as it slid from the closed lid, and the sickening thump of his body hitting the damp pavement below.

Raph wanted to scream his horror, refusing to believe that Mikey had been beaten to death right before his eyes, but darkness pulled him unwillingly down into oblivion. 

………..

Mikey had tried to keep his eyes on the Shredder, but he vanished as a tidal wave of dark clad ninjas rolled over him, obstructing his view of not only their leader, but his hot-headed brother as well. Raph had roared and charged into the heaving armed onslaught, kicking, slashing and tearing his way through the ranks of the Foot; hell bent on revenge.

Mikey attempted to follow, but was soon overwhelmed as most of the ninjas suddenly turned their attention upon him.

Blow after brutal blow was heavily leveled upon him. Some he managed to deflect, most he was unable to. He desperately fought against odds that would have been overwhelming for all four of them, let alone just the two of them.

Unexpected thoughts of Leo brought tears to his eyes, momentarily blinding him as he attempted to focus upon the goal of killing the Shredder, and avenging Leo's self inflicted death.

He let out a yelp of pain as a katana blade sliced across his left forearm. His nunchuk tumbled to the ground from numb fingers as he fought against the thick swell of ninja weapons intent of his death.

He heard Raph's voice call out his name and he yelled back, but he didn't think that Raph was able to hear him over the grunts, yelps, and curses that were flung at him by the ninjas that he was able to land blows upon. 

Through black covered bodies, he was able to see Raph struggling towards him; his brother's blood covered body -though whether the blood was his, or the ninjas that had been unlucky enough to get in his brother's way- he wasn't sure, but Raph suddenly stopped and fell to his knees.

He was about to call out to his brother, but lost his breath as a heavy foot hit him right in his stomach. He doubled over, gasping for air as he lost sight of his hot-headed older brother. 

Between the vicious, brutal strikes that rained down upon his body, he was able to catch glimpses of Raph hitting the ground and laying unmoving upon the hard, cold pavement. Cold terror flooded his mind and body as he feared the worst for his brother.

He redoubled his efforts to defend himself, but knew it was hopeless. All he was able to do was curl his battered, bloody, pain wracked body into a ball and try to protect himself as best as he could.

Mikey watched as Raph was roughly hauled upright, his eyes closed, his body hanging limply between two ninjas who observed calmly Mikey being beaten to death.

A foot managed to strike Mikey in the head, sending his world spinning in circles and stars exploding in front of his eyes. He may have fallen unconscious, he wasn't sure, his world went dark as shooting, agonizing pain robbed him of his senses. He drifted in and out, noticing when they finally stopped their brutal attack.

A good kick landed forcefully to his gut sent agony through his chest. His body rolled as another wave of blackness lurked around the edge of his vision, threatening to pull him down into its depths.

There were a few more savage kicks before he felt himself being hauled up and over the edge of the building. He felt oddly weightless, the air rushing past him as he numbly realized that he was falling, and that he was going to die when he hit the ground far below. He wasn't sure if Raph was still alive, but the Shredder had wanted one of them alive, so he assumed his brother was still living, though once the Shredder got through with him, he would probably be praying for death.

He could feel his tears running across his cheeks as he regretted not being able to save his older brother from the horrible fate that Leo had suffered. Though knowing the Shredder, whatever he had planned for Raph would be far, far worse than what Leo had suffered.

Mikey wondered then if his oldest brother would be waiting for him on the other side; and if Leo would ever be able to forgive him for not being able to save him, or Raph. 

His breathing slowed as he slammed into something hard and unforgiving; the breath was knocked forcefully from his body, the sound of twisting metal managed to pierce through the unimaginable agony that burst to life, but was quickly extinguished as cold darkness engulfed him.

………

Mikey blearily opened his eyes, which were nearly swollen shut. He knew he was somehow still alive because he hurt too much to be dead. Something icy and wet was running in his eyes, his body so cold that he began to shiver violently. This action sent agony coursing through every abused and shattered nerve in his body.

Mikey took a shaking, gasping breath. A weak, broken, whimpering noise escaped his blood stained and swollen lips. 

He attempted to move; blinding, near incomparable pain rewarding him for his small efforts. He fought the black wave of nausea that rolled through him. Dark spots danced before his eyes as he forced one arm across the soaked pavement. His other arm twitched, and Mikey couldn't bite back the cry of pain that slipped past his lips. 

He clenched his teeth together tightly. He didn't know how long he had been lying in the alley, a cool, light rain misting his broken body, but he didn't want to alert the Foot or anyone else to his presence. Right now, Mikey knew that he was the only one who knew what had happened to Raph, and he knew he needed to get home to tell Donny what had happened.

He gritted his teeth and using his one arm, he pulled himself forward, across the damp pavement. He moved the barest of inches and felt tears of frustration form in his eyes as the pain nearly undid him. He bit his lip, the coppery taste of fresh blood filling his mouth as he slid his arm forward again, dragging himself to the side of a dumpster. 

He pulled himself up the side of the cold metal bin, enough that he was able to manage a sitting position. He choked back a broken sob; his short, pained, shallow gasps of air quickening slightly; his heart beating frantically in his chest, like a small, trapped, frightened bird trying to escape its too small prison.

He rested for a moment, waiting for the clawing black waves of unconsciousness to disappear. He briefly studied his injuries as best as he could through his swollen eyes. His left arm hung at a strange angle and looked twisted. He realized that it was dislocated and broken in several places. His blood covered body was covered in cuts, scrapes, bruises, and lacerations. Most had already stopped bleeding, but he knew a great many would require stitches. He looked down at his legs. His right calf was swollen and sharp bursts of agony were shooting up and down his leg as he tried to move it.

Mikey sat there a few moments, the rain mixing with his tears of agony and despair. He had failed Raph. He hadn't been able to help his brother. In fact, Mikey was pretty sure it was his injured cry that had distracted his brother and had gotten him captured by the Shredder.

He let out a choked sob of anguish and despair. His blurred vision caught the shadowy shape of a manhole cover.

He took a few bracing, pain laden breaths, forced himself to ignore his discomfort as he slid to the ground. He dragged himself forward with his good arm sliding forward, ever so slowly, towards the manhole cover, not knowing how he was even going to pull the heavy cover up and across the pavement so that he could slip to the safety of the dark sewers below. 

He managed to make it to the edge of the steel cover, a wide bloody trail left across the sodden pavement, which slowly drained into the sewers below. He stuck his fingers through the holes and pulled. 

After several painstaking and brutally painful attempts, he was able to pull the cover up enough so that he could slide it away from the hole. He dragged himself forward and toppled through the opening, knowing he would not be able to negotiate the metal rungs below him.

His world exploded into blinding agony as he struck the hard cement below him. He managed to twist himself enough that he landed on his carapace instead of his head, but as he landed, searing agony ripped and tore through him, plunging him into blessed unconsciousness once again.

………….

Mikey softly groaned to himself as he became aware of his body again. Painful jolts of liquid agony tormented his abused body. He forced himself to roll over, knowing he had to get to the lair. He had failed his big brother -was responsible for Raph's capture- and he couldn't bear losing two of his siblings to the Shredder's tortures, resulting in their deaths. He just… he couldn't. 

The fact that Leo managed to take his own life had been too horrific for him to even deal with. Thinking about revenge was the only thing he had been able to think about, because if he hadn't followed Raph, he would have run to Leo's room and burst through the door, and he couldn't face whatever horrific method Leo had finally managed to employ to take his own life.

Leo's thrashing body as he struggled against the makeshift rope filled his mind as he tried to shake the horrifying, and disturbing memory from his mind. That memory alone would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. He couldn't bear to think about what grisly scene he would have found behind Leo's closed door.

He closed his eyes for a moment. He had to focus on Raph, because Raph was still alive; Leo was far, far, beyond any need for anyone's help.

He pulled himself up against the brick wall and forced himself to slide up the wall into a hunched standing position. He clutched at his mangled left arm to stop it from moving too much. He leaned against the wall with his good shoulder, using it to keep him upright, placing one foot in front of the other. He ignored the piercing pain that radiated up from his injured leg.

Adrenaline must have enabled him to keep moving forward, because he had no idea how long it took him to get to the lair, but he was amazed that he had been able to even make it there. He stood in front of the secret entrance to the lair and was unable to take even one more step. He fell against the false wall and slid down, collapsing into a miserable, pain ridden heap, powerless to even put in the code that would have allowed him access to his home.

He coughed several times, the sound grating in his ears as blood filled his mouth, and pain lanced across his chest, interrupting his weak, gurgling breaths. 

He drifted in and out of consciousness, his body so cold it had become numb. His wheezing breaths barely made his chest move; his eyes unable to even open any longer had slid shut against his will.

He wasn't sure when he had tipped over, but his cheek lay on the damp stone floor. He was so tired... So very tired. He wondered if he was going to die, lying on the ground right in front of his salvation. 

A bitter, hopeless, helpless feeling rose up within him. He was so close. He had been so close to being able to at least tell Donny where Raph was before he succumbed to eternal darkness. But now no one would know that Raph had been taken by the Shredder, and even if his genius brother did manage to figure it out, it would be much, much too late to save their hot-headed brother from whatever the Shredder had planned for him. And Donny... 

'Donny will lose all three of his brothers, all within a single evening.' He thought to himself wretchedly.

"Oh God, Mikey!" Donnie's horrified voice croaked out in a whisper.

Mikey felt Donnie's light touch on his throat, searching for his rapidly diminishing pulse. Mikey hung upon the cusp of darkness. It was pulling him slowly, but firmly into the depths of oblivion, but he didn't want to go, not until he was able to give one last important message.

"R-Raph…" He gasped out through numb, blood stained lips. "C… cap… Shredder took…" Mikey was no longer able to speak. He silently hoped Donnie understood his garbled words. He felt a single tear trickled down his damp, bloody, bruised cheek. He wished that he had have been able to tell Donnie and his father that he loved them, and goodbye one final time, but he couldn't, because he couldn't feel anything anymore.

………..

Donnie rubbed tired hands down his face as he stared at his computer screen, wishing that he could find some way to help Leo, and knowing that if Leo didn't want treatment for his rapidly deteriorating condition, that there wasn't anything he or anyone could do.

Donnie pushed himself away from his computer desk before he gave into temptation and threw his monitor across the room in frustration. Blazing lights and blaring sirens sounded, surprising Donnie enough that he nearly fell from his seat. He slid himself back towards his monitor and began rapidly typing on his keyboard, bringing up his home security program.

His eyes scanned the information on the screen and saw that an intruder had tripped the proximity alarms at the sewer entrance to the lair. He brought up the security camera footage and felt the blood drain from his face.

Donnie scrambled away from his computer, nearly tripping in his rush to make it to the entrance of their home. The sight of Mikey curled up -obviously seriously injured- had him rushing towards the door without any thought for anything other than attending his wounded brother; he hadn't even thought to grab his first aid kit in his mad dash from his lab.

He stumbled a few times in his haste, before he finally reached the false door, typing in the code with shaking hands. The door slid open and Donnie looked at Mikey's prone body in horror. Seeing his brother laying there on the monitor was bad enough, seeing him in the flesh was mind numbing. 

He quickly knelt by his brother's side, searching desperately for a pulse, and finding the slight, weak flutter beneath him fingertips, he breathed out a quick sigh of relief. Miraculously, his brother was somehow still alive.

His trained eyes roved over his brother's injuries and he was amazed that Mikey had been able to move, let alone walk in the condition he was in.

"R-Raph…" Mikey croaked out, spitting up blood in the process.

Donnie felt his eye ridges shoot up to his forehead in shock. He had been sure that he brother had been unconscious. Donnie's head snapped up as he scanned the dim tunnel for Raph, but could find no sign of their hot-headed brother.

"C… cap… Shredder took…" Mikey's trembling voice whispered desperately, but his brother was unable to complete what he had been trying to say as he fell disturbingly silent, blood dribbling out from the corner of his mouth. 

"Mikey?" He questioned softly, his heart caught in his throat as he fearfully checked his brother's pulse in his neck again.

His brother's throat remained frighteningly still beneath his fingertips. He shook his head from side to side in disbelief as he carefully rolled Mikey onto his carapace. Donnie placed his ear directly over Mikey's heart and listened intently for the telltale beating of his brother's heart, but he heard nothing, nor did his brother's chest rise and fall with any breath.

"Don't you dare!" Donnie choked out as he felt a gentle, furred hand placed on his shoulder. Donnie didn't even spare a glance at his father, all of his focus intent on saving his brother's life.

He placed his hands on Mikey's chest and began a rapid series of chest compressions, desperately trying to get his brother's still heart to beat again. He stopped the chest compressions and tipped his brother's head back, blowing a puff of air into his motionless lungs. He began another round of chest compressions, his fingers shooting to Mikey's throat, feeling for a pulse and not finding one, repeated his actions. 

"Come on, Mikey." He whispered desperately. Panic filled him as he had to contemplate the possibility that Mikey was gone forever. "Please." He begged, redoubling his efforts, refusing to give up.

He checked Mikey's pulse again, but his fingers shook so badly that he was unable to tell if his baby brother had a pulse or not. He leaned forward, draping himself lightly over his brother's motionless body and placed his ear directly over his heart.

He closed his eyes, the silence that surrounded him was deafening. If his father had spoken during their ordeal, he wasn't aware of it.

He heard it then, the soft thump of his brother's heart.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he sat back up. He looked over at his father's drawn and desolate face. "He... he's alive..." He managed to croak out as his father gave a grim nod of understanding. His father understood the words he did not say. Mikey was alive... for now. But his injuries were grievous, if not mortal. He would need to get Mikey to his lab to assess his injures better.

"Go and get Leonardo." His father commanded gently, stroking a shaking, delicate hand across Mikey's bruised and bloodied forehead.

Donnie nodded, stood, and ran into the lair. His heart pounded so painfully in his chest that it drowned out the sound of his heavy footsteps upon the stairs. He tripped on the last step, stumbling forward slightly before he righted himself and managed to get to Leo's door. He didn't bother to knock, just turned the knob and barreled in.

The first thing Donnie noticed was the splatters of blood in the center of the room on the floor. Donnie felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as he searched for his older brother. He finally spotted him sitting in the corner, facing the door. Leo didn't acknowledge his presence and instead continued to twirl one of Raph's sais.

Donnie shook his head slightly, not caring where the small amount of blood had come from or what his oldest brother was doing with one of Raph's weapons.

Donnie strode forward and quickly knelt down in front of Leo. "Leo!" His voice emerged as a mixture of a snarl and a whimper. He needed his oldest brother to help him before Mikey died. "I need your help. Mikey's dying! I need you to help me move him!" Desperation was thick in his voice as he pleaded with his mentally destroyed brother to just acknowledge him.

His brother didn't move or react to his words. Donnie grabbed Leo roughly by the shoulders and shook him. "LEO!" He cried out brokenly. He couldn't do this alone, even with their father's help, it wouldn't be enough.

……….

Leo stared at the few drops of blood that covered the brilliant surface of the metal sai. He heard someone burst into his room, but he ignored them. He was too busy thinking about how his blood looked wrong tarnishing his brother's beloved weapon.

Suddenly, Leo was forcefully grabbed by the shoulders and shaken. Violent horror and fear rose up within him at the physical contact. Their touch burned him even through the barrier of cloth that was between him and his attacker's hands.

He looked up into the bloodied face of his younger genius brother. 

"LEO!" Donnie shouted at him as he continued to shake him. 

Leo felt his eyes widen in horror as he tried to scramble back from the bloody nightmare that was crouched down in front of him.

He scrambled back in terror, but he was trapped, he had nowhere to go. His carapace was pressed up against the corner of his cell, the vengeful ghost of his brother tormenting him again, blaming him for his horrific death.

"Leo!" Donnie yelled again, shaking him. "Leo, it's Mikey! He's hurt really, really badly. I need you to help me lift him to the infirmary." Donnie's voice cracked.

Leo blinked, shaking his head slightly. This wasn't how his nightmare was supposed to go. Tears were streaming down Donnie's face; the salty tears mixed with the blood that was on one side of his brother's face. He looked at his brother's hands, which were also stained with blood, leaving bloody handprints where he desperately clung to the cloth of Leo's hoodie.

"Leo! Please, I need your help!" Donnie begged.

Leo's room snapped into focus. There were drops of blood on the floor from where he had cut himself over and over with his tanto. Raph's sai was still clutched in his hand, though he had not used it to even defend himself when he believed he was being attacked.

Donnie's frantic words finally sank in, his eyes widening with realization and horror. He caught Donnie's eyes and his brother stepped back, pulling his hands away from Leo's shoulders, and allowing him to scramble quickly to his feet.

Donnie turned and ran from his room, Leo following close on his heels. Donnie dashed to his lab, grabbing a backboard before darting towards the sewer entrance of the lair. 

Leo followed grimly on his younger brother's heels. Stopping just outside of the entrance, he first spotted his father crouched over Mikey. Master Splinter moved out of the way, revealing Mikey's battered and broken body.

Leo felt the blood drain from his face as he took in his baby brother's beaten body, laying upon the hard damp bricks. Mikey remained motionless as Leo took in the dark bruising that peppered his forest green skin, under the dried blood splattered across his body. Leo was hard pressed to distinguish where one bruise left off and another began.

Donnie motioned for him to help and he knelt down, shifting Mikey as gently as he was able onto the backboard. He and Donnie lifted the backboard together and moved Mikey as quickly as they were able into Donnie's lab.

Mikey was quickly and gently deposited on an operating table. Donnie quickly took inventory of Mikey's horrific and numerous injuries. Donnie rushed around, pulling out a portable X-ray machine and beginning to take x-rays of Mikey's entire body, as Leo was ordered to get some blood from the fridge and warm it up. 

Mikey had lost a lot of blood and he needed a transfusion, as well as to have his fluids replenished through an IV with a saline solution hooked up right next to the bag of blood that now hung from the metal hook over Mikey's head.

He and their father listened intently as Donnie listed off Mikey's numerous injuries. He had multiple cuts and lacerations; his left arm, wrist, hand and collar bone were broken and his shoulder was dislocated. His right shoulder blade was fractured; his right leg and hip were broken, along with seven ribs -three on the left, four on the right- of his brutally beaten body. His right eye also had an orbital fracture along with his cheekbone, and Donnie was positive that Mikey had a severe concussion. 

Leo was ordered to help as Donnie began the arduous task of putting Mikey back together again. Mikey's broken bones were set and placed in removable casts, and his wounds were stitched closed and bandaged.

Several hours and two bags of blood later, Donnie finally wiped his sweat laden brow; exhaustion pulling heavily on his wearied features. Donnie covered Mikey's unconscious body with a thick, warm blanket, informing them that he had done all he could, and that now it was up to Mikey to wake up.

Leo had expected Mikey to wake up once Donnie had begun the painful task of putting his shoulder back in place and setting his various breaks, but their baby brother had remained blissfully unaware of the struggle to save his life that went on around him.

Donnie stepped away from Mikey, allowing their father to sit by his bedside, murmuring soft loving words of encouragement, and wiping stray tears from his already, damp fur.

"Where is Raphael?" Their father suddenly asked, as if his missing son's absence had gone unnoticed during the past several hours as they had frantically sought to save Mikey's life. 

Donnie's eyes went bleak, his voice soft and shaking slightly with emotion. "The Shredder has him." He whispered miserably.

Leo's world went grey, with black around the edges. This announcement was enough to throw Leo back within the depths of his worst nightmares, only this time, he was unable to wake up.


	31. Chapter 31

Leo felt his legs give out beneath him. His knees struck the ground hard, sending painful vibrations throughout the rest of his increasingly numb body.

The Shredder had Raph.

This thought alone threatened to drag Leo back into every single nightmare he had had in the months that he had been rescued and brought back home. Leo's chest went tight and he couldn't breathe. He struggled for breath, but seemed unable to get the precious air he needed into his failing lungs.

"Leo!" Donnie's sharp, strained voice managed to break through his panic. "Leo, take deep, slow breaths. You're safe. The Shredder can't hurt you anymore," Donnie whispered comfortingly as he stooped down to look at Leo in the eyes.

Leo's thoughts were consumed with the image of Raph looking at Leo accusingly, as his life blood dripped from the grievous and brutal wounds Leo himself had inflicted upon his brother, dressed as he was in the Shredder's armor.

Leo closed his eyes. He knew it had been just a robot, or cyborg, or whatever it had been, and it wasn't his brother; but now the Shredder had Raph, and Leo instinctively knew that whatever the Shredder had in store for his brother, it would be merciless. In fact, Leo was pretty sure that the Shredder would not spend the meticulous amount of time that he had taken with Leo to break him. 

Leo had no doubt in his mind that the Shredder was going to be vicious, brutal, and savage towards his brother; so much so that there was a distinct possibility that while they had been trying desperately to save Mikey's life, Raph may well have already lost his.

Leo could feel hot tears of grief and shame running down his cheeks. He stood swiftly, pushing away Donnie's offer of assistance, and stumbling as fast as he was able to his room. He fell into the corner of his cell and then had to remind himself that it was his room. He sat with his carapace pressed up against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, arms hugging his legs tightly as he slowly rocked back and forth.

He buried his face in his knees and sobbed. Raph was as good as dead, and there was nothing he could do to save him; just as it had been before. He had watched each and every one of his family and friends die. He was a failure and now, his failures were beginning again. First Mikey, who may or may not survive his grievous injuries, and now Raph, who Leo knew would not survive; not in the clutches of their most reviled enemy.

Leo pulled his head up and leaned it against the cold, hard, stone wall, closing his eyes after a renewed wave of grief assaulted him.

The door to his room opened and Leo didn't bother to open his eyes, he could tell it was Donnie.   
His brother was silent a moment before he spoke. "Master Splinter is sitting with Mikey. He's stable for now..." Donnie let the sentence hang, strongly implying that Mikey's condition could take a turn for the worse at any moment. 

Donnie continued after a moment, clearing his throat softly. "I'm going to get Raph back."

Leo's eyes snapped open in horror at the thought that Donnie was going to try to get Raph back from the Shredder. All that would happen is Donnie would get himself killed and then Leo would have lost two out of three brothers.

Leo shook his head from side to side.

"I'm not going to sit here and let Raph die, Leo." Donnie snarled angrily. "Just... monitor Mikey, make sure his vitals are good, change the IV bag when it's empty. And Mikey will need one more bag of blood, so make sure you give him another one when it's done. I've given these instructions to Master Splinter and written down everything that needs to be done if Mikey has an emergency of some sort and... and I'm not here." Donnie finished softly turning, his hand resting on the door knob.

Donnie took one last look at Leo. "Goodbye, Leo," he said quietly and gently closed the door as he left Leo's room.

Leo couldn't breathe. He gasped for air but he didn't seem to be able to get enough into his lungs. Black spots burst to life in front of his eyes as his vision wavered.

Donnie didn't think he was going to make it back. Determination had lit his brother's eyes, but Donnie was logical enough to weigh the odds and knew that the odds were not in his favor. Donnie was about the attack the Shredder in his new headquarters, no doubt overflowing with both Purple Dragons and Foot Soldiers. One turtle against hundreds to rescue Raph who was probably already dead... or dying...

Leo stood on shaky legs, his hoodie covered carapace sliding up the wall. He leaned against the wall a moment before walking past his desk, picking up Raph's sai and sliding it through his belt. He then headed towards the door. If there was anyone who was going to perform a suicide mission to attempt to bring Raph, or at least Raph's body back, it was going to be him.

Leo took a deep, steadying breath, opening his bedroom door and striding towards the garage. He needed to stop his genius brother before he left.

He walked past the lab and he heard Donnie and Master Splinter's voices. Master Splinter wished to go with Donnie, but Donnie argued that Master Splinter had to stay and look after Mikey.

Leo made a slight detour heading towards the dojo. He walked towards the wall where his katanas were hung. He pulled his katanas from the wall, strapping them to his carapace. Leo turned and strode towards Donnie's lab, entering through the doors just as Donnie was on his way out.

"Leo!?" Donnie yelped in surprise as his progress was abruptly halted. "What are you doing?" Donnie asked, looking at the katanas slung across his back. "Leo, you are in no condition to fight." Donnie told him gently.

Leo looked down at his slim frame, which though hidden by the bulk of the hoodie, was much thinner than it had been. But he had managed to regain a small bit of muscle mass in the past month.

Leo looked back at his brother, his eyes narrowing. He motioned with his head towards Mikey and Master Splinter, his father had stood at Leo's entrance.

Donnie looked over his shoulder, a frown on his face. Donnie let out a huff of air. "Okay, let's go." Donnie said, attempting to step past him. 

Leo put his hand on his brother's plastron and shook his head, 'no'.

Donnie's frown deepened. "Wait, Leo, you can't go alone!" He exclaimed in shock.

Leo nodded his head. He needed to go alone. Donnie was the only one who could take care of Mikey, and their father was too frail to attempt such a mission.

"Leo..." Donnie tried again, his voice holding a hint of desperation. "You can't," he whispered. 

Leo nodded again that he was going and he was going alone. Leo bowed to his father, who took a few steps towards them before bowing in return.

"Master..." Donnie turned, pleading with their father, who held up a silencing hand.

"Let him go, Donatello," he said softly.

Donatello turned back towards Leo, his face grim, but resigned. "Promise me you'll come back. You get in, find Raph, and get out. If Raph is dead, you get out and you come home. Don't you dare stay and try to get revenge because you will be killed, and I refuse to tell Mikey when he wakes up that his two oldest brothers are dead. Do you understand?" Donnie growled, his tone firm, almost angry.

Leo contemplated Donnie's words. He was going to bring Raph back, even if it was only to bury him, because he refused to leave even his brother's corpse in the hands of their enemies.

Donnie's eyes narrowed as Leo refused to agree to Donnie's terms. Donnie scowled. "Fine," he growled. "Just come back alive. Promise me, on your honor, Leo, that you are coming back alive."

Leo paused and then nodded in agreement.

Donnie let out a breath, handing him a tracking device of some sort. "This is Raph's current location. I was able to get it from his shell cell, so either the Shredder is getting sloppy or he is setting a trap. So be careful," he warned.

Leo gave a curt nod of understanding and turned, looking at Mikey, memorizing his baby brother's broken body, and searing it into his memory. Leo ground his teeth together as he turned, striding for the garage. The Shredder had done that to his baby brother, and kidnapped Raph. His enemy was attempting to break him fully and completely.

Determination lit him from within as he opened the door to the Battle Shell and jumped into the driver's seat. Leo's eyes narrowed dangerously. He had thought he was irreparably broken; forever existing as nothing but a ghost, a shell of his former self. But the Shredder hadn't really taken anything from him that he hadn't given up on his own. 

The Shredder had no ability to actually strip him of his pride, his dignity, or his honor, and yet, he had freely offered it all up because the Shredder had taken away the only thing that mattered to him; his family. 

...........

Leo pulled up across the street from where Donnie's locator said that Raph was being held. Leo had contemplated his options and had decided that the surest way to spring the Shredder's trap was to walk right into it.

He got out of the Battle Shell, closing the door and striding purposefully across the street. He knew he was outmanned and out maneuvered, but he didn't care. He was bringing his younger brother home, no matter what, because the Shredder was not going to take away any members of his family.

'Not ever again.' Leonardo swore to himself.

There were four Foot soldiers guarding the front entrance. They watched him approach, weapons drawn, prepared for a fight.

Leo calmly approached them, his katanas still sheathed across his carapace. They all moved forward at once, attacking him.

Leo didn't even blink. His body -though not as quick or as sure as it had been before he had been held prisoner- moved with a grace and beauty that rendered all four Foot soldiers unconscious.

Leonardo sheathed one of his beloved swords, opening the warehouse doors in front of him. He had no idea what to expect as he opened the door. Leo was calm on the outside, his face full of determination and confidence, but inside, his heart began to beat faster as adrenalin and fear pumped throughout his body. He could feel his lungs begin constrict as wave after wave of panic assaulted him in a never ending deluge of terror.

Leo swallowed down the sickening bile that rose in his throat as his stomach twisted and dropped to the left. The door opened into a darkened hallway. He slowly made his way, hand outstretched, tracing the line of the wall to his left. He knew that the Shredder had probably already been alerted to his presence, and that it would only be a matter of time before he was confronted by an army of black clad ninjas.

Putting one foot in front of the other felt like the most difficult thing Leo had ever done in his life. He tried to keep his legs from shaking as his skin beaded with sweat. He could feel the salty droplets begin to roll down his neck and forehead.

He tried to shake off his fear because he needed to do this. This was so much more than just rescuing Raph; this was Leo needing to face down the Shredder and take back what the Shredder had managed to steal from him; hope, dignity, honor, respect, his will to live. The Shredder had stripped him of all of these things plus so much more. And Leo intended to get it back, make sure the Shredder suffered, and take Raph home.

Leo's hand hit a metal box of some sort. Leo frowned as his fingers explored the unknown object. He smiled as he understood what his fingers had found. He pulled his hand away quickly, sheathing his katana and removing the straps that held his katanas in place. He pulled his hoodie over his head and tossed it to the floor. He then removed his belt from his jeans, sliding Raph's sai from the belt as he did so. He pulled the jeans from his legs and rummaged around in the pockets looking for something. Human clothes may be constricting, but they had a serious advantage in having pockets.

Leo pulled the Zippo lighter from his pocket and threw the jeans on top of the hoodie. He lit the lighter and tossed it onto the pile of clothing. In a way, burning the clothes were rather symbolic of freeing himself from the Shredder's hold on his body and mind. This thought was fleeting, focusing more on the plan he had just cobbled together. 

He had come with no plan, which was unlike him. Usually, he would have had several plans stored away in his head, weighing the variables and actions of his enemies; instead he just wanted to walk in, find Raph and confront the Shredder.

The pile of clothes began to smolder and then light. Leo could only hope that the wall the clothes were leaning against would catch on fire as well. He was going to bring the whole place down. Leo looked at the fire alarm and smiled grimly. Grabbing his katanas, he strapped them across his back, buckled the belt around his waist and slid Raph's sai through the strip of leather.

Smoke was beginning to fill the narrow hallway. Leo unsheathed his katana and jammed it straight up, twisting the sprinkler head, damaging it so that it would not be able to put the fire out.

Leo smiled as he strode towards the door at the end of the smoke clogged hallway. His hand reached out and grasped the handle. His hand shook and he forced his hand to steady itself. He opened the door just as the fire alarm went off.

The blaring of the alarm filled the small space and Leo pushed open the door, allowing the smoke to billow out behind and in front of him, cloaking his movements.

The door opened into a huge room that was mostly empty space except for the throne that sat at the opposite end of the room. The blare of the alarm echoed eerily in the huge room, no alarms graced the walls of the large open space.

Figures peeled themselves from the shadows at the edges of the room. The Shredder -who sat upon the red and black high backed throne- stood in an elegant, graceful movement.

The Shredder held up his hand, halting the progress of the Foot ninja. As one, they halted, awaiting their Master's next order.

"Leonardo," the Shredder spoke, his voice filled with pleased malice. "Imagine my surprise at learning that it was you who decided to grace my temporary headquarters."

Black plumed smoke began to billow in earnest into the large room, hiding him from view, which Leo was painfully thankful for. Just hearing the Shredder's voice brought tremors surging over his body and he was afraid he would fall to his knees in terror at any moment.

"Raphael seems to think you are dead." The Shredder paused for a moment as the plume of rolling smoke revealed his hated enemy to his sight again. "But your apparent demise has been greatly exaggerated I believe. However, this discrepancy can easily be rectified." The Shredder's voice dripped with promised cruelty and a horrific, brutal death.

Leo unsheathed his other katana, crossing both blades in front of him.

"Please, Leonardo. You look as if a strong wind could pick you up and blow you away. Do you really think you have even one small chance of defeating me?" The Shredder asked curiously.

Leonardo only narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his frantically beating heart from bursting from his chest.  
He quickly scanned the room but found no signs of Raph. The roar of flames could be heard crackling and snapping as it ate at the wooden timbers of the hallway. There was an ominous creaking sound that echoed from behind him.

"Ahhh, you are looking for your brother." The Shredder said viciously, suddenly snapping his fingers.

The sound was slight but a soldier obeyed, scurrying over to the nearest wall and picking up a crane remote. Leonardo looked up. He hadn't noticed the crane that ran along the tracks, crossing the ceiling from one side to the other.

There was a mechanical whirring sound as the crane blazed to life. Leo could just make out some sort of platform that was attached to a chain and hook, but he couldn't distinguish anything else at the moment.  
Slowly, the metal platform was lowered and Leo gasped in horror as his younger brother came into view.

Raph was a bloody mass of broken and beaten flesh. Dark bruises already marred his emerald green flesh, while lacerations and burns had been carved into his skin and plastron. A noose hung around his neck, the rope hanging free to trail halfway down his plastron. Deep bruising had bloomed across his neck from where the rope had been cinched tight, strangling him no doubt to the point of death before being cut free. 

This however wasn't what made Leo gasp in horror and his stomach nearly revolt in terrified revulsion.

Raph's arms were raised up in a 'V' above his head, following the lines of the metal structure he was bound to. But they had not used chains or rope to bind his brother to the rusted metal 'Y'; instead they had driven what looked like railroad spikes through his both of wrists, his ankles bound with heavy metal chains.

Raph's head was limply hanging to the side, and Leo couldn't even see if Raph was still alive or not. There was a thick, dark pool of blood at his brother's feet, his face was pale and had taken on a sickly, waxy sheen.  
Leo took a step towards his brother, fear gripping his heart that he was too late, and that all he would be bringing home would be his brother's corpse to bury. 

"Now, now Leonardo. You are no doubt wondering if he is alive or dead, well, it is a good question, for even I do not know the answer. He may have already succumbed to his injuries, or perhaps he is hanging on by a thread. Of course you will never know which it is, because in a few minutes you will enjoy your brother's fate, which will leave me with only two remaining thorns in my side; the Rat and the 'smart' one." The Shredder's voice was laced with vindictive smugness.

Leo fought back the tears he felt forming in his eyes as he stared at his brother's brutalized body. He turned his attention back to the Shredder and felt nothing but pure unadulterated hatred. The flames of his fury and anger turned his fear to ash, obliterating it completely.

"Now, I believe this fight will be a bit more interesting. You look so much more like your former self than the kicked puppy that walked in here moments before. I will enjoy breaking you all over again, Leonardo." The Shredder promised viciously. 

Leo tightened his grip on his swords. He ground his teeth together as the warehouse gave a groan of protest, the flames licking at the door Leo had walked through only moments before.

"Hun!" The Shredder barked. Hun appeared quickly from behind the throne.

"Yes, Master?" He inquired, kneeling at the Shredder's side.

"Take your Dragons and the Foot ninja and begin loading the trucks. Get the supplies out of this building and take them to our headquarters downtown." Hun looked as if he was about to protest, but the Shredder interjected. "I believe some things must be handled oneself; to make sure that it is done properly. I shall meet you there." 

Hun stood, giving a nod of understanding and motioning for the Foot to follow him from the room, leading them through a doorway to the right. Leo however did not watch them exit, his focus was solely upon the man in front of him.

The Shredder unsheathed the sword that had been leaning against the side of the his throne. "I am going to enjoy this, Leonardo," the Shredder promised as Leo charged. Metal struck metal, the resounding crash swallowed up by the roar of the flames that slowly ate away at the far wall.

The Shredder was stronger, his movements and style more homed with his greater experience and age, but Leo was quicker, his own movements more sure, more focused. Leo was not blinded by his anger, his rage, his abject all consuming fury; instead this fiery emotion had been fused with his deep, unrivaled hatred of the man in front of him, creating an intense focus that had only one purpose; death.

Leo did not care about his own life. Even though he had promised Donnie that he would come back alive, he was now too consumed by his hate. He wanted this detestable creature before him to suffer; to writhe in agony before death finally granted him mercy and stripped him of his pathetic mortal coil. And at this moment, Leo didn't care to what lengths he had to go to achieve this end; accepting even his own death as payment for what he desired. 

He could hope, and pray that Raph was still alive, but he knew that this possibility was too remote. At least if Leo managed to kill the Shredder, the rest of his family would be safe from the Shredder's cruel, vindictive machinations. He could only believe that Mikey would recover from his grievous injuries and then manage to survive the news that both of his older brothers had perished.

Leo's sharp edged, lightning quick blade had managed to find a few weak spots in the Shredder's defenses, along with his armor, but it wasn't enough. Although blood had begun to slowly trickle from the small injuries he had managed to inflict, it still wasn't enough, it would never be enough. There would be no amount of pain that the Shredder could ever endure that would be enough for Leo as payment for what he had done to Raph, Mikey, his father, and even himself; because the Shredder cared for nobody and nothing.

Leo felt a moment of pity for the man in front of him who knew nothing of love and family, but this moment of pity did not stop him from driving the blade of his katana through the Shredder's shoulder, piercing metal armor and sinking it into soft flesh beyond. His blade sang with the taste of blood.

The Shredder snarled as Leo's blade was swiftly removed. The Shredder's blade lashed out. He had aimed for Leo's left eye, but Leo dodged the attack. He was not quite fast enough and the sword scraped along his right cheek, slicing open the tender flesh. Warm blood ran down the side of his cold cheek as he lunged forward, pushing the Shredder back towards the licking, hungry, desperate, burning flames that were consuming the wall opposite the throne.

The Shredder must have realized that he was being herded, but this did not seem to faze him. Although the Shredder had thrown off a small portion of his arrogance, he still seemed confidant in his ability to defeat Leo.

"Do you know what I intend to do to your remaining brother and father, Leonardo?" The Shredder asked as Leo ruthlessly and single-mindedly pushed the Shredder backwards.

"No?" The Shredder asked. "You do not seem to be talkative today, Leonardo. Where are your pithy comments, and your heavy threats of retribution?" The Shredder asked as Leo ground his teeth together in red-washed black fury.

"Hmmm, well I shall tell you what fate I have in store for the rest of your family, because I am feeling kind; merciful even." The Shredder sounded confident and pleased with his words and whatever supposed effect they were having on him, trying to goad him into making a mistake.

The Shredder's blade lashed out, managing to strike Leo across his shoulder, spilling more crimson down his green flesh. 

Leo ignored the pain. This pain was nothing compared to what he had already suffered; in fact, the pain reminded him that he was still alive. Leo drew his lips back from his teeth in a snarl as the Shredder began a detailed list of horrible atrocities he was going to commit upon his father and Donnie.

"And then I think I shall cut open your brother's skull and see just what makes him so smart. He will even still live as I poke and prod at his brain, shaving off thin slices just to see how much I can cut off before he finally dies." The Shredder continued. 

"And your beloved rodent; I think I shall design another maze and see just how long your father will last. After all, with his sons' deaths, I can't imagine he would have much will to live. In fact, I think I shall let the Rat watch as I slowly cut off pieces of his final son. Perhaps I shall begin with his fingers and toes and work my way up..." The Shredder's voice trailed off as Leo managed to lunge forward, his sword striking the Shredder's helmet, which only seemed to infuriate him.

The heat of the flames bathed them both in extreme heat and a dark, hellish, orange glow.

"Love is your greatest weakness." The Shredder growled, his own anger finally making him desperate as Leo moved to block the Shredder's attempt to get away from the flames that licked at his back. "If you love something, it can be taken away, used to hurt you, make you weak. Love is a pathetic emotion that will always be your downfall, Leonardo."

The Shredder pulled a remote out of a hidden fold in his armor, pointing it towards the crane. The crane fired to life, the massive chains hoisting Raph and the platform he was bound to, into the air.

Leo felt his heart clench in fear and horror.

"Even if he is still alive, he won't be once he comes crashing to the ground. The moment he reaches the top, the chain will release..." The Shredder said with a vicious laugh as he struck out with his sword again.

Leo tried to block the brutal blow, but the Shredder struck his katanas with such force that the shockwave reverberated up his arms, nearly causing him to lose his grip on his own swords. The Shredder's sword pushed through his defenses and struck his plastron, directly over his heart. The sword bit through hard keratin, but Leo had managed to deflect a good portion of the force of the blow, and it was not enough to break through his hard shell. Instead, the sword blade lodged itself in his chest.

Leo smiled grimly as the Shredder dropped the remote for the crane to the floor, using two hands to pull the sword free from his plastron, stumbling back as the blade was released from the hard keratin. Leo charged forward, his sword slashing at the Shredder's left wrist, cleanly severing his hand from his body.

The Shredder howled in pain, stumbling back as Leo continued with his attack, dropping one of his katanas to the floor. He reached out, deftly catching the falling sword, the Shredder's bloody, limp, gauntlet encased hand tumbling to the ground.

Leo smiled in ghastly, grim excitement, his movements seemingly in slow motion even though they were so quick, as to almost being unseen. The sword blade caught the Shredder right across his belly, slicing through his armor and into his flesh, spilling his entrails to the ground in a gush of putrid offal. 

The Shredder screamed in agony as Leo adjusted the blade and drove it through the joint that connects the shoulder to the torso. Leo pushed the Shredder back, pinning him to the burning wall, the blade sliding through flesh and armor like butter as the sword lodged itself into the massive wooden beam behind him.

The Shredder writhed in horrific pain as he attempted to pull the blade from his shoulder, but he was unable to. Satisfied, Leo stepped back, rushing for the remote that the Shredder had dropped.

Leo ignored the Shredder's screams of pain as the smell of burning flesh assaulted his nostrils. Leo snagged the remote from the ground, hitting the 'down' button before it was too late. The platform was mere inches from the top.

The Shredder let out another blood curdling scream, Leo was able to see the Shredder's thrashing body out of the corner of his eye, but Leo's entire focus shifted back to the platform which was being lowered, much, much too slowly. 

Finally, the platform settled on the ground and Leo rushed forward, the plumes of smoke billowing around him, obscuring his vision, stinging his eyes and burning his throat and lungs. He had been so focused on his fight that he hadn't realized how badly the fire had spread throughout the room.

Leo managed to make it to Raph's side. His desperate fingers sought the pulse point in his brother's neck. He didn't even breathe as his shaking fingers tried to find a pulse. There was the faintest of movements beneath his fingers and Leo let out a relieved breath. But he knew that he had to get Raph home to Donnie as fast as he was able, before that soft fluttering pulse in his brother's neck ceased forever.

Leo left his brother's side for a moment, rushing back and picking up his fallen katana blade. Leo could no longer distinguish the agonized screams of the Shredder over the furious roar of the red hot flames that moved ever closer towards Raph's bound form.

A support beam from the roof and debris suddenly groaned and then fell from the ceiling. The beam just missed Raph's trapped body, but showered him with burning debris. Leo scrambled around the burning beam and debris, hurrying to Raph's side. He pulled and knocked off the chunks of wood that had begun to burn at his trapped brother's flesh. 

Leo quickly sliced through the blunted, square ends of the railroad spikes. He adjusted his sword and swiftly cut through the chains that bound his brother's ankles to the metal 'y' shaped chunk of metal.

Raph made absolutely no movement.

Leo sheathed both of his swords and gently lifted his brother's body up and pulled him forward, sliding his wrists from the spikes.

There was a horrible, sucking, slurping sound as Raph's wrists were pulled free of the brutal, punishing metal spikes. He caught his brother's limp form and pulled him over his shoulders. His brother weighed far more than he did and he struggled under the dead weight.

Leo turned away from the object of his brother's torture and looked to where the Shredder was still pinned to the wall. His body made faint twitching movement as flames spewed from the eye slits of his helmet and mask. 

One side of the concealing mask snapped, the metal sliding down and exposing the charred jaw and face of their former enemy.

Leo felt no satisfaction, but he felt oddly... free. Whatever control or power the Shredder had held over him had suddenly been released. Leo had to use every ounce of will power he had left not to fall to his knees in relief. Instead, Leo walked unsteadily towards the entrance to the left that Hun and his men had gone through earlier.

The building gave an ominous groan and there was an ear splitting crack as the roof caved in behind him, burying the Shredder's charred remains beneath the smoldering wood.


	32. Chapter 32

Leo struggled with his brother's weight as he made it to the door and opened it wide. It entered into another huge room; this one looked as if it had recently held many crates and boxes that had been quickly packed up and moved. Some of the crates even remained behind, broken open and their contents hastily removed for swift transportation.

Leo stumbled towards the open bay doors. His lungs were screaming as he began coughing harshly, his eyes blurring, while dark spots threatened to claim his consciousness.

Leo staggered into the fresh, open air of the night, his hacking coughs nearly dislodging Raph from where he lay across his shoulders and carapace. He could hear the wail of fire trucks in the distance and Leo half ran, half stumbled around the side of the building to the parked Battle Shell.

He made it to the van and opened the back doors, gently placing his brother's cool, limp body inside. Leo closed the doors and ran around to the driver's side, pulling open the door and jumping into the seat. Leo started up the van and floored it, trying to put as much distance between the warehouse and themselves as possible.

Leo looked over his shoulder at his motionless brother. Raphael looked too pale, his skin sickly and nearly grey. Leo pulled over into a quiet alley and slid himself from his seat; climbing into the back and touching his brother's cool neck. His pulse was even fainter than before.

Raph was dying.

Tears burned in his eyes as he desperately looked around the van, pulling some bandages and medicated ointment from the compartments built into the sides. He wrapped his brother's wrists as best as he could; trying to keep what remained of his precious life blood within his struggling body.

"Hold on, Raph, please," he whispered, his voice hoarse and raspy from disuse; or perhaps it was the smoke. He wasn't sure, and he didn't care.

Raph opened his eyes slightly. His eyes, glassy and dull with pain. He managed to focus on Leo, who smiled at his younger brother. "Raph?" he questioned in a quavering, hopeful voice.

"Leo?" Raph questioned softly, with a confused frown. His frown turned into bleak resignation. "Fuck," Raph whispered weakly as his eyes lost focus and slid closed.

"Raph? Raph!" Leo shouted as he searched for his brother's pulse and found nothing.

"RAPH!" Leo roared shaking his brother's shoulders roughly. "Don't you dare die on me!" He screamed as he began pumping his brother's chest, begging him to live.

Leo could feel hot, salty tears rolling down his cheeks as he realized the pain, horror, and the devastating, choking terror that his family must have endured when Leo's own heart had stopped; and then when Leo had begun to try to take his own life over and over again.

Leo leaned his head against his brother's chest, desperately searching for a faint movement and the light thud of his heart, but he heard nothing. He felt no movement, but he refused to give up. He began another round of chest compressions, again placing his ear upon his brother's silent, motionless chest.

"Please, Raph. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he choked out wretchedly. "You can't die, you can't. You're too damn stubborn to die!" Leo reminded his head-strong younger brother. Leo laid his head upon his brother's plastron one final time and closed his eyes in relief as he heard the faint thump of a delicate heartbeat, and felt the slight rise and fall of his brother's chest.

Tears of relief coursed down his cheeks and he stood, quickly climbing into the front seat of the van and slamming it into gear, his foot hitting the floor as he pushed the gas pedal down. "Just hang on, Raph, please, just fight a little longer," Leo begged his brother.

The mad dash to the lair was nothing but a blur of hazy colors and muffled noises. The doors of the garage opened and Leo skidded to a halt within.

He opened the door, leaping out and calling for Donnie as he rushed to the back of the van, hauling Raph's lifeless body from the back.

Leo got halfway from the garage towards Donnie's lab before Donnie met him. His brother's eyes were red, his expression grim and filled with sorrow.

Leo felt his heart drop into his chest, but he wasn't able to ask Donnie about Mikey, because Donnie was rapidly firing questions about Raph's condition at him so quickly he had problems just keeping up. He was unable to speak. He felt numb, only being able to nod or shake his head in response to his brother's questions.

Donnie helped Leo carry Raph the rest of the way to the lab. When they entered, Leo noticed that the cot where Mikey had been laying was now heartbreakingly empty. Leo's fearful eyes swept over the lab and before settling upon a table, a figure hidden within the delicate folds of a white sheet.

Leo's heart clenched in grief, as he realized that Mikey hadn't survived his injuries, and knew that it was more than likely that Raph may not survive his either.

Leo numbly helped Donnie place Raph's lifeless body on the operating table; his mind frozen with shock and filled with a thick, hazy fog that he seemed unable to shake. Leo's body began to tingle and get oddly warm and light. That was when he felt himself slip to the ground, Donnie's worried shout vibrating through his ears as unwelcome darkness enveloped him.

…..

Leo's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. He was lightheaded for a moment, but his vision quickly cleared as he pulled the oxygen mask from his face.

"Leave the mask on, Leo," Donnie ordered softly. "You have moderate smoke inhalation and oxygen is the best way to treat it."

Leo blinked at Donnie in confusion, wondering for a moment how he had gotten smoke inhalation, when his memory slammed into him.

His eyes desperately sought out Raph, and fell upon his brother, who lay on a cot near his own. Raph was covered in a thick blanket, his face scrubbed free of the blood that had covered it. He had a few stitches and bandages covering his face, but the rest of his body was hidden beneath the blanket.

Donnie followed Leo's gaze, answering his unasked question. "Raph..." Donnie's voice trailed off as he turned his attention back to Leo. "You've been unconscious for nearly 12 hours. I managed to stabilize Raph, but his injuries... they are quite severe. He suffered third degree burns across his shoulders, broken ribs, minor internal bleeding, both of his wrists were shattered..." Donnie's voice trailed off again. "I had to place him in a medically induced coma until his injuries heal enough that he won't aggravate them further."

Leo nodded in understanding. "Will he live, Donnie?" His dry voice rasped out in question.

Donnie stilled, his eyes widening in shock. "Y-you spoke," Donnie stammered in surprise.

Leo nodded. "Yeah," He answered quietly. Leo knew he could try to explain to Donnie why he was able to talk again; that with the death of the Shredder he had regained his voice, literally and figuratively speaking, but instead he asked again, "Is he going to be okay?"

Donnie bit his lip. "As long as there are no complications, Raph should fully recover."

Leo let out a relieved breath he hadn't known he was holding. Leo bowed his head in silent thanks as tears silently rolled down his cheeks at the knowledge that he had saved at least one brother... but had lost another.

"H-how is Master Splinter?" Leo's shaky voice asked.

"Better." Donnie said, crossing his arms over his chest. "He was exhausted, so at the moment he is sleeping. But I think he will feel much better knowing that you are awake and... talking."

Leo wiped away his tears. "How are you doing, Donnie?" Leo asked his younger brother.

"Worried, tired, anxious," Donnie answered. "But I've done everything I can. All we can do is wait until they wake up."

"They?" Leo asked in confusion.

Donnie frowned, slightly, his face pulled into lines of worry and sadness. "Mikey and Raph, they're both in comas."

"M-Mikey's alive?" Leo stammered in shock, hope flaring within him as he prayed that he wasn't dreaming. His eyes darted to the white sheet that covered a figure off to the side. Donnie followed his line of vision and walked over to the sheet and lifted it up to show him what was underneath.

"It's just medical equipment. I covered it with the sheet so that it wouldn't get contaminated with dust while I waited for you to get back. I had a feeling that I would need to be ready for you when you brought Raph home," Donnie explained as he dropped the sheet back into place. "As for Mikey..." Donnie's face became grim. "I don't know. As I said, he slipped into a coma and... all we can do is wait until he wakes up. Unlike Raph who I can wake up, Mikey I can't. And the longer Mikey remains in his coma, the less likely it will be that he ever wakes up again." Donnie explained softly.

"W-where is he?" Leo stammered.

"We moved him to his bedroom, just so that we would have some more room in here; I didn't know how badly you and Raph would be injured. Once you've recovered enough, I'll move him back in here."

Leo nodded sliding from the cot. Donnie didn't protest this time, instead helping him over to Raph's side.

Leo was tempted to reach out and grasp one of Raph's hands, but Raph's wrists were injured and he didn't want to risk aggravating his brother's injuries further. Instead, he ran a hand across his brother's forehead. "I killed him, Raph. I faced down the Shredder and made sure that he would never be able to hurt our family ever again. " Leo promised. "So you just rest and get better. When you wake up you'll feel really bad, but Donnie says you'll make a full recovery. The Shredder's clan, Hun, they are all still out there and I need you to help me take them down." Leo straightened and turned to leave, stopping and looking at his younger, red clad brother over his shoulder. "Thank you, Raph." He whispered softly.

Raph had saved him, whether his brother knew it or not. Raph's words had finally struck the right cord within him. It had taken Raph being taken by the Shredder to finally give him the push he had needed to begin to break him free of the Shredder's hold on him, but Raph had begun the process by giving him his sai.

He then turned and walked slowly from the lab, making his way quietly to Mikey's bedroom. Leo opened his brother's door and found his father sleeping in the chair beside Mikey's bed.

Master Splinter's eyes snapped open. He looked first at Mikey -who did not move- and then his eyes darted to Leo, who entered the room quietly.

Leo bowed respectfully to his father, but his attention was focused upon the still form of Mikey lying against his stark white sheets. Mikey had a blanket pulled up to his chin as well, hiding the worst of his injuries. Unlike Raph, Mikey's head was wrapped in a swath of white bandages. Truthfully, Mikey looked no different than he had when Leo had left; only now Leo knew that it was possible that Mikey may never wake up again.

Sorrow and grief clenched at his heart as he realized that he had wasted his precious moments with his brothers, and with his father; because he had been too consumed by an overwhelming depression that had almost claimed his life. He now understood only a small portion of what his brothers endured, and Leo knew there was nothing he could do or say to make up for the way he had behaved these past few months.

"Do not give up on your brothers, Leonardo," his father spoke to him softly, most likely perceiving the agonizing grief that rolled around in his eyes.

"I won't, Father, they never gave up on me," he answered in return, fierce determination filling his voice.

Unlike Donatello, his father did not seem to be surprised at the return of his voice. Master Splinter moved slightly to the side and Leo walked to his baby brother's bedside. Leo knelt down and carefully took one of Mikey's hands from beneath the covers.

"Come on, Mikey. You need to wake up," he whispered gently.

His father stood, laying a comforting paw on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. "I think I shall make us some tea," he said as he slowly left the room, his walking stick making tapping noises on the stone floor.

Leo stroked the swollen skin of his brother's cold, limp hand and sat down in the chair his father had just vacated. "Come on, Mikey. Y-you need to wake up because I need to tell you how sorry I am; for everything I put you -all of you- through. I am your big brother, I was supposed to protect you; instead I hurt you in ways that I can't even begin to imagine. I thought that I was only hurting myself, but... I see now that I was hurting all of you, and for that I need you to wake up so that I can tell you how much... how much I love you, and to thank you for never giving up on me; even when I was ready and willing to die, you all wouldn't let me. So don't think that I will let you go either. I will never give up hope that you will wake up."

…..

Leo watched and waited. Each passing day was harder than the last. The days turned into weeks, which slowly turned into a month. Leo kept his vigil at his brothers' bedsides. Mikey had been moved back into the makeshift infirmary that had been set up in Donnie's lab.

Donnie had removed Mikey's feeding tube and was cleaning it out, Master Splinter was meditating in the meditation room, and Leo was sitting beside Mikey's cot, grasping his brother's cool hand in his own.

Leo felt exhausted; both mentally and physically. He could only imagine how exhausted Donatello must be, having two coma patients to look after, plus having had to deal with Leo himself before that. He leaned his head down on Mikey's bed by his brother's hand.

Mikey's hand suddenly twitched. Leo's eyes -which had drifted closed- snapped open. He lifted up his head and looked at his baby brother, whose eyes remained peacefully closed. Leo sighed in frustration, knowing his brother had most likely just had a muscle twitch. It wouldn't be the first one. In fact, there had been times when Mikey had even opened his eyes, but his baby brother hadn't been home, so to speak.

His brother's bandages had been removed from his head, and although his face was pale, it looked healthier than it had been a month ago, the bruises having long since faded. Mikey's leg and arm were still in a cast, and his ribs and collar bone were healing.

"Leo?" Mikey's soft, hoarse voice asked in confusion.

Leo's eyes widened in shock as he looked into his baby brother's eyes. "Mikey?" he asked, hope flaring within his heart.

Mikey frowned in confusion. "Am I dead?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly with grief.

"No, Mikey, you're not dead," Leo said gently with a quavering smile as tears of relief filled his eyes.

Mikey's frown deepened. "So... you're a ghost?" he asked in confusion.

Leo shook his head from side to side. "Not a ghost," he answered with concern.

"Then I'm dreaming." Mikey stated with a firm nod. "Thought it had to be a dream," Mikey grumbled miserably.

"It isn't a dream, Mikey," Leo told his brother, squeezing his hand. "And you're awake. I just- Why do you think I'm dead?" Leo asked in worried confusion.

"Raph said you were dead." Mikey stated grimly.

Leo frowned, wondering why Raph had thought he was dead, and realized that Raph had believed that Leo was going to kill himself with his brother's sai. Leo had instead clutched at the weapon and fallen over... Leo wondered if Raph had heard the sound of him falling over and hitting the ground, and had assumed the worst. It would explain why he had run off and tried to confront the Shredder so suddenly.

"I'm alive, Mikey." Leo reiterated when Mikey looked like he didn't quite believe him.

"You're alive?" Mikey asked, hope filling his face. "And you're talking!" Mikey grinned happily.

Leo smiled. "Yes, Mikey, I'm alive and talking."

Mikey moved, leaning forward with tears in his eyes as he tried to embrace Leo, but was unable to as pain flashed across his face.

"Easy, Mikey, you're still hurt," Leo told his baby brother gently as he moved in and gave Mikey a gentle hug; his tears falling onto the blanket that covered his brother's body. "You had us worried, Mikey." Leo whispered as he pulled away slightly so that he could look his brother in the eyes again.

"Leo!" Mikey said suddenly, "Raph, he... he, the Shredder's got him." Mikey tried to sit up again, panic written across his face.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Mikey." Leo soothed as he shot a glance to where Raph was still hooked up to a ventilator and heart monitor machine. "Raph's here."

Mikey followed Leo's gaze. "How?" Mikey questioned.

"I got him back, Mikey. I killed the Shredder and brought him home." Leo told his brother softly.

Mikey seemed to relax slightly and nodded in obvious relief.

"I'm going to call Donnie and Master Splinter," Leo told Mikey, who nodded tiredly, his eyes slowly drifting closed, a relieved smile on his face.

Leo gave Mikey's hand a final squeeze, his eyes drifting over to where Raph lay motionless on his cot, still quietly fighting for his life.

…..

Mikey groaned as Donnie adjusted his pillows for the third time in the past hour.

"Donnie, I'm fine," Mikey ground out at his 'helpful' brother. "Geez, a guy can't slip into a little coma for a month without everyone fussing over him when he wakes up? It's been three weeks since I woke up, when am I going to be able to get out of bed?" he growled.

"Mikey, stop complaining." Donnie retorted. "And stop acting like... Raph." Donnie's voice broke and trailed off as an uncomfortable silence filled the room at the mention of Raph's name.

"Donnie," Mikey began to apologize.

Donnie just shook his head.

"H-how...?" Mikey began, but Donnie just closed his eyes and shook his head sadly back and forth.

"No change, Mikey, but... I..." Donnie's words trailed off uncertainly.

"It wasn't your fault, Donnie." Mikey told his brother comfortingly.

"Yes, it was, Mikey," Donnie shot back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before he continued. "Leo had smoke inhalation; I should have just treated Raph for it as well," Donnie said, shaking his head.

Mikey moved slightly and winced in pain. His injuries were nearly fully healed, but he was still felt sore and slightly battered still. He was worried and feeling guilty that he hadn't been able to do more to save Raph on the rooftop.

"Raph wasn't presenting any symptoms of smoke inhalation, and Leo told me later that Raph was farther away from the smoke and flames. But smoke and heat rises; Raph was exposed more because he had been lifted up into the air. His immune system began attacking the pollutants he inhaled into his lungs, causing a buildup of cytokine which caused pneumonitis. Mikey, the cells in his lungs began to die! He... he went into respiratory failure."

"Donnie," he interrupted his brother's culpable rambling tirade against himself. It was one Mikey had heard before, and he was getting tired of it.

"It was my fault," Donnie whispered wretchedly.

"Donnie, you didn't know, you had a lot on your plate. Leo was passed out, I was in a coma, Raph was barely alive..." Mikey's voice trailed off as tears stung his eyes.

"I treated Raph with antibiotics right after his surgery, because of the... the... injuries to his wrists..."

Mikey wasn't exactly sure what had happened to Raph's wrists since no one wanted to tell him; and although this fact hurt him, he knew that he probably didn't want to know anyway.

Donnie continued. "But the antibiotics didn't fight off the infection that developed due to the surgery I performed. His body went into toxic shock. His kidneys began to fail, then he had a seizure... his heart actually stopped for four minutes before I could revive him, and I haven't been able to wake him up from the coma I put him in! I don't know if he will ever wake up, and even if he does, I don't know what kind of brain damage he may have." Donnie brushed away the tears that had begun to roll down his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Donnie, he'll wake up, and he'll be fine." Mikey said, trying to give some comfort to his distraught brother; even though his own heart did not believe his hopeful words. He forced his eyes to look at Raph's emaciated figure lying on the cot nearest to him.

The ventilator had finally been removed, and Raph's skin no longer looked like old yellowed parchment, but he looked frail and sickly; as if at any moment his heart would finally cease beating for good and he would quietly slip away; and there would be nothing that any of them would be able do to stop him.

Donnie remained silent, his face becoming grimmer as he gave Mikey's pillow a final fluff, informing him that in another week he would be able to get his casts off, and be able to get out of bed. He then turned and went to inform Leo and Master Splinter of Mikey's improved condition.

Mikey watched Donnie walk from the lab and Mikey turned his attention back to Raph's unmoving figure. He reached out a hand towards Raph. He was too far away to physically touch his brother, but he imagined that he was squeezing Raph's hand anyway. "Come on, Raphie, you're too stubborn to just die on us. And you can't die of something as stupid as... as an infection." Mikey's voice broke as he felt tears slip down his cheeks. "I need you, Big Brother." He whispered plaintively.

Raph continued to lie motionless, only the slightest movement of his chest letting anyone know that he was still alive.

….

"I'm sorry, Raph. I'm so, so sorry," Donnie's voice told him. His brother's words were hard to understand.

Raph frowned in confusion.

"Your body is healing, my son, but your mind must heal as well." His father's voice drifted through his mind, and he could tell his father was still talking, but he couldn't hear the words any longer.

"Raphie." Mikey's heartbroken voice drifted through his consciousness.

"Go away, Mikey." Raph growled at his baby brother. "I'm tired, just... just leave me alone," Raph complained.

"Come on, Raphie, wake up," Mikey insisted.

Raph shook his head. "Mikey, I'm just... I'm too tired. Just let me go, please, all I want to do is sleep," Raph told him; and he was. The darkness that surrounded him felt too good, too comforting. He felt as if he could stay within the soothing folds of nothingness forever.

"RAPH!" Mikey shouted at him. "Raph, don't you dare die!" Mikey's tear filled voice pleaded to him.

Raph felt nothing... could do, nothing.

"Raphie." Mikey's voice came again. It was softer, less upset than the last time. He sounded more tired than anything.

"Raphie, you've had enough sleep, time to get up and get moving," Mikey insisted. "Raph, there is a giant spider crawling on your head, you'd better move if you want it off!" Mikey shouted.

Raph frowned, but ignored his baby brother. He couldn't seem to move, but for some reason this didn't seem to bother him.

"Raph." This time it was Leo's ghostly voice that intruded and disturbed his sleep. His older brother's voice was gentle, but exhausted. "You need to wake up, please. I rescued you, I got to you in time. You saved me; I can't have failed to save you." Leo's voice broke with grief.

"Leo, what are you even talking about?" Raph was finally able to ask. "I killed you, I killed Mikey, I got myself fucking killed. I probably got Donnie and Master Splinter killed too."

"Raph!" Leo insisted." Wake up, PLEASE!"

"Fine, Leo, I'll wake up. Just shut up already, okay?" Raph growled at his older brother.

Raph tried to open his eyes. He took in a painful breath and winced as he managed to open his eyes the merest crack, the bright white light burning his corneas unmercifully. Raph instinctively snapped his eyes shut again, away from the pain. He tried to remember what had happened and groaned.

He remembered.

He had been captured by the Shredder, tortured and... killed...

'Fuck!' He thought to himself furiously.

He had thought he would be able to take on the Shredder and avenge Leo's death; instead he had gotten Mikey and himself killed instead. This had of course been why Leo had been chosen as the Leader, and not himself, because he was nothing but a monumental arrogant ass, who never stopped to think before charging into a dangerous situation.

'I'm sorry, Mikey. I am so, so sorry for draggin' you into this mess, and getting you killed.' He thought to himself wretchedly.

Shame and grief burned through him as he blinked away the tears that rose in his eyes. A few tears managed to escape to roll silently down his numb cheeks anyway. Raph closed his eyes even more tightly.

"Raphie?" Mikey's soft voice asked, his voice shaking with excitement.

Raph grimaced, wondering how he was ever going to ask his brother's forgiveness for getting him killed.

"Raph?" Leo's worried voice inquired with gentle concern.

'And Leo.' Raph thought to himself bitterly with self-loathing. How was he ever going to be able to look Leo in the eyes again after giving him the very weapon he had used to take his own life?

Raph squeezed his eyes more firmly shut; hoping his brothers would just go away and leave him alone.

"Raphie?" Mikey's voice sounded apprehensive, possibly hurt that he hadn't responded to him.

Raphael blew out a painful breath, realizing he couldn't avoid his brothers' spirits forever. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into Leo's anxious, dark brown gaze. Raph shifted his eyes slightly, taking in Mikey, who had tears in his eyes and a wide, relieved grin spreading across his face.

"God, Mikey, how can you be looking at me like that?" Raph growled. "I got you killed, I got myself killed, and I killed Leo. You are supposed to hate me," Raph snarled angrily.

Mikey smile broadened happily. "You're awake! Confused, but awake." His eyes suddenly lost their sparkle, Mikey bit his lip in worry. "Leo, you don't think...?" his voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Donnie will assess him, Mikey. But the last thing Raph saw was you falling off a building after being savagely beaten, and you both thought I was dead." Leo pointed out reasonably.

"But he's gotta feel that he's in pain..." Mikey's voice drifted off.

"Mikey..." Leo began softly.

Mikey nodded his head in understanding and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm not dead, Raphie, and Leo's not dead either; no one is. Well... except the Shredder, but I'll leave Leo to tell you that story." Mikey told Raph helpfully. "And you're not dead either, not from lack of trying though. You really had us worried." Mikey spoke softly, sadness filling his eyes. Mikey released Raph's shoulder as if afraid that his touch was somehow hurting him.

Tears sprang to Raph's eyes as he looked away, almost too frightened to believe that any of this was real. He looked down at his body, covered with a thick, soft blanket. Raph moved his arm to try to move the sheet, but his arms felt heavy and awkward. He frowned slightly in confusion , but decided it wasn't important. He looked back at his two brothers and closed his eyes with relief.

"Donnie!" Mikey called out as he leapt up and ran to the door of the lab. "Raph's awake, like, actually awake this time!" He shouted out excitedly.

Raph's eyes slid to Leo. "Leo? I... I don't understand-" he began, but Leo silenced him with a quick movement of his hand.

"You're going to be fine, Raph." Leo said with a smile that was still tinged heavily with worry. Leo pulled Raph's arm gently from beneath his blankets. He gave it a gentle squeeze. Raph's arm was wrapped in thick bandages. "You really had us worried. I thought... I thought that I would never be able to thank you." Leo said with a watery smile. Leo bent over and picked something up, gently laying in down on Raph's plastron. Leo took Raph's hand and gently lay it down upon the cool metal of his sai.

"I needed to give this back." Leo said as Raph stared down in shock at his sai. "I needed the swift kick in the ass you gave me." Leo said with a begrudging grin. "Even though you told me you were done with me and that you didn't care if I killed myself or not, I could see in your eyes just how much you didn't want to give up on me, that you loved and cared for me more than anything. You gave me your sai to end my life with, and I knew I could never taint your weapon like that. That thought alone made me realize that if I killed myself, I would be marring our family, tainting it with bloody grief for the rest of your lives, and I couldn't do that."

Raph slowly nodded his head at his brother's words, more tears filling his eyes as he tried to squeeze his sai, but was unable to perform this slight action.

Donnie suddenly strode into the lab, beginning to ask Raph a series of questions, as Leo moved, letting Donnie near the bed. Master Splinter calmly walked in a moment later.

"How do you feel, my son?" Master Splinter asked as he sat down in the chair that was beside him.

"Confused." Raph admitted softly.

Mikey sat down on the edge of Raph's bed by his feet.

"Leo rescued you," Mikey informed him happily. "And like I said, he killed the Shredder and dragged your sorry broken butt home." Mikey told him helpfully. "Leo had smoke inhalation and a few minor wounds that needed stitches, but he woke up after a couple hours. I on the other hand was in a coma for a little over a month. Then I woke up and was pretty miserable for a bit there, but all my casts are off, and I can walk around now." Mikey seemed pleased with this accomplishment. "You on the other hand..." Mikey's voice suddenly became serious. "Donnie thought your injuries were bad enough that you needed to be in a medically induced coma. But then..."

Raph's stunned gaze flew to Donnie, who looked grim for a moment before nodding, his expression turning to one of relief.

"You started waking up a week ago, but you were really out of it." Mikey told him grimly.

"How long was I out for?" Raph asked tiredly. The effort of talking was somehow exhausting and he felt as if he needed to sleep.

"Almost three months," Donnie answered quietly as he took a needle and shot something into the IV that was attached to his arm. "You suffered third degree burns across your shoulders, broken ribs, internal bleeding, both of your wrists were shattered..." Donnie placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "But you are going to be fine. There were however... complications." Donnie paused before he continued softly.

"You had smoke inhalation as well, which turned into pneumontisis. You also suffered toxic shock from an infection which resulted in your organs beginning to shut down. I was unable to wake you up from your medically induced coma, and we... we didn't know if you were ever going to wake up. And because of your already delicate lung condition, pneumonia set in, which caused another bout of respiratory organ failure. You recovered and as Mikey said, you started waking up about a week ago. I removed your feeding tube in the hopes that you may fully wake. And thankfully, you did. This is the first time you have been fully conscious and aware. You also seem to be lucid and don't appear to have any brain damage." Donnie smiled a relieved smile.

"We were really worried, Raphie." Mikey interjected quietly as tears filled his baby brother's eyes.

Raph nodded and closed his eyes, not really caring about all of the things that Donnie had just told him. It seemed unimportant. Sleep was pulling at his consciousness and he was feeling strangely light; his limbs slowly going numb. "Hey, Leo, I don't want to be the leader anymore, you are stuck with that job till... till forever." Raph said softly, his words starting to slur.

"Raph?" Leo asked softly with concern.

"Don't worry, I think Donnie gave me the good drugs. I'm just gonna sleep for a bit." Raph told his family softly. "Love you guys." Raph whispered as he forced his eyes open. He looked at his family, giving them a slight smile. He closed his eyes again and he sank into a restful, healing sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Epilogue

Leo looked across the street from the rooftop he was standing on. Orange and yellow light danced across his cold skin and face, which was warmed by the intense heat of the building that burned out of control in front of him.

He did not smile or feel any sense of satisfaction after having defeated what was left of the Foot Clan, the Purple Dragons, and bringing down Hun -who was leading both. Instead, he felt oddly disconnected, as if he couldn't quite believe that it was over. It wasn't that he believed that their lives would be free from danger and violence from now on, because he knew that new gangs would just take the place of the old ones, so it would never be over. But he knew that their greatest enemies were gone; their enemies' operations now destroyed with the decimation of their refurbished headquarters; and that was a start.

He and his brothers had a new chance at living more peacefully -at least for a while- and that made Leonardo feel... grateful, was the best word to describe what he was feeling.

Leo glanced to his right and looked at Raphael, who -after months of physiotherapy- had managed to not only make a full recovery, but also wield his Sais again as well. At the moment Raphael was bloody, bruised, covered in blackened soot, and favoring his left leg heavily while clutching at his ribs, but he was smiling; a smug, slightly malicious smile of satisfaction mixed with faint irritation.

It had taken all of Leo's persuasive powers to get Raphael to let the gang and Foot members live. Raphael had been hell bent on taking his revenge in the most bloody, vengeful way possible; and Leo hadn't wanted his brother to become that monster.

Although the thought of revenge against every human who had injured or threatened his family was a tempting avenue to pursue, the bloodshed would have been tantamount to a massacre, and Leo didn't want to sink to the Shredder's level. Nor did he wish that fate amongst any of his brothers, because although Raphael may have managed to come to terms with that kind of atrocity, Donnie and Mikey wouldn't have.

His family had suffered enough, at the hands of their enemies, as well as at Leo's own hands; they deserved some peace, and this had been the only way to give them a modicum of that elusive feeling and state of being.

He looked over to his left and looked at Mikey, who stood watching the flames rise higher and higher into the air, black plumes of smoke billowing up into the night sky.

Mikey looked worse than Raph, and was more heavily injured, his face scrunched up in pain as he nursed his broken arm, but under the soot and blood there was relief, and for that Leo was thankful.

Donny looked at the building, but continued to glance in both his and Mikey's direction in concern. Donnie was less concerned about their former enemies and more concerned about them and their current injuries.

The high pitched wail of sirens and horns shattered the shocked stillness of the night.

"That's our cue." Raph sighed in disappointment. "I woulda loved to have watched that building burn to the ground." Raph grumbled as he turned and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"You okay, Leo?" Raph asked in concern.

Leo looked over at his younger brother. He knew his brother wasn't asking him about tonight, but rather in general, if he was okay. And he had to admit to himself that he was not quite okay yet, but that he would be. The nightmares were getting better and with this new victory he was sure that his nightmares would get even better.

"No." He finally admitted to Raph. "But I will be." He said as Raph nodded in understanding. "You?" he asked, wondering how Raph was doing, since he had never talked about his time spent being tortured by the Shredder.

Raph gave him a cocky, lopsided grin. "I'm good, Leo. The Shredder didn't try to break me or play twisted little mind games. He was just trying to kill me, and I lived, he didn't and that's kinda the end of that." He finished gruffly, giving an unconcerned shrug as he limped a few steps away.

"Come on, Mikey, let's get back to the lair and get that arm looked after." Donnie prompted gently as Donnie gave Leo another concerned glance.

Mikey gave Leo a worried look before nodding and letting Donnie fuss over him, before they each helped each other walk in the direction of the Battle Shell. Donnie was limping slightly as well, and Leo believed his genius brother was more injured than he was letting on. They were all going to need stitches, ice packs, and casts, but their injuries were a small price to pay for the freedom they had just received.

Donnie paused and looked back over his shoulder at the building. "Is it really over, Leo?" He asked softly.

Leo looked over at his genius brother. "For now." He answered truthfully.

Donnie nodded in understanding as he and Mikey continued their slow, pain filled pace towards their vehicle

Leo turned his attention back and watched the building burn for a few more moments before giving a slight nod of approval. His family was injured, but safe for the moment, and that was all he could really ask for.

He turned away from the Saki building as it gave an ominous groan and collapsed. Leo glanced over his shoulder and made sure that the fire crews and police had not been in harm's way and found they hadn't been. The building had been empty except for all of the high-tech weapons, drugs and other supplies that had financed the Shredder's evil empire.

It was only then, with the smoldering, broken, decimated building at his back, that Leo allowed himself a slight smile of satisfaction.

Raph limped over and slid his arm under Leo's shoulders. Leo's other am hung limply at his side, the bleeding from the deep lacerations he had received finally having stopped.

"Come on Leo, I think you have a concussion, so just take it slow, 'kay?" His brother said gruffly as he gave him a comforting hug. Leo smiled and hugged his younger brother back, fighting back the tears he felt brimming in his eyes.

Raph pulled away and they both helped each other walk back to the Battle Shell, battered and bruised, but victorious.


End file.
